Braille
by Lahali
Summary: Brielle saw more in her 16 years than most have in a lifetime. After her mother's suicide and her own failed attempt,she is forced to move in with her aunt in Forks. Add in a werewolf named Embry and all hell breaks loose. Rated T, will be changed to M.
1. Prologue

**-Fourteen-**

As I blew out my birthday candles, fourteen pink candles on a cake smaller than the plate, I sighed. She sat there counting the stretch marks that made their way across her stomach. It was the norm for me to see her like this; depressed. She had lost Caleb, my baby brother, and now would mope all day. I could be compassionate to her; she was my mother after all, but this was getting old. Every day, she sat in that rocking chair, in her pink bathrobe, counting her marks. In them, she read what could have been, what she had lost; they were the braille of a future she would never have. Each one a significant reminder of what was gone; her youth, her chances at a better life, the opportunities she could have seized if she wasn't tied down by the responsibilities of being a mother. She mourned for her youth, not her children, and while she would never admit to these things aloud, I knew she regretted having us- every one of us. She would mumble these thoughts in her sleep, and I would pretend not to listen.

I was the mother for my younger siblings. I was the one who made breakfast and lunch every morning for the remaining five of us. This was her fault, all of this. I could never forgive her. I got up, cut a small sliver of my pink and blue youth, and handed it to her.

"Mom? You have to eat. The doctor said you have to start eating again," I whispered, trying not to disturb the others.

"He's gone...he's gone...he's gone," she chanted. They were the only words she spoke anymore.

She sat up and walked to her room, closing the door behind her. She tried to muffle the sound, but I could hear her sobs. I sent the others out to play and carefully stepped inside my mother's room. She was swaying back and forth, holding her sleeping pills in one hand. I sat down and placed her head on my shoulder.

"He's not gone Mom. We can go back to the courts, and they said we have a chance to get him back."

I pleaded with her this time, gently raising her arms, trying to guide her toward our small bed.

"No. He's gone, my baby is gone forever."

**-Sixteen-**

Blue.

Such a personal color, such a sad one. It made sense for it to be the last one I saw that night. When I awoke, my lips were blue. I still wasn't breathing, and I could feel it; a hollow, constricting feeling within my chest. My eyes widened at the force of pressure as my lungs were forced to cooperate. They resisted the hands on my chest; they refused to let go of the water that would allow me to break away. My escape from this; a reality that I was not prepared for. Images flashed before my eyes. Not in the usual way one would think of when they are dying. It was like a movie, one I already knew the ending to.

My father...A yellow and gold bracelet...Caleb the day he was taken...My mother weeping as she laid on the front porch...A pink birthday cake...The day my other siblings were taken from us...Me falling on the way to school...Being questioned by social workers... Running...running...running. My obscure room that seemed to not be my own...Her legs dangling over the sink... More running...Water...Desperation...Anger...Pain...Fear...Release...

It was like a never-ending movie, these images playing repeatedly, morphing sporadically into another one. When I finally awoke, I was in an all white room. Maybe I did die. No, I wouldn't still feel this pain; my lungs wouldn't feel like they were on fire. I opened my eyes to see that it was dawn. I closed them again, trying to prevent any sunlight from touching my lids; dawn would not be good for me. It reminded me too much of her.


	2. A hearse of a different color

I should not have been surprised to wake up in a hospital bed. The pain that ravaged my body could only be handled and interpreted by that of medical staff. Oh, a whole staff did I have.

I was a bit confused by the fact that my arms and lower legs had been strapped to the bed. At first, when I was still drifting in and out of consciousness, I had thought that the restrictions I felt were mental-that at any moment, I would open my eyelids and the restraints would dissipate. When they did not, only then did I realize the gravity of the situation.

Lying there, willing myself not to make a sound, I was afraid that I would scream—or worse, laugh. I found the whole thing to be rather ironic. My mother had left me again, this time for good, and the one time I had willed myself to follow her, here I was, strapped to a gurney. I lay there not thinking of anything in particular and trying to keep my observations as superficial as possible.

There were three red roses in a vase placed on a nearby table. I wondered who had brought them.

I did not bother turning my head as my nurse entered the room. I remembered seeing her face a few times since I had first regained consciousness. She was a large woman, with a smile permanently plastered on her face. Her happiness and cheerful mood was a welcome distraction from my current condition. As she checked my vitals and spoke to me, she made me feel as if I was an old friend- I liked it.

"How are you doing today, Miss Choiseul?" she asked in her peppy manner. I simply nodded my head back and forth, still unsure whether to speak or not.

"You know that today is important. The head nurse will be in to speak with you, as well as Dr. Gerund. He's our lead psychologist in this ward."

Her saying this was supposed to be a motivating factor for my cooperation, but "I remained silent."

"You know that the ceremony is tomorrow dear," she whispered as she left my room.

The _ceremony_. Huh, that was funny- I wasn't aware they had changed the name for funerals. I would have just ignored the comment altogether, if I hadn't thought about what really mattered in my life; what made all the difference. My brother and sisters- they would certainly be at the funeral. It could be the last chance I had to see any of them for a while and I was too selfish to stay away, even in my unstable condition. I steeled my nerves and decided that lying was the best option for the day.

Mr. Gerund finally walked in with the nurse and began to interrogate me.

"How are you doing today, Miss Choiseul?" he repeated.

_Horrible._ "I am fine today," I lied.

"Have you felt irritable or moody today? Any sudden mood swings?"

_Of course, every minute I'm on an emotional rollercoaster ride_. "No, I have been happy today."

"Why is that, Miss Choiseul?" The nurse decided to insert her own queries.

"I am going to see my mother for the last time tomorrow," I said quickly.

"I understand that, but why would that make you happy?"

_Think, dammit…think! _"I realize that although she took her own life, I still have mine to live. I want to see her again to remember what she had."

Mr. Gerund exchanged a puzzled look with the nurse, whispering something to her before turning his attention back to me.

"So, Miss Choiseul, are you saying that you no longer wish to take your life?"

This time it was easier to answer, all I had to do was tell the truth.

"Yes, that is what I am saying." _If only for this moment..._

He must have thought I was lying, because he continued to ask the same questions differently for two hours. When he explained his own theories on why I reacted the way I did, I agreed with him wholeheartedly, while cursing his ignorance internally. I must have done a good job at lying, because his countenance seemed to brighten at my acceptance. He probably thought his methods and little 'pep talk' had helped me to see the errors of my ways-that I had finally 'seen the light' through his guidance. Dr. Gerund signed a temporary release, allowing me to leave the hospital to attend the funeral and the gathering at my aunt's home. I was relieved that I could leave this place, if only for a day.

I put on my only black dress, which was tattered around the collar and hem, but sturdy. It had been given to me for my thirteenth birthday and it still fit; the last present I received from my grandmother before she was sucked dry by lupus. I would hand wash the dress every time I wore it, afraid that Granma's essence would otherwise evaporate.

I could still smell the scent of her perfume on the sleeves-a combination of baby powder and peppermint.

I examined my face and decided that I should wash it, hoping to put some color back into my cheeks. My eyes, with their startling green hue, made my face look alive, but not enough for me to look healthy. After pinching my cheeks and pulling my raven-colored hair into a turquoise hairclip, I received my daily cocktail of pain medication and other 'fun little things' to help my mood.

I sat on my bed until a nurse and a security guard escorted me to the main level. My aunt, Leanne, was there waiting for me, but the guard still had to accompany me until we were at the church.

The ride to the church was silent. Neither my aunt nor I wanted to say anything that would upset the other. Aunt Leanne was the complete opposite of my mother, even though they could have passed for twins when they were younger. She had the same amber hair, ice-blue eyes, and her hair was in a pixie cut, framing her heart-shaped face flawlessly. Her petite stature was something other women would die for, but she saw it a curse. My vivacious aunt assumed that men considered her younger than she was, so they never approached her. I thought it was because of her fierce independence. Always ready to do something new or unexpected, spontaneity was her reason for living, and complacency her greatest fear. She looked for danger in the most unusual places. I remembered when she broke her radius after deciding that bungee jumping was her new passion.

I could never fathom why anyone who claimed to be in their right mind would willingly jump from precarious heights only supported by a cord attached to their legs. It was not the actual jump that I thought was ridiculous; it was the ascent back up.

I wondered how no one ever hit their head or was injured on the way back up. It seemed that I was always getting hurt in my attempts to ascend.

I marveled at how introspective I had grown within the last few days. I guessed that nearly dying physically and expiring emotionally would do that to someone, causing them to think differently.

When we reached the church, the traffic surrounding the building was horrific. It was a small bur building, but you couldn't tell by the amount of cars in the parking lot and illegally parked on either side of the street. It took us fifteen minutes before we could find a spot.

The security guard from the hospital decided to wait in his little cruiser, while my aunt and I forced our way inside. With the unfamiliar scene and assembly of people I didn't know, I needed something recognizable. I searched the crowd, seeing a few distant relatives, but no one I knew personally. Outside of my mother and Leanne, most of my so-called family was non-existent.

Leanne motioned towards a pew that was towards the front. As we headed towards it, I decided that I would take time to remember this day. The inside of the main hall was decorated in red and gold, my mother's favorite colors. There were red and white hydrangeas lining each pew and in the distance, someone was playing one of my mother's favorite songs on a piano. Once seated, Leanne grasped my hand as I looked for my brothers and sisters. I saw no one.

"Leanne, where is everyone?"

She needed no explanation to whom I was referring.

"I'm not sure yet, sweetie. Skye is supposed to be here already." Leanne frowned at this-obviously, something was wrong.

Skye was my thirteen-year-old younger sister, although she looked to be my age. She was only vaguely aware of what was going on with my mother, so I was sure that our mother's suicidal death had been a shock. I felt guilty in retrospect, for never explaining my mother's mental status to anyone, and then for going off and attempting the same thing. Skye deserved so much more.

I turned my attention to the pew ahead of me and tried not to cry. My tears were not for my mother or even for myself, I was much too numb for that, I cried for my siblings. What kind of home would they live in? Would they like it there? No one knew how to take care of them better than I did. No one knew that Emilia had nightmares if she didn't hear "The little Prince" every night. Who else knew exactly how to give Jason his asthma medicine without him fighting? I felt sick to my stomach.

I did not want to picture them in another family or see their faces with pseudo parents; I did not want to imagine any of them in a large yard playing with their adopted 'siblings'. I couldn't picture any of them without me.

I stared at the little pamphlets that people were holding. There was an old picture of my mother on it; she was smiling and holding onto a man I did not know. They looked so damn happy, as if they had won the lottery or something. I wondered who he was, and why didn't know anything about him. Her maiden name was used under the picture. _Rachael... Analise... Williams._ My eyes knew they should water, but my medication would not allow it. I put the program back down and kept my gazed fixed ahead of me.

The funeral went by as smoothly as most do; some people cried, others didn't. Without prior planning, many people went up to the altar to talk about how my mother used to be. No one spoke of her after she had her children, and I guessed most of them had moved on by then.

While my mother had been taking care of Skye and me, they were in college, living their lives and going to parties. I wondered how many of them had picked up the phone to say hello before this all happened.

One of my mother's oldest friends gave the eulogy. She spoke of their teenage years, sneaking out to see boys, going to the movies, and the good times they had. I listened as she stumbled over her words when my mother was pregnant with me. She cast her gaze in my direction, her eyes accusing.

"She was so happy about becoming a mother. It was the last time I saw her so happy."


	3. You only live twice

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the kind words and reviews. I wasn't sure how others would see this story, so I was pleasantly surprised. One sidenote: The character's name is Brielle. Hope you all like. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

If I thought that I was uncomfortable at the church, it was only the beginning. My curfew for the 'hospital' was 7:30, so my aunt tried to introduce to all of the family members I had not seen in a while. It was exhausting, I was lying to everyone about what I had done after I found my mother, and still had to maintain the right amount of sadness and shock that everyone else had. When one of my mother's high school friends and Leanne started speaking about the 'good ole days' they had shared, I excused myself. I already blamed myself for what happened. Maybe, if I were not so hard on her, maybe if I had expressed how much I did love her, she would be here. I would never forgive myself for allowing her to send me to the convenience store that night...

I stopped my thoughts right there. This was not the place for a mental breakdown; I would have time for that later. I stood facing away from the crowd, looking out the window. The light of the day was slowing seeping away with the onset of dusk. The shadows on the sidewalk stalked the light until it vanished all together. I was not sure of how long I was there, but I became aware that others were not looking for me. Two women stood at the nearby table, speaking in hushed tones as they surveyed the snack foods for the guests.

"Poor Rachael, I didn't see this one coming," The first lady said quietly.

"I did. We all saw how things got worse; I knew it was a matter of time." The second replied with a smug tone of voice.

"You knew she was suicidal?"

"Of course not! I just knew that nothing good could come out of her having so many children so quickly. After that lousy husband of hers went off with a twenty-year old, I feared that things would go bad, but even I didn't think she would do something so..._drastic_." She sniffed in disapproval. The first lady ignored the comment and continued the conversation.

"I wonder how the kids are taking it," she spoke compassionately, like someone who cared about the situation, rather than the latest gossip. The other woman did not notice that undertone.

"Well, I heard that the oldest one, Brielle, tried to do the same thing after she found her mother," she looked over her neck to see if I was standing anywhere near her. When she was satisfied that I was nowhere around, she continued. "They said that it took the EMTs ten minutes before she would start to breathe again. She is on the third floor of the hospital, suicide watch. I'm surprised they let her out at all."

"Bernice!" The first lady scolded.

"Oh come on Sarah, we all knew she was a little...different than other children her age. At least now she can get the help she needs." Bernice nodded to herself as if her logic was the only possible option.

I turned back to the window in time to see a black car pull up. Skye stepped out, dressed similarly to me and waited for a middle-aged woman to stand beside her. They walked in together and Skye stayed close to the woman's side. I walked past Bernice and Clara, and then stopped. I stood in front of Bernice and spoke with as much venom as I could muster.

"Actually, it took the EMTs fifteen minutes before I started to breathe. I know that gossip is all you have left in your pathetically sad life, but I suggest you at least know the story before you pass it on."

I turned on the balls of my feet and made my way over to Skye. I had waited while she was bombarded with hugs and 'I'm so sorry' comments from everyone in the room. When I could finally get to her, I smiled. She did not return the gesture. I hugged her quickly and looked behind her back. No one.

"Skye, where is everyone else?" My eyes widened with panic. "Where are Emilia and Jason? What is going on with Caleb?"

She looked down and then to the woman who was still with her. I knew that I would not like this woman; Skye did not need permission to speak.

"I don't know where they are," she finally admitted, "we were split up and I don't know where any of them are."

My heart sank. I held onto Skye's hand until I had to leave. Neither one of us spoke; we didn't have to. Leanne took a card from the woman with Skye and drove me back to the hospital. If I did not check in on time, they would more than likely send a search party or something. As the sun finally dipped below the horizon, I waved goodbye to my aunt, to the family I knew and to a small piece of myself.

* * *

I awoke the next day, and immediately wished that I had stayed asleep. I reluctantly got up and went to my shower, soon enough a nurse would check on me. 'No sleeping in, Miss Choiseul' they would remind me. I dressed and made my way down the hall, passing the dining room. I sat in the small, yellow recreation room; it was where the patients could play bingo or monopoly for candy or an extra pimiento sandwich before 'lights out'. Most people in here were older, drained away by life and its consequences until their mind was that of a child's. I reluctantly wondered if my mother would have fit in here.

An elderly woman passed by the doorway. She ghosted down the hall quietly, her stark white hair forming a gorgeous halo of curls around her head.

She was beautiful in a majestic way, with a wrinkled face that held the presence of a person who knew a life greater and more lavish than I had ever known. She was clutching to a small teddy bear. It was brown and yellow with age, missing an eye and had a tattered ear, yet she marveled at it. She held it close to her body, whispering to it and cooing like it was an infant. She scuffled down the hall to her room, wearing the medical 'slippers' she was given to wear. I felt sick and turned my attention elsewhere. As selfish as the thought was, I did not want to be here. Sitting on that elongated couch, I though back to how radically my life had changed.

* * *

When it was five o'clock, visitors were allowed to visit. All patients had to sit in a room with a large mirror on one end of it. The visitors piled in, looking for their loved one who was locked in this forsaken place. As soon as I saw Leanne, I was relieved. I needed someone sane to talk to, unlike the nurses who acted as though I was incompetent of basic speech. As Leanne made her way through the crowd, I noticed the old woman again. She held onto that bear, looking anxiously to the door. Leanne sat down, but I still looked at that woman. She waited until the small group thinned and saw that no one was there. She looked down to her bear and kissed it. She went to the corner and wept silently, brushing away imaginary tears from the bear's face.

"Brielle?"

"Huh?"

I snapped my attention from the private scene I should not have witnessed and turned back to my now slightly annoyed aunt.

"Didn't you hear me? I got Skye, I think. If you are up for it, I would like to have you both live with me."

Leanne said quickly. Her normally composed face was now full of anxious anxiety. Did she think I would turn her down? I loved her like an older sister.

"Of course! Leanne that would be too perfect. I know that Skye and I will love that." I answered a little too excitedly. I really did appreciate her offer, but anything would have been better under the circumstances.

Leanne's face beamed at my enthusiasm, only to fall slightly. "Well, there is one stipulation. You and Skye won't be living here any longer."

I tried my best to hide the shocked expression I knew I had. Seattle was the only place I had ever lived, the only place I ever knew.

"Where exactly will we be going?" I asked a little less enthusiastically.

"There is a small town about an hour or so away from here- Forks. I got a job as a freelance writer."

My false delight quickly melted away.

"Forks?" I asked dryly.

"Oh, Brielle, it's not so bad. It really is a beautiful town, there just built a new high school and I am sure that you will love it. Besides, it's only a short drive to get there, if you both wanted, we could visit Seattle every weekend."

Leanne's face grew worried again, as though the news would send me running. I had no place to go, besides, the more I thought it over, the more I liked the idea of leaving. I could make a new start.

"Don't worry Li, if you say that I will like it, then I will. I'll just have to trust you on this." Leanne laughed as I tried to force a grin.

"I know that this is hard, but I think that even if you have to pretend, make them see that you are better."

"Leanne, I _am _fine." I stated, offended.

"Oh, I know that Brielle. I also know that Skye's social worker gave me hell; I just want this to be as easy as it can for all of us."

I nodded in agreement; I would be on my best behavior here.

"Well, I better go. Skye may get to leave with me today, if everything sorts out," she murmured as she rose to leave.

"Don't worry, I am sure they will see that you are the best option for Skye," I assured, "say hello to her for me, if you can." I added on in my most nonchalant voice. Truth be told, I was a nervous wreck thinking about her.

A look dashed across Leanne's face before it was composed again. "Okay, I will do that Brielle," she replied with uncertainty.

With a kiss and a warm hug, she was gone. I opted to continue to people watch instead of go back to my empty room. Most people here had children, the look on their face were different degrees of horror or shock. Some however, seemed uninterested, like their visit was just an annoying promise or habit they had to keep. I sighed and found my eyes on the older woman again. She was fast asleep, her hair stuck to the wet trails her tears had left behind, holding tightly onto her little bear, her only visitor for the day.


	4. Stupid Hormones

Waking to the sound of a metal against linoleum, I pulled the sheets over my head, hoping the noise would fade away from my room.

"Oh come one Brielle, we go through this every day," Cassandra complained.

She was my morning nurse, the one I would always argue with before receiving my daily dosage of medication. "Well, we wouldn't have to if you would stop trying to shove those damned things down my throat." I snapped, pulling my head back out.

Cassandra smirked, holding out a small cup towards me. "We all know that no one can make you do anything you don't want to. Besides, you better be on good behavior today, I heard Dr. Gerund is thinking of releasing you," she turned and headed for the door, chart in hand. There was something I liked about her, out of everyone else. Maybe it was because she didn't treat me like the mental patient I was.

"Take the pills Brielle," she reminded me as she left my room, winking as she closed the door.

After discarding the ever so lovely 'feel good' pills, I wandered aimlessly in my room. I had been sleeping more than usual lately, waking up only to eat or see Leanne when she visited. This day, in particular was exhausting for me. I crossed through the activity room when I spotted the old woman with the teddy bear. She sat with her back against the mahogany doorframe; only her white tendrils visible as I started to quickly pass by. Once I was in her range of view, her eyes locked onto me with a determined force.

"You," she simply said.

I gave her my full attention, startled that she could speak; since I first saw her, she gave to interest to no one, except the bear she always held. Her eyes closed as she clutched the small stuffed animal to her chest.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Come. Sit here." She patted the ground beside her and motioned for me to sit.

I was hesitant of her request and thought against it, but decided that if it came to it, I could take her if she attacked me. She smiled a little when she felt me beside her.

"What is your name?" She inquired with a real interest.

"Brielle…Brielle Choiseul." I responded calmly.

"Aaah, such a pretty name…unique," her voice acquired a dream-like melody to it as she spoke, "so, why are you here with me Brielle?"

Why? I thought she had wanted me to sit next to her. "I don't understand…don't you want me here?"

Her expression livened slightly, making me a little uncomfortable with our close proximity. She thought for a moment, and then spoke in a calculated tone. "No, I mean why are you _here_?"

The question was simple, but I felt like my privacy had been invaded. Maybe it was the way she spoke, with an air of another accent; perhaps she was wondering what a young American girl would be doing in a mental institution.

"I have my reasons," I answered in a clipped tone.

"Oh, you are a cheeky little one. Everyone has a reason, what I mean is why are you _still_ here," she replied in between chuckles.

I was stumped on that one. I didn't really know what answer I should give the woman. I decided that I would opt for a distraction rather than an honest answer.

"I am still here because I am suicidal. Why are you here?"

I expected my bluntness to deter her curiosity, but it seemed to fascinate her more.

"It was my husband's death that caused all of this," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm so…sorry." I apologized.

Perhaps she really was a crazy as the others thought, because the old woman began to guffaw in clear delight.

"Oh no, I was happy, that old Henry of mine was a good man; he provided for me and took me places. We traveled the world. Yes, he was a good man, but a lousy husband. I couldn't have my own life, opinions. I was to be his doting housewife while he skipped around with all the young girls in our town.

"Naturally when he died, I was joyous…I think I may have upset my children. They thought I was repressing my emotions, hiding that I really was depressed, so…here I am now."

I took her momentary pause to ask my own question. "So, why are you still here?"

Her eyes gleamed, reminiscent of a little girl holding onto a secret. "Well, these bloody Americans think I am completely bonkers. I would have left if not for the peace I found here. No children to pester about, I can come and go as I please," she paused for a moment, a smile playing on her lips, "the fact that I met a handsome fellow in here is a plus."

She grinned wide, exposing her aged teeth. I had to return the gesture; in some ways she reminded me of my grandmother. "I know why I am here Brielle, but you haven't told me anything. What is it that you are hiding?"

I averted my eyes from the old woman; she was too perceptive for my liking. Having someone notice things about me was always a risky problem.

"I'm not hiding anything Ms…" I paused, aware that I didn't yet know her name.

"You may call me Edie," she answered calmly.

"Well, Ms. Edie, I have nothing to hide. I already told you my reasons for being here."

She sighed, looking down to her bear.

"Well, it seems that Brielle doesn't trust us Stephania." Edie addressed the bear, "I think it's you, not me."

Edie appeared to be entertained by the slightly horrified expression on my face.

"You must think I am crazy," Edie accused.

I shook my head vehemently, trying to placate her. "No, I just don't understand you."

She smiled once more. "I know. I have Stephania here because I can trust her. You know, someone like me loses trust in others rather quickly, especially when those people are your own children."

"What did they do to lose your trust?" I asked, slightly aware that she had maintained to pull back into conversation.

"I know that they left me here, hoping I would pass with grief. They think that when I go, they will get all of Henry's estate. Little do those buggers know that I already have his funds promised to charities when I die."

"That's horrible," I said, disgusted.

"It's life." Edie replied with a sickening surety.

We sat there for a few minutes and I wondered what she must have felt knowing that her children cared little whether she lived or died. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out two peppermints. She handed one to me as she spoke again.

"I know that my children have gone wayward, but I still love them. It's what a mother does; she loves her children unconditionally, no matter what they may do."

Not expecting the subject to come up, I was taken aback, a silent tear falling to the ground as thoughts of my mother rushed in. Edie wasn't surprised by my reaction, she simply placed a frail arm across my shoulders.

"It's okay if you miss her," she stated simply.

"How did you-"

"A girl like you only grieves for two reasons- a boy, or a loved one. I think you are too stubborn to cry over any lad." She interrupted, showing her toothy grin.

I smiled, and wiped away the offending trail the tear left behind. A nurse passed by us, stopping once he saw Edie sitting on the floor.

"Now, Ms. Freeland, you know better than to be out here. Let me help you to your room," he said picking her up slowly. Edie looked back and winked at me, to which I responded with a smile. I had to stifle in a chuckle as she grabbed the unsuspecting nurses' backside.

The days following the funeral and my little chat with Edie were disorienting. Days went by so fast; it felt like I had only woken up when 'lights out' would be announced. My body did not want to cooperate with me anymore; all I could do was answer when spoken to and walk from one activity room to the other. I would be up all day doing nothing, only to feel exhausted when I went to sleep. Every day I would meet with Dr. Gerund and everyday he would ask me the same questions. He perceived me to be 'normal, except for my rapidly declining weight'. The nurses worried that I wasn't eating, but I couldn't, I didn't know anyone who would willingly consume that 'food' anyway.

After hearing talk of me staying a few more months, and the nurses thinking I would relapse at any moment, I forced myself to eat every day, if only a bite or two. Despite my new frail and sickly looking frame, I was able to gain enough by the time my remaining weeks were over.

The day Dr. Gerund told me I was being released to Leanne, I felt like a prisoner released from a death sentence. I immediately gathered all my things from my small room and put it into a plastic grocery bag: my funeral dress, a turquoise shell hairclip, some clothes Leanne brought me, along with two small, birthday candles. I was all packed. I was completely joyful, sitting on my bed waiting for Leanne, when my thoughts reversed back to that of my new friend.

I went and found Edie and told her the news. She was not at all surprised; she just kept shaking her head and smiling at me. We had another long conversation that day; I didn't pretend to be better, and she let me be. I surprised myself when I told Edie about my other siblings; she only listened, never interrupting with her usually witty remarks. Once Leanne pulled up, we hugged again and I cried again, promising to visit her. She waved and saw me off through her window as I got into Leanne's car. Her halo of stark white curls bounced with joy as I watched her reflection in the rearview fade out of sight.

Leanne drove like a crazy woman, swerving in and out of traffic while belting out whatever song was on the radio. I sat in the passenger side, wondering where my new course was life was headed. I was more than happy when she told me that Skye would be living with us. We stopped by Leanne's apartment, making sure that everything was in order. Skye had her bags packed and was waiting for us on Leanne's couch.

"You're going to leave everything here?" I questioned as I eyed Leanne's plasma against the wall.

"Why not?" She asked.

I shook my head; Leanne would be Leanne. She spoke up again as if she heard my thoughts.

"Don't worry Bri, most of this is rental items. My friend Alexander is going to pick them up for me. Besides, like I promised, we would be down here every weekend if you wanted."

We finished getting Skye's items into the trunk before we headed for the interstate. Skye was more pensive than usual, never speaking directly to me, only interrupting to make general comments. Leanne attempted to make us feel welcome, talking and laughing the whole way there. She jokingly said that we were her 'ready-made family'. I smiled a little. Nothing seemed to catch my interest anymore, nothing at all, so I was more than surprised when we pulled up to Leanne's home. The surrounding forests were absolutely beautiful, not that I had ever appreciated nature before. As I got out of the car, even the air felt better in my lungs. The whole city seemed to be encased in the beautiful scenery that I now had the opportunity to appreciate.

Leanne's home was small, but very charming. The blue and yellow curtains of the two-story home windows matched her bubbly, if not eccentric personality. I looked down the quiet street; it was void of other cars. Leanne led me into her main living room. I called it the main one, because she had another room just as big that was for guests only. This room, however, had a blue theme to it. The carpets were cerulean and the walls were a light sapphire. She had a large, white, multi-sectioned couch that spanned the length of the room. A flat screen was securely attached to the ceiling above it. Skye sprawled on the couch and turned her attention to something that soon had her in stitches. I smiled; it was so long since I had heard her laugh.

"Skye, would you show Bri where her room is?" Leanne walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I looked up surprised, but then realized that Skye probably had been here a few times to help Leanne move in.

"Sure, why not." Skye mumbled as she got up.

She led me up a set of winding stairs and down the second story hall. Her room was on the right of the floor's shared bathroom, mine on the left. I knew it was hers because this room was all yellow. Skye always had a thing for that color; the cheeriness of it, I supposed. I attempted to make small talk.

"So, Skye, you want to help me unpack my things? I'm not-"

"Um, no I don't." She interrupted. "You see the closet, and you know how to use it."

She glared at me before heading back downstairs.

"That will be a problem." I said to no one in particular as I entered my new room.


	5. Reality Always Kicks In

A/n: Posting two chapters, so we can finally get a glimpse of Embry. I have up to chapter 7 done, so I will be updating more often. Last, but not least thanks to those who gave me some criticism. I am always open to it. Special thanks to xiomara209 and Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit. You two are like my unofficial betas. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oh, by the way, I picture Embry as the actor who portrayed him in the Twilight movie,(Krys...Smokey Desperado) so if my description is a little off, you know why.

* * *

After unpacking everything, I stood in my doorway to marvel at the room. It was a turquoise blue, but I didn't mind, it was a relaxing color. The mint green accents on the windows added a nice touch. My bed was absolutely huge; I didn't know why I would need something so large. It took up the middle of the room, and had a white canopy above it. My small dresser that was for my more intimate items was an heirloom; it had roses etched into the light wood stain. I walked closer to the painting that hung on the opposite wall of my room. It was a depiction of a little girl standing in what appeared to be woods, her back was turned, but she held a small letter in her hand. Turning away from the painting, I sighed and looked for my toothbrush. After brushing my teeth and taking a shower, I walked back downstairs.

Leanne had something cooking on the stove that smelled amazing. I leaned against the large, marble island and ate a few peanuts that were sitting in a crystal bowl. She was rinsing something in the sink and turned to face me when I opened the fridge.

"Oh, Brielle, I hope you are hungry. I made lasagna for all of us- three cheese."

I smiled; I didn't think she would remember that I was an attempting vegetarian. "Thanks, really Leanne, but I think I'll eat later, I am a little tired."

"Oh of course, go ahead and rest for a little while. I'll call you when it's done." She assured.

She went back to what she was doing, so I walked slowly back up the stairs. Skye was sitting on the floor, holding the I-pod Leanne had given her for Christmas; scribbling on a notepad.

She looked up at me, then back down. I would have pressed her, but I really was tired. Climbing into my bed, I tried to think over some things. It was hard, my room was too quiet. I found my I-pod and picked a random song. It was a slower song, at first I only listened to the background music, until I noted the words. It was by a young folk artist, beautiful song, with a painful memory. It brought me back to my ninth birthday. We had no money for a party, so my mother made my cake herself. Skye and the others fell asleep quickly that night, but I couldn't. I stayed up, looking out to the moon, hoping that one day I could have a party and nice clothes just like the other girls in school. My mother saw me sitting there and pulled me into her lap. She hummed and sung a song to me that night. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Once I found out what the song was called, I saved it, playing it every night before I went to sleep.

I threw my I-pod to the floor. Didn't I erase all of those songs? I thought I had erased everything that reminded me of her. I paced my room, trying to calm myself from the offending memory and oncoming hysterics. I was too late.

Air hitched up into my throat and I could feel it. The pain threatening to overtake me. I fell to the floor and lay there; letting all of my feelings I had kept in release. It was a scary thing at first; the amount of sorrow I felt seemed to be unreal. How someone could feel so many emotions at one time was beyond me. The fear, pain, anger, sorrow, betrayal, and joy that came at once left me breathless. The pain was the most; she had left me. I had abandoned the rest. The ache and loss for my mother and family was unbearable, it swelled over me in random bursts, slowing at times, only to begin again with alarming speed and ferocity. I grabbed a large pillow to bury my face and sobs into. My whole body shivered with my convulsions. I didn't try to hold them back, I just let my mind and body do what felt natural. My eyes watered until I was too tired to keep them open. Breathing in a few ragged breaths, I settled on the floor. I closed my eyes again, and when I opened them, it was a new day. A small part of me noted that I felt a little better. I wasn't anywhere near where I needed to be emotionally, but I knew that I could handle it. Not alone, but I could.

It was still relatively early when I walked into the kitchen. Skye and Leanne were still asleep, so I tried to be quiet as I made breakfast. I was starving and felling a little light-headed, but after three scrambled eggs and some orange juice I decided to see the rest of Leanne's property. Her backyard was impressive, as one could expect. There was a small garden with a trail of sand and pebble stones that lead to a small pond. It was a perfect oval and glistened in the sun. I stooped down and peered into it until I was too cold with the morning air to stay inside. As I crossed the yard back toward the house, I stopped. I should have been beyond noticing anything, I should have stayed numb and cold, but I didn't. I, much to my aggravation, grew as nervous as I was startled.

I was not surprised at my new surroundings; rather my reaction was due to the tall, dark-haired boy who was looking at me from the next yard over.

He waved tentatively and I tried to return the gesture. I wasn't paying much attention, so I tripped over a small ceramic frog that was hidden by a shrub. _Oh God! Let him stay there…pleassse_. I lay motionless on the floor, hoping that I would be sucked in. _Get a hold of yourself. You don't know him, no need to worry about a stranger. _I hoped that either he saw me fall and didn't care, or had missed it and thought I left. I had no such luck.

Before I was able to get my bearings and stand up, I heard someone walking through the yard. I shot up quickly, stubbing my barefoot on that damn frog. I looked down and scowled at the evil lawn ornament, feeling rather idiotic when the boy I had hoped didn't see me, cleared his throat. I looked up into chocolate brown eyes that were both amused and horrified. His eyes, which were very large, sat beneath two thick eyebrows. His hair, now that I could see it, was past his shoulders and bundled into a little knot on the back of his head. His face was angular, but still had some roundness around his cheeks, giving him an innocent look. When he smiled, I noticed how pink his lips were, despite his deep tanned complexion.

"Hello." He spoke with an accent. I could not place it right away, but it had a liquid undercurrent, which was… melodic. I could not figure it out. All I knew was that my heart skipped lightly as he spoke. His gaze was piercing, as if he had never seen another human in his life before. I grew uncomfortable at the intimacy in his stare. His eyes lit up and his face grew emotional. He probably thought I was someone else, because he studied my face with such vigor that I had to look down for an instant.

"Hello?" He asked again, his voice thick with an emotion I couldn't register.

Even after my mind apprehended that he had spoken to me for the second time, I just continued to stare at him, probably like the crazy person I was, until his demeanor changed and he waved lightly again.**  
**  
_Come on idiot, say something! "_Um, hi" I waved.

He smiled again and was about to say something when I looked down, now noticing what I was wearing. I was still in my favorite ninja turtles shirt with matching green boxers. I paled.

"Bye." I said quickly as I scuttled into the house, wary of any more lawn decorations.


	6. Human of the Year

Embry Pov

I would never make fun of Jacob Black again. I would never laugh about the way he treated Renesmee. I would never be so foolish again.

It's a weird thing, to know that you have found your true love, to know that you are looking into the eyes of the one you will spend the rest of your life with. It's weird and terrifying. My life up to that point had been easy. I enjoyed the chaos; I let life take me where it may lead. Now that has all changed. I saw _her_. And she is the most glorious thing I could have ever imagined. No, scratch that, I couldn't have imagined her, not in a million years. My imagination was never that good anyway.

As soon as she walked away from me, my heart began to hurt. It literally hurt. Reminded me of the time I drank a whole bottle of hot sauce on a dare from Paul and Quil. It burned.

So now here I am, running to find the first person I can. I never really asked how this felt, and now I needed answers. I knew where to look.

_Embry? _Jacob thought.

_Yeah, it's me._ I responded.

I ran around the Cullen's yard one more time, letting them hear me before I approached their backyard. Jacob would be here, he was always _here._ I pulled on my pants as Jacob walked into the forest toward me.

"Dude" he said once and I nodded, "that's amazing! Who is she?" He asked.

"I don't know. I think her family just moved here."

"Well, invite her to the beach or something, why are you still here?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Jacob was an idiot sometimes.

"She…she...ran away from me." I explained. My throat hitched and it hurt to think that. To think that she would actually run away _from_ me.

Jacob nodded and became thoughtful for a moment. He was no doubt remembering the scene he received when I phased. "Oh, I see," he said after a moment.

"What do I do, I mean…what can I do?" I pleaded.

Jacob looked at me for a long moment, then back to the house. After a minute, he finally turned his attention back to me. "Come one, I'm sure Dr. Fang can help." He chuckled.

Ever since Renesmee started high school, the Cullens and the pack became closer knit. It was bound to happen, what with Jacob never leaving her side, even going as far as delay graduation and take the same classes as her. The Cullens seemed to always have one of us in their house now. I wondered if she would like it here, if I could bring her around the Cullens. I mean, she would eventually meet Renesmee…

"Hey," Jacob said, snapping a finger in front of my face, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Damn, you have it worse than I did."

* * *

Carlisle and Edward sat in the living room, talking about something I didn't know about or care to. Jacob walked past Edward, punching him in the shoulder.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked quietly, looking directly at me.

"My boy here has woman problems." Jacob announced.

I scoffed. "Not really, I mean…I don't. Well not yet. God, why did she run away from me?" I asked aloud.

"Who ran?" Alice asked. She came skipping down the stairs, holding a red bottle in her hands.

"His imprint" Jacob answered.

I glared at him. If I wanted their whole clan to know, I would have told them.

"Oh." Carlisle simply said. He looked to me again. "Well, what is the problem Embry?"

I always liked Dr. Cullen. Even He was always the one the pack had trouble thinking of as an enemy. I always said if there was a fight, I'd kill him last; give him a chance to run off.

"She ran away from me." I admitted.

"Did you phase in front of here?" Edward asked.

"No, he just kind of stared," Jacob answered, tapping his forehead. "If I were her, I'd run to."

That did it. My fist connected with Jacob's jaw before I realized I moved. A sickening crunch reverberated through the room. Jacob's eyes widened as he felt his face, the swelling was going down but he had to push his jawbone back into place. The big one, Emmett came running down the stairs, chanting 'fight, fight, fight'.

"What the hell Embry," he winced. He rubbed his jaw, a slow smile creeping across his face. "I was right. You do have it worse than I did."

"Shut up." I replied through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay." Carlisle said, trying to make some peace. "Who is this girl?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I was with Morgan and this morning, I saw her."

Alice spoke up again. "Morgan?"

"Yeah," I answered involuntarily, "my girlfriend."

Her eyes popped open and then I had a realization. I had a girlfriend. Jacob patted his hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

"Maybe we should get Sam for this." He suggested.

I only nodded my head in agreement. I was screwed.


	7. False Pretense

Brielle Pov

I walked back inside as fast as I could, my arms automatically swinging out next to me in line with my footsteps. Great. Not only was I was clumsy, I now looked like a marching buffoon. Leanne stood in the kitchen doorway and stared at me with wide eyes when I nearly plowed over her.

"Where is the fire?" she mused.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just really want to take a shower." I answered too quickly.

I made it to the bathroom before it happened. A smile broke across my face. I couldn't stop it although I knew I should. It was not a good time for me to gain feelings for anyone, even if they were only superficial. It was typically a good idea that someone be stable and mentally well before they pursued any relationship, but I didn't care. My mystery boy caused me to react in a way my mind didn't comprehend. I looked out of the little circular window next to the mirror in time to see him walk back to his house.

I stood against the wall of my showering for a while. I went over his features in my head over and over, trying to memorize all I saw in those few fleeting moments. I didn't realize the water had run cold until my body began to shiver. I stepped out quickly, running right into Skye who was headed for her room.

"Oh, hey, sleepyhead." I teased lightly. She looked at me as if I were an idiot. I waited, but she didn't respond, only stared at me with incredulous eyes.

"Um...Skye?" I asked.

"What the hell do you want, Brielle?" She snapped.

I was taken aback by the amount of acid in her voice. Skye was the most mild mannered person I knew. I couldn't remember a day that she had ever snapped at anyone.

"What is wrong with you?" This time I had the incredulous tone. She sneered at me and sauntered to her room, turning around to make only one statement.

"My mother is dead. You knew it could happen, and didn't tell me. Now, my mother is dead, my sister is crazy and I am stuck living here."

She slammed the door in my face and I couldn't blame her. She deserved an explanation. I dressed quickly and waited, nervously, outside of her room. I rapped on the door twice before letting myself in. Skye was laying on her bed, legs dangling over the edge, with her signature iPod in her ears. The music was turned all the way up; I could hear iron maiden screaming at me across the room. _She will be deaf before she is twenty, _I thought quietly.

I sat on her bed and she looked up at me, annoyance clear on her features. Taking out her earphones, she spoke dryly.

"You have two minutes."

I chuckled once nervously and looked at my little sister. It's funny, I felt so much like her mother, it was hard to separate the Skye I took care of, and this one who wanted little do with me.

"Skye...I owe you an explanation...and an apology."

"That is a good start."

"I am so very sorry for what I did, for keeping things from you, for not letting you know how serious everything was." I breathed in a quick breath to calm my nerves. "It was impossibly selfish of me, and I am sorry. I was just trying to protect you all from what I had to see every day."

I expected her to see my side, to forgive me and return to lovable sister she was before…well, before everything changed. It was an understatement to say that her reaction surprised me. Skye turned enraged at my words.

"You! Oh my god, do you hear yourself, Brielle? We all knew what was going on! We all knew mom was sick, the only thing was you knew how bad it was and you kept it from me! I had no chance to tell her goodbye or even see her that day! How on earth can you make this about you?!" She screamed.

My eyes pricked at me when I saw the tears that flowed down her cheeks. I was vaguely aware of Leanne standing in the doorway, but otherwise saying nothing. I stood up to defend myself, but didn't; I just sat there as Skye continued to yell and scream at me, realizing the silent tears that were now on my face. She finally broke down and I hugged her fiercely. We sat there for a while, her still sobbing and me holding her, trying to calm her down.

"Why Brielle, why?" she breathed. "Why would she do this to _us_?"

I couldn't think of a good enough answer, so I just told the truth.

"I don't know Skye, I don't know."

* * *

We sat there for a few minutes, which spanned into a few hours, neither of us saying anything; just holding one another and grieving in our own way. Leanne would check in on us every few hours to find us in the same position. I wondered if she regretted adopting two crazy teenagers. When the windows to her room turned to magenta, then a deep purple color, I straightened myself. Skye had fallen asleep, still holding onto me. Trying my best to pick her up, I was a few feet from the bed when she woke up. She stood herself upright and hugged me one more time.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" I pondered.

"For..listening" she smiled tentatively, then laid back on her bed.

The day had gone by so quickly, but I was exhausted. I didn't bother to see if Leanne was still awake when I crashed into my bed. Maybe it was the flood of emotions that I had felt this particular day, or the fact that my exhaustion was so severe, but whatever the cause I dreamt that night.

It is interesting, to know that you are dreaming, yet still have it feel so completely real. I was in a dark room, one that was damp and musky. The hair on my head stuck to various places on my face as thought I had been sweating with fever. I reached out to touch a wall, and I felt nothing. I got up and walked though out the room, it seemed to never end. The walls that appeared to be next to me would drift, as I got closer to them. I started to panic. My cautious steps transformed into a brisk walk, then into a furious run. My legs were not fast enough to catch up to the end of the ever-expanding room. A faint glow was ahead of me, it would shine brighter as I ran, only to dim as I got closer to its source. I was only aware that I was awake when my cries broke through the silent night.

I looked around my room; it was the same. I touched my pillow; it was real. Laying my head back down on the pillow, I prayed for a dreamless sleep and was relieved when it came. My own words replayed in my mind as those last few moments of consciousness left me.

"I don't know Skye, I don't know."


	8. Reckoning

"Brielle, it's time to wake up sweetie."

I opened my eyes to see Leanne leaning over my bed. She had a cup of coffee in hand, which I gladly took.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"It's about 8 o'clock or so," she answered cheerfully.

Leanne was obviously a morning person. She was bouncing around the room, talking about going to work. She at one point worried about leaving Skye and me by ourselves for the whole day, which I responded to with an obvious glare.

"Okay, so you know the emergency numbers. Don't cook anything; I want you two to be dressed up when I get home. There is a new Greek bistro I want us all to try tonight." She looked at me and thought of something, "Actually, we should go shopping before that. I need to get a new dress, and I am sure that you two will like to pick up a few things, right?"

I smiled lightly at her poor attempt to cover her true meaning. Leanne was too observant. Skye's suitcase held maybe ten pieces of clothing, which was seven twice as much as mine.

"Sure, Skye and I have been meaning to get some new clothes," I replied casually; giving her the opening she was looking for.

She brightened at my words. "I was hoping you would say that. Be ready by five!" She skipped out of my room to spill the news to an already awake Skye.

Finishing my cup of coffee, I brushed my teeth and walked back to the kitchen. Skye was dressed in jeans with a white top and tan scarf. _An odd choice for the weather,_ I thought silently. She was pulling on some tan boots when she heard me.

"Um, are you going somewhere?" I questioned.

"Oh, um yeah." Skye looked guilty for a minute, then resolved. "I was going to meet up with Ashley, but I can just stay here with you. It would be fun."

Ashley and Skye had known each other since they were about three years old. Sometimes she would spend the nights with us when we were younger, but once her parents divorced, Skye saw her less. When she had to move away, Skye was crushed, but they still kept in touch. I liked Ashley; she was more responsible than my little sister and her voice of reason when I wasn't around.

"Oh no," I began, "go on ahead, I was just going to watch something on the TV. Don't worry about me." I countered too quickly.

"I could stay with you…I mean, if you don't want to be alone-" Skye argued.

"I'm serious, go ahead, just call me if anything and leave Ashley's number here so I can call you later."

She seemed unsure, but must have been convinced by my objection. "Oh, thank you Brielle! I am just going to meet her for breakfast. I'll be back before noon."

She was out of the room before I could respond. Turning on the television, I watched news of teenagers breaking into pools during the heat wave, a new robbery over on Johnson Street and other trivial things. Summer was almost over, so crime was up, people relishing in the last few weeks of freedom always meant rules would be broken. I worried about Skye for a minute, and then thought against it. She was _very _capable of handling herself should the need arise. A few hours passed, and I felt a little lethargic sitting on that couch. I stretched then went to get check the mail. Bills, an ad for new cell phones, and other unimportant things were stuffed into the box. I tucked the bundle under my arm and me and paced back inside.

I was about to close the door when I heard a noise. My heart fluttered twice when I saw my 'mystery boy' again. His hair was longer than I thought; it hung loose in a low ponytail as he skated past my house. I thought he was going back inside, but he kept going, only to jump into a car that was waiting in front of the house opposite of me. There were three other passengers in the car, but it sped off before I could make out any faces or genders. Sighing, I closed the door and waited for Skye.

Shopping with Leanne was horrific. She insisted that we go into _every_ store. Even the ones with such outdated store displays that my Grandma would have passed by without a moment of consideration. Leanne loved all things sparkly and bright. This was fine, if I was a circus performer. I cringed every time she said something looked 'perfect' on me. That meant that it was either too tight, too bright or had too many ruffles. Skye thought I was being unnecessarily difficult; she loved everything Leanne picked out, right down to the sequined skinny jeans with side zippers. When I recognized it to be seven, I was visibly ecstatic. I walked out of the store, in my newly bought outfit, not even bothering to check if Leanne and Skye followed. They were organizing a whole shopping day when they finally reached the car.

The bistro was nice and quiet. Its white and electric blue scheme was beautiful, and very well accented with portraits of Greece. The food was amazing, but the entertainment was more intriguing. Despite the language barrier, It was obvious that the owners, an older couple, were having an argument. The man would shake his fist to the woman, who would only answer back with a phrase or two, only to set him off again. She sat on a chair, ringing up orders when he apologized. I could tell that he did, because he approached her sheepishly, only to be rewarded with her hugging and kissing him ferociously in the middle of the restaurant. Leanne noticed the little event as well.

"Oh, that is so darling" she commented.

"Yeah, they made up." I agreed.

"No, no that. I meant he finally realized that she was right." She retorted.

"She might have been wrong; he could have decided to be the bigger person." I argued.

"We are never wrong, just...misunderstood…" she smiled.

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Skye joked.

Leanne giggled, throwing her napkin at Skye.

We all walked slowly to the car, too full of moussaka and gyros to quicken our pace. Once we all buckled in, Leanne started the car.

"Whoa! Who is that?" Skye blurted quickly.

Leanne, who had just started to drive, slammed on the brakes.

"What- what is it Skye?" She asked frantically, scanning her eyes between the parking lot and back seat.

"Those guys over there," Skye said as she pointed in the direction of a group of skaters.

"Oh, no" I moaned to myself. Skye noticed.

"What is that? Do you know one of them Brielle?" A smile played on her lips.

"Of course not, let's just go."

Leanne exchanged a look with Skye, who was now smirking at the back of my head, and she pulled off. Taking her time to pass near the group, I ducked as she commented.

"Oh, that one over there is cute."

I did not look to see which one she was talking about, with my luck, my mystery boy was looking directly at the car.

Getting home, I went straight for Leanne's piano. It was a black monochrome Bösendorfer. Her attempts to play lasted for a few years, but she moved on when she discovered other outlets for her non-ending creativity. I was implausibly happy that she had not sold it. Figuring it was too early to go to bed, I played lightly on the keys, never sticking with one rift, just switching intermittently between a few of my preferred favorite. It was a few hours later that I realized the background noise I had been hearing was coming from Leanne's room. I peered in to see Leanne sitting on her bed, painting her nails.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Leanne looked up at me, a little surprised.

"Um, yeah,"

I went and sat next to her on the bed, staring absentmindedly to the TV. I wasn't sure where to begin, but I figured I could start the conversation at least, Leanne would undoubtedly, join in enthusiastically.

"So, how have things been for you? I mean, with me and Skye living here now."

She looked at little stunned, but composed herself to answer. "It has been good. I mean, I didn't think having two teenage girls living with me would be so easy and …gratifying."

She smiled pleasantly at me as she began on her toenails. "So, what brought this on Bri? I know you are hedging around something else."

I hated that she could be so good at reading me at times.

"I was just wondering, you know. Anyway, I wanted to know if you knew our neighbors next door."

This caught her attention. Putting down her bottle, she focused solely on me.

"Um, yeah. There are the Stevenson's who live next door- a lovely older couple- and then there is Adam."

My head popped up at the name.

"Adam?"

She smiled a little puzzled, but went on.

"Yea, he is an older guy. I think about my age, I used to have such a crush on that one. Cute, in a hippie kind of way."

I was immediately dejected at her description. Obviously, this was not my mystery boy. I lay on my belly and started again, trying my best to get the information I wanted, without making it too obvious.

"So, the Stevenson's, what are they like...any kids or anything?"

Leanne caught on to my line of questioning a little too quickly. Her lips pulled into a smile that was characteristic of when she was thinking of something sneaky.

"Well, they do have a daughter, I believe. Lovely girl, pale blond hair and blue eyes just like her mother."

She glanced up and then back to her toenails. I knew that I was headed for dangerous territory, but I still pressed.

"Oh, so what does the father look like?"

"Same. Blond hair, blue eyes."

I figured that I was getting nowhere, so I sat up and started to get off the bed.

"This wouldn't have to do with anything else, I mean your sudden interest in our neighbors?"

I looked down sheepishly, then back to my aunt. Her eyes scrunched around the corners as she scrutinized my expression.

"Oh...My...God. It's a boy."

My cheeks burned as she said this and I tried, unsuccessfully to lie. "Of course not, I mean, I was just asking, you know, about...things...."

"It's a boy," she repeated, still thinking to herself.

I looked up and grimaced unimpressively. "Maybe, I don't know. It might be."

Leanne was about to say something, but changed her question. "Do you think you are ready for that Bri? I mean a relationship?"

I grew defensive at the tone of her voice. "I don't know what I am ready for yet. I am not thinking about anything near close to a relationship. I mean, I just like this one, based only on looks. He could be a total sociopath, for all I know." I threw my hands up, exasperated, as Leanne watched, amused by my dramatic outburst.

"So," she began, "you don't like him in that way, but you react in this way."

I glared at the obvious contradiction. "I was only curious." I said through mashed teeth.

"Okay, Bri. I believe you." It would have been a believable lie if Leanne could stop the giggles that interrupted her sentence. As I walked out of her room, I made a not to self: Never try to talk about any boy with Leanne.


	9. Rewind

I woke up extra early the next morning and had even attempted to style my hair, but opted for my usual ponytail. I had a scheduled meeting with Dr. Gerund and did not want to be late. If he saw or thought that I was well adjusted, then I could continue to live with Leanne and never have to go back to the god-forsaken hellhole I still had nightmares about, though the thought of seeing Edie did make smile.

I made sure that I put on one of the outfits Leanne had bought me; somehow, the neon colors and ruffles exuded a certain amount of happiness that I could not normally conjure up. Even I had to smile a little bit at the cheeriness the yellow top I picked out radiated.

Naturally, she was surprised at my unusually good nature as I entered the kitchen. "Hey sleepyhead, I am surprised that you are up so early."

"Yeah, I have to go meet the Gerund today, so I decided to have an early start."

Her expression paled. "Oh, Brielle, I am so sorry, I completely forgot about your appointment today. I'll go call in" she scurried toward a cabinet and yanked open a drawer, spilling post-its and pens all over the floor.

"Oh, no that's not necessary," I began as I stooped down to help clean the mess, "Skye and I can go alone. I'll just go wake her up."

My aunt's expression grew cautious- like when I had been in the 'hospital', and it was not a positive reminder. "Oh, no Bri, I am sure that I can call off for today."

"Li, you have to stop worrying so much. You can't be everywhere at once or keep track of all my movements. I will be okay. Skye and I could make a day out of it; go to the mall again later today." I decided to stretch the truth toward the end to get my point across.

Leanne was obviously not happy, but we both knew that her boss would not be happy with a last minute call in. She used to work at a publishing company and was always overloaded with some new project. Her new job was less stressful, and at least it made her happy. It used to be a running joke between all of us that Leanne must have written entire books the way she complained. She would tell exaggerated stories of her job every time she used to visit us. Us. The unexpected thought hit me as if I had been physically punched in the stomach, causing to wince lightly at the pain it brought. Us.

"Bri, you okay?"

"Oh, um, yeah...just cramps" I lied.

Turning on my heels, I ran up the stairs two at a time, to wake up Skye, which was easy enough. Skye never needed an excuse to leave the house.

_Us._

The thought was threatening to break through again, so I decided to make breakfast for everyone while I waited on my sister. Li came back into the kitchen dressed and distracted; looking for something. I handed her the keys and a cup of coffee as she muttered something about deadlines.

"I don't like this Brielle, but I see no other choice. You and Skye go straight to the doctor, no stops okay?"

"Of course. Straight there, no stopping for anything" I repeated holding up my two fingers. "Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout," Leanne retorted.

"No, but I would have been a good one" I smiled back.

"Probably. Anyway, I've been so frazzled lately, but you and Skye have been such a help, I'll think of something to make it up to you two," she sipped her coffee as she put on a jacket. "I've called a cab and some money is on the side table. Call me if anything happens, okay? It doesn't matter what, just call me if you need me."

I sighed. "Geesh Leanne, if you don't calm down, you'll have a heart attack. I told you, we will be okay…just, relax."

"Relax? Great, I'm getting advice from a teenager." Li smiled, so I knew that her fears had subsided for now. She finished her coffee, kissed me on the head and headed to the door. Skye bounded down the stairs and Leanne hugged her before she left.

"No funny business" she whispered into Skye's hair. Skye simply smiled as Leanne left through the front door.

"What are we getting into today?" Skye asked mischievously, twisting her hands together like a 1920's villain.

"We are doing nothing. I have a doctor's appointment." I retorted

"So...after we go to the doctor...what are we going to do?" Skye asked innocently…too innocently.

"We are going to come back home. I still haven't put all my stuff away," I answered firmly.

"Stuff? What stuff Brielle?" Skye asked jokingly.

"I'm serious Skye, Li trusts us. We can't do anything stupid." I said, putting my cup in the sink and starting for the front door.

"Okay, mom." Skye answered, closing the door behind us.

Dr. Gerund's uptown office was uniquely modern. For such a pompous, stuffy man, I was surprised at how it decorated. Once we got in, I was immediately nervous. The waiting room had two other patients, neither of whom looked liked the best candidates of mental health. Really, who was I to judge? I was sitting right here next to them. Skye looked absolutely freaked as she sat next to me. I didn't miss her slip her arm closer to me when I started to fill out a form. Wanting to ease the tension, I suggested us going out to eat somewhere after. She happily obliged and tried to pretend she was engrossed in a generic magazine that was laid out. A large nurse with a thick accent appeared from the back, holding a binder.

"Brell?" She called.

"Oh, um no, it's Brielle." I corrected lightly as I walked to her. I shot back a glance at Skye who was now focused on one patient laughing quietly to himself.

"Oh, okay, Brielle. The doctor is ready to see you now." The nurse relied with annoyance, she was obviously not one who liked to be corrected.

Dr. Gerund was sitting at his desk in a small room. It was interesting, nothing matched upon first glance, but everything had symmetry to it. He sat in a chair next to a large fountain that encompassed an entire wall of his office. Marbles of various shapes and sized covered the bottom of the pool. A bamboo spout attached to the top would rhythmically fill then spill into the swirling water. I sat in a chair across from him, trying not to make direct eye contact. As oblivious as he was, the man scared the crap out of me.

"Brielle, it has been a long time since we last met. How have you been?" He clicked a small ballpoint and pressed it to a notebook sitting across his lap. I knew that as soon I started to speak, every word would be recorded.

"I have been very well. Living with Leanne has been a big help."

"Hmmm"

"Oh yeah, it has been a lot of fun living there. She is more like an older sister to us. So spontaneous, it makes it a lot of fun to live with her." I giggled nervously. Why was I speaking so much? _Calm down_

"That is interesting indeed. So tell me, how have you been handling your mother's death?"

The question floored me. I thought he would have eased into it or at least hedge with a few more questions rather than be so sudden.

"It has been...easier."

"Describe that for me." He looked up just once to note my expression before he began to scribble away at the notebook again.

"I mean, it has been so much easier since I don't think about it as much. I sleep a lot better now, so I just try to focus on other things." I looked at my fingers as I intertwined them.

"You mean to tell me that you are trying to forget the event?" His voice went up slightly- in amusement or shock- I don't know. "I know it is hard, but that is a life changing event, not something you should try to ignore."

"I don't need you to tell me how 'life changing' it was. I was there, I think I would know." My tone came off a little sharper than I intended.

"I see," he wrote down a few more lines then began again. "So, other than ignoring the event, did anything new happen in your life? Any new occurrences I need to know about?"

_lie_ "No."

"Oh, come one, nothing at all? It has been a few weeks, no strange feelings, dreams or thoughts?"

"Now that you mention it, I did have a really bad craving for burritos. Does that answer your question?"

He was neither amused nor swayed at my attempt of mockery.

"No, it doesn't. Your attitude however, speaks for itself."

"I'm glad to be of a service." It was not my intention to come off as an obnoxious ass, but he was aggravating me, asking me questions I was not willing or ready to answer. I was surprised when he put down the pen and his face softened.

"I am not you enemy Miss Choiseul. I am really here to help; however, I can't unless you let me help you."

I made myself think of the dream I had a few nights earlier, try to see if there was anything significant about it. I couldn't, all I could think of was how I would be closer to a wall, just to be at the same point from the beginning. For some reason, this made me think of Skye. I couldn't place it, but she was somehow involved in my dream or the meaning of it at least.

Dr. Gerund shifted his attention from me when a nurse came in frantic.

"Excuse me." He said as he hurried out.

I jumped up to see if a patient had reacted violently, to see if Skye was all right. She was playing with a little girl who had a blue and yellow stuffed pony. I recognized the girl; she was the relative of an older man who had been in the 'hospital' with me. Skye and the little girl played a make believe game and proceeded to laugh and giggle, totally focused on the task at hand. I turned back and walked to the room I was in. I passed an open door and peered in quickly. I had to take a step back as I saw that it was Dr. Gerund's personal office.

It was a violation of his privacy, but I was curious to see what would be in my doctor's office. I imagined that the wall would be lined with all of his achievements and certificates. I was mildly disappointed that it was rather bare. Risking the chance of being caught, I entered the room and strolled toward his desk. He had a few folders open on it, but that was not what I wanted to see. I picked up a small, gilded mirror that had a picture of a gorgeous woman holding two small children. There were at a beach or a lake and were laughing at something off in the distance. I could immediately tell that these were her children, the little boy had her shade of dusty blonde hair and the little girl had the same piercing emerald eyes as her mother.

"That was my wife." A voice said from behind me.

I jumped as I turned to see Dr. Gerund standing in the doorway. He didn't look upset like I thought, more thoughtful or reminiscent, like he was remembering the day that was depicted in the picture. He walked in and pointed to the woman.

"That was my Clara," he said softly.

"Was?" I asked puzzled.

His face twisted, at first it was a mixture of pain and anger, but then it melted away to the composed, dull face he always wore.

"Yes, was. She and my two children, Alexa and Evan...they were killed about four years ago."

I was momentarily stunned. _He...lost...all three...?_ I thought.

"I am so sorry for your loss." I replied automatically.

"Don't be. It was a while ago, and I have learned to cope with it." He tried to smile weakly at the prospect.

Maybe I was too morbidly curious, or I was trying to understand this man before me better, but I had to ask. "How were they killed?"

He sighed and then took a seat in the chair adjacent to me. He held his hand out and I gave him back the picture. He stared at it for a long minute before he started again.

"It was on Evan's fifth birthday. Clara and Alexa went to go pick him up from school; I stayed home to put up the decorations. It was a surprise party; we wanted it to be special. I said goodbye to my wife and daughter, never to see them again. It was an older woman who hit them as they made their way home. The physicians told me it was very quick, not even enough time for any of them to register what had happened."

I listened intently to him as he stopped. I could tell that he wasn't going to say anything else, so I didn't ask.

"I am sorry for that. I had no idea." I replied meekly. Suddenly, I felt like such a tool for my previous attitude.

"Oh, it's okay. I think it has helped me, in the grand scheme of things, at least. I am better able to relate to my patients," he mused that thought for a few minutes. "I guess you see now that I am not so different than you are Brielle. I am more than capable of helping you with your loss."

He looked up to me with a calm face- a mask of serenity as he reached out his hand. "I know that this is hard, trust me. I lost my father to alcohol when I was young, not that the bastard didn't deserve it. But, when I lost Clara…well, that was very hard."

Dr. Gerund walked out of his office and I followed him back to room we were in before. He sat there, looking out a small window when I started to feel rather guilty for my actions. I decided to change the subject.

"So, your father died when you were young...is that why you are a shrink?"

He laughed. "Well, that is your definition, but yes, that is one reason why I am in this field."

The bamboo spout kept filling and emptying into the pool. It would click as it hit the large pool basin.

_chug-chug-click chug-chug-click chug-chug-click_

For a while, it was the only noise in the room. Dr Gerund looked over his paperwork on me and I sat there, motionless.

"Okay, this is what I am going to do. There is an excellent teen program run by a wonderful woman named Rose on the east side. It is for teens dealing with issues like you are. It allows them to express themselves to others…or to no one at all," Dr. Gerund explained.

I was confused. "How does that work?"

"Well, it is a class where either one can either attend the group sessions with other teenagers and young adults or they can attend the artistic sessions. Story-telling, writing, painting, whatever it is you want to do that will help you get your emotions out. It is a brand new program, very selective, but it helps. The students there have benefited tremendously."

He scribbled a room number on a small pamphlet with a picture of the facility on it. I took it eagerly, relieved that my session was ending. Dr Gerund stood up and outstretched his hand toward me. I took it.

"I know that it will be easier for you. I expect that Rose will be the primary person to speak to from now on. You will be in excellent hands."

"Thank you, Dr. Gerund." I replied.

I walked back into the waiting room to a much-relieved Skye, she all but skipped put of the building as we waited for a cab.

"How was it?" She asked softly.

"It was okay." I lied.

"Oh, good, I thought it was worse, you look like hell, Brielle."

"Gee, thanks." I muttered sarcastically.


	10. Oh, Gravity

The weeks following my last visit with Dr. Gerund went by rapidly. Despite having to endure four more trips to the mall with Skye and Leanne, my days were mostly filled with me either playing on the piano or lounging in front of the television set. At first, it felt good to just be- to have nothing to worry over, but my old habits reared their ugly head, and I had to find something to do. It was an unnerving feeling; I would get agitated and have to refocus my energy on some new task. There were more than a few times Leanne caught me at three in the morning, up to my elbows in Comet, scrubbing the bathroom or kitchen floor.

Skye had a better time adjusting to this new life than I did. It was easier for her because she always had the opportunity to just be a teenager; she never had to scrutinize her decisions as I always did. I envied that in her, the way she could be carefree and completely happy with things.

The night before school started, I sat in my bed, rummaging through old photos to frame for my wall. I was shocked at how many old family photos Leanne had of us. I knew that I would not have all the images she assigned me to frame finished in time. I sighed at the prospect of ever being done; this new endeavor would be more time consuming that any of Leanne's other "family projects".

Every week she would have some with a new craft or outing idea for all three of us to do until school started. Week one was repainting her entire kitchen chocolate brown and orange; Skye still had flecks of paint in her hair from that one. Then there was the week we all had to go fishing, despite the fact that none of us to how to fish, or correctly hold a fishing pole for that matter. Then Leanne decided that we should have a weekly 'spa day', which were basically manicures and pedicures with the accompanying gossip from Skye. I began to get a little annoyed with all of her new antics, but I knew that it was Leanne's way of bringing us closer together, which in did in some ways.

Leanne told us about her first crush during our movie night, and Skye was much more open about her past relationships that I would have liked, although I was more than satisfied when she admitted that she had yet to go further than merely kissing a boy. Despite my pleasure from being able to connect with Leanne and Skye and the new relationships we were building, every time I felt some sort of satisfaction, I would think of the rest of my family.

It didn't help that the social workers wouldn't tell any of us anything about the others. They would simply say that it was "an invasion of the new family's privacy." New family. I sneered at that comment; just because my brothers and sisters were adopted by some new 'family', it didn't mean they were a real family. Skye and I were their real and only family and I promised myself that we would all see each other again.

Consequently, there I was, thinking of my family when I fell asleep on my bed. I was completely exhausted, and didn't take notice of my alarm that had been buzzing for at least fifteen minutes. I was barely awake when the sun broke through my thin blinds and began beating onto my eyelids.

"Oh Crap!" I moaned, rolling out of bed. Leanne would be pissed; there was nothing she hated more than being late.

After my shower, I struggled with my hair in the mirror. It was a losing battle. The new bangs I had cut a few weeks earlier were already growing out and now insisted on covering my eyes. I thought idly that my unruly bangs were better than my other option. Leanne and Skye had tried unsuccessfully to convince me that dying my hair brown would be a good thing, but I opted for bangs instead. My raven hair was something my mother always used to compliment and I decided that my bangs would give me character on my first day; if worst came to worst, at least no one would really see my face.

"Brielle!" Leanne yelled.

I popped my head out of the room to see my aunt marching up the stairs, hair in rollers.

"Yes?" I asked too innocently.

"We have about 15 minutes," she stated, catching onto my false tone, and clearly annoyed by my slow pace.

"I'll be right out" I promised before shutting the door.

It wasn't that hard to choose what to wear. I just threw on a pair of jeans with my favorite plaid shirt. I grabbed a granola bar off the kitchen counter before bounding out of the house; Skye and Leanne were already waiting for me in the car as I locked the front door. Turning away from the door, I stumbled off the front step, only to lurch over yet another lawn ornament. I looked up at the stupid gnome that was now wearing my granola all over its face. Leanne honked the horn twice impatiently as I got up.

"Come on Bri. You two are already late" she yelled through Skye's open window.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," I grumbled, wiping the dirt off my pants.

If my morning was any indication of my upcoming first day, it would definitely be an interesting one.


	11. Down the Rabbit Hole

Walking through the front door, I looked back to see Skye waving goodbye to some people on the bus. Just like my sister to make friends on the first day. I opened the door to see Leanne sitting at the kitchen table, talking on the phone. I wasn't in her direct line of view, so if I maneuvered correctly, I could slip up the stairs and be in my room without her noticing. Easier said than done. The wooden stairs were warped in some places and creaked depending on where one stepped. I sucked in my breath and leapt quickly pass the small corridor that lead to the kitchen. I twisted and listened intently, but Leanne was still talking as animatedly as before. Looking up the narrow staircase, I tried to determine which boards look the safest.

First step, no sound. Second step, no sound.

I was actually feeling a little smug when my heel landed too sharply on the third step, causing it to groan in protest. Leanne stopped speaking for a minute, then I heard the chair squeal against the kitchen floor. No doubt by now she heard the television Skye was watching in the living room, so I decided that it was best to get it over with sooner than later. I laid my bag on the fourth stair, which of course, made no sound and proceeded to the kitchen. Leanne was finishing her conversation when I approached her.

"Yes, I know that it's full...she needs to attend...he said so himself...yes, just call me if there are any cancellations." She hung up the phone and looked back to me.

"So?" She asked excitedly.

"So what?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Bri. If you don't give me the dirt on the first day, Skye will." Leanne threatened lightly.

"Yeah, I will!" Skye shouted from the living room. She walked in and headed to the refrigerator.

"My day was amazing," she began.

"Hold on," Leanne interrupted, "really, did you like it there Bri?" she asked me, now concerned.

I nodded my head dramatically. "Yes, I actually liked it. It's a pretty small school though, nothing at all like the schools in Seattle for sure."

Leanne smiled at the fact that I didn't have a horrible day like she must have expected. I was glad that she didn't press it any further, I don't know how I could handle telling her exactly how wonderful my day had been. Skye interrupted with news of a freshman football player who had caught her eye, and the squealing began. I excused myself and went upstairs to start my homework. I sat on my bed and looked over my schedule again so I would be better prepared for my classes. With the numbered buildings that all looked the same and the forests that seemed to encompass the whole campus, it was definitely easy to get lost or confused. It was ridiculous, the three classes I did manage to find on my own all had assignments due the next morning. This school was definitely big on academics; either that or they felt the need to torture the student body on the first day. Two hours and sixty-five trigonometry problems later, I collapsed onto my bed. Dinner wasn't for another half hour, so I let my mind go over the day.

* * *

The walls of the school are what caught my attention. They were stark white, blindingly white. It was as though no students had ever come near them, they were so clean. To get from one class to the next, required walking through little stone pathways created between each building. The premise was easy enough, but when each building looked identical to the next, it was easy to stray.

I never took much heed for the weather, but I realized that I would have to invest in thicker clothing. If it wasn't drizzling outside, then it was overcast and cold, which I only recognized when I unsuccessfully tried to find my English class, shivering with schedule in hand. After about three unsuccessful tries to find my class in the labyrinth of rooms that weaved through the adjacent buildings, I turned my efforts to finding the main office. I was lucky enough to find that room easily. The small and rather mousy looking secretary greeted me as I walked in.

"Hello dear, may I help you?"

Her voice had such a fragile tenor to it, I wondered if she had an illness, or was just exhausted.

"Oh, um, yeah. I need to find my classes, but I am kind of lost," I admitted bashfully.

She smiled at me and her thin lips stretched over a broad grin."Oh, that's understandable; you must be new here. Well, I suppose you didn't go to the new student orientation?"

I blinked once or twice before I realized that I had no idea what she was talking about."No...I didn't know about an orientation."

"Yes, well for such a small school we shouldn't have one, but with all the new students arriving, we need some way to set our rules and order."

My head perked up a little at this news, "New students?" I asked.

The secretary, whose nametag read 'Ms. Fina', nodded, her wire frame glasses threatening to fall of her nose, "Yes, well a lot of the natives attend some classes here. Some have only a few advanced classes, and others maintain a whole curriculum here; it helps when they go off to college, and we even have a young man who teaches Native American studies." She smiled grandly at the ability to brag.

"That is impressive," I admitted, "so now I guess the school is more full than usual."

"Yeah, but it's a welcome change. The students learn so much from Mr. Uley."

I smiled and was genuinely interested in what Ms. Fina had to say, but I knew that eventually I'd have to get to class. I opened my schedule again and looked up to her. "So, where am I supposed to be?"

Sighing, she turned to a cabinet below her desk. I took the moment to look around the office. Typical school office, padded chairs, awards on walls, there was even a flickering light bulb that all academic offices were probably required to have. It was a large room, very cozy, although the various types of potted plants were a little much.

"Okay, here we are," Ms. Fina announced, pulling out a thick file with papers. "What is your name?"

"Brielle Williams" I answered automatically, not thinking about where I was. The secretary looked through the file once, then twice, and then a third time, becoming more frazzled as she flipped through each page.

"Williams?" The secretary asked, obviously confused about an inconsistency.

I looked up at her then, realizing my slip of tongue. I had used my mother's maiden name, the one I would use whenever I went to a new school.

"Oh, my mistake. I am so used to using my father's name," I lied. "The name should be Brielle Choiseul."

Looking over once again, she smiled as she found my file.

"Here we are," she sang, "the orientation has already started, so none of your classes are in. After lunch, you go to Psychology which is in building 7." She looked up to see if I was catching everything, I simply nodded.

"So I have free time until then" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I guess that gives you time to learn the campus a little better if you wanted."

She smiled and was about to say something, when another person caught her eye. She looked over my shoulder to the sound of the door opening. "Skipping orientation Mr. Call?"

I looked down at my schedule when I heard a resonant voice drift toward me. "You know I never miss an orientation Ms. Fina. I was just looking for Sam."

"Mr. Uley had to go off campus, but he will be back by lunch," Ms. Fina looked at me and then her expression grew optimistic, "Oh, this is perfect. Brielle, you can have Mr. Call assist you in your endeavors."

I turned to see the person she was referring to, expecting it to be a teacher. I concentrated on the face I saw that was walking towards me. He looked so familiar and I tried to figure out why. It struck me as he waved lightly in my direction again.

"Um, hi." He spoke quickly.

"Hi." I answered back slowly.

"Can I see?" He asked, pointing to my schedule.

I handed it to him and watched as he surveyed the class list. This couldn't have been the same boy from a few months ago. No, this person standing before me had to be at least twenty, and there was no way he was this tall from the last time I saw him. My mind tried to convince myself that this was someone else, yet I couldn't lie at the evidence that was staring at me right in the face. This was my mystery boy.

"Well, I think that you will be good hands, Miss Choiseul," Ms. Fina announced.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to smile back at her once more before heading for the door. 'Mr. Call' and I walked for a few moments before he spoke again.

"So, how do you want to learn the buildings, by letter or number?" He wondered aloud.

I considered my options for a moment. "I think, I will go with letters first. We can learn numbers later."

"Oh, no..._you_ are learning, not we," he remarked softly.

I grinned at his response."Well, if I am learning, I think I should at least know my teacher's name," I commented jokingly.

He stopped and looked thoughtfully at me. I thought I had said something wrong until he broke out into a smile of his own."You're right. I seemed to have forgotten my manners. My name is Embry," he said with one hand outstretched.

I took it."I'm Brielle," I replied softly.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Brielle."

Embry and I spent most of the morning roaming the halls. He would point out markings on the buildings or make up little names that would help to remember each different corridor.

"This is Hall C. The ketchup and mustard stains on the wall can help you remember that," he said with a sly grin.

"How would that help?" I asked confused.

He looked at me gravely as he spoke, "because, this was the first hall that we all ran to when the war broke out."

I couldn't help the small chortle that escaped my lips. "The war?" I asked dubiously.

"Oh yes," he continued cheerful now, "it was a great battle. The food fight of '08…no one will forget that one."

"A school-wide food fight," I mused, "you sound like you are very proud." I replied with a grin.

Embry simply laughed and continued to lead me around. "I should be. I was the one who thought of it."

I glanced at him with an unbelieving expression. "You...started it?"

"Yeah," he stated with a grin, which quickly left his lips when he took in _my_ expression. "Oh, no, It is not like I am a troublemaker or anything, it was during the spirit week. The faculty got involved as well." A slight twitch at the corner of his mouth gave away his joy in this fact.

I shifted my gaze back to where we were headed. "Oh, that's good. I wouldn't want my first friend at this school to be a delinquent." I smiled.

* * *

"Brielle?"

"Brielle?"

I snapped my head up at the sound of my name and awoke out of my reverie. I turned my head toward the sound of Leanne walking up the stairs.

"Bri, didn't you hear us calling?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming." I admitted.

"Well, come on, it's time for dinner." She said over her shoulder as she left my room.

I got up and headed for the kitchen, feeling like I would really like my new school.


	12. Didn't see this one coming

My first official month of school was better than I had originally thought it could be. I was able to find all of my classes on time and I even had a biology class with Embry. We usually didn't get to spend much time together, what with him always helping his friends off campus. Every day he would leave right after second period, only to return on lunch break. I figured he would get into trouble for skipping so often, but he just smiled and said that Sam took care of it for him.

I never actually met Sam...or any of Embry's friends for that matter, since he was usually on the reservation. Regardless of when he would leave, I could always count on him to be waiting on my front porch, ready to regale me with stories of their antics.

Occasionally, I would find myself drifting towards thoughts that were more harmful than helpful, but his presence was a welcome distraction. On days that we didn't' see each other, I would find myself in the library. Well, if one could call it a library. It had hardly anything on the shelves, but it was all I had for the time being and I would make the most of it.

Skye, being in a grade lower than I was, meant we hardly saw each other. I would stop by the cafeteria, which always seemed to be full, during my third period to check on her. As much as I knew I shouldn't, I still worried about her, and as motherly as it was, I would look out for her; see what kind of friends she made. The last thing I wanted was her with the wrong kind of crowd. I soon took notice of the other students; they were typical highschoolers- jocks, emos, preps, nerds and the rest of the student population. I wasn't really sure which category I fit into. Once there was a boy who I mistook for Embry sitting next to a girl my age. He didn't seem to preoccupied with anything other than her and she was mostly people watching like I was.

It was during an extra gloomy day that I decided that I would skip lunch all together, and spend it in the library. There was only one copy left of The Giver and I needed it for an English report. I figured that if Embry came to class today, he would find me, which he had an uncanny ability of doing so. I scanned the shelves looking for my book when I saw the same girl I had spotted a few weeks back. She once again appeared to be people watching, but I quickly realized that she was watching me.

* * *

I grew uneasy at her knowing stare and decided that maybe the next set of shelves would have my book. As I turned on my heels, I heard another set of footsteps following me. _She wouldn't…would she? _I thought quickly to myself, contemplating all the physical defense I knew in case this girl was unsound. She turned down my aisle, and now that I had a good look at her, I was floored.

She was impeccably beautiful. Her hair was copper and hung in loose ringlets that skimmed her lower back; her skin was as pale as mine, but there was a burning rose tinge underneath her cheeks, and her eyes were large and brown, adorned with feathery lashes.

"You dropped this," she said, her voice like wind chimes. I looked to see the book I had been looking for in her hand. I didn't drop it; I didn't even have a chance to find it yet.

"You must be new here," she continued.

I cleared my throat and smiled lightly, "guilty as charged."

She smiled back and took my hand so suddenly I jumped a little. "I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessa or Nessie, whichever works for you."

I was a little confused by her gesture, but had to return her smile; it was infectious. "I'm Brielle, but most people call me Bri."

"I know," she continued, "you hang out with Embry a lot." She replied with a smirk.

I winced, "oh, are you…two…?" I stuttered.

Her laugh startled me almost as much as her very presence, it was light like a flute or wind chimes; no one laughed like that in real life.

"Oh no, I am just a friend…of the family."

I sighed and looked back to the book, "thank you for this, I'm surprised I can find anything in here."

She scanned the room in agreement. "Yea, it's pitiful. Hey, you know if you ever wanted to hang out or anything…I know what it's like to be new."

Her request caught me off guard, but she had a good vibe about her. Weird, but good. "Um, sure. That would be nice; I haven't made too many friends here."

She smiled knowingly again, "they just have to get used to you, don't worry I know you'll be pretty popular before you know it."

The sound of the front door of the library smashing against the door frame interrupted our conversation. I looked to see the guy I had mistaken for Embry enter the room. He searched the room frantically. I glanced back to Renesmee, only to see that she was gone. Faster than I would have thought possible, she was walking toward the person. I felt a twinge of fear for her, being so small and approaching the ominous looking man. He had to be about a foot taller than her and covered in muscles, but once he saw her, his face grew absolutely exuberant.

"Nessie," he crooned. He held her face in between his hands and kissed her lightly before looking directly into her eyes, "don't ever do that again."

She simply nodded and ran her arm down his. He nodded in return and then looked in my direction. I tried unsuccessfully to hide in the British Literature section. He smiled and put his arm around her waist as they walked out of the library.

I shook my head, Forks was definitely turning out to be an unusual place.

* * *

I still had about fifteen minutes left before my next class, so I decided to get a head start on my Trig homework. I had four problems done when I got a text message from Skye.

'where r u? I have a new friend. need u 2 meet her'.

I sighed and replied with my location, a little annoyed that I wouldn't be able to finish as much as I had intended. I finished problem five and closed my book in time to see Skye enter the library. She searched the room for me, towing along another girl who looked about her age. When she spotted me, she smiled and pulled her friend along with her.

"Gee, Skye, don't pull her arm out." I teased.

Skye rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever, Bri. This is Morgan." She said gesturing to her friend.

Morgan was different from the type of girls my sister usually hung out with. Her dark brown hair was long, flowing to her lower back. Her skin, which was very tan, was covered in freckles. Her eyes were large and had an amber quality about them. She was drop dead gorgeous. What was with Forks and its population of ridiculously attractive girls?

I continued to look at her, seeing if I could pick out one flaw, anything, but nope, all she had was a small scar beneath her right eye, hardly noticeable.

Morgan smiled tentatively as she spoke. "Hey, your sister wouldn't stop talking about you. I'm Morgan."

She had a unique accent; it was melodic and airy…and familiar. I smiled at her; glad to see Skye was making acceptable new friends so fast.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Morgan. I'm Brielle, but you can call me Bri," I replied as we shook hands.

Morgan and Skye sat at a study table as I checked out another book for my English class. A movement to the right of me caught my eye, and I spotted Embry entering the library, causing an involuntary smile to break through as I walked back to the table.

"What are you so happy about?" Skye asked, a sly grin crossing her face as she surveyed the room.

Embry saw me and walked in my direction, a white paper bag in hand.

"Well, I guess you could say that one of my friends will be with us today," I countered.

Skye raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You didn't tell me about any new friend," she accused.

"I know, I guess I wanted to keep him a secret."

"Him?" Skye asked unbelieving.

Embry walked up towards me smiling. "Hey Bri. I thought I would find you here. I brought you this," he said happily as he handed me the bag.

He smiled again and then looked to the table. "Oh. I didn't know you had company," he said awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah this is my sister Skye," Skye waived as I continued, "and this is her friend-"

"He already knows me," Morgan interrupted.

I looked at her confused. "Oh." I looked to Embry and his expression was a mixture of shock and annoyance.

"Yea," Morgan continued, "he is my ex."


	13. Misery Business

I looked at the Morgan with new discerning eyes. I could not imagine what would have caused the split. Within a few minutes of meeting her, I was already charmed. Embry and I stood there with our backs slightly tilted from one another while Skye and Morgan shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Well I better get going," I said quickly, breaking the silence and gathering up my books from the table. "Get to class, Skye" I warned.

Giving a weak smile to everyone, I walked briskly towards my next class. I mentally scolded myself for my reaction; I wasn't anything more to Embry than a friend, so what if his ex-girlfriend was incredibly beautiful? It wasn't any of my business and whomever he associated with was his concern. I looked back, hoping that I would see him following me, but no one was there. Sighing, I hoped that the rest of the day would pass by quickly.

"So, you and Embry?" Skye asked too innocently as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Me and Embry nothing...we are only friends" I corrected, kicking a pebble into the street.

It was a rare sunny day and the warmth felt good against my skin. Skye was late coming out of class, so we decided to walk back home, allowing us a chance to see the park adjacent to our neighborhood. As we made our way closer, we noticed a few boys around our age throwing a football around. All five were large, with muscles clearly visible underneath their shirts; their faces were still round and youthful, a contradiction.

"Hey, hold up Bri," Skye complained.

I looked back to my sister, who was now tapping her shoe against the cement. "What is it?"

"I have a rock in my shoe," she said matter-of factly.

I sighed, "Skye, you have emptied your shoe about five times already, let's go. Leanne is probably already home."

"Okay", Skye said, suddenly cheerful.

Turning my gaze back towards the sidewalk, I saw what had been the cause for Skye's delay. Two of the boys who had been throwing the football were now walking directly towards us. The tallest, a blond with a piercing gray eyes, was smiling from ear to ear. I protectively and instinctively held onto my sister's arm.

* * *

"Let's go," I whispered in a strained tone.

Skye ignored me and started to smile as the group approached us.

"Skye?" One of the boys asked. He was slightly shorter than the blond and had jet-black hair.

"Hey Andrew," Skye replied in a sheepish voice.

Andrew grinned once Skye acknowledged him. I looked between the two back and forth, becoming angrier with each passing second.

"Skye, what the hell is going on?" I almost shouted.

She looked up at me with innocent eyes, "I guess I just...kind of...bumped into Andrew" she replied.

"Bumped..." I trailed, still confounded by the situation. "Skye, we're leaving."

"But Bri-"

"No but's Skye. We are leaving. Now."

Skye mumbled a quick goodbye to Andrew and started walking again.

"Hey, hold on a minute," A voice called from behind us.

I turned to see the taller boy jogging towards us. "I never did get your name."

I wanted to say something sarcastic back, but I was beyond pissed with my sister. "I'm Brielle," I answered.

"That is a pretty name. I'm Lucas," he winked.

"Uugh." I turned around, not willing myself to say anything else to him.

Once we reached the front door, Skye spoke again."What was that back there Brielle?" She asked indignantly.

Once again, I looked at my sister with unbelieving eyes. "Are you crazy? We have lived here for less than three months, been going to a new high school for only a month and now you think that you can just hang around a group of older teenage boys. Have you lost whatever mind you have left Skye?" I countered with more anger than I intended.

"I already know Andrew," Skye defended, "he is in a few of my classes."

"Oh great, so not only he is huge, he's stupid" I countered.

Skye groaned and dug into her purse, "would you stop being so judgmental for just one minute. God, he's only a year older than me."

"Oh," I said rather stupidly, "well, still you are not the type of girl to meet guys so randomly. At least let me know when you have a scheme so I can be prepared. What if they are perverts, or...or..."

"Or what Bri?" Skye questioned, "you have nothing else to say because it's simple...you overreacted. Of course I wouldn't tell you about Andrew, he's the nicest guy I've met here, and even Leanne knows that we talk to each other every night."

"Every night?" I repeated. Skye had never kept secrets from me before, especially when it involved any guy.

"Yea," Skye continued with her rant, "I will be fourteen in a few weeks, and you can't keep treating me like I'm Emilia or something. I am not your child Brielle." She spit the last sentence out at me and I had no remark.

It felt like I had just dry swallowed a pill. I hadn't heard anyone say my little sister's name in so long.

"That was unfair," I answered, hurt.

"I'm sorry Brielle, but you were not our mother. The same way you act older than you age, so do I. Stop worrying that I can't take care of myself. I will always appreciate how much you gave up for us, but you have to let me live _my _life."

Skye reached out to put a hand on my shoulder, but then dropped it. She looked at me sympathetically before walking inside.

* * *

I was still reeling at the mention of Emilia. It brought me back to that night. Seeing her face as well as Jason's and Caleb's the night they left. The social workers had told them that they were all going out for ice cream and then to talk to some "nice people". I agreed to the meeting wholeheartedly that night, not thinking it would be the last time I ever saw them.

"I'll bring you back some ice cream Bri Bri," Emilia said cheerfully as I brushed her hair.

"Okay. Just make sure that Jason doesn't eat too much," I reminded her.

"No, I want to eat it awwwwl" Jason interjected.

"No, Jassie, we have to bring back some for Bri Bri and Skye," Emilia complained.

Jason looked sad for a minute, then smiled, "and Caleb too?"

"Caleb is too little for ice cream Jason, but you know what? You and Emilia can have my share when you get home, okay?"

"I still want it awwwl," he repeated.

* * *

I smiled sadly at the memory. Jason would be starting kindergarten and Emilia would be in second grade. I thought of how Jason would have adjusted to his first day in school, if he made any friends. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Embry walking up my sidewalk. He looked cautious as he approached me.

"Hey Bri,"

"Hey," I answered casually.

He walked closer and stood right in front of me on the front steps. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good," I began, but quickly noticed something. "Do you live next door?"

He turned and looked behind him, "Oh no, that's the Stevenson's house;" he looked at my expression, then quickly added, "They are old friends of the family, I house-sat for them this past summer."

I nodded, understanding, "so it was you I saw when I first got here."

Embry blushed, which was more bronze than red under his glowing skin. "Yea, that was me."

I smiled, "all this time I thought I had imagined you."

He grinned in response, but his expression quickly changed, "so, you disappeared today," his voice went a little higher, like he was stressed with the thought.

"Oh, um yeah. I had to get to my English class, had a quiz today," I answered curiously.

He smiled at my reaction, "such a bookworm," he teased.

It was so natural being around him. Even though I was constantly on guard, willing my thoughts to abstain from anything painful, he was still able to help me relax. I felt at ease with him, and now slightly guilty for coming down so hard on Skye earlier. Maybe Andrew made her feel this way...this happy. My thoughts quickly snapped back when I remembered Morgan.

"Yeah, well I need to be. I can't afford to slack off with all the work I've been getting." I admitted.

"Oh, well I can always help you," he offered.

"You want to help me study?" I questioned skeptically.

"Sure," he beamed, revealing two rows of perfectly straight and white teeth. "I am an honor student after all."

"Well, when I need help, I will be sure to find you."

He nodded to me before turning back. I noticed then that a small car had pulled up with whom I assumed to be Sam driving. Embry got in and I watched after the car until it disappeared around a corner headed in the direction of the reservation, LaPush was the name if I remembered correctly.

"You have only known him a month Brielle," Skye mocked me, poking her head out of the doorway.

I looked back to my sister, and with a sigh and one more backward glance, I turned inside. "I know."


	14. Eyes on Fire

I was nervous as I waited in the car for Leanne. School was progressing as smooth as I could hope, and today was the day. We were on our way to the center for troubled teens. I had a small envelope that contained all of my information as well as a few pamphlets on teen issues. I was criticizing the girl on one of the leaflets when Leanne sat in the car.

"You know, she looks way too happy to be a cutter," I said as the engine revved to life. Leanne looked at me like I was talking nonsense. "No really, I mean, she is all smiles on every page, even when she is supposed to be telling her parents."

"It's just supposed to give information Brielle" Leanne sighed.

"I know… but if they can't find a girl to look at least a little sad, then how am I supposed to believe in their system? This isn't a confidence booster at all."

Leanne's right eyebrow shot up slightly, "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Is it obvious?" I asked, embarrassed at my display.

"Yea, you start to ramble when you are nervous. Get that from your- well, never mind Bri- you will be fine."

"Yea, I hope so too," I answered, trying to forget the reasons I was headed for the center in the first place.

* * *

The outside of the center looked really drab; pale white walls tarnished with time. The curtains in the front windows were dirty as well, and I shuddered to think of what it looked like inside. Leanne sat in the car for a minute, observing her surroundings. After making sure that I was fine, and not about to bolt at a moment's notice, we got out and made our way to the front entrance. The door was locked, but had a buzzer to the side. I rang it, not anticipating the voice that came from the other side.

"May I help you?" The voice asked.

"Yes, I have an appointment today," I spoke loudly into the receiver.

"Name?" The voice asked mechanically.

"Brielle Choiseul."

"One moment."

The other end went dead and for a moment, I thought we had been disconnected somehow. Then there was a low buzzing sound, followed by the opening of the door. Leanne stepped in first as I followed behind her. The inside of the building was a stark contrast to the outside. It was a bright yellow color with daisies and other flowers painted on. It was very cozy for such a place; I could easily see how other teens felt at ease here. I walked up to the front desk and the receptionist directed Leanne and I toward Ms. Rose's office. Leanne rapped lightly on the door and a woman called for us to come in. Ms. Rose was a petite woman, with a face that was very inviting. She had high cheekbones and a button nose, atop which sat a pair of dainty reading glasses.

"Hello." She had a thick southern accent. It made her words sound like a melody which brought up a random memory of sunlight and caramel apples.

"Hi, I am Leanne and this is my niece," Leanne introduced.

"Oh, you must be Brielle. Yes, I have heard so much about you, young lady." Ms. Rose got up and wrapped her arms around me. "Although, I don't believe any of it, you are much prettier in person."

I smiled tentatively at the woman who was so open. She was wearing a fragrance that smelled like violets or roses, even her golden hair smelled like it. She grabbed Leanne in a hug as well; I snickered a little at Leanne's shocked expression.

"Well Brielle, I am so glad that you came today. We can have your papers done and get you enrolled here in a quick minute," she rushed back to her desk and tapped on a decrepit keyboard.

"Oh, Ms. Rose, I thought Bri would be attending a class today," Leanne commented while looking directly at me, as though I had something to do with the mix-up.

Ms. Rose looked back up and pulled her glasses down, sighing. "I know Miss Choiseul, that was the plan, but it has been so hectic with all the enrolling. We filled up very fast this semester and unfortunately, we didn't get everyone in the system as of yet."

"Oh, I didn't know there was such a need," Leanne said with mock surprise.

"Oh, yes ma'am. There are a lot of youth out there who need our services." Ms. Rose informed us as she registered my information in her computer. Leanne and I waited patiently for a few minutes.

"Okay then, I am all done with that. Brielle, your first class will be this coming Monday after school."

I nodded as I took yet another pamphlet form Ms. Rose. It had a small printout of my "classes" for the week and what to expect when attending. Leanne spoke for a few more minutes before we exited the building. On the way back home, she kept telling me how excited she was that I would get to express myself, how she wished she could have done the same when she was a teenager. I looked out of the passenger window, not really wanting to think about my new classes or anything related. I would curl up in my room with a book or something, whatever it took to keep my mind from wandering. I jumped as my phone vibrated in my pocket; it was new and hardly anyone had this number. I scrutinized the number on my caller id, but opted to answer anyway.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Brielle?" A male voice asked from the other end.

"Yes, this is she, who is this?"

"Oh, hey it's Embry," he answered.

My heart fluttered slightly at the name, but it took my brain another beat to realize who I was speaking to. "Oh, um hey, how did…how did you get my number?" I asked, unable to form a better question.

"I have my ways," he chuckled.

"Skye, huh?" I retorted.

He laughed once more before turning serious again. "Yea, I went over to see if you were home, but she said you went out and gave me your number."

My breath hitched in my throat. He came over to see me? More importantly, where did Skye tell him I was? I decided to play cool and see how much information he knew.

"Yea, I went out with Leanne. So, what's up?"

He paused, as thought nervous about something. "Well…I called to find out if you were doing anything tonight."

I paused, allowing my mind to register the statement. "Um, no I don't really, I mean, not yet anyway."

His voice dropped. "Oh, so you may have something to do later?"

"Oh, no I was just saying that I don't have anything to do, but if I did, I would let you know, but I don't." I rambled. I saw Leanne shake her head and smile to herself.

Embry's expression grew lively again. "Oh, great, well me and a couple of my friends are going to the beach later for a bonfire. It's kind of tradition to do one every year after school starts, and I wanted to know if you would come. It would be cool to have you there, and you know hang out, get to know us all better and stuff..I mean, make friends, not that you don't have friends…it's just that you are new….so I…I…"

"Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun," I interjected when Embry nervously grew silent.

He let out a small breath, had he been holding it in all this time? Chuckling, he told me he would pick me up around eight and to bring a sweater.

I bit my lip, holding in the squeal that would have definitely broken out. Why was I like this with him? I mean, Embry was just like any other person, why did I suddenly feel jittery when he spoke. It wasn't healthy or even smart for me to fall for someone I barely knew so quickly, but I couldn't help it. Embry and I spent every waking moment together since I moved into Leanne's house; I would try to hide the fact that I smiled every time he looked at me, or touched my arm when I said something funny. Even now, my body tingled like I had a high dosage of novacaine and all he asked was if I wanted to meet his friends.

"Should I invite Skye, I mean any other kids from school going to be there?" I asked hesitantly.

"I doubt anyone will be there beside us rez kids, oh and maybe the Cullens," he paused again, drawing in a breath before speaking again, "Actually, I was hoping that it could me just me and you. I mean, I know how you need to study and everything, but I promise I would make it up to you. We can have a study date or something."

I smiled at his choice of words, "Okay then, I will go, but you now owe me one study date."

We spoke a little while longer before he had to go, and I beamed the whole way to Leanne's house.

"You don't want to rush things," Leanne warned as we pulled onto her street.

"He's a good friend," I countered.

Leanne sighed, but pressed the issue. "I know that Brielle, anyone can see that he is nice boy. What I mean is, don't use him as a distraction."

My smile morphed into a deep scowl. Leanne knew that topic was off limits. "I don't need to be distracted," I hissed.

"Brielle, it's only been a few months, you have to give yourself time to heal, and you can't rush into things. Embry is nice, but I don't want to see you hurt."

I got out of Leanne's car and slammed the door. Of all days she wanted to have this talk. "I am fine Leanne. Really, I don't even think about it anymore."

"That is my point Brielle; you have to think about it, you can't just forget your mother," Leanne angrily replied.

I stared her down for what felt like an eternity before I finally spoke. "I don't need your help. I am going to the damn classes already, why does everyone think that I still think about it. I got over it."

"Then why are you crying Brielle?"

I touched my eye, feeling the silent tears that had fallen. I wiped away their offending traces on my skin and turned on my hells. I was fine. No one would tell me differently.


	15. Perfect

I rushed to my room, thinking of ways to distract myself. Great timing Leanne. Turning my attention to my closet, I began to think about what I should wear. I stood there for a while, picking up a random shirt or pair of jeans, only to throw it onto my bed. By the time I was done, there was nothing left in my closet, but a mountain of clothing strewn on my bed and floor.

"What are you doing?" Skye asked from my doorway.

I looked to her, then to the closet again. "I'm trying to pick out something to wear."

"Oh," she said, "I thought maybe you were running away."

I didn't return her chuckle, so she came and stood next to me.

"You know, you don't act like any other sixteen year old girl I know, this should be fun."

"Fun…right," I replied, rolling my eyes. This was something Skye and Leanne considered fun. I'd much rather lose myself in a book or play the piano until my fingers hurt.

She didn't let my pessimism waver, Skye picked up one of my shirts with a gleam in her eye. "Come on mom, I think you need a Skye approved make-over."

I sat on the couch, fidgeting. I kept looking at my watch or playing with my fingers. Skye wouldn't let me run my hands through my hair and my constant lip biting smeared off the lip-gloss she had applied. She sat next to me, trying to calm my nerves and make sure that I didn't remove any of the ridiculous makeup she put on me. In reality it was little more than black eyeliner, but I still stubbornly opposed; in the end however, she won. She always won.

I jumped when the doorbell rang. Skye stayed next to me as Leanne got up and answered the door. I quickly looked down; I was wearing my favorite Tokio Hotel shirt with a pair of black jeans. I had my old green and black striped hoodie in my arm. That was fight I did win, there was no way I would let Skye put in a dress. I shuddered at the thought. Embry walked in wearing a black band tee layered over a dark navy shirt. An involuntary smile crossed my lips when I saw him, it shouldn't be fair for someone could look that good. I noticed her had to duck to enter the room, he seemed to be taller every time I got a good look at him.

"So, Embry," Leanne began, "what are you and Brielle going to be doing tonight?"

He smiled at Leanne's concern, but then looked at her seriously.

"Well, there is a bonfire at LaPush tonight. It's like a family tradition."

I looked up in surprise. "Family?" I questioned.

Embry looked down once and gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, I guess I left that part out. Most of the parents will be there."

"That is majorly romantic," Skye whispered.

Suddenly I wasn't feeling so well. I looked between Leanne and Skye a few times before I spoke again.

"Um, Skye, can you come with me for a quick sec?" I said, motioning toward the bathroom.

"What's wrong Bri?" Skye asked, closing the bathroom door behind her.

I turned on the faucet and ran my hands underneath them. "I don't know; it's probably just nerves." I replied.

Skye put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "So, his family will be there. Don't worry Bri, you will be fine, and make a good impression. You always do."

I smiled. "I feel like a middle-aged woman about to go on a blind date."

"That is because you are a middle aged woman, you only _look _young." Skye teased.

I chuckled slightly, "That was a good one," I looked back up to my little sister, seeing that there were areas she was more mature in than I was. "Thanks, I mean it, although I never thought I'd see the day I would need advice from my thirteen year old sister."

"I'm almost fourteen," she corrected, placing her hands on her hips.

We both walked back outside, me feeling a little less nauseous and more nervous. Skye simply smiled from ear to ear, and giggled when I shuffled toward Embry. He looked as nervous as I felt and that made me more at ease.

"Hold on you guys," Skye yelled. She left the room and returned with her cell phone. "I need to document this," she took a quick picture with her phone and beamed. "Perfect."

* * *

_A/N: So, Brielle will finally meet Embry's "family". I am so excited for this next chapter. {insert squeal} Thank you all for reading and the reviews, considering this is my first fanfic ever. (Yes. Ever) The reviews have made my day. Also, on a random note: Both Gille from DWTS and Adam Lambert for AI were cheated this week....absolutely cheated. Well, that's all for now. Summer vacation is finally here, so expect at least one post per week._

_Ciao,_

_-Lahali_


	16. Fluorescent Adolescent

A/n: Alright, so I have finally been able to post. My laptop (aka machine from hell) was pretty much possessed for the last few weeks. Luckily for me, I was able to find someone with infinite wisdom to fix it (Robbie form Dell Tech). Dell is an evil genius. They sell you crappy computers, and charge for you to have it fixed. Aaah the wonders of big business.

Anyway, I'm not sure why, but I really hate this chapter, something about the flow of it... I don't know; well let me know what you think. Hopefully the next chap will be up by Sat.

* * *

I was surprised to see a small, black SUV parked in front of the house. The one I thought to be Sam was in the driving seat. Embry walked ahead of me and held the door open.

Driving from the house, there was a bit of awkward silence. Embry and I both laughed nervously when Sam took a hard right, causing me to become lodged next to him on the back seat. He would smile every time I blushed when our knees touched. Other than that, inside the car was deadly silent. I would catch Sam staring at me through the rear view mirror, so I turned my face to the window stared at the never-ending wall of green forest.

Within twenty minutes, the air outside the car started to change; felt heavier. I could smell the salt of the ocean before it came into view. Sam pulled to the car over to the side and Embry and I walked up a small dirt pathway that lead to the beach. Immediately, I was pleased with myself for bring a jacket; the temperature had dropped dramatically.

"So, this is like…a family thing?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I told everyone I was bringing my new girlfriend. My mom is especially excited to meet you," he replied.

"What?" I almost shrieked.

Embry started laughing so hard, his eyes watered at the corners. "I'm kidding. Don't worry, it's nothing really. I told everyone that I was bringing a new friend from school. My mom, along with most of the other adults will be headed to Sam's later anyway."

"That was not funny," I breathed out slightly as I hit him on the arm.

He continued to snicker, but then fell quiet for a moment. "So," he started as our paced slowed, "how do you like it here so far?"

I looked ahead of me, thinking of a good enough answer as he waited. "Well, I like it. It's much different than what I am used to."

That caught his attention, "So, where did you and Skye live before you moved in with Leanne?"

I automatically lied; a reflex reaction to any question about my past. "We lived with our father in Seattle."

"Oh, that's weird," he replied with a hint of disbelief.

I froze, awaiting him to press the issue. I looked back to him when he didn't. His eyes were on me, but not accusing, it was as though he was figuring out something. He held his gaze, then shifted and looked back to me. We were now much closer to the bonfire and I could at least pick out some faces from school.

Small groups of people were situated sporadically around the bonfire or near the shore. Laughter and low murmurs emanated from each one.

I noticed one group in particular that stood out. There were eight people in the group; four couples. If there were any indications of family resemblance, it would be both their pale complexions and surreal beauty. How on earth did men look that good?

Embry noticed my staring and cleared his throat slightly. "Those are the Cullens," he announced nonchalantly.

"Who are they, relatives of yours?" O asked, transfixed on their little group.

He smirked a little, running his hands through his hair, "Yeah something like that."

It was overcast, yet their skin seemed to glow in the gray light.

"Well, let's get something to eat," he said casually, looping his arm in mine. Uncontrollable goose bumps prickled where his skin touched mine.

* * *

I walked closer to him now that the wind picked up, my eyes still on the Cullens. The men in the group all stood in a semi-arc, speaking amongst themselves, while the women nearly mirrored their actions. It couldn't have been better than if they rehearsed it. One in particular, a blond man caught my attention. He was standing next to a short pixie-haired brunette and his skin glimmered. No, maybe it was my eyes, but his skin seemed to give off a luminance that was slightly off compared to the others. I continued to stare at him until another man, slender and with hair the color of topaz, looked at me.

Embry touched my arm once, and said something I didn't hear. I looked back to him to see his eyes now on the group. I looked down a little embarrassed.

"Um, I said do you want sit down for a little while? I have to go help Sam do something," Embry repeated, slightly amused.

I didn't bother to answer; I just nodded and found a spot closest to the shore. I sat on a piece of driftwood and stared out to the sea after I saw Embry retreat to the woods with Sam and a few others.

I sat there with my back to the crowd and just listened to my surroundings. The energy was ecstatic; everyone there was caught up in their own conversations. Something must have happened recently that caused such a stir; the excitement was almost tangible.

"Hey," someone called from behind me. I looked up to see a pair of grey eyes staring at me.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled, revealing a small gap in between his two front teeth. "Well, I did introduce myself to you already. Brielle, right?" He asked.

I only nodded my head dumbly for a moment and then it hit me. "Oh, you are the football player...the one with the younger brother my sister likes."

He nodded, "Yeah, and you are the new girl, with the little sister my brother is crazy about."

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound rude.

Lucas smiled, "My friends and I came out here to surf; we didn't know there was a exclusive bonfire tonight."

His tone was slightly sour, but he sat down next to me. "So, how is it to be the new girl in Forks?"

I started to answer, until I heard another set of footsteps as Embry returned. "Oh, hey Embry, this is…"

"Lucas," the boy stated.

"Yeah, Lucas" I repeated.

Embry looked at him with silent eyes, then to me. "I know him."

"Yeah, me and Embry go way back," Lucas commented, standing up across from me.

They both stood there, neither speaking aloud, but conveying a whole conversation through their expressions. Lucas smiled, and then looked to me.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Brielle, I'll be sure to find you again," he said, turning toward a parked car filled with people.

"Like hell, " Embry muttered as he watched Lucas walk away.

I played with a shoelace while Embry sat down next to me as if nothing happened. "Emily and Sam are bringing more food. It seems we ran out." He grinned at some inside joke I wasn't catching onto.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, what do you mean?" He responded guiltily.

"You know that whole macho thing with Lucas. I thought someone was going to start punching," I half-joked.

Embry smirked, "No, we just have an understanding."

I wanted to press the issue, but realized that this was not good conversation, especially for our first 'date', regardless of whether or not it was official.

* * *

Once the tension was removed from the air, Embry started to tell me about his family. He lived with his mother, although most of the time he was with Sam. He had never known his father, and I suspected that was a subject he didn't want to talk about.

"So, what about your family? I know that you must have it better than I do," he joked.

I started to speak, only to close my mouth again. My eyes hardly prickled with tears, but Embry still noticed.

"Did I say something wrong? I swear I'm sorry Bri; what...what did I do?" He asked anxiously.

I smiled in an attempt to hide my reaction. "I guess some sand blew into my eye, no big deal."

He wasn't fooled, "that had nothing to do with sand."

I continued to look down, afraid that if I looked up, my reaction would betray my intention again.

"Embry, aye Embry!" someone yelled from across the room.

Embry looked over his shoulder, shaking his head. "Speak of the devil."

It was as though I had personally asked for this distraction, a group of boys about our age were walking toward us.

"Hey Embry, what is going on here?" A muscular boy asked. He had small pockmarks, probably from picking at acne, all over his face. He was about a foot taller than I was and maybe a hundred pounds heavier.

"Yeah dude, who is this?" Another one asked. He was the shortest, but had more muscles than the others combined.

Embry looked incredulously at the group. "Better now than later." He looked at me and pointed to each person individually, "Brielle, this is Colin, Quil, Jared and Brady."

I smiled at them, noticing that Quil gave me a wink. It was too comical for me to take offense. Embry gave him a look that took the smirk off of his face.

"Now that all the introductions are done, I thought you all had to go help Sam."

"Oh, no Colin just wanted to give you two sometime alone," Jared answered. Colin hit him in the arm playfully. "We figured you might have a date tonight."

My interest peaked. "Really, why would you think that?" I asked teasingly.

Colin smiled at me, then looked at Embry with sympathetic eyes, "Well, Embry-poo here has been talking nonstop about some girl he met. We put two and two together when he asked all of us to come here tonight."

I turned to Embry, who looked about as red as a tomato. He caught my gaze, only to look back down. His friends all laughed at his reaction, taunting him lightly until he regained his composure.

"We can always go somewhere else Bri," he hinted.

"Oh, no…you set up this shindig, besides we would all love to meet the notorious Bri," Colin replied. "Hey Quil what was it that Embry called her?"

"Um, I don't know, I think it was the sexiest girl to ever walk the planet?"

I blushed just as hard as Embry for that one.

"No, I think he called her his Bri-Bri baby!" Brady answered.

The remarks flew back and forth, until Embry joined in. They started to gang up on Jared and I turned my attention back to the ocean.

A short and slender girl sat down next to me, completely ignoring the boys' comments. "Don't worry about them; they did the same thing to me. I'm Jared's girlfriend; you know that tall one with the permanent smirk," she outstretched her hand and I took it. "I'm Kim, and I guess you are Brielle."

"Yeah, I guess news get around fast," I answered, a little self-conscious.

"Embry said your name a few times. Colin and Quil just like to embarrass him. You know, with him being the last and all."

"The last?" I questioned.

"You know, out of their little group. For Jacob and the others it was so quick, Embry was starting to feel left out."

My brow furrowed as I tried to figure out what she meant, "You mean, the last to…."

Kim's eyes widened with understanding, "Oh! I mean, the last to bring a girl to a bonfire, you know with tradition and all," she said quickly.

I nodded with agreement, "That's news to me; you would think that Embry would have a lot of girls to choose from."

"Oh yeah," Kim continued, "That's true as well. Girls were usually always fawning for him, but he never took an interest."

Embry and the other boys continued with their conversation, unaware to the one that was going on between Kim and I. "Well, there is my favorite girl in the world," Kim announced.

* * *

A dark tanned girl walked toward us. She carried a notebook and was very pretty. Her hair hung to her shoulders and was an ink black that contrasted nicely against her brown skin.

Leah sat next to Kim and looked directly at me, "Who are you?"

I nervously fidgeted with my fingers, a little tense from her demanding stare.

"God Li, don't freak her out," Kim retorted, "This is Bri."

I smiled and waved lightly to the girl.

"Oh, sorry" Leah apologized, "Kim says I can be intimidating, anyways I'm Leah."

"It's nice to meet you," I replied.

"So what's going on?" Leah asked.

"The usual. The guys are harassing Embry because he was here with Brielle," Kim informed.

Leah looked at me appraisingly, "Wow, you snatched up Embry. I am impressed." She laughed lightly, "We all thought he would be the monk of the group; every since hurricane Morgan-"

"No need to bring up the past," Kim cautioned.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I still don't like her."

Kim looked to me and started to explain, "We are all like a family, and there was this girl-"

"Skank."

"This girl," Kim continued, "who was horrible for Embry. He was too blind to the fact and was devastated when the truth came out."

"What truth?" I asked.

Leah signaled to Kim and then looked to me. "I think Embry should tell you that, but either way, he's all better now, due to recent events, and it's nice to meet you," she said quickly as she got up and started to walk away.

"What are you about to do?" Kim asked.

"Well, Jake is off with the lee-, I mean the um, Cullens. That means I am in charge." Leah replied.

"Watch this," Kim said, "she is better than cable t.v."

Leah walked directly to the group of boys and stood in the middle. She put two fingers in her mouth and let out a low whistle. Everyone on the beach stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She spoke low, low enough so I couldn't hear her, but Colin and Quil did. They all looked down as Leah furiously hissed at them. They started to scuttle away, giving her evil looks, when Leah then turned her attention back to Kim. "I think it's time to get out of here. We are ruining Embry and Brielle's date."

"It's not a date," Embry defended a little too loudly.

Leah smiled at him and sighed, "Oh, this will be interesting to watch. Hey Brielle?"

"Yes?" I answered tentatively.

"When Embry and all of this starts to make sense, come and find Kim and I. It would be nice to have an extra girl in the group."

I nodded and smiled as Kim got up and found Jared.

Once we were by ourselves again, Embry let out a sigh of relief. "So, what were we talking about earlier?" he asked.

"I don't know, but this _isn't_ a date?" I questioned.

He looked embarrassed again and started to defend himself, "No, I mean yeah, well I mean, it could be. I don't know, I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable about it…I mean, it would be nice if it was, but if it wasn't I would understand."

I nodded and grabbed a rock from beside me. Embry was still shifting in his seat and I knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

He sighed, then began to speak softly, "It's just that Sam and Jacob want to meet you, I mean officially. Emily wants to as well, but I didn't know how you would feel about it. Colin and Quil weren't exactly the most welcoming."

I threw the rock into the murky water in front of me, "No, that would be great. I liked meeting your friends."

"Good," Embry began, "because there goes Sam and Jake now."

I looked to see a pair of men headed in our direction. Any hope I had of them liking me was shattered. Neither looked very happy to see me.

"Sam, this is Brielle," Embry introduced. I looked at him with an inquisitive glare, considering all the times I had met Sam before; I didn't understand the formality of it all.

"Brielle," Sam repeated, "nice to meet you."

I started to speak, but the one I assumed to be Jacob interrupted. "You are the one Nessie was talking about?"

I nodded my head, going over the scene in my head, "yes, we met in the library."

Jacob nodded, his face visibly becoming less hostile, "Then I suppose you can be trusted."

"Trusted?" I asked.

"Yes, trusted," Sam began, looking directly to me, "Since you are now connected to Embry, there are some things we need to ask, and things you must know.


	17. Human connect to Human

* * *

I bit my lip nervously as Sam and Jacob led Embry and me to the lower end of the beach. I noticed that although the atmosphere was casual, only a few of the guests wandered close to where we headed. The Cullens didn't, with the exception of Renesmee and the long haired brunette.

Embry held my hand a little tighter than usual once we reached a covered entrance. A worn in dirt path led directly into the forest. Sam noticed immediately when I hesitated.

"Don't worry," he assured me.

I nodded like an idiot, despite knowing that I was nowhere near assured.

"Sam, maybe it would be better if she had someone to come along. It's not like she knows you and Jake that well." Embry offered.

In all honesty, I didn't know Embry that well, but I wasn't about to voice that little opinion.

"Sure, that will be alright," Sam agreed after a thought. He turned his attention to Jacob, who ran down the path and into the forest. Within a few minutes, Jacob reemerged with Renesmee in tow.

"Brielle!" she exclaimed, "So you're going to hear the stories?"

"Stories?" I asked.

Renesmee stood beside me and took my hand, leading me toward the path. "Yeah, tonight we will hear about the Quileute legends."

Her eyes gleamed as she spoke and I noticed that whether out of habit or sheer infatuation, every minute or so, she would steal a glance at Jacob.

"I don't think the timing is right," Embry interjected. He stood in front of me, a deliberate action that put him between Sam and me.

"This is the perfect time," Sam argued with an annoyed look.

"Maybe you forget who I take orders from," Embry countered.

Sam looked infuriated and I knew I was definitely missing something. Orders? Jacob looked mildly pleased as he thought hard on something. He cut a look to Sam and the two walked a few feet ahead of us.

"What is going on?" I whispered to Renesmee.

"I think…they are coming to an agreement."

"For what?" I asked.

"We will only tell two stories tonight Embry," Sam interrupted, "since it is ultimately your choice, I will permit this action."

"Thanks Sam," Embry sighed.

Without a beat, all three began walking into the forest. I followed along, holding on to Renesmee as the light grew dimmer. There was a red glow coming from a few feet ahead, which I figured was another bonfire. Once we emerged, I saw that there was a smaller group of people situated in a semi arc around the fire.

I recognized a few faces from before. There was Quil and Colin, along with Kim, Jared and Leah. Sam took strides ahead of us and sat next to a gorgeous woman. She was at an angle so I only saw the left side of her face, but I could already tell she was stunning. Cradled in her arms was an infant I assumed to be a boy, but I couldn't tell. It was getting cooler as the night crept in further, but the baby wasn't covered with a blanket. In fact, it slept so peacefully, I wondered if the cold affected it at all.

Sam kissed the woman, and then the little boy on the forehead, before he looked to Jacob and nodded. Jacob sat across from Sam, and Leah scooted next to Jacob. The circle still had a few spaces left, which I figured were reserved for Embry and Renesmee. Embry surprised me as he grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers as he chose a spot for us to sit. Renesmee happily let him and snuggled on the opposite side of Jacob, wrapping her arms around his waist. There was some quiet murmuring as the group waited for the appearance of one more couple.

Renesmee turned her head toward the forest, as Jacob sat up. Two members of the Cullen family emerged from the forest, hand in hand. The brunette female and the man with the golden-brown hair slowly approached the group and sat in the last spots left. Sam nodded in recognition and he addressed the crowd.

"Due to recent happenings, this group meeting has been called. The elders regret not being able to attend this session, but they have appointed Jacob and I to tell the stories tonight. Leah has graciously offered to record for us. " Sam gave Leah a smile, to which she glared slightly.

"We have first time listeners with us tonight," Jacob began, "Brielle is the newest to be introduced to our family, and she is to be treated equally as everyone else. Failure to abide by these laws will lead to grave consequences."

My surprise at being mentioned was overwhelmed by my confusion from Jacob's threat.

"The Cullens are also joining us tonight, and any other member of their family is permitted to do so at any time they please," Jacob added.

Embry let go of my hand and placed it behind my back, on the top of my waist. I started to protest until I realized how cold I was and how warm his arm was. He anticipated the situation before I could even register it. I leaned back a little, allowing my head to form to his shoulder as Sam began to speak.

"_The Quileutes have always had magic in their blood. However, we have not always possessed the ability to shape-shift into wolves. In the beginning, we were spirit warriors. Kaheleha was the first great spirit Chief that we know of. When the tribe's land became threatened by a much larger tribe, Kaheleha lead the Quileutes to victory with their magic._

_"Our last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki, was known to be a man of peace. However, there was one spirit warrior name Utlapa who did not agree with Taha Aki's ways. He wanted to enslave the neighboring tribes and gain power over more of the land. When Taha Aki became aware of Utlapa's wishes, he banished him from the tribe and prohibited him from ever using his spirit self again. Utlapa was furious, and took advantage of his first opportunity for revenge. The moment Taha Aki left his body in his spirit form, Utlapa stole Taha Aki's body and then killed his own body so that there was no body left to return to. Taha Aki was stuck in the spirit world, with no way to warn his tribe._

_"Taha Aki eventually came up with a solution that would change the lives of the Quileutes for generations to come. He entered the body of a large wolf, and the wolf shared his body with Taha Aki's spirit willingly. As both man and wolf, he went back to his tribe. At first they tried to kill him, but then they realized that the wolf was not an ordinary wolf. One of the warriors disobeyed his orders and entered into the spirit world, thus learning the truth. When Utlapa realized what happened, he killed the warrior before he could tell the others what he had discovered. Taha Aki was so enraged, so full of human anger, that his emotions were too powerful for the wolf's body, too human, and so he transformed into a man. Thus, the werewolves were created."_

I listened to the story in earnest. Sam was an amazing storyteller and I couldn't help but to feel exactly what he was describing. Leah scribbled quickly in her notebook and I noticed that some of the younger teens had fallen asleep. I couldn't fathom it, considering how interesting this was to me.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Embry asked.

I snapped my head up and looked into his eyes, "Um, yeah is it over? I thought there were two stories."

"It's a shortened version, I guess Sam needs to get home."

Embry motioned his head and I looked over to see the woman next to Sam sleeping peacefully with the baby in her arms.

"She is beautiful," I whispered.

"Yes, Emily is certainly one of a kind."

* * *

Embry sat in the back of Sam's SUV as we drove from the beach. Sam took a few turns and ended up in front of a small blue house. Faster than I thought possible, he dashed around and helped Emily out of the passenger side.

"Be careful," he warned Embry, handing him the keys. We both nodded and I climbed into the front seat as Embry started the car.

"So, how did you like it?" he asked quietly.

"I thought it was pretty cool. Sam delivered those stories so well, it all felt real," I answered.

I could see a faint smile in the darkness of the car.

"So, why did you want to bring me here tonight?"

Embry shifted in his seat and looked in the rearview. "I just wanted you here with me tonight."

I bit my lip to hide my smile and settled in as we made our way back to Leanne's. The ride felt much shorter than before and soon we were on her street.

"I had a great time tonight," I blurted out, instantly regretting it.

Embry gleamed and let out a throaty chuckle, "you don't have to do that,"

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"You don't have to regret saying anything to me. If it is on your mind, I want to know about it."

I thanked God silently that my mind was working faster than my reactions; otherwise my jaw would have hit the floor.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I lied, getting out of the car.

"Oh, I think you do," Embry countered, meeting me in front of the door. His smile faded into something else, something that caused me to blush uncontrollably and look at my feet.

"You shouldn't hide your face," he whispered, putting his finger under my chin, "I love being able to see it every chance I get."

The breath in my throat hitched up and my heart began racing. Embry placed a hand on either side of my jaw, looking into my eyes. Against the better judgment I knew I had, I closed them, pressing my face into his palms.

"Brielle," Embry whispered.

I opened my eyes and stared as he moved in closer to my face.

"Brielle," he repeated as his lips softly touched mine. He kissed my lightly once, gauging my reaction. He pressed his lips to mine one more time, but this time he didn't stop or pull away.

What started as innocent soon grew to something much more. The taste of him, the very feel of his lips on mine drove me over the edge. I hungrily grabbed his lower lip between mine and pulled his body close to me, molding my frame against his. With one hand on the side of me and the other on my jaw, I was essentially pinned down, but there was no way I would complain.

Kissing Embry had to have been the most intoxicating, exhilarating experience of my life. Every moment that passed made me want even more. I wanted to keep the moment going, I never wanted to be physically disconnected from him again.

I knew that my lips would be slightly swollen by the time he pulled away. My moment of loss vanished as his lips and teeth made contact with my neck. I ran my hands through his silken hair and closed my eyes, enjoying every sensation.

He bit softly into my shoulder, which elicited a small sigh from me. He smirked against my skin, and then he bit a little harder, to which I responded to with a low moan. My mind was everywhere as he continued to nip and bite at my neck.

Suddenly, it went to a place it shouldn't have gone.

"Oh, my God" I shrieked, getting slightly hysterical.

Embry immediately stopped and held my face in his hands. "Brielle, what is it? Did I do something wrong, was I moving too fast?"

I shook my head furiously as the tears rolled down my face. _Why are you crying? You are acting like a crazy person._ I tried to mentally scold myself.

"I'm sorry, it was nice. I mean, you were great, I just…I just have to get inside." I answered, breaking free of his hands and walking to the door. I looked back to see Embry standing in front of the car, a look of pain and confusion across his face.


	18. SleepyHead

I slammed the door and tried to regain composure. I furiously wiped the tears from my face and forced a smile as Skye bounded to the door.

"How was it?" she asked cautiously.

"It was really good. I saw Renesmee and some of Embry's family. All in all, it wasn't so bad." I lied through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" Skye questioned.

"Yeah, I think I would know how my day went. What did you and Leanne do?"

Skye made a face and pulled me into the living room. Leanne was sitting on the couch, a tissue in one hand with a box of chocolate on her lap.

"She…I mean, we have been watching some sappy love story marathon." Skye said. "She's been crying since the end of the first one," she whispered.

I managed a smirk, "How did you survive?"

"It wasn't easy; she needed "moral support" to get through Titanic."

I looked at the clock, it was almost 12 o'clock. "Was I gone that long?" I asked, surprised.

"Yea," Skye teased, "I guess your new friend kept you interested."

I smiled automatically to my little sister and said goodnight to Leanne as I headed for my room.

"Oh, Brielle, I almost forgot to tell you something." Leanne squeaked, looking up at me with crimson rimmed eyes.

"What is it?"

"A lady called for you today…um…it was an unusual name…Edna…Ellie..."

"Edie?" I asked, shocked.

Leanne smiled and nodded, "Yup, she called but I told her you were out."

I thought about my friend and how she must have been doing. I owed her a visit, after all.

"Hey, do you mind if I go visit a friend tomorrow?" I asked quietly.

Leanne looked away from the screen and toward me. "Saturday is always our activity day."

"I know," I sighed, "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't majorly important."

Leanne thought for a moment, and then conceded. "Okay, I guess me and Skye can figure out something, but Sunday is for just us, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

* * *

I washed my face and brushed my teeth once upstairs. I walked into my room, throwing my hoodie on the floor. As I sat on my bed, I slowly took off my clothes, thinking over the day. Embry was nice, Renesmee was nice, Jacob and Sam were both nice, albeit a little terrifying. Everyone treated me well and they were all very welcoming. Then why did I feel so uneasy?

I sighed, laying on my back and stared at the ceiling for a while. Despite the changing season, it was stuffy in my room. Leanne would have freaked, but I cracked my window open slightly to let in some fresh air. I thought I heard something outside my window, but realized it was probably nerves. I opted not to wear any pajamas, the room was really starting to heat up and it would be impossible for me to sleep.

I lay back down and closed my eyes, before I knew it I felt myself slipping into a deep sleep.

As with most of my dreams, the line between reality and my subconscious thoughts blurred until I wasn't sure if I was dreaming at all anymore. It was almost identical to a previous dream; it held the same dank and musty presence. Darkness permeated everything in the room, like a sickness, it sucked all light and color from whatever was near me. I started to run again, my reactions returning from the previous dream. Vines of shadows crisscrossed across the walls beside me, seeping raven ink wherever they touched. I pumped my legs harder, the muscles screaming in protest. I was at the point of my dream where _I_ should start screaming, when the light ahead would fade, leaving me a void of space.

I rebelled against this thought and ran harder, I was too close to the light, to close to the only source of anything visible. My breathing began to labor and I exerted all my strength to reach the glow. My efforts paid off, I reached my hand to balance against the doorway, momentarily blinded by sheer luminescence. My eyes adjusted to the room; everything radiated with an aura of tranquility. I sucked in a laborious breath, relieved that I had finished this task, despite not knowing what it was I had been attempting. A small mass shivered in the middle of the room, immediately catching my attention. I walked up to the trembling body, a girl, I would assume from the floor length auburn curls. Her body stiffened as my approach became known.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I assured.

She turned her face to the side, recognition clearly in her expression. "Brielle?"

I sucked in another hard breath. The girl was plainly my age, maybe younger, even her voice sounded like a child's, but the face was undeniable. Same aquiline nose and impossible high cheekbones, even her lips curled the same way as she spoke my name.

"Mom?" I asked.

Immediately she rose to her feet and backed away. Before I could utter another word, she turned and started to run. Then it hit me. Literally. My body jerked back violently as I was pulled from the room so fast my head started to spin. I reached my hands out fruitlessly.

"MOM!" I screeched.

The little girl turned her back to me again, only to start sobbing quietly. I fought against the pull, weakening under the crushing pressure. The walls folded in on me, as the darkness crept closer. My breath escaped with an audible whoosh and my face slammed against the floor. I lay on the floor panting, unwilling to pull myself up again. Slowly and methodically, tendrils of black ink surrounded me as I lay there, too defeated to try as my eyelids fluttered closed.

* * *

My eyes welled with tears and I started to cry uncontrollably. My face and neck were covered in sweat and I struggled to remove the sheets from my body. I continued to cry, starting to slowly wake myself from the dream. I heard a small noise and then I was surrounded by warmth. My breathing slowed as the dream took on another quality.

"Brielle," I heard a faint whisper.

Even in my dreams, I knew that voice. I calmed immensely once I heard it.

"Embry," I breathed.

I stiffened afraid that if I moved, even a little it would end. Even now I could feel two arms holding me tightly. My entire body was abuzz with the sensation. I could feel the presence move rhythmically, like breathing. There was a slight murmuring, as though someone far away was humming. The heat covered my entire body and would shift at times. My dreams were never this tame, or calming, but I didn't fight it. The warmth felt right and I would accept any comfort I could get, even if it wasn't real. I sighed lightly and felt my body go limp as I drifted off again.

I awoke to the sound of me sneezing. There was a chill in the air and my skin was covered in goosebumps. I grabbed my sheets off of the floor and wrapped myself tightly in them I went to close the window, only to see that it was already shut.

"Leanne," I whispered to myself.

I climbed back into bed, relishing in its unexplainable warmth and was soon fast asleep.


	19. Lets Get back to you and me

Embry Pov

_Man, that's harsh._ Quil thought as he rounded a large oak.

_I know, I mean, she kissed me back…you saw it…right? _I questioned as I followed him down the dirt path.

Phasing allowed me to see everything from a third person perspective, allowed for me to lessen the human emotions associated with my other body. It was suppose to be an escape for me, but it was torture, all I could feel was the confusion and sympathy of the others.

_It definitely seemed like she was into it,_ he agreed. _I don't know, maybe she was freaked by how quickly it happened._

I thanked God that all the others had phased back by the time I met up with Quil. He was the one person I knew who could remain completely objective to any situation. He could control his emotional thought better than most of us.

_Dammit,_ I thought, _you're right; she probably thinks I'm some pervy idiot._

Quil couldn't hold in his chuckle, which sounded more like a throaty growl.

_Have you talked to Sam yet?_

_Barely…you think I should? _ We were now by the east side of the forest, so it would only take a few minutes to get to Sam and Emily's house.

_I think it's worth a try. Although if I were you, I would be a little more worried about the nightmare thing._ Quil thought, his mind going over the scene I had seen.

_I know, _I agreed_, I never saw anything like that before in my life. _ I shook my head to remove the image, to see Brielle like that…it was completely and totally terrifying. I mean what could be so bad that it would cause her to react like that?

_What do you think she was dreaming about?_

_I don't know, but I will find out. _ I promised. I would find out.

The little blue house was dimly lit by the time I arrived. I picked up on the faint smell of something delicious and knew that Emily was probably cooking up a storm. I paced outside for a bit before I phased back and made my way up the pathway. I knocked lightly and hoped that Sam wasn't busy or anything as I would have hated to ask Jacob for his advice again.

The door opened and Emily greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Embry, you looking for Sam?" she asked with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah, is he here?"

"Nope, he had to run a few errands for his mom."

I sighed and put my hand behind my neck. "Any idea when he will be back? It's really important."

Emily's eyebrows rose slightly as she took in my expression. "Is everything alright?"

"No, well not exactly…it's my imprint…I mean Brielle, something's wrong." I admitted, turning my gaze back to the forest.

I heard Emily suck in a deep breath. "Well, we can talk about it, I happen to know a few things about imprints and the problems associated with them." She laughed lightly at her last statement, but I could still see the flicker of pain flash across her face.

I looked back to the forest, and then back to Em. She was my best bet right now, I mean, besides Sam, she was the only other person who had to deal with the negative impacts of imprinting.

"I guess we could talk for a little while," I agreed, following her inside the house.

Before we began, she insisted that I eat. Well, not so much insisted as she implied and I readily accepted. There were few things that compared to what Emily could do in a kitchen. I would have licked the plate clean if I didn't sense her watching me.

"Okay," she began, breaking the silence that had invaded the room, "so what's the problem."

I looked around the room quickly as I gathered my thoughts together. "Okay, well you know the girl I brought to the bonfire?"

"Brielle," she stated.

"Yeah, Brielle, well to begin with, she ran away from when we first met."

Emily smiled and nodded her head, no doubt already knowing these details courtesy of Sam, but let me continue regardless.

"So, I figured that I was screwed at first, but then we kind of got along once school started and stuff."

I paused, but Emily continued to nod slightly, not wanting to interrupt.

"I thought that maybe it would all work out after all. I mean, she agreed to go to the bonfire with me and we spent every waking moment at school together…so I thought that this meant it was finally happening."

"What was finally happening?" Emily interrupted.

"You know, that the imprint thing was kicking in and she was falling in love with me or something." I stated.

Emily smirked a little, but said nothing so I continued.

"So, after the bonfire, when I took her home…I…well, we…kissed." I stated, blushing slightly like a moron.

"Go ahead," Emily assured.

"Okay, so we kissed…and it was the kind of kiss that people write songs about. Completely and totally amazing, like nothing I had ever felt before. It was probably the single greatest thing I have ever experienced so far."

Emily smiled again, her eyes crinkling at the sides like when she was really happy. "So, how did she react?"

My exuberant expression faltered. "Well, that's the thing. She was into it, I mean, I may not be the most experienced wolf in the woods, but I could tell. She made this noise and then whispered my name in the wickedest way you could imagine."

Emily's eyebrows knitted together lightly as I spoke and I had to laugh at her expression.

"Sorry, sorry, that was too much information. Anyway, the point is, she was just as into it as I was, but then all of a sudden she pulled away and started to tear up." My breath hitched as I thought about it again, Brielle looked like someone had just broken her heart, and I couldn't help but to think that person was me. "I don't know what I did wrong; I mean could I have read her so wrong? Pushed her further than she wanted?" I asked the last questions to myself and stared at the ceiling, willing myself not to tear up. I may be able to talk to Emily openly, but I wasn't about to cry in front of her.

She took her time before speaking, looking at her hands while she spoke. "I think that maybe it wasn't about you at all. It sounds like maybe she was just as into it as you were, but then something spooked her. Have you spoken to her about it?"

I took a deep breath, "No, I wouldn't know what to say."

"Just be honest and ask her what was wrong, perhaps it had nothing to do with you at all."

"And what if it does?" I asked, looking at Emily. "What if she freaked because she didn't want to…or doesn't see me as anything more than a friend?"

"That is the risk you have to take," Emily stated, looking directly at me, "I know that you will be everything she needs and wants in life, maybe at this point, all she needs is a friend."

I started to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Emily!" He called, "I hope you are awake, because I am going to do some things to you toni-"

He stopped mid-sentence once he saw me sitting in the chair. I had never seen Sam looked embarrassed before, and it was mildly entertaining to see his expression once he realized I had heard what he said.

"Hey Sam," I greeted, smiling widely.

"Embry…what are you doing here?" He asked, shifting his gaze to Emily.

"He came over for some advice." Emily stated.

"About?" Sam questioned.

"Brielle," I stated simply.

The awkward tension in the room grew as I sat there, effectively holding up whatever plans Sam had.

"Well," I started as I rose to my feet, "I had better get home and get to sleep." I added in a fake yawn for effect.

Emily stood up and gave me a hug, "Good luck," she offered.

"Thanks Em," I said kissing her on the cheek.

I turned to Sam and gave him a brief nod, "See you around Sam."

"Sure, we can catch up about things _later_." Sam said hastily, not hiding his insinuation.

I smirked and made my way out of the house, but not before I heard Sam whisper something nauseously dirty to Emily. Damn my hearing abilities.


	20. Touch and Go

Brielle Pov

I nervously tugged at the yellow blouse I chose for my day's activities. I fidgeted during the entire cab ride and was so distracted that I didn't even notice we had stopped. The cabbie was turned halfway, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I asked in a confused tone.

"I said, that will be twenty-four dollars." He replied with a thick accent.

I looked out the window and sure enough, I was back at the 'hospital'. I quickly handed the money over and got out. As I walked closer to the entrance, I noticed that the outside of the building had changed slightly; someone had planted purple and blue hydrangeas. There were some pops of yellow in the mix that cheered the place up dramatically.

I entered the front door and stood in the small waiting room that was reserved for visitors. There were a few couples in today, along with middle-aged businessmen and some teenagers. I quickly made my way to the secretary and told her my name.

"Choiseul," she repeated then her eyes widened in recognition.

"I guess I left an impact," I joked lamely.

She politely asked for my id and signed me into a book of names. She handed me back my id, along with a name badge.

"Are you visiting someone today?" she asked curtly.

I tensed. _Why in the hell would I be standing here if I wasn't?_ I thought to myself.

"Yes, I am meeting with an old friend." I replied sweetly.

Before she could ask any more questions, I quickly found a seat and waited for the visiting hours to begin. I people watched for the most part, some of the visitors acted in the usual ways, either distant or anxious.

One couple in particular caught my interest; they were very young, probably early twenties. The woman was obviously upset and her partner attempted to console her by rubbing her lower back. I smiled at the sight and thought of Embry.

_Whoa,_ I thought to myself, _you cannot be thinking about him right now._

I cringed a bit at the thought of our last encounter. It was certainly nice, and unlike anything else I had ever experienced, but it was just too much. I had no time to think about any guy anyway, my "classes" for the troubled teens started in two days. If there was anything that would distract me, it was a boy, especially an incredibly sexy and mysterious one like Embry.

_Hopefully he will move on or something…yeah, maybe I can become too busy to hang out. _

I nodded to myself at the thought. I would become too busy for Embry, and as much as I would hate to see it happen, I knew he would move on. Maybe he would go back to Morgan.

_Yeah, they can get back together and I can move on with my life. I can finally find…I mean I can finally settle things._

Sucking in a breath, I sighed with relief as the buzzer sounded. A guard emerged from the large door adjacent to the secretary. He held it open for us visitors to pass through. I craned my neck to see where she could be. As visitors found the ones they were looking for and began to disperse to various areas of the room, I was confused. Edie usually sat in the same corner, holding her teddy bear. She had kept to the same routine during the entire time of my stay.

I kept looking and after a few minutes, I decided that maybe she had finally left. Maybe I was too late and she decided that it was time to leave, new gentleman friend or not.

I turned; ready to walk back through the thick door when I heard my name.

"Bri," a frail voice called out.

I spun in the direction of the voice. Sure enough, there she was standing there, with the same teddy bear and messy curls that I had come to expect.

"Edie!" I exclaimed, closing the gap between us and embracing her.

My attempts to hug her gently were for naught once I realized that she was slowly cutting off my supply of oxygen.

"Can't…breathe…" I whispered dramatically.

She laughed loudly and pulled me toward a small table with some chairs.

"It has been too long; let me get a look at you."

I twirled in a small circle as she inspected me.

"Hmm, bright yellow blouse, sparkly, white shoes and a floral skirt." She commented lightly, "either you are trying to look cheery or you lost a bet."

I smiled brightly at her and took a seat. "You could always read me, huh?"

"An interesting read it is," she replied.

We sat like that for a few moments, catching up on trivial things. She was still harassing every male nurse in the building and I was still using my sarcasm way too often. After a while though, the conversation shifted and she began to ask me some more difficult questions.

"So, how is it in?" She trailed.

"Forks." I stated.

"Yes, Forks…how is it there?"

"It is nice," I hedged.

"But?"

"But, I don't know. It's still hard to fully adjust, you know? I'm fighting everyday to just keep the little sanity I have left."

Edie looked thoughtful as I spoke. She didn't offer me sympathy or the expected looks of sadness as I spoke, for which I was immensely grateful.

"I know that you are still adjusting and you still have issues to handle, but if there is one thing I know, is that you are a fighter Brielle."

I looked down at my hands as I spoke. "I don't feel like one. I keep having nightmares, or I feel like my heart and stomach are being ripped out every time I start to think about…things." I ignored the tears that welled in my eyes and continued. "I wish I could feel numb to it all, just go to sleep and never wake up."

"You must never think such things!" Edie scolded, causing me to jump. She was usually so casual and calm, so her intensity was not expected. "You are meant for much more than that and we both know it. I understand how hard this is, but you have to keep fighting, even if you don't do it alone."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean, even if there is someone in your life helping you along, you still have to see how strong you truly are." She stated simply.

I was bewildered. "Edie, how do you do that? How do you know there is someone in my life helping me along?"

Her old smile played on her lips again, "It's not hard to figure out, besides whoever this person is, left a mark on you."

I immediately touched the spot where my shoulder and neck met. It was sore, which meant that I probably had a bruise as well. I blushed and tried to adjust my collar as best I could.

"That was nothing really. I don't think that will become anything." I admitted.

"Really?" Edie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I can't focus on anyone in that way right now. I have a lot going on and I think it would only make things messier than they already are."

Edie shook her head and leaned in closer to me, "Don't be afraid of something that you cannot control. Running away from it won't help."

"You don't understand!" I said loudly. A few visitors looked in my direction, and I quickly moved in closer to my old friend. "This is not like anything I have ever felt. I've known Embry for such a short amount of time, and yet it feels like I _know _him."

"Embry," she repeated in an odd way. "Tell me what is this boy like?"

I looked at my friend directly and answered as honestly as possible. "He's like no one else I have ever met."


	21. Hide and Seek

I looked at my friend directly and answered as honestly as possible. "He's like no one else I have ever met.

He is kind and caring, almost to a fault. If he even thinks I am upset or he's done something that hurt me, he'll freak. Not in a crazy, obsessed way…more like, he actually can't stand the thought of it. It's crazy, I've never had any act like this toward me and I don't know how to handle it. I mean, he makes me want to be honest with him."

"Want to be?" She interrupted.

"Well, yeah" I began, "I want to tell him everything, I want to tell him I never knew my father and how I really ended up in Forks…but I can't. I won't."

Edie took it all in. She stared at me for a little while and thought, rubbing her chin in an almost comical way.

"Well, don't tell him." She said simply.

"What?"

"Don't tell him. You are not ready to tell him. I assume that once you do, you will need someone to console you, to be there for you, someone you can trust to keep you while you heal. His type is rare, and I mean _rare _Brielle. Wait until you can trust him and yourself enough to be vulnerable."

"What if I never get there?" I asked, looking at her hands.

"You will. If it's one thing I know about us, is that eventually we all become stronger when allowed time to heal."

I smiled at her, she was literally my best friend and I couldn't express how much I appreciated speaking with her.

"So, has he seen you naked yet?"

I knew that my eyes grew twice their size as I let out a nervous giggle, which turned into an embarrassing coughing fit. "Edie! You can't just ask things like that!"

"Oh come on," she continued, "We're both girls here. Besides, I know how these young ones today are. I just want to make sure you are being safe."

I rolled my eyes and leaned in closer. "No…we haven't…done...that. I wouldn't know how to...anyway..." I whispered.

"Ahh." She said, smiling from ear to ear. "That's good. It's good to wait, let you realize what you feel with your heart and not with anything else."

"I agree. How will I know what I am truly feeling with my heart? Embry is the first one to ever show me this kind of…devotion. How do I know I am really feeling something and not just feeling really grateful?"

Edie sat back in her chair and thought about that for a while. "I assume you will know exactly when that happens. It will be the moment when you would rather trade in your happiness to see his. You would be self sacrificing in order to protect him."

* * *

I decided that I would need to save up for a car. The fifty-dollar cab fare would be too steep for me to pay when I visited Edie once a week as promised. We said our goodbyes and I wished that somehow Edie could leave that place, maybe even stay with us for a little while. As I got out of the cab, I saw Embry sitting on the front steps. He had his head down and I saw him wringing his hands in anxiety. His hair fell like around his face and back like onyx drapes, hiding his expression from my view.

"Um, hey" I said lamely.

He spoke, never looking up. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

The words stung as if he slapped me across my face. I knew it was true, but I didn't want to hear him say it.

"I guess not. I understand and it's okay." My voice gave me away. Embry quickly looked up and was in front of me in an instant.

"Shit. I did it again. I said something wrong again?"

I shook my head and faked a smile, looking past him.

"Wait," he realized, "You know that I wanted to, right? I wasn't saying I didn't want to kiss you, just that I should have waited. I didn't mean to pressure you."

"Pressure me?" I repeated, confused. "You didn't pressure me at all."

"Then why did you cry like that? Was it…was I…bad?"

"No, not at all, you dork." I chuckled, "You were amazing, best kiss of my life I'd assume."

He grinned his special smile, the one he only had when something made him really happy. "Good, I thought maybe I'd run you off."

"No, if anyone will do any running, it will most likely be you." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I looked around and noticed that it was getting dark rather quickly. I grabbed Embry's hand and he followed me to the door. "Come on in, we need to talk about some things."

* * *

I guided Embry to the living room and searched for Leanne and Skye. There was a note taped to the refrigerator.

_Gone to the supermarket and then to the mall. Skye needs a new pair of shoes for some dance or something. Did you know they are having an unsupervised dance for freshman? I don't like it at all, but she insists. Anyway, be home later. Stay up… I rented a few more movies for tonight._

I let out a sigh of relief. At least we would have time to talk privately for a little while.

"We're alone?"

I jumped and turned to see him standing behind me, looking…mischievous.

"Yup, we're alone for at least another hour." I replied.

The way he stared at me was always so intense and it always caused the same reaction. It would make me want him. I doubted that he even knew what he was doing and I'm sure that any normal girl would readily throw herself at him, but no, not me. The one time I had an opportunity at a real relationship and I was too damaged to even want one.

_Remember, you have to be ready first. You can't be anything more than friends._

"Why did you and Morgan break up?" I probed suddenly.

Embry leaned against the counter and sighed. "That's a long story, one I'm sure you don't want to hear."

"Or maybe you aren't ready to tell it." I countered.

That caught him by surprise, "You're right, I'm not. There are so many details, but I can't tell you…yet."

"When?" I continued.

"Soon, I promise." He assured me, wrapping my hands in his. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. Morgan is gorgeous and nice, I think. I just don't see what would cause the split."

Embry chuckled to himself. "Well, we actually broke up a while ago and then things were…hard on me…and we got back together. I only let the guys know about the second time, since Kim and Leah hate her, with good reason." He sighed and continued to trace small circles into my palm. "So, we were working on things again, but then something happened. Now, we're completely over and I don't want to go back to that."

"Oh." I replied. "I take it that those said details are…messy?"

"Very." He agreed.

"Well," I started, "let me give you a tour of the house."

I lead Embry through each room and explained which was which and why almost every room was painted a different color.

"Leanne…is eccentric at times." I stated.

He was impressed at the television attached to the ceiling. "Where's your room?"

"It's upstairs on the-"

"I bet I can find it." He interrupted. With that, he got up and bounded up the stairs. I followed him, puzzled by his enthusiasm.

He found my room and was lying across my bed triumphantly. I knew Embry was tall, but on my queen-sized bed, he looked like a modern day giant.

"How did you know this was my room?" I asked. Leanne's house held a dozen rooms and mine was the least noticeable.

"Lucky guess." He said, patting the pillow next to him.

"Hold on," I said, holding open my hands, "this was something we needed to talk about."

"Okay," he agreed.

"I like you Embry. I like you a lot, much more than I should at this point, but I do. I want to think you feel the same way." I spoke quickly.

"Absolutely," He assured.

"Well, I think that we need to be friends for a while first, I have things that need to be sorted before I can…well, before we can…"

"I understand Bri." He interjected. "We'll stay friends as long as you want and need us to."

"Are you sure?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, I am. If you need me to be just a friend, then I will be just that."

"Okay, just don't bring around any girlfriends."I joked.

He sat up and across from me, his expression intense. "I would never do that. You are who I… _like_ and if you want only a friendship, then that will be all I need."

"You say that now…" I protested.

"And I will continue to." He added. "So…friends…we can still hang out and go out and stuff, right?"

"You mean like on dates?"

"Hey, friends can have dates." He laughed, "We'll just make sure it's something fun or silly. Don't want you attacking me again."

"I did not!" I protested, "I was just caught up a little bit." I said, blushing.

"I can understand, I mean my kissing skills are pretty incredible."

I laughed and playfully shoved him. He retaliated by pushing me on my side, only to pull me closer to him.

"I should probably get in one more bear hug." He laughed into my shirt.

"You act as though it's the last time we'll ever see each other." I hugged him back and laughed as well. "I think friends can still give bear hugs."

He pulled me back so I could see his face. "Okay, so we can have friend dates and give hugs...and I assume act like idiots with each other. What _can't_ we do?"

I leaned back on my heels and thought for a moment. "I think hugging is as far as we should go, I mean once you find out about me and my past and everything, you will probably leave. It would be hard enough saying goodbye to a friend, I couldn't handle it if you became anything more."

Embry sat silent for a few minutes and I grew more nervous with each moment.

_He'll probably leave now. Get it over with, I mean he has to realize that this is all I can give._

"I doubt you've done anything so horrible." He argued.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, imagining what Emilia and Jason thought when they didn't come back home. Caleb was too young; he'd grow up never knowing me. I imagined them learning why I left, why Skye left, how I had ruined everything with my selfishness.

"I have." I admitted, letting my tears pour freely. "I hurt those who needed me the most."

Embry wiped my cheeks and simply held me, never speaking, just holding me while I calmed down.

A few minutes passed by with neither of us speaking. My tears stopped and I felt like a complete idiot for crying in front of him. I hoped that he thought I was completely insane, but he didn't act like it, he just watched me, rubbing his hand on my shoulder.

"My mother." I said quietly, unsure as to why I was telling him this. "I have issues when I think of my mother or my family. I try to keep my thoughts superficial, so nothing real can be processed. But with you, I can't help but to feel all of my emotions, good and bad."

He looked at me with a face that mirrored my own. "I am so sorry, what do you want me to do?"

"Just stay here with me?" I asked, lying on my side.

He nodded and nestled in beside me, murmuring how it would all be okay and how he was there for me. How he would always be there for me. I closed my eyes and listened to him speak, and then he began to hum; it was loosely familiar.

"I know that." I whispered quietly. "What is the name of what you're humming?"

"There's no name," he said slowly, "My mother use to hum it to me when I was little."

I turned around and faced him, his arm never leaving my side.

"What is it that you like about me so much?" I asked abruptly."I heard about the girls and their constant advances."

Embry let out a low groan. "Kim and Leah are impossible."

I waited for a reply as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Do you remember the first day we saw each other?" He asked.

"Of course, I fell in front of you a few times, then ran off like a scared mute."

"Exactly," he agreed, reliving the memory. "You were startled and embarrassed. I think you were mad as well."

"I stubbed my toe a few times that morning." I interrupted.

"A productive day," he laughed. "Well, it began that day. I had never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. Then you spoke, and I had never heard anything so remarkable in my life."

"Like love at first sight?" I asked, intrigued.

"Does that freak you out?"

"Not as much as it probably should. I'm just confused as to why it happened to me." I answered.

Embry sat up and ran his hands through his hair a few times, one of his nervous habits. "Well, there is a perfect reason as to why I feel this way about you. You're my.. my…"

"I'm your what?"

"You're my imprint."


	22. UPDATE

Update:

I am back! It has been too long since I last updated and I decided that this story will be finished by the end of this year. I have had a few pm's regarding the length of this story and I can say that I expect it to be 40-ish chapters. This means at least one new chapter per week. Yes, per week!

No more month long hiatuses!

….and…

There will be a sequel. Brielle will be thrown into a new world and the twists will be coming out of the wood work ;D

**However, I do have a request. For all those reading, please review and bookmark. I love getting feedback on what I am writing and I think these 20 chapters deserve at least 200 reviews. I am hoping to attain more readers and every review helps!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. I know I enjoy writing it.**


	23. Hell is just around the Corner

Imprint. The word brought up memories of baby geese and the scientific method. None of it made any sense.

"I'm your what?" I asked, utterly confused.

Embry jumped off the bed and pacing back and forth in front of my door, saying things that were as illogical as my own thoughts.

"I should have told you sooner…then you ran…and I kissed you…and you cried…then there was the Morgan thing…Sam, I should have spoken to Sam…."

"Hold on," I said, standing in front of him, stopping his stride, "what does Morgan have to do with this? And tell me what sooner?"

He looked at me with the same expression from the first day he saw me. His eyes glazed over and he held that same intensity from that day. The same look that scared me; the same look that made my insides melt and make me want to run to him…to have him hold me…squeeze me…

_Enough! Get your hormones in check_

I mentally reprimanded myself and focused back on Embry. He was still staring and making me rather self-conscious.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

Embry bridged the space between us and placed both of his hands on my face, inches away from his. "There is so much I have to tell you. It won't make much sense at first, but I promise it will solve everything."

I flinched back from his words, not that they caused me any emotion other than confusion, but because his scent was overpowering. I expected him to smell of cologne, but it wasn't anything man-made. No, his smell was…well…hard to identify. It was not good, as in overly sweet and obvious, but it was certainly not bad. He smelled…comforting, yet robust, if a simple scent could. Embry smelled completely natural to me, as though his presence was linked to memories I had long forgotten. I could smell cinnamon and earth and…heat; no other way to describe it but heat, a slow building heat that made me dizzy with anticipation and want.

"Do you remember the stories Sam told us?" He asked, breaking me out of my daydream.

I nodded. How could I forget? After the bonfire and Sam's stories was when Embry and I…

"Yes." I answered, nodding in an attempt to clear my mind of Embry's touch, his smell, his lips, his…_everything._

"Well," he continued, "Imprinting ties into that perfectly. We imprint, though no one has a clear reason as to why yet, and we carry on the bloodline."

I stood there, feeling rather dumb for not seeing whatever connection he was trying to make.

"So, Sam's stories…were?" I trailed.

"True." Embry finished, his eyes searching mine. "Everything you heard was true."

_Real? He expects you to believe some fantasy about warrior spirits? Even my inner voice scoffed at that one.  
_

I continued to stare at Embry, trying to figure out _what_ part of the story would have been real. I saw his eyes move to my window and then he turned his head toward my door.

"How mad would Leanne be if she caught me in here?" He asked quickly.

"She'd probably murder you." I half joked. "Why?"

"Because, she's home." He whispered.

As if on cue, I heard the car pull up the driveway.

"Come on!" Embry whispered frantically, pulling me off the bed. He held me as if I weighed nothing and quickly we were down the stairs and out the sliding glass door. I heard the car doors shut and Skye's laughter soon followed.

"She'll see you." I warned, now panicking on my own.

Embry shook his head and then quickly pulled me to him. With the quickest of movements, I was off my feet as he held me eye level. His left arm supported my weight and his right cradled my face before giving me a quick, chaste kiss. Instinctually, my body reacted and I wrapped my legs around his wide waist and kissed him back in earnest. I felt Embry shudder and he breathed my name just once into the kiss he gave.

The front door was now opening, but I didn't care, in that moment, there was only me and Embry. He pulled back unwillingly and let out a ragged breath.

"Just…friends?"He asked, reminding me of my limits.

"Yes." I agreed, nodding. "Though I doubt it will be easy."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly said, putting me back down before I could even register it.

"Why are you in the backyard Bri?" Leanne asked, walking towards me.

I turned around and to my utter surprise, I was alone.

_Could he have jumped the fence so quickly?_

"I…uh, thought I heard something out here." I quickly answered, walking into the living room.

Leanne did a quick sweep of the yard before closing the door. "Well, be careful. I heard some people talk about wolves in the area."

Wolves. Right.

* * *

The rest of the day rushed past. Leanne had, as promised, brought back a half dozen movies for us all to watch. I noted that she seemed to keep Skye and I as preoccupied as she could, and wondered if her fleeting interests were for he own pleasure or our distraction. By the time midnight rolled around, we only were two movies in, but Leanne and Skye were both curled on the couch, Leanne snoring slightly and Skye mumbling nonsense in her dreams. It was peaceful to watch them like that, completely vulnerable and tranquil, no worries or cares creasing their brow.

I shut off the television and fell into my bed, asleep almost as soon as I touched the sheets. Before I fell into unconsciousness, a thought interrupted. I had kissed Embry again, this time with much more at stake and I felt nothing. Well, not nothing, my stomach was still doing mini flips every time I thought of it, but there was no anger or sadness, there was no crying fit like the previous time. I wondered if letting him in, giving him a small glimpse of pain earlier that day had calmed something in me. Another thought broke through before I could stop it.

Jacob and Sam had wanted to make sure I could be trusted before hearing the stories.

I wondered if Embry could be trusted with my heart.

* * *

Sunday was relaxing; actually, it was more than that. It was one of those lazy days where everyone slept in noon, the drum of the air conditioner and the intermittent beep of the security alarm were the only noises in the house. We all did nothing of any importance; I played a few rounds of solitaire before Leanne walked into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" She asked, rummaging through the fridge.

"Absolutely, what do we have?" I placed down the cards and switched on the coffee pot.

Leanne's face dropped. "Not much actually, we should probably head to the market."

I stood up and stretched out my arms. "Okay," I said between a yawn, "I'll go get Skye."

"No need." Leanne assured, "She'll be out for at least another hour. We will go to Port Angeles and be back before she wakes up. Besides, it would be nice to have some time to talk with you." She added on as an afterthought.

I quickly changed and left a note for Skye. I walked down the stairs to see Leanne on the phone, frantically arguing. She looked up and told the person on the other line to hold.

"I have to redo few memos." She said quickly, looking at the clock. "It'll take me about an hour and then we can go."

My stomach growled in protest. "No, it's okay. I'll go and be back before you're done."

Leanne's expression wavered, but she handed me the keys. "You sure?"

"I'll be fine Lee." I assured her. "I'll be back before you know it."

Not giving her more time to argue or be concerned, I all but ran out the front door and revved the engine. As I sped down the small highway, I decided that on my way back, I would visit the reservation. A smile broke across my face and I decided that's exactly what I would do.

The market in Port Angeles was rather large. One half was a regular grocery store, with the usual dim lighting and horrible music that all grocery stores were probably forced to have. The other half held an open-air market, with vendors selling everything from in season fish and vegetables, to fish right off of the boat. I quickly found a few essentials that we needed, as well as a few items I knew Leanne and Skye would personally like. I turned up the candy aisle, looking for some form of chocolate, when I heard my name.

"Bri Bri?" A small voice called from behind me.

I turned and looked into the most devastatingly happy eyes.

"Emilia." I breathed.


	24. Emergency

_A/N: 200 reviews! I cannot express how incredibly happy I am with this. I am posting two chapters in appreciation. I want to thank all who have reviewed this story, as it is near impossible to have many reviews on fics that are not focused on Bella/Edward. I am utterly amazed that this story has had so many hits, considering not only is it an imprint story, but it's main character is an original. Once again, thanks so much! I know that there are many visitors, but I'd appreciate if you reviewed as well. I have my settings so that anyone can leave feedback, whether you are a FF member or not. I have to include a special shout out to Holly7795. You are a mind reader! A few of your suggestions are already a part of this story and I will definitely consider the rest. I will be sure to include a chapter that breaks down the time line and the wolves' imprints, so that no one is confused. Thanks for that! Well, enough of my note, onto the story!_

* * *

"Brielle!" She screamed, running as fast as she could towards me.

Instinctively, I held my arms out and caught my little sister as she jumped into my arms. She wrapped her small arms tightly around my neck and I fell to my knees, uncaring of the confused stares from other customers and held her tightly to my chest.

"Oh my God, Emilia. What are you doing here?" I asked, still doubting that this wasn't some horrid daydream.

She giggled a sound that absolutely warmed me from the inside out. "Me and Jay Jay are buying stuff with Miss Lily."

I sucked in a hopeful gasp. "Jason is here with you?" I scanned down the aisle and saw no signs of my brother.

Emilia immediately let go of me and I felt my heart tear in two. She quickly ran around the corner, and against any form of public decency I held, I let out a sob, a gut-wrenching sob as my knees curled in on my chest. Everything up until that moment had allowed me to glide through each day, I kept my sense dulled when needed and looked forward to another day of…

_What have you been doing? You have been allowing valuable time to waste. Emilia and Jason have been close and you never even knew._

I warred with myself internally as my thoughts raced ahead. Then it clicked. Emilia was _here. _Jason was _here. _ There was no way they would leave without me. I got up quickly, wiping hastily at my face. I all but sprinted down the aisles, hissing my sibling's names as I searched. I dashed through all of the aisles until I heard Emilia again.

"Jay Jay, come on." She pleaded. "Bri Bri is here, let's go."

I followed her voice and found them next to a large display of breakfast cereals. Jason held two boxes in his tiny hands and fought against Emilia as she tugged on his arm.

"Jason," I said softly, "drop those boxes right now."

My brother turned to look at me and a huge grin spread across his face. "Bri Bri!" He squealed, running over to me. "You came for Emmy and me."

"Told you so," Emilia said in a mocking tone.

"Emilia? Jason?" I heard a panicked voice yell. I quickly turned and saw a short woman weaving through the customers, her eyes frantic. I could only assume that this was 'Miss Lily'. She ducked down a wrong aisle and I took action.

Scooping Jason into my arms, I grabbed Emilia's hand and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Emilia asked quietly.

I looked down to my little sister and realized that she knew something was wrong. "We're going for…ice cream." I said hastily.

Jason's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together. "I want icy, I want icy," he chanted.

Emilia nodded, and let me lead her quickly though the doors. I made it to Leanne's car just in time for me to see Lily run out of the grocery store, still screaming and clutching a cell phone. I unlocked the car and Emilia quickly jumped into the backseat, grabbing Jason and putting him on her lap. Lily ran in the direction of our car and I panicked.

_Oh shit, she is going to see them…they will be taken away again…maybe to another state this time._

I thought quickly and hid all signs of stress from my face.

"Emilia?" I asked, jumping into the driver's seat. "Do you remember when we used to play hide and seek?"

She nodded vigorously in response.

"We're going to play hide and seek now, okay? I want you and Jason to lie on the floor and I'll count to ten."

She looked puzzled and annoyed. "But Bri, that's a baby game. I'm eight now, I' m a big girl."

Acid churned in my stomach as her words sunk in.

_ I missed her eighth birthday._

"Well," I continued, "this is a different way of playing. Whoever can stay on the floor the longest wins five dollars."

Jason's eyes widened at my offer and he jumped on the floor, giggling and shrieking the entire time.

"No fair Jay!" Emilia exclaimed, quickly falling to the floor as well.

I sighed in relief as Lily zoomed by the car, still frenzied in her search. I would have felt bad about causing her such anxiety and fear, if it wasn't for the fact that she was looking for my brother and sister. _My family._ Emilia and Jason would never belong to her, and now that they were with me, they would never go back.

I pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the street, my breathing ragged as I realized I was sobbing; my relief and joy overwhelming as I turned onto the freeway.

"What's wrong?" Emilia asked, sitting up.

"I win! I win!" Jason screeched.

"Emilia," I began, "buckle Jason in, and then come up here with me."

I reserved that tone of voice for when either someone was misbehaving or if I was being serious. She nodded again and did as told.

"Come on Jay," she said, "put the belt on."

He allowed her to buckle him in and pouted, crossing his arms. Emilia crawled into the passenger seat and buckled herself in as well. I stared straight ahead, thinking about what my next plan of action would be.

"What's wrong Bri Bri?" Emilia asked, placing her hand on my shoulder. I forced a smile and quickly looked at her.

"I'm just happy, that's all." I replied.

Jason sighed heavily and let out a grunt.

"What's the matter Jay?" I asked, glancing into the rearview mirror.

He looked at me sheepishly and stuck out his bottom lip before speaking. "Do we still get the icy?" He asked hopefully.

I laughed and let out a relieved sigh. "Yes, you still get to have ice cream."

He smiled and sat up straighter in the seat. "And I won hide and seek with Emmy." He announced proudly.

I grinned, sensing where this was headed. "Yes, and you win five dollars."

Content, he leaned back into the cushion and stared out the window. I flew down the highway, my fear of either causing an accident or being pulled over were my only reasons for not going over ninety. The green walls of the forest crept in quickly and I mentally relaxed. Pulling into Leanne's driveway, my nerves were on edge. Emilia climbed out of the car and I lifted a sleeping Jason into my arms. We entered the house and Emilia followed me into the kitchen. Leanne was rummaging through the fridge when we entered.

"Thank God you're back," Leanne began, "there is literally nothing I want to eat in here."

"Aunt Lee!" Emilia shrieked.

A startled Leanne turned around and gasped when she saw my siblings in front of her.

"Emmy," she breathed, hugging her tightly. Leanne's expression changed quickly and I thought that maybe bringing them home was not a good idea. Still holding Emilia, she walked toward the stairs. "Skye!" She yelled.

I heard her walk down the stairs, no doubt still in a sleep induced daze, and let out a loud yawn.

"Leanne, I think that today-"

She stopped mid sentence, taking in the scene before her. Skye's eyes widened in acknowledgment of the situation and almost immediately, she began to cry. Large, heavy tears flowed down her cheeks as she took Emilia from Leanne's arms and held her against her chest. In that moment, she truly looked like a thirteen-year-old girl, completely frightened and unsure of what to do.

"Brielle."

I looked at my aunt who now wore an expression I rarely saw. She was livid, absolutely furious as she pointed upstairs.

"My room. Now."

I followed her immediately, only stopping to put the still sleeping Jason in my bed. Leanne paced in her room and I closed the door behind me.

"Are you completely insane?" She hissed, not looking up from the ground. "How…when…what…just what in the hell do you think you are doing?"

I started to speak, only to have Leanne cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it. This is the most reckless thing you have done yet Brielle. How on earth did you think this would end? You can't just kidnap-"

"I did not kidnap them," I interrupted indignant, "they are _my_ brother and sister. They are my responsibility."

Leanne's pacing stopped and she looked at me, her expression unfaltering. "They are not. Brielle, they have foster parents, however temporary that may be. Have you thought about how this will look? I know you want them back, but you have to think more clearly."

I narrowed my eyes at the word. _Parents._ I mentally scoffed. Lily could have been the nicest person around, but she was not anyone's parent. I wanted to argue my point, but realized that Leanne's was more valid and sound. A small part of me knew that this could turn bad rather quickly, but I wasn't about to fight against my fierce need to have them with me.

"We have to take them back." Leanne announced, stopping mid stride.

I exploded as soon as the realization hit. "No!" I screeched. "I finally have them back; you can't take them away from me again."

I felt the sobs rise in my chest, but my anger overtook any sadness at that point. The only evidence of my feeling was my tears. Damn my tear ducts for being directly synced with my emotions.

"I can't let them go again." I whispered, pleaded with Leanne.

She stared at me for a few minutes before her face crumpled in pain. She grabbed me into a violent embrace and attempted to soothe us both.

"I know, I know it will be hard," she spoke quickly, "but we have to think about them. It's not fair to Emmy or Jason to keep them here longer than they need to be. We will get them back, but we have to do it the right way, the legal way."

I nodded and let my cries take over my body. I was so close to rebuilding what _she_ had destroyed in her act of selfishness, but now it was dissipating as quickly as it came. Leanne was right, but that didn't stop my heart from aching or my brain from coming up with more plans to keep my siblings.

I pulled away from my aunt and walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She followed behind me and I heard as she called the local police station. She informed the officer that she had found two lost children in the market earlier today and I heard as Leanne feigned happiness when he informed her about two reported children from the Port Angeles area.

The description and names matched, and he was on his way to pick them up. I grabbed a few essentials from the refrigerator and pushed my way past Leanne.

"Where are you headed to?" She asked, looking at my hands.

"I made a promise to my brother and sister, and I don't intend on breaking it."

* * *

Skye was sprawled across my bed with a rambunctious Jason bouncing next to her. Emilia was situated between the two and Skye was braiding her dark brown hair into a silly braided design.

"Bri's back!" Jason squealed, hopping off the bed as he ran to me.

I couldn't hold back the laughter as his small frame plowed into my legs.

"Yes, I'm back and guess what I have?"

His eye lit up and he squeezed my legs even harder. "Icy?"

I nodded and we both hopped back onto the bed. I passed out the spoons and let Emilia and Jason both take turns devouring the half gallon of ice cream I brought in. Skye and I were content to just watch them eat and I decided to take stock mentally of them both. Emilia looked the same and looked healthy; the only difference was that her wavy hair now reached further down her back. Jason grew considerably since I last saw him. He was not only heavier, but he had a growth spurt of height as well. His eyes, along with Emilia's were clear and held the same vibrant green hue as Skye and I. The only one of us who had my mother's beautiful cerulean eyes was Caleb. Caleb.

"Emmy?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light.

"Yes?" She asked in between mouthfuls of the whipped cream she held in her hands. She was the only one who could stomach eating a whole tub of the stuff.

"Where's Caleb?"

Skye tensed and I knew that she was as anxious as I was to hear that answer. Emilia swallowed and thought for a minute.

"I don't know yet. Miss Lily says that he's on a trip with another family for a little while."

I bit down hard on my tongue to hold in the expletive I wanted to yell. This Lily character was already on my list, but lying about _my_ brother was too much. I held my composure and pressed further.

"Did she tell you how long he would be gone?"

Emilia turned her head to the side, her signature for when she was trying to remember something.

"I don't that either Bri. I'm sorry." She pouted.

I gave her a tight hug. "It's okay sweetheart."

I mentally kept what little I knew for later. Maybe if they were so close, then Caleb was as well. I could only hope.

"Skye? Brielle?" Leanne called from the other side of the door. She walked in slowly and I knew what was coming. "I need to speak with you two downstairs."

We followed her to the living room and noticed the awaiting officer. He was about mid-thirties and had dark brown hair and the most unique brown eyes I'd ever seen. I could tell that Leanne was slightly attracted from the way she stood awkwardly beside him. He nervously stood up as Skye and I walked into the room. I noticed that the badge on his uniform said 'Swan', and I kept in the snicker from the irony of it all.

"Hello ladies," he said in a pleasant tone, "I'm officer Swan, but you can just call me Charlie."

We both nodded dumbly as he continued. "I'm just here to pick up the two lost children from earlier today. I was told that they were found in Port Angeles, correct?"

He looked to Leanne, but I spoke up.

"That's correct. I was the one who found them."

Charlie turned his attention back to me and smiled politely. "Where are they ma'am?"

I pointed upstairs, but stood in front of him as he walked to the stairs. "Please, can they please just stay for tonight?"

Officer Swan looked at me like I grew a second head. "I can't allow that…" He trailed.

"Brielle." I replied.

"Miss Brielle, I can't allow you to keep these two children. I need to take them home to their family, who I assume are worried sick."

He politely pushed past me and I thought frantically of what I could do.

"Bri, he has to do his job." Leanne said simply.

I ignored her and bounded up the stairs after him. "Stop!" I yelled as quietly as I could. "I am their family. I'm their sister, please, just please let them stay for the night."

Charlie looked confused, so I quickly explained as much as I could to him, leaving out my mother's suicide.

"So they are in foster care?" He asked.

I nodded again and he sighed. I could tell right then that he was a good man. He didn't want to take them away any more than I wanted them to leave, but as Leanne reminded me, he had a job to do.

"Haven't you ever lost someone you loved?" I asked suddenly. "Not in death, but maybe you lost contact with someone and you would give anything to just spend a few more hours with them?"

Whatever I said struck a nerve and I saw his expression waver. "Yes, I have." He replied quietly.

I stood there as he warred with himself internally, finally he made his decision.

"I will be back first thing in the morning." He complied.

I would have hugged him right then and there if I could, but he quickly walked back down the stairs. I heard as he told Leanne when he would be back and let out a sigh of relief once I heard the front door close.

* * *

My heart skipped a beat when I heard another knock at the door. Maybe Charlie changed his mind? Leanne quickly opened it and I felt the air shift as whoever it was entered.

"Bri!" Leanne called.

I ran down the stairs to see Embry standing sheepishly in the living room. Despite my swirling emotions, I immediately felt more at ease. Leanne and Skye excused themselves and I led Embry to the large sectional sofa.

"Sorry about coming over unannounced." He said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. I noticed that his hair was shorter, only past his shoulders.

"That's okay; you are actually a very good distraction."

Pain flickered in his eyes and I realized how that may have come off.

"No, I mean just for today, not in general." I corrected.

He smiled that special smile and let out a deep laugh. "Good, I'd hate to think you kept me around for the wrong reasons."

We kept our banter light and superficial, which I was grateful for. Embry noticed something and kept glancing around the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked self-consciously.

"Is someone else here?"He asked. His ear was turned up slightly toward the ceiling, but I knew he couldn't have heard anything. My room was probably full of snores and heartbeats.

"Well, my sister and brother are here." I explained.

His eyes widened at the new information.

"I am the oldest of five children. There's me, Skye Emilia, Jason and Caleb."

He sat there for a while, taking in the new information. I felt exposed. I was letting him know more about me than I thought I was ready to, but it felt good to confide in him. I looked around the room and self consciously let out a nervous chuckle.

"You don't have to talk about it just yet." He explained. I looked at him with an amazed expression and he simply laughed. "You're incredibly easy to read."

I just nodded as he slowly got up, stretching his limbs. "Have you thought more about what I said?" He asked suddenly.

_Oh yeah, the legends thing._

"Not really," I admitted, "I lost focus I guess."

Embry looked hurt, but sat back down next to me. "I need you to think about it Brielle. I'm serious; I mean I can't show you anything until you believe me."

I was about to question him on what he planned on _showing_ me, but he quickly got up. Embry's attention was focused at the front door and he let out a silent curse.

"Hey, I've got to get back to LaPush." He said quickly. He gave me a tight hug and all but ran out of the front door.

I stared after him until he disappeared from view.

* * *

I crept back into my room and saw a sleeping Jason curled up next to Emilia. She was sleeping lightly as well and I curled in next to them. I thought that my night previously had been serene, but as soon I had my arms around both Jason and Emilia, I was for the time being completely content. It was only a matter of minutes before I too was sound asleep.

Sometime throughout the night, both Leanne and Skye climbed into bed, but we all awoke when Jason started to cry loudly. Emilia quickly held onto him and started to whisper to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

A sleepy Emilia just shrugged and held Jason closer to her body. "Jay has night scares sometimes."

I couldn't hold in the tears as I watched him shake with his sobs. I grabbed him into my arms and allowed him to calm down.

"It's okay Jason, I'm here." I whispered. "We're all here."

He sniffed twice before he relaxed back into my arms. "Don't leave. I missed you and Skye and Aunt Lee Lee."

I bit my lip to hold in whatever lie I was about to say because I couldn't do it. I couldn't offer him false hope, especially when I knew what tomorrow morning held.

Leanne spoke quickly and quietly, to Jason, and I realized later, to all of us. "We won't Jason. We are a family and we stick together."

I let those words replay in my mind and soon all of us were back to our first night of almost peaceful sleep.


	25. You have got to be kidding

Embry Pov

_What the hell? _I questioned as soon as I phased. I had been so close to getting Brielle to finally understand it all, to understand _me_ and then Jacob had to send a damn signal. I had gotten used to being in his pack, and it was undeniably better now that Sam and Jake were on friendlier terms, but i was still aggravated to leave Brielle. I ran along the now non-existent wolf/vampire border and listened in to what was happening.

_Vampire. _Jacob said quickly. I could see that he was leaving the Cullen's place and was headed in my direction._  
_

That's all it took for me to push myself harder. I was on the eastern side of the forest and would make a large semi-circle around the edge, hopefully catching the scent of whatever vampire Jacob had come across.

_I smell it too, _Seth thought almost as soon as he phased. I could tell he was only about a mile or so ahead of me and I sped up to make up for the distance. Within the next minute, the smell hit me, a sickly smell that was reminiscent of bleach and melting sugar. Seth was now flanked on my right as we rounded the northern edge of the trees. Almost all of the wolves were phased now and I could hear the varying thoughts and emotions. The older wolves, which included Sam, Jacob and I were more cautious and weary of the situation. Most of the younger ones were excited for their chance at a first kill. We all stopped as the scent faded and Jacob paced, his nose in the air. It must have been serious because Sam and his pack now approached our group.

_How many did you find?_ I asked Jacob as I took my spot behind Leah.

_There were two, but I smelled at least three more, _he informed.

Both packs let out a collective growl. It had been almost five years since the Volturi stepped in, but none of us recognized this scent to be theirs. Five unknown vampires in the area was bad, very bad. If we didn't take care of the issue now, more kids would start phasing. As much as we all loved each other, none of us wanted to see another phase unnecessarily, and once you started, you were in for life.

_What do we do boss?_ Seth asked enthusiastically. He was always ready for a fight, which was ironic since he was more attached to the Cullens than any of us, Jake excluded.

Jacob walked over to Sam and they had one of the "alpha moments". It was truly annoying since no one could hear them as they did this. Sam nodded and barked out an order. It became an unwritten rule that Sam's pack held all of the younger and less experienced wolves. He was the best at calming a newly phased wolf down and it was easier on him mentally. When he thought one was ready to patrol unsupervised, they aligned with Jacob's pack. I thought Sam would hate the arrangement, since he was now a supernatural babysitter, but Emily once confided that he was ecstatic, since it gave him a lot more to spend with her. Imprints do that to you.

Imprints.

My mind focused on Brielle and how incredibly annoying it was that she was still out of the loop when it came to me. Jacob's "no phasing" rule stopped any of us from exposing ourselves, unless it was to an aware imprint. He put in place after Colin phased in front of his imprint too early. The girl freaked and ordered him to never speak to her again, before she moved to the adjoining county. Eventually, she came around since an imprint's love in unavoidable, but the six months she was gone were horrific on Colin, and thus the entire pack.

_Embry! _ A collective array of voices yelled.

_Huh? What…what happened? _ I questioned.

_Jacob just gave his orders. Sam will take the kiddies back to the reservation, while we split up into pairs._ Leah stated. She had become less hostile to the pack as a whole, for which I was incredibly grateful.

_I want Leah and Embry to take the southern side of the forest, while Seth and I take the eastern and northern. Colin and Quil, I want you to take the west side and we all meet back here in an hour._

We all nodded as Jacob's instructions and headed off into our designated directions. My mind was still preoccupied as Leah and I ran in alternating lines.

_She is quite a character, huh?_ Leah asked as we passed a line of fallen trees.

_Yeah, I think so, _I agreed. Leah didn't make any other comments on my thoughts, just allowed me to go over the past few months in my mind.

_Leah?_ I questioned.

_Hmm?_

I started to ask her about Brielle, but instead headed down a different line of questioning.

_How have you been? I mean, how have things been…lately?_

Leah laughed, which was more of a mocking bark. _Is this your form of small talk? Are you trying to ask why I am no longer being a massive bitch?  
_

I flinched at her words. Of course Leah was annoying to all of us at one point or another, but she was our sister and we all did love her. We all noticed that she had become less volatile these last few weeks, but none of us knew why. She just seemed to mellow out.

_Thanks,_ she thought in reply to my thoughts, _I don't know actually. I mean, I feel the same and I still can outwit any of you losers, but I don't know…lately I have been happy._

I couldn't hold in the snicker. Leah was family and all, but she was also the epitome of angst. _Happy?_ I questioned.

_Yeah, I can't explain it…well actually, I know one reason I am happy._

I waited for her to continue, but she hesitated.

_Come on Leah, what did you find a guy or something?_ I joked.

She slowed her run and turned towards me, thinking over the last few weeks.

I saw a few mundane things. She was hunting and some classes she enrolled in at the community college were pretty hard. Then she lingered on one memory, she was grasping her stomach and rushed to the bathroom. The rest of the scene played out and I tried not to freak.

_Eww, Leah, that was gross_, I complained.

She simply laughed and turned back around, walking at a slow pace. _You don't get what it means to me Embry._

_You got your period, which means what? That you're a chick._

She let out a sigh and explained it all in her head. _It is a big deal Embry, I thought I was done, as in, I would not be able to have children, a family, or hell even an imprint if I wanted._

_You don't exactly choose if you get an imprint,_ I corrected.

She was about to protest, but the smell arrived in an unexpected gust. Vampire. I felt the attack before I saw it.

_Leah!_ I screamed, but it was too late. A large, male vampire ran into her left side headfirst. I heard the sickening crunch as her bones gave way beneath the force. The vampire flew back a few feet and landed on its back, dazed. I never knew a vampire to be taken off guard, especially when on the offense.

I ran over as fast as I could before I was hit. I felt my hind leg break as the second vampire attacked. I quickly recovered, ignoring the throbbing pain in my leg and hoping to God that the bones set properly before I began to heal. The second vampire was a woman, well a girl more accurately. She looked to be about fourteen, but held the expression of someone triple my age.

I expected another attacked and braced myself, but she headed in Leah's direction.

_Oh shit._ I thought as I ran after her. I grabbed her right arm and bit down, disconnecting it as the elbow. She let out a piercing scream that coupled with the metallic shrill of her arm being torn apart. I quickly averted her rebound and situated myself between her and Leah. I knew that this meant my back was to the male, but I hoped that Leah would be able to take him.

The female charged me and I lunged for her left side. She quickly changed course and I felt my right shoulder blade break as her leg made contact with it. My body skidded across the forest floor and I quickly regained my composure as she attacked again.

Leah let out a whimper and phased back into her human form, slumped across a fallen tree stump. This gave me an opportunity as the female vampire diverted her attention for half of a second. Quicker than I thought possible, I lunged, digging my teeth into her neck. She fought back intensely and I felt my flesh tear apart as she clawed at me. I used her chest as leverage and pulled back as hard as I could. Her screams stopped and I watched as her decapitated body fell to the ground.

I thought of ways to start a fire until I realized that the male was still alive. He crouched over Leah and I charged.

"Stop!" She screamed.

I slid to a stop and let out a feral snarl in protest. Leah attempted to stand, but I could tell that she was in worse shape than I thought. The vampire growled in my direction and put himself directly between Leah and I.

_What the fuck?_

I began my attack again until Leah screamed in protest once more. I quickly looked at her, trying to avoid the fact that she was naked. I looked and saw something I never expected to see in my existence. Leah was livid, but underneath I could see an expression of complete adoration and love. I saw as she attempted to stand and watched as the male vampire looked down at her and helped her up, actually _helped her._

He looked as confused as I felt, but couldn't keep his eyes off of her and neither could I. We were looking at a woman changed.

A woman who met her imprint.


	26. Hysteria

**A/N: Be sure to read the Author's Note at the bottom. It was VERY important and it will allow those who do to get a reward, if they follow the rules. **

**

* * *

**

~O~

Monday went by in a monotone blur of nothingness. Charlie showed up right before Skye and I left for school.

I made sure to give Emilia and Jason some time to sleep in, and was reluctant to wake them up until Leanne told me Chief Swan was on his way.

"Emmy, you are going to have to go back to Miss Lily for a little while, okay?"

She simply nodded as I helped her tie her shoelaces.

"I don't like her very much." Jason admitted, sitting on the front steps, holding his hands on his lap.

"Why is that?" I asked fiercely, already imagining Lily being harmful to them in a dozen ways.

"She's not like you…or Skye or Aunt Lee." Emilia interjected. "We miss you, and I don't want to go back."

I almost lost all resolve I had and continued to play with her laces for a few minutes. Then an idea struck me.

I quickly grabbed a pen and wrote down my cell phone number, along with Skye's, Leanne's and Embry's. Why his, I didn't know, but it felt like I should.

"I promise you that we will be together soon Emmy," she smiled sadly as I continued; "this is for you. If you ever need anything or if you don't feel safe, then you call me."

She looked at the paper and her face lit up. She gave me a tight hug before folding it into a small square and shoving it deep into her pockets.

"Be sure to hide it somewhere safe, and don't forget to take it out before you put your clothes in the hamper to be washed."

"I promise." She spoke quietly. If there was anything Emilia loved, it was secrets. She used to complain that Skye and I never told her any, but now she was big enough to know this and how serious it was.

We all turned toward the direction of the police cruiser as it pulled into the driveway. Leanne and Skye walked out as well, and I could tell that they had both been crying relentlessly. Both had red eyes and puffy faces. I pulled my siblings close to me, and then Skye and Leanne both said their silent goodbyes. Jason who had been all but silent up to this point, gave everyone kisses, Emilia included. He timidly grabbed my hand and I allowed him to pull me to his eye level.

"I love you Bri." He whispered.

"I love you too Jay, with all my heart."

I tried to focus on what my teachers said in class, but nothing held my interest. I knew that giving Emilia and Jason back to their foster…guardian was the right thing to do, but that didn't stop my eyes from watering at every thought of them. My insides burned and I bit my lip so hard in an attempt to stop my crying that I started to bleed.

I went throughout the mundane events without as much as a word to anyone. Usually I would see Renesmee at some point in my day, but I didn't even know if she was there today. Embry wasn't in any classes either, but I couldn't be bothered to think about him. If anything, the previous day's events steeled my resolve. Embry was a distraction and I needed to limit my time with him. An arbitrary thought about Sam's stories and imprinting crossed my mind, but I pushed it into the back of my consciousness easily.

Leanne and Skye waited in the car for me at the end of the school day. I climbed into the passenger seat and kept my eyes on the dashboard. I expected Leanne to go straight home, so naturally I was confused when she pulled onto the highway.

"Where are we going?" Skye asked. I was thankful that she had since I still was not speaking to Leanne.

"Brielle's first class at the center is today." Leanne stated.

I let out a dramatic sigh. I was going to the center for troubled teens, in an attempt for me to talk about my emotions. How ironic is what that I was set on keeping my feelings to myself. I resolved that I would attend and do the bare minimum required of me. I would act as though I was back at the "hospital", just doing enough to be left alone and seen as cooperative.

The rest of the drive took forever and when we finally pulled up to the building, I jumped out of the car. Leanne rolled down her window and I turned around.

"I'll be back at five. Call if you need anything." She stated simply.

I only nodded and turned back around, ready to being another unnecessary obstacle in my life.

~O~

I was lead throughout the building by Ms. Rose. She showed me every room and informed me of the times each activity would take place. When she was done, I was ushered into a large room with a long table in the middle of the room. There were twelve other kids there, ranging in ages from thirteen to twenty. I sat down on the opposite end, hoping no one else would sit near me or want to strike up conversation.

"Hey," someone said quietly.

I turned to see a boy, about fifteen standing in front of me. He had on a plain shirt with tattered jeans. Squirming nervously, he held out a hand.

"Hi." I said tersely, taking his hand which was covered in sweat.

"I'm Kevin." He continued.

"Brielle." I answered, turning my face from his and back to the opposite wall.

Kevin got the hint and walked away. He sat next to another girl and struck up the same conversation.

"You're a bit tough, huh?" I heard a familiar voice say.

Lucas sat down next to me, smiling a silly grin.

"No, not really." I answered. "If I was, I wouldn't be in here."

His smile faded, and he looked at me seriously. "No, I'm pretty sure being in here means that you are. What's the story?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, avoiding eye contact. "I'd rather not say."

Lucas lifted a hand in mock surrender, "I understand."

"Why are you here?" I asked, only half interested.

He reclined in the chair and looked past me, remembering something. "My dad was an alcoholic; my mom was someone I never knew. I grew up with my old man and his girlfriend, and in between the routine beatings, I had enough. I ran away for a while, got into a lot of trouble, then ended up living with a relative and now…I'm here."

I openly stared at Lucas. "I'm so sorry." I said with genuine emotion. "That was…that's horrible."

Lucas let out a hard chuckle, "It could have been worse. At least Andrew and I have each other back."

I nodded and went back to my thoughts. Everyone seemed to settle down dramatically and I looked up to what the cause was. The door opened and in walked in a man, and I knew right away that he did not fit into this group. He looked to be in his mid twenties and his blond hair glistened, even in this dreary room.

"Hello," he spoke with clarity and confidence, "my name is Dr. Cullen, but you all may call me Carlisle."

The room was silent. Every girl was either blushing or biting her lip and all of the guys just looked…jealous? I wasn't sure, but Kevin looked as if Carlisle had pissed in his cornflakes.

After he settled in a chair at one end of the table, he opened up a large file. Immediately, a girl spoke up. She had fire red hair, which slowly graduated to an impressive orange at her tips. Impressive. _Must have been a bitch to dye it._ I thought to myself.

"What are you doing here? I thought that Ms. Rose would be leading this session today." She sneered.

_Oh yeah, she will be a joy to be around_.

Dr. Carlisle didn't seem to notice her attitude; in fact, it was as though he enjoyed it.

"Well, I am simply observing today. In addition to working within the hospital systems of the surrounding areas, I also spend time with community projects. I hope that will not be a problem for you."

I watched as the girl's eyes glazed over and she nodded dumbly in response. Carlisle let out a small chuckle, and let unleashed a full grin. Every female in the room sucked in a breath, even Kevin did. The little freak.

"Well, now that we know why I am here. How about we all introduce ourselves?" He asked politely.

Red-head perked up at the thought and raised her hand.

"Yes?" Carlisle inclined.

"Molly. I, um mean my n-name is Molly." She stammered.

Carlisle gave her a polite nod and looked around the table. Everyone said his or her name as he did so.

"_Ashley…Mark… Lori… Jennifer…Jerome…Alexis… Kevin… Lucas…"_

The room once again fell silent and I looked up to see everyone staring at me. Dr. Cullen was as well.

_Wait a minute. Cullen? As in 'the Cullens' aka Renesmee's family? _

My mind raced as I stared back at this man. Embry had told me once that the Cullen's were adopted siblings, but this man was never with the group he spoke of. Maybe he was an uncle of some sort. He had to be, this man was entirely too young to have adopted so many. I couldn't deny the facts staring right at me; this had to be Renesmee's father.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Lucas poked me in my side.

"Oh, um. I'm Brielle."I said hastily.

Carlisle's expression changed from one of polite interest, into one of complete shock. He swiftly looked back to his file, but I caught his expression in time.

"Yes, well, as I said before. I will be simply observing today. Within the next few weeks, I will start weekly sessions with a few of you privately."

With that last statement, he looked up at me and smiled.

_I knew that this wasn't going to be easy._

_

* * *

_

~O~

Embry Pov

_Holy Mother of Jesus_, Quil thought as he saw what I was seeing. Leah was now staggering, trying to gain some sense of balance.

_She's lost a lot of blood. Hurry the hell up! _I screamed internally. I saw through the eyes of my brothers as they raced to reach the scene. Jacob and Seth were the closest now; all I had to do was try to separate Leah from Count Dracula.

I gave a low bark and started to focus on how to separate the pair, essentially without destroying lover boy. Me killing Leah's imprint would not help matters.

"Back down." Leah said solemnly. I immediately bristled; she only reserved her Beta voice for serious matters. While it was nowhere as binding as the Alpha, it still made me pause. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

_Leah, I'm not trying to hurt him, but I can tell that you are bleeding._ I thought, hoping that in some freakish wolf way she would understand my guttural and snarls.

Apparently she did on some level, because she gave herself a once over. There was no visible blood, just a slowly appearing bruise across her chest.

_Well, at least her wounds have healed. _ I thought to myself, but I still smelled the blood and it only increased as I got closer. _Shit. _I realized. _It's internal._

Before I could even finish my thought, Jake showed up. He didn't think or take the time to analyze the scenario before he charged the vamp. The next series of things happened so fast that I didn't have a chance to stop or avoid any of it.

Leah screamed and attempted to block Jake's attack. The vampire simply stood there with a smirk and then Jacob was down; I was down, hell every mind I was connected to was down.

Leah's scream of protection morphed into one of agony and I was beyond caring. My own body was sliced in half, and then sewn back together only to be ripped apart again. Each time I felt a new tear in my flesh, there was the feeling of salt…no, acid being poured in. The growls erupting in my head drowned out my own and soon it was a harmony of pain; each brother feeling his own personal form of torture and each of us sharing it with one another, effectively multiply the collective's suffering.

Leah clawed at her face, and then began to furiously scratch at her arms. The smell of her fresh blood permeated the air and we all watched in horror as the vampire's nostrils flared. She was utterly defenseless as he leaned over her body. If I had any mental energy left, I would have shouted for her to run or at least defend herself, but she just laid there and I noticed her breathing calmed. Even amidst the torment she was feeling, she was able to be still for him. The vampire crouched and gathered Leah in his arms, and to anyone it would look like he was kissing her. His nose skimmed against her cheek and I saw his pale, grey tongue snake out and lick against her collarbone. Leah whimpered in response, but even she was unprepared for his next move. The vampire quickly kissed her neck before his jagged teeth broke through the skin and he began to drink.

* * *

**A/N: My, my my…that was a lot for one chapter. I decided that rather than split it into two separate chapters, I would do one with both Brielle's and Embry's POV. How did you like that? I can say that things are about to speed up now, and Leah's imprint has started a chain of events that will only escalate until it leads to a new, larger threat than this rogue vampire. That's right people… the Volturi will be back. In the next few chapters, you can expect more Brielle/Embry POV, as well as fighting, deception, betrayal and oh yeah, Lemons. xD**

**This story is not pre-written in any way. Actually, I usually write the chapter the day I post it, as I have no Beta for any of my fics. I can say though, that these past few days have been very good to me and I have written about triple the amount I usually do. This story receives about 1,000 hits per chapter. Yes, that's right, I have been following my stats and while the hits have slowed, I have already amassed close to 50,000 total hits for this story. So, this is my proposal to you, once I receive 25 reviews for this chapter, you get another one. Simply as that. If I received the 25 in an hour, you get a chapter, if it takes a few days, then the collective will have to wait. I am currently at 208 reviews, so for the next chapter, I want to reach 230. Just shy of 25, but that's fine for this time.**

**I will only wait about a week before I post, but with the new cliffhangers I am working on, you will want to know what happens next as soon as I post. I hope this isn't too hard of a goal, and it will be for the rest of the story. Hopefully this will allow some of those lurkers to tell me what they think lol. Now, that's all I have to say for now. Until next time**.

**-L.**


	27. The Longest Night

**A/N: This was originally supposed to be a Brielle POV chapter, but I think my last Embry chapter confused some. So, after four more pages of explanation, here it is :)**

**I am going to split up the POV's in this one. I think I may do this at least every other chapter, as there is about to be a lot of action. Think of the first 25 chapters as a slow introduction to Brielle and her personality. Just as a warning, Carlisle is a bit OCC in this chapter.**

**I also wanted to point out that one reader in particular, Holly7795, hit the nail on the head with my use of Carlisle. I will have to mix things up more, since I want to keep you all guessing.**

**Hope you all enjoy and Review! Review! Review! As soon as I hit 240, there will be a new chapter. **

**

* * *

**

~O~

Embry POV

_NOOO! _ We all screamed internally. The vampire was still drinking from her and if my mind could have focused on anything other than the pain that ravaged my body, I would have been physically sick. Jacob and Seth were doing no better than the rest, though it seemed as if Jake was receiving more pain than the rest of us.

_What the hell is happening? Oh God, I can't die now, I can't…I never even got to know Brielle, I didn't even have a chance to love her the way I should have._

My thoughts spun in circles in my mind. I knew that this was it, that we were all dead and there was nothing any of us could do to stop it. Whatever we had done to piss off the universe was coming back full force, as I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone, not even another rogue vampire.

As I began to accept my fate, my senses were still astute enough to notice a movement due east. It was running, only it was much too fast to be a human, or wolf. I immediately knew who it was and I couldn't let any of them come closer. Renesmee was all Jake had in the world, and it would kill all of us if anything happened to her.

_Edward, I know that's you. Run! Turn around right this second and run damnit!_

Whoever it was ignored the silent pleas coming from all of the wolves and continued their course, directly to us, directly to this vampire.

I attempted to move my head to the source of the running, but was instantly hit with another round of agony. This time my organs were being boiled, I swear. My body convulsed as the pain hit me repeatedly, building with each passing moment.

I felt them before my mind could interpret what was happening. The Cullens arrived quickly, forming a semi-circle. The rogue vampire snapped his head up at the sound and dropped Leah. He quickly turned his attention to the closest vampire, Alice and ran to her head on. With the pack so close, she couldn't use her gift and was caught off guard when the vampire shifted to the left. The rest was all a blur.

"He has a gift, "Edward said, realization marking his features. "Bella, get to Jacob now!" He yelled.

Bella dashed over to Jake and placed her hand on his head, closing her eyes. Immediately, we were all released from our mental pain. I attempted to stand, but stumbled back into a crouching position. I felt a stirring in my stomach as my body expelled its contents.

Alice had the new vampire in a mocking dance of dominance, and Emmett was slowly circling him on the left. At precisely the right moment, Emmett lunged and got his hands around the vampire's neck. He locked his arms around the vampire's, securing him. Jasper and Edward were checking on the pack, Jasper sending waves of calm and reassurance to us all until we were each stable enough to stand.

I quickly got up and checked on Leah, she was still breathing, but her skin turned a deathly shade of grey.

"My God. Carlisle, he bit her." Edward spoke, reading our thoughts. Every Cullen let out a collective gasp and each turned to their leader.

"Rosalie, you take Leah home now." Carlisle instructed quickly. I had never seen the doctor upset, but he was absolutely furious. For once he actually looked like a vampire.

"Esme, you and Alice should go as well. Leah will need me in a few minutes, but we need to take care of this here."

"What should I do?" Renesmee asked, looking up from Jacob's still laying form. It was as I thought; he got the brunt of the suffering we all endured.

"Stay here, Jacob needs you. If things get too much for you to handle, we will take this," Carlisle said while pointing the rogue, "and finish it away from here."

Renesmee nodded and buried her face into Jake's fur. Rosalie picked up Leah and ran to the house, followed by Alice and Esme. Seth slowly got his bearings and ran after them as well.

"Who are you?" Carlisle demanded.

The vampire simply looked around, a look of confusion crossing his features.

"He is wondering why we aren't affected by his power." Edward spoke softly.

The vampire let out a snarl, turning his face to Edward. "How did you know that?"

"We all have our own abilities. Now, I suggest you tell me who you are and why you are here. I will not ask again." Carlisle threatened.

Emmett squeezed his grip on the vampire's neck to further solidify the warning.

"I'm Nicolai," the vampire admitted, "I am here because I am running."

"From who?" Carlisle questioned.

My maker." Nicolai said simply.

Edward's eyes widened as he read his thoughts.

"Shit." He cursed, running to the left.

I watched as he took out a lighter and approached a mass of limbs. It would have looked like a destroyed vampire, if not for the fact that the body has reattached every extremity except for the right arm and the head. Jasper left swiftly and returned with the female vampire's missing appendages.

"How the hell did we miss that? I can't even smell her." Emmett announced.

Nicolai nodded at the realization. "She can mask herself. It was her power, being undetectable from whomever she chose."

Edward lit the pile of limbs as Jasper threw the head, and arm in, just as the female vampire opened her scarlet eyes. The mound erupted in a dark amethyst cloud.

"Why were you running from her?" Carlisle asked, bringing us back to the task at hand.

Nicolai looked around suspiciously and steeled his expression.

"He thinks we are trying to deceive him. He is telling the truth, she was attempting to use his power for more evil than I can even begin to speak of. She was a horrible creature and enjoyed it when he made …their meals suffer beforehand." Edward stated.

Even I felt sick at the revelation, we all knew that vampires could be merciless, but whoever the hell this vampire chick was, she was a true monster. I looked around at my brothers; some were now standing and most were coherent enough to understand what was happening.

_So that…that was him? He did that to all of us? _Quil asked.

_How is that possible? I mean, there are a dozen of us, how could one vampire take us all down like that?"_ Colin added.

Every wolf now had an opinion about how this one rogue could incapacitate us all so easily. It left us all feeling rather vulnerable.

"He attacked Jacob, at least that who his intended target was when Jake charged him." Edward answered.

Bella hit Jacob on his shoulder, "That was very stupid. You are the Alpha, what do you think would happen?"

It all came together now. Since we were all connected and Jake was our Alpha, whatever he felt, we all felt. It all made me very sick; we weren't as indestructible as I originally thought.

_You're telling me._ Brady agreed.

_We're going to have a hell of a time explaining this all to Sam._ Quil added somberly.

I was about to add something in, when Seth interrupted our thoughts.

_Get Carlisle here now! Leah's gotten …she's…_Seth couldn't even finish his thoughts when a heart breaking howl erupted through the forest. We all saw what was happening in his mind. Esme had Leah wrapped in a white blanket and Rosalie had her hooked up to some machines in the room they used when Bella…when…

_Enough! _ Jacob interrupted; I_ want you all there now! Embry stay with me._

The rest of the pack took off for the Cullen's home and I followed Jacob into the brush as he phased. I did so quickly and we walked back into the small clearing just as Carlisle was about to dismember Nicolai.

"STOP!" I screamed.

They all froze, looking at me as if I was insane. I replayed the last few minutes in my head.

"She…" I began.

"Imprinted." Edward finished, astonished at my thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked incredulously.

I nodded, "Yes, I saw it myself. I didn't have a chance to even think about it to tell you and the others before you ran in."

We both shuddered at the memory. Nicolai had instilled a healthy sense of respect for the vampires in us.

"Imprinted?" Nicolai dared to ask.

"We have no time to explain. Let's go." Carlisle informed us all. Edward gave a slight nod, to which Carlisle frowned, apparently having a silent conversation with his son.

We all ran back to the Cullen's home. Emmett never let go of Nicolai and Bella stayed close to make sure he didn't use his power against any of us. When I got inside, I knew it was bad. Most of the wolves had phased, but there were a few that chose to remain in wolf form. The fact that neither Alice nor Esme made them phase was a clear signal that something was off with Leah. Apparently, they wanted all the help they could get if things turned ugly.

Carlisle bounded up the stairs and Jake and I quickly followed. Rosalie was reading a print out of something and started to speak to Carlisle using convoluted medical terminology. Seth sat in the corner, still in wolf form, taking it all in. Whatever Rosalie said must have been really bad, because Carlisle paled at the news. Have you ever seen a vampire become even _more_ pale? It's not a pretty sight.

"Edward, I need you to go downstairs and bring Nicolai up here." Carlisle said.

I didn't even notice Edward in the room until Carlisle spoke and he was back with Nicolai before I finished blinking. Emmett still held him and a small part of me realized that he must have enjoyed holding Nicolai captive.

"Nicolai, I need you to reopen the wound you gave Leah." Carlisle said sternly.

Every wolf in the house let out a yell, or some form of expletive. The house shook with the amount of tension. Was Carlisle insane?

"Maybe we could use a different-" Rosalie began.

"No, she is too far gone for that, Nicolai has to do this." Carlisle interrupted.

"Do what?" Nicolai asked.

"I need you to reopen her wound and suck out the venom. It's spreading and she will certainly die if you don't." Carlisle said as though speaking to a child.

I knew Leah's condition was bad, but dead? I don't think any of us could deal with losing her, she was a sister to us all, regardless of her attitude.

"Why should I save her? This…wolf, what importance is she to me?" Nicolai questioned.

"Listen you filthy bloodsucker, if you don't do this, I will kill you now." Jacob threatened.

A quick flash of panic crossed Nicolai's features, but he quickly sneered. "You kill me, and then she will definitely die. Now tell me, why must I save her?"

The next thing to happen was so unexpected; I never would have believed it if I didn't see it for myself. Rosalie swiftly walked over and slapped Nicolai hard enough that a crack formed over his right eye.

"Look, this girl has imprinted on you, "she hissed, pointing towards Leah. "She is now your mate and you will fucking deal with it. She is dying and you will do as Carlisle says, or else Jacob won't need to kill you. I will tear you apart myself and kill you slowly, burning each piece over the next decade, beginning with your worthless dick, you little fucker. Save her now, or you don't see another day."

I stood there slack jawed and the entire house fell silent.

"You tell him, blondie!" Someone shouted from downstairs.

Nicolai was unnerved and his expression turned to pleading.

"I can't do this, she tasted so good before. If you hadn't shown up…I can't, I won't be able to stop. I'll definitely kill her if I try. Don't make me do this." He begged.

"Bitch." Emmett mumbled under his breath.

"You must do this Nicolai. Leah needs you and she is dying with each passing moment." Carlisle spoke softly. As if that would help, every person here had preternatural hearing and we all knew how grave this situation had become.

I backed up and stood next to Seth as Nicolai moved to the table Leah was laying on. I wanted to be near Seth in case Nicolai didn't stop in time. Even from where I stood, I could see Leah was in bad shape. Her wounds from earlier still hadn't healed and I could only imagine it was from her blood loss. Her hair stuck to her forehead and her body was covered in a film of sweat. Involuntary shivers ran through her body and the wound, right below her chin was paling fast. Her veins were swollen and a dark blue tint ran through them. There was a labyrinth of snaking blue veins across her pallid skin. Each one branched off another and joined in a dizzying array of swirls, I knew this was the venom's doing, and it was spreading.

Nicolai placed his hands on her and pulled them back quickly.

"It is a fever." Edward informed.

Nicolai looked back once before he touched Leah again. He held her neck delicately and bit into her flesh. His eyes rolled back as he drank, the greedy slurping sound the only noise in the room. I felt like he drank for too long, but Carlisle said nothing. After a few more distressingly slow minutes, Carlisle spoke.

"That's enough Nicolai." He ordered.

The vampire continued to drink, grabbing Leah's body closer to his own as he bended over her.

"That's enough!" Carlisle commanded, grabbing him by the neck. Seth snarled and crouched, about to attack. I tensed, ready to fight if it came to it.

"She will die if you don't stop." Edward said quickly.

Nicolai hissed, but pulled back instantly, his teeth dripping with Leah's blood. He kept his head low and didn't utter a sound when Emmett grabbed him again.

Carlisle immediately started to work, and began an IV bag full of blood, while Rosalie hooked Leah up to another set of machines.

"How did you know that would make him stop?" Jacob asked.

Edward eyed the new vampire warily before speaking. "The same way I know he doesn't plan on using his gift against us again." He said, tapping his temple. "Nicolai…or some part of him…already…cares for her."

"Bullshit." Rosalie hissed.

I looked at Nicolai who mirrored Rosalie's expression and I couldn't see it. Nothing about him said that he cared about Leah.

"He does, he doesn't understand it yet. He said that she tastes good to him; he is not repulsed by her or her scent, for that matter. When she looked at him in the forest, he felt it and now when he realized that he could kill her, he stopped. Even in his innermost being, he feels it."

I sighed at Edward's words. Here, a vampire could feel the imprint of its natural enemy, but Brielle seemed more distant than usual. Was it a fluke? Maybe I did not imprint on her after all. Maybe my wolf gene was not strong enough to affect her.

"Don't worry Embry; she will just need some time. I think you just have to be there for her, especially now." Edward answered my inner musings.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

Edward looked up to Carlisle, who gave a subtle nod. "I just mean that she will need your reassurance and friendship now more than ever."

I sighed, but nodded my head in agreement. We all left the room, except for Carlisle and Rosalie and I realized how much she must have cared for Leah. Weird concept. Everyone was sitting in the living room or kitchen, waiting for the news. Emmett and Jasper took turns holding Nicolai in the corner and I sat on the couch. Today seemed to span over a week's time and I was physically and mentally exhausted. I closed my eyes, promising myself that I would only sleep for a few minutes.

…..

…

…

….

"Embry? Embry? Wake up dammit."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Renesmee standing over me.

"What? What happened?" I asked, now alert.

"Nothing silly," she teased, "Esme asked me to wake you to see if you are hungry."

I nodded and stretched out my tired muscles, hearing random joints pop at the release of my tension. The house was empty, as most of the pack had left. Outside was dark and I mentally kicked myself for sleeping so long.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Seth, still in wolf form sleeping in the corner. Jacob was eating next to Renesmee who patted the seat opposite of her.

"Well, look who decided to join us." Emmett teased from across the table.

I smiled weakly and sat down next to Jacob. "How is she?"

"She's better." He said. "Carlisle said that Nicolai sucked out all of his venom and she's taking well to whatever it is Carlisle is doing."

Esme brought a plate over and sat it in front of me. I was suddenly full of emotion from the simple gesture. "Thank you so much Esme, I mean for this, all of this." I choked out.

She gave me a tight hug and told me how it was nothing, how the wolves were family and it's what family did.

Once she left the kitchen, Emmett let out a snicker. "Don't tell me you're going soft now."

I smiled widely now and threw a forkful of rice at him. "Whatever dude, at least I'm not the one Rosalie uses to break in her new heels."

Jacob and Renesmee broke out in laughter as Emmett stormed out of the room. I sighed and began to pick at my food.

"What's wrong doggie?" Renesmee asked playfully.

"Embry's having imprint issues." Jacob announced.

I scowled, but didn't look up from my rice; it was suddenly very interesting to me.

"Want me to help?" Renesmee offered.

"Would you?" I asked, hopeful at the thought.

She nodded happily, "Sure. I really like Brielle, and it will be so much easier once she knows about all of this." She said gesturing around the room.

I smiled and nodded, "That would be awesome, and you could be like a spy for us."

Jacob laughed, "She's not on a mission Embry."

Renesmee hit him, and became serious. "Embry's right. I'm a girl and Brielle already knows me, so it shouldn't be too hard. We'll bond or have a girlie weekend or something, and then when the timing is right, I'll tell Embry to make his move."

She wiggled her eyebrow up and down conspiratorially and I let out a chuckle. "You've been hanging around Emmett too much."

Renesmee grabbed her cell and handed it to me. "Call her now and see if she wants to hang out."

I took it and dialed my number. "Okay, let me check my messages first."

It was the usual. Mom was freaking for not calling her last night and I was effectively "grounded"…again. I thought I checked them all until an unexpected voice began to speak.

_Hey Embry, it's me. I know that we aren't really speaking, but I had to call. I miss you Em, I really do and I know that you miss me too. We should meet up or something to talk, I mean I can hardly sleep at night without you laying next to me. Skye says that you are talking to the new girl, but I don't care. Embry, I am asking you to come back to me, I need you and you promised me. You promised._

"Shit, why can't I ever get a break?" I asked, looking up to the ceiling.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" Jake questioned.

"That…was Morgan."

* * *

~O~

Brielle POV

I glanced at the clock on the wall. We had only been in this session for ten minutes and I was ready to bail. I contemplated what would happen if I made a run for it. I figured that only Carlisle would actually be able to stop me if I tried, but he was older than me and I was much more likely to outrun him. If only I had a moment's time to get out of the room…

A shrill beeping brought me from my daydreams and back to the present. Dr. Carlisle opened his phone and his face dropped. He looked around the room once before gathering some papers and files.

"I'm sorry to do this, but there has been an emergency." He spoke quickly and looked like he was restraining himself from something, as he calmly ghosted out the door. Ms. Rose walked in after a few minutes and told us that Dr. Carlisle was called away on a family emergency, so we would end our group session early. She announced that we would have our group sessions twice a week, every Monday and Friday, and the rest of the week would be small workshops. She then started to pass out a small pile of cards for those Dr. Carlisle wanted to see privately. A select few of the group received a card, which had a date and time on it for the personal sessions. Most of the girls were pouting since only a few got them at all. I was smug as Ms. Rose passed me; I imagined that I would not have much to say in these sessions, since I was resigned to finding my siblings in quiet despair.

"Oh, Brielle, your cards were at the bottom." She chirped happily.

Apparently I screamed 'I need help', since I was given three. Yes, three. Apparently, someone up there hated me.

* * *

~O~

Embry POV

"She is stable." Carlisle announced after a few more hours passed.

The house all let out a figurative breath at the announcement. Jacob quickly called Sam and the others to tell them the news. Seth refused to phase until Jacob ordered him, and he quickly fell asleep in a guest room Esme and Alice prepared.

Edward and Bella went to their cottage and I was glad that it was far enough for me to hear nothing beyond the forest walls.

Rosalie eventually came downstairs herself and sat in front of the television, casually changing the channels to distract herself. I knew firsthand that none of the Cullens really watched television, Alice complained that watching was like looking to a fast moving picture book. Seeing each individual image ruined the experience apparently.

Jacob sprawled in the couch across from me and settled in. Despite what the doctor said, none of us were leaving until Leah was well enough to leave as well.

I sat motionless, staring at the corner in the ceiling, wondering why things had to be so difficult. Up until now, my life, this life I was dealt was tolerable for me. I was able to go on each day knowing that I helped the pack and that my brothers and unknowing neighbors relied on me. Up until now, I had been settled with my situation, until Brielle showed up. My entire reason for being a wolf, for being in this existence could not compare to how much I longed to be with her; I could feel her everywhere, and yet not receive the relief of having her in my arms. A part of me hated the imprint, hated that I did not have a choice in it, hated that she could turn around and leave me without my soul. I knew beyond any doubt that I would give her anything she desired. My life was hers if needed and it scared the hell out of me.

Morgan had been her total opposite. It wasn't a challenge to win her and it felt as though I was the one being chased more often than not.

"Hey," someone whispered.

I looked in the direction of the noise to see Nicolai had returned from God knows where with Jasper in tow. As I sat up, I noted that Renesmee was soundly asleep on Jacob's chest, who was snoring loud enough that Esme's delicate chandelier trembled with each of his breaths.

"Wake up Jake," I said, throwing a pillow at his face.

In a less than graceful move, he jolted awake, throwing Renesmee to the floor in the process. She sat up and glared at a now confused Jacob.

"Someone is going to be in the doghouse." Emmett boomed from the kitchen. For a person who never ate, he sat in there constantly, waiting for a chance to say a smart comment.

"What the hell Embry?" Jacob questioned, rubbing his eyes as he helped Renesmee up. I directed my eyes toward Nicolai and Jasper.

Renesmee, much like her mother, walked up to the vampire and introduced herself.

"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie, or Ren, whichever is easier."

Nicolai nodded and gave a weak smile, "Nice to meet you."

Jasper gave his niece a hug and sat across from Rosalie. Alice magically appeared and sat on his lap, grinning happily.

I was interested to see what Nicolai would do, and was more than surprised when he chose to sit next to Rosalie. She didn't look up or even acknowledge his presence, much to Nicolai's annoyance. He turned to look at Jasper who gave him a knowing glance.

"You said that…that girl was my mate...?" He asked softly.

Rosalie turned off the television, but decided that her nails were suddenly more fascinating than Nicolai's question.

I decided to break the silence. "She is now. She imprinted on you, so you two are now life mates."

Nicolai turned his attention to me. "Why is this? I do not know her, why must we be mated?"

I inwardly chuckled at his annoyance. It was unusual yes, and even against just about everything I knew, but somehow, in some sick and twisted way, fate decided upon this happening.

"It's just something that happens to us. It ensures a strong bloodline."

Nicolai nodded in agreement, but still looked confused. "Am I the only one who has been mated to one of your kind in this way?"

Alice perked up and jumped off Jasper's lap to sit next to Nicolai. If it were possible, I saw and felt a quick hit of jealously from the empath.

"Nope, our Nessie here is with Jacob. He imprinted when she was born." Alice informed quickly.

Nicolai looked at the two and then back to Alice. "She is only a half-ling, a dhampir."

"Bella, the other female vampire you met in the woods is her mother." Jacob added.

"She was changed after the birth?" Nicolai asked, unbelieving.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

We all looked to see him standing on the steps with a smiling Esme beside him.

"Leah will need to rest for the next few days, until then we will answer any questions you may have." Esme spoke softly.

"Why isn't she with child?" He asked Jacob, pointing to Nessie.

She turned a deep crimson and started to play with her hands. _Oh yeah, she is definitely Bella's daughter._

"Because she is only four, she won't be fully mature until she's at least seven. He's not a pervert, you inane asshole." Rosalie hissed.

"Language, Rose." Esme scolded.

Nicolai looked unaffected by her outburst and looked intently at Renesmee. "Are all the females so young when mated?"

Nessie let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, I was definitely the youngest."

Jacob sat up and gently held onto Nessie's hand. "Well to being with, you should probably know the vampire's first."

Nicolai looked at Carlisle and wrapped his arm around Esme. "I am Carlisle, and the leader of this family. Esme is my wife and we have both adopted every vampire in this home."

"Family?" Nicolai questioned.

"Yes, family. We are not bound by bloodlust or power we love one another. I changed Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Japer came to use a few decades later and then Edward met Bella. They fell in love, had Renesmee, and then he turned her right after."

Nicolai nodded, taking it all in. "So, Alice and Jasper are mated, Edward and Bella, their daughter and this wolf," he said pointing to Jacob, "but who is with her?" He asked nodding in Rosalie's direction.

Jacob and I let out a laugh at Nicolai's disgusted expression.

"Hey, hey now, that's MY mate you are talking about." Emmett announced as he walked into the room.

Nicolai nodded once more and turned back to Jacob.

"I of course have Renesmee," he said with reverence, "then there is Jared and Kim, who are both twenty-three, and Sam and Emily. Paul is mated to my older sister Rachel and then there is Quil and Claire, but she is only seven and he is more of a guardian than anything else-"

"Will I be meeting the rest of your…pack?" Nicolai interrupted.

"You might, if none of them want to tear you apart for your little Saw moment back there." I said quietly.

Nicolai sighed and looked around the room. "I am sorry for that. It was all instinct; I did not know what was happening. One moment Madeline is chasing after me, the next I am face to face with a werewolf. I would have run if that girl…well, Leah wasn't laying there injured."

Emmett let out an amused snort. "You were protecting her?"

Nicolai hardened his features. "I was, and I will not apologize for that." He spat.

"Well, you didn't. She felt exactly what we all did."Jacob said coldly. "We are all connected and the pain you gave me, you gave to her."

Nicolai's face fell and he stared at Jacob without blinking. "You lie."

"Never." Jacob challenged.

Nicolai immediately rose, "Can I see her?" He asked Carlisle. "If only to apologize for my horrible actions against her and her pack members."

Carlisle gave a quick nod and led Nicolai back upstairs, but the vampire turned around quickly. "Do you have one? I mean are you mated?" He asked.

I looked around to see all eyes on me when I realized whom he was asking. I felt a lump in my throat as I thought over the question. _Are you mated_?

"I…I don't know."


	28. Empathy

**A/N : Brielle POV only. I am going to include a small preview of what it come in the future chapters, hopefully that will gain me more reviews. Once I hit near 250, you immediately get a chapter, and since I am eager to reach over 300, it this gets over 250 before Monday, I'll post 2 chapters back to back. ****Hope you all enjoy and Review! Review! Review!**

**

* * *

**

Brielle POV

I coasted through the rest of the week and tried my best to avoid everyone at all costs. Renesmee was now suddenly showing up at random times, asking me questions and talking to me about Jacob or Sam. Any other person would have been told off from the first day, but she was endearing and I let her continue with her incessant inquiries about my life. However, by Wednesday I had enough, and politely told her to calm down when she started asking more about Embry.

That was a subject I would rather leave alone. Embry had called me numerous times over the weekend and I ignored them all. I knew I was being callous, but I decided that we needed to keep our relationship at a platonic level. Every time I would imagine him, Emilia or Jason would pop into my head and I would remind myself that they were what I needed to focus on. Embry would have to be cut out of my life if it meant salvaging my family. That was a task easier said than done, considering we had Anatomy 101 together, but it wasn't impossible. I was able to switch instructors after a lot of pleading, which meant that I now had my biology class with Morgan, but I kept to myself and she to herself, as well as all the male students in the class.

I was still stupidly pissed at Leanne for calling officer Swan, but she didn't seem to notice at all. Suddenly, she was giddy…well, more giddy than usual. I noticed that officer Swan called the house a few times during the week, but I wasn't even going to wonder what that was about. Skye naturally didn't notice anything that didn't revolve around Andrew. She was blissfully ignorant to most of the outside world.

I however, had no such luck. Every day after school I was dropped off at the teen center and every day I would do the same thing, nothing. I would sit in whatever activity and speak to no one, answer to no one, just stare at the wall and will time to pass by. Some instructors were very patient and kept encouraging me to open up, other simply gave up on me after a few days; I preferred the latter. The only person I spoke to was Lucas, and it relieved me when I realized he was just as stubborn as I was. He refused to participate in any of the ludicrous exercises and I found that when we joined in one another's antics, we became a figurative Bonnie and Clyde. Lucas never asked me about his past, or I about his and we held a common understanding that the topic was off limits.

When Friday rolled around, I was actually excited to have the weekend to myself, until I realized that not only was there going to be a group session, but immediately afterward was my personal meeting with Dr. Carlisle. I stood at my locker thinking about what that particular meeting would entail when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I didn't need to guess who it was behind me, my instincts immediately knew.

"Embry," I breathed, turning around.

He stood in front of me with a shy grin on his face and quickly looked me up and down, "How have you been?" He asked softly.

Shifting my gaze towards my Calculus book, I thought about the question for a moment.

"I've been….busy." I finally answered.

I heard Embry take in a deep breath and looked up to see his expression. His face was smooth and void of any reaction, but his eyes gave him away. I hurt him, but there was nothing else I could do. I spent the entire week avoiding Embry and I resolved that it was best for both of us. I could escape him and the medley of confusing emotions that he invoked, and he could move onto a different girl, one with no baggage.

_Baggage,_ I thought bitterly, _I'm pretty much damaged goods at sixteen._

"Embry, I don't think we should…well, it's best for you if-"

"-Don't," he interrupted, "don't attempt to tell me what is best for me."

I couldn't shift my gaze from his as he bore deeper into my being. As if on cue, Skye walked up, speaking rapidly and ignoring the tension surrounding us.

"Like oh my god Brielle, have you heard about the Halloween party that everyone is talking about? I mean, it's still like a month away, but crap I need a costume and a date and my hair done and oh yeah, you have to go to since Leanne won't let me go to something like that alone…."

She trailed once she noticed that Embry was still standing in front of me, both of us silent. His eyes softened, only to be replaced by a hard mask that hid whatever emotion he was feeling.

"Hey Em," someone said from beside me.

I turned only to see Morgan walking up to us. She wore dark washed skinny jeans and a low cut v-neck that showed off the top of her bra. It was completely inappropriate, yet she pulled it off without looking like a slut. Bitch.

"Morgan." Embry acknowledged, nodding his head.

I turned back to my locker and shoved my Calculus book back inside, I decided that I would rather spend the rest of the day in the library, classes be damned.

"Did you receive my messages? I've missed you." Morgan said boldly, disregarding my presence.

Embry's eyes shot back to me pleadingly, and I saw my opportunity.

"Bri, it's not what you think," he began.

"No, it's fine," I lied. "I have school and things to focus on. You and Morgan should catch up, don't let me get in the way."

I didn't intend for it to come off as bitter as I walked away from Embry. He deserved to be happy and he being around me was not an option. He made me want to tell him everything about my life, everything about my mother and family. That was the problem with him, he couldn't be like everyone else and take me at face value, no he wanted to know how I felt about things, my opinion on things and some things were better left unsaid.

"Brielle."

One word and I felt like shit. Embry was pleading with me, but I wouldn't budge and didn't have the courage to look back at him as I continued to walk away.

"Goodbye Embry."

~O~

"So Miss Brielle, how have you been this week?"

I sat in Dr. Carlisle's office at the center and focused on the painting behind his head. Most people would have been exasperated by my blatant disregard, but Dr. Carlisle was the freaking exception. We spent the last half hour of him asking me questions and me answering none.

If it weren't for the circumstances, I could actually like him. He was very generous in spirit and was a welcoming presence, even in the confinements of the small room. A part of me feared him and didn't like to be left alone with him during our sessions, but I decided that he was no more dangerous than any other person.

"Well, since you don't want to talk about that, how about we go over some information?" He asked.

I nodded and folded my arms. This was better than me speaking about my life, but not by much. Everyone thought they could somehow figure me out from my folder, the one that contained all of my information from the mental hospital and afterward.

"It says here that you are the oldest of five?" He questioned.

"Yes." I answered.

"You are currently sixteen?"

"Yes."

"You live with an aunt and another sibling?"

"Yes."

"It states that you spent about a month and half at McBride Psychological Center."

"It sounds like a research center, but I guess that's correct." I replied.

"You guess?" He asked, looking up from my file.

"I'm not sure you know. The name of the place wasn't really a selling point for me." I said sarcastically.

He surprised me when he smiled in response.

_Someone who gets my humor, that's a new one._

"Yes, well would you like to talk about your reasons for being there?"

_Hell no!_

"I'd rather not." I stated impatiently.

"Well, it is best that we get you talking about these things. It allows you to being the grieving and healing process." He said softly as he folded his hands on his desk and smiled at me warmly.

Suddenly I wanted to wipe that smile off of his face. How many times did I have to tell people I was fine before they believe me? Why did they all want to me open up to things they weren't ready to hear or I ready to say? My anger bubbled over before I could numb myself and I flew out of the seat.

"My mother tried to kill herself. It wasn't bad enough that every few years she would have another child knowing that we struggled enough with just me and her. My father was a deadbeat and left before I had the chance to tell him was a fucking loser he was. I am sixteen; I trust no one and the only people who mean anything to me are gone. Do you know why? Of course you don't, your years of medical training don't prepare you for situations like this.

Well, let me enlighten you Dr. Carlisle, I tried to kill myself that night, her body hung from the shower rod and the only thing I could think of was that she left before me, not with me. How fucking sick is that? Knowing that I have siblings that depend on me and I, in a goddamn selfish act, almost destroyed our family. My family, it was never hers, it was mine and now that she is gone, there is nothing. Is that what you wanted to hear? Is that fucking clear enough for you?"

I attempted to calm my breathing as I realized that I had been screaming the entire time. I turned to see Ms. Rose standing at the doorway with an alarmed expression.

"I'm done." I said as I grabbed my coat and left the room.

"Ms. Choiseul! You cannot leave yet!" Ms. Rose called from behind me. I pushed away from her and turned the corner sharply, running straight into Lucas, who no doubt heard everything.

"Brielle, don't leave," he whispered.

I was past being mortified and pushed past him, running out of the center.

Once I caught my breath and realized that I still had about an hour before Leanne showed up, I cursed myself for not brining money for a cab. I looked around and spotted a few bistros and a café across the street. Thank God for busy cities, all I had to do was wait until I saw Leanne pull up. I figured she would be leaving Forks about now to make it here in time, so I hoped that if anyone called about my little outburst, she was already gone.

I walked into a small café and snagged a window seat. I closed my eyes, allowing my mind to empty and my senses to be enveloped by the white noise of chatting customers and baristas. How did I end up in this situation? Why couldn't I be like any other teenage girl and just fucking relax? The realization that I would never be afforded such a life came swiftly and I decided that the white noise of chatting customers and irate baristas was better than my own thoughts.

"Brielle?"

"What do you want Lucas?" I questioned, recognizing the voice.

"Why did you run out like that?" He asked softly.

"I think you know as well as I do." I stated. I felt the booth across from me shift and opened my eyes to see Lucas sitting across from me.

His face was angular and symmetrical, no softness of youth present. For being a year older than me, he looked a lot older, yet still younger than Embry. I made a mental note to find out Embry's age, as he seemed to be older than all of the other seniors.

"Yeah, well you were kind of loud back there," he admitted, a grin forming on his face.

"Shut up," I teased, "I just got caught up."

"I bet," he agreed, laughing "so there's some fire behind that innocent shell."

I nodded, but didn't respond. Lucas stretched his arms and picked up a menu from the table. "You hungry?"

I shook my head, but he smirked. "I take you for a burger girl," he continued.

"I don't have any money with me." I countered.

"That's fine; I can eat for three people, so I always have enough."

Lucas called over a waitress and ordered a rib-eye sandwich with fries and when I refused to order, he did the same for me. I stubbornly refused the water the waitress brought to the table, but my stomach was churning by the time she brought out the food.

"I think I'll just bag this up since you don't want it," he teased.

I slapped his hand away and devoured my fries in earnest. "Thank you." I stated once he began eating.

"No problem. I can't let a girl as thin as you go hungry." He teased.

"I am a good weight for my size, thank you very much." I argued.

Lucas snorted before shoving some fries in his mouth. "Your boobs make up for it."

I sat there with wide eyes at his comment, he shrugged it off and I let out a laugh at his brazenness. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I checked to see that I had three new texts from Skye, all asking if I was alright. Apparently Dr. Carlisle was worried over my sudden disappearance. I texted back that I was fine and enjoying lunch with Lucas, which earned a figurative squeal from her end.

'u realize that if you 2 date, then we can totally double, right?'

I smiled at her excitement, but cut the conversation short.

"What's that all about?" Lucas asked.

I didn't remove my smile as I placed my phone on the table. "That was just Skye, she was wondering where I was. Apparently she's home and texting me and Andrew."

"That's to be expected, she is all he talks about."

"Looks like my sister is quite a catch." I agreed.

Lucas leaned in and grabbed a fry off my plate. "It must run in the family."

I didn't stop my eyes from shifting or the nerves that overtook my body. "Yeah, well she is usually always with Morgan, so I'm surprised she stayed home." I said, changing the topic.

"Morgan?" Lucas asked with interest, "the junior Morgan?"

"Yeah, she hangs out with Skye all the time and we have the same biology class. Why do you know her?" I inquired, wondering where this was headed.

Lucas leaned back into the booth and stared at me with an indecipherable expression. "Yeah I know her. That's my ex."

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, seems like Morgan is slowly becoming more of a problem in Brielle's life. What does that make Lucas? A friend or enemy…you'll all find out soon enough, but as promised, here is a small preview of future chapters:**

"I love her," I spoke confidently.

Morgan simply waved her hand, as if to brush off the idea. "You don't love her Embry. You probably fucked her a few times and now have stupid ideas about your feelings."

* * *

I turned the corner quickly, hoping to find Embry before his next class. I was finally ready to admit it, I loved him and nothing else would change that. As I passed by a row of lockers, I heard a commotion and followed the noise.

"I want this," she said softly.

I walked by right in time to see Morgan against the locker with Embry's lips pressed firmly against hers. I skidded to a halt and stopped my tears from immediately falling.

"Embry?"

* * *

"What…about…the…friend…you're breaking…you rule." He panted.

I stopped momentarily, amazed and silently proud that I had this affect on him. Looking into his eyes, I knew that he was right, I had just made things that much more complicated, and I had just merged into a completely new territory. Not one part of me cared. His eyes blazed and I felt my stomach flip in a pleasant way.

"I know what I said, and I meant it…but I…I…" I trailed, losing my nerve as he watched me so closely.

"You what Bri?" He asked.

"I want to." I whispered into his shirt, unsure of if he heard me. My neck and face were blazing, and I knew that I was blushing.

That was all he needed, he pulled my face back to his and kissed me deeply, causing me to gasp in shock. I wound my hands into the back of his head and pulled at his neck. I was too distracted by the feeling of his hair under my fingertips, to realize that our positions had shifted, I know that I didn't move and I most certainly didn't feel anything, but soon my calves hit my bed and soon I was laying on my back with him crouching over me.

* * *

**That's all for now folks, I know that was completely unfair, but I am hoping this will get me more reviews. Remember once I hit near 250, you immediately get a chapter, and if I get 250 before Monday, I'll post 2 chapters back to back. ****Hope you all enjoy and Review! Review! Review!**


	29. Tribulations

**A/N: First off, you all are absolutely amazing. I can't believe how quickly I receive all these reviews. Would anyone believe me when I say that I wasn't near a computer since Friday? I doubt it, but I haven't , so to come back and see this…I was expecting maybe 6 or 7 reviews, 10 at the most. I guess I should start doing more previews? Snipe Hunter 98, thank you for you kind words and sorry for now reading your promised, there are two chapters back to back and I think the next update will be by Monday, hopefully. Hope you all enjoy and Review! Review! Review! **

**

* * *

**

Brielle POV

"You're ex?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, not proud to admit it, but we dated on and off for a few weeks." He admitted with a sigh.

I decided right then that I had two options, I could ignore his comment and let it go or I could find out as much about Morgan as possible. Before I weighed the benefits and cost of knowing this information, I made my decision; I knew that there was no way I could pass up getting to know more about her. I reasoned that it would help me since she was now an influence in my sister's life, rather than the fact that I wanted to know about her and Embry's past.

"How did you two get together?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Lucas leaned in closer to me and I mirrored his actions. He exhaled, running his hands down his face as he began.

"Well, it all started this past spring. Andrew and I just moved to Port Angeles, but my relatives decided that we should go to school in Forks; they hoped that some of the "small town simplicity", as they put it, would rub off on us. Anyway, it was first week there and Morgan approached me one day after lunch, she claimed that she needed a tutor in her history class, which we were both in. I knew that was a lie since she made better grades than I did, but I agreed. I was flattered, the hottest girl in our grade, hell maybe the school at the time, was asking me to hang out with her. I would have been a fool to pass that up. Well, I went over to her house to help with an assignment and she was alone and well, things lead from one to another…" Lucas looked at me as if he was embarrassed and I nodded my head in acknowledgement of what transpired.

"So after that, things happened rather quickly, we dated pretty steadily, that is until one day Jacob and Embry walked into the cafeteria. Morgan was as usual, sitting on my lap and Embry all but ripped her off me. I didn't know who he was and since both he and Jacob went to the school on the reservation, I didn't know what his problem was. He accused Morgan of cheating on him and she assured him that I had pressured her into it and she pretty much just laid all the blame on me. She made me out to be a stalker who she was hanging out with out of pity. I was dumbstruck. "

"Bitch!" I exclaimed. An older couple turned their attention to us and I turned red all over. "What did you do?" I whispered.

Lucas laid some money on the table and stood up. I followed him to the door and he finally spoke again, "I tried to tell my story, but he swung first and that was it. Two weeks of detention and three days of suspension later, Morgan acts as if it was all my idea and suddenly Jacob and Embry and a bunch of the other rez kids are now enrolled in school with me, so I let it go. Apparently, they broke up over the summer or something and she came back to me. She showed up on my doorstep one day crying, saying how much she loved me, but was scared of Embry so she stayed. I was a complete idiot and took her back, but by the time school started, I wanted nothing to do with her, she's toxic."

I nodded in agreement.

"What else do you know about her?" I inquired.

Lucas looked at me with a strange expression. "What, scoping out your competition for Embry?"

I looked down and then back up, my mask of indifference firmly in place. "No, I just like to know what kind of people my sister associates with."

He continued to look at me, but spoke regardless. "Well to those who don't know her, she is nice I guess. Her parents are loaded from what I can tell. She was always bragging about her summers in Europe and things like that."

I played with my jacket as he spoke, "As far as Embry is concerned, they met during a tribal powwow sometime last year."

"A powwow?"

"Yeah, it's a tradition they have somewhere near Port Angeles every year. All the local natives go to it and celebrate, getting to know their history and culture. Although I think Embry is more native than Morgan."

I sighed and was about to speak when Leanne pulled up.

"Well, I've got to go." I said softly.

Lucas gave my hand a squeeze and smiled again. "I'll see you at school next week?"

"Definitely," I agreed.

* * *

~O~

Embry POV 

I sat alone in the cafeteria, away from Jacob and Renesmee, whose sickening air of love and contentment was too much for me to handle. I picked at my plate, hoping that some news would come and I could phase out of my body, out of my life. It had been over a week since I spoke to Brielle and it was all I could do not to scream or kidnap her or something stupid like that. Why the hell did imprints have to be so hard? Why couldn't one person have a normal transition? Even Jared and Kim had a rough time when it first happened, but at least they got over it, everyone got over it, except us. Hell, even Quil and Claire had a better relationship than Brielle and me, and he was nothing more than a glorified babysitter.

The only thing that kept me from going wolf at any moment was the fact that I was with Brielle every night. Like the true stalker I was, I would climb through her window and stay with her as she slept. Both Edward and Jacob did about the same with Bella, but that didn't make me feel less like a creeper. I rationalized that she needed me, but was too stubborn to admit it, as every night like clockwork; I would sneak into her room, just as she was having another terrifying nightmare. It wasn't until I wrapped my arms around her and hummed a song did she stop crying and thrashing about. I remember stories about Bella's nightmares, but I envied Edward in the fact that he didn't witness them every night. Not to say that I would ever leave Brielle at night, but sometimes it was too much for me to take, I was supposed to protect her but I couldn't even wake her up when she was suffering.

One more than one occasion, I started to shake her awake, but then I would remember that she didn't want me around and would most likely call the cops if she caught me in her room, or worse, she would ask me to leave her alone completely. I couldn't let that happen, because the moment she did I would have to. I only wanted the best for her and if that meant leaving her alone completely, I would have to and the thought scared the hell out of me.

I got up to leave the cafeteria when I spotted them. Brielle, my Brielle was walking in and laughing, not at anything I said, but at Lucas. She turned towards the line for food and he looked back at me with a smirk. He knew what he was doing and she was falling for whatever it was. My body started to shake as I walked towards them.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Calm down, it's nothing." Jacob said quickly, grabbing hold of my arm.

"Like hell it isn't." I spat back, attempting to remove my arm. I started to imagine what things I could do to Lucas to prove to him to stay away from Brielle. I would break his arm for once since he had the nerve to touch her, then I would break his jaw for speaking to her. Maybe I could just leave him a paraplegic so he couldn't walk with her. Yeah, that was it; I'd break everything I could until he got the message.

Jacob gripped me tighter and held my gaze with his. "You don't want to do this Embry."

I mirrored his hardened expression. "He. Is. Touching. Her." I emphasized.

Jacob turned to see what I meant. Brielle was paying for her food and Lucas had his hand on her upper back, still laughing like a jackass. Renesmee quickly stood in front of me, palms out in a peaceful gesture.

"I will take care of it, okay?"

Before I answered, she skipped away and I saw as she tapped Brielle on the shoulder. They spoke for a few minutes before Brielle followed her out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a confused Lucas. I sighed and walked out of the building with Jacob in tow. Once we reached the fresh air, my mind cleared and I took deeper breaths to calm myself down. Jacob let out a low whistle and it took only a few minutes for the remaining wolves to appear. Most were still in human form and the rest stayed in the woods. Sam looked pissed, and I could imagine it was because he was in the middle of teaching a class.

No one spoke a word as we all walked calmly into the woods, making sure no one was watching before we all phased. It was funny to watch Paul and Sam phase out since they had to undress beforehand. Emily and Rachael screamed at them both when they tore their suits or slacks. Paul had it worse off since Rachael was pregnant, but he managed his assistant teaching position and his crazed imprint well enough. I phased quickly and stretched my legs and arms, pushing out the tension and human emotion that still lingered.

We all ran together, unified as one pack, as Jacob showed everyone what happened in school. Some wolves were pissed that I nearly phased, but most understood where I was coming from.

_You can't let your emotions rule you like this, _Sam scolded.

_I didn't have much time to think about my emotions, _I answered sneeringly. I usually took Sam's and Jacob's advice to heart, but this was different. No one had to put up with as much as I did. I wondered if it was all worth it, if Brielle was all worth it.

_Don't be so discouraged, I'm sure she'll come around, _Quil suggested.

I nodded slowly, unbelieving that my situation would drastically change for the better. I thought back from the moment I saw her up until earlier in the cafeteria. I didn't get it, she was so hard to read, and the glimpses I saw of her true personality were only when I saw her with someone else. Why was it so hard for her to be around me?

_I don't think I'd be so mad if she was like this with everyone, but she hangs out with Lucas. _ I admitted with a snarl. That was a guy I wouldn't think twice about harming far past his survival level.

_You should have kicked his ass_, Colin thought.

_He would have exposed us all, especially when he burst into a ball of fur and teeth, _Sam argued.

_Still, he needs to teach that kid a lesson. First Morgan, now Brielle, he has it coming, _Jared agreed. He started to think about how we could corner Lucas one day after school and make sure he stayed away from her. That was what I loved about Jared; he was always there when you needed him.

_Aww, I love you to Embry, _Jared thought mockingly.

_I don't care about Morgan, I care that he is getting closer to Bri than I am._ I thought quickly.

Jacob thought over something too fast for me to catch, _Just give her some time man, she'll come around._

_You know something, don't you? _ I accused.

_No…I don't, I mean I think Nessie does, but she won't tell me. _He admitted.

I ran harder and tried to push Brielle out of my mind. It felt good to let go and interact with my brothers without any interruption and soon things shifted from Brielle and I to Rachael's tantrums. Paul was pulling his hair out trying to figure out what to do, one moment she was fine and the next she was crying and throwing anything she could hold at him.

_I don't know what to do, sometimes she actually scares me,_ he admitted.

Flashes of Rachael crying on the sofa, then throwing the DVD player and a large vase at Paul flashed by. Then one of her smiling and cooking for him was replaced by her screaming that he didn't appreciate her when he reached for the salt. It ended when she straddled him and started to kiss his neck, only to stop and cry that she was disgusting and he would leave her.

_That was just from last night,_ he thought.

_Holy crap, she doesn't need advice, she needs an exorcism, _Brady teased.

_Enough, _Sam ordered, _I think that maybe she should talk with Emily. I know I had a hell of time with her._

Paul nodded, _She's with Leah, maybe you two can come by later today?_

Sam agreed and they began to plan how to get Rachael to calm down before she killed someone.

_I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with that with Claire,_ Quil announced proudly.

_Yeah, you just have to be there when she hits puberty, _Jacob reminded him.

We all shuddered at the thought, despite what was happening with Brielle now; I would _never_ want to be in Quil's place. Sam and Paul finished their brainstorming and we all left the impromptu meeting in small groups. I chose to skip the rest of the day with Jacob. I wanted to check on Leah, and me being away from the high school was the safest for everyone.

Jake and I phased and ran to the Cullen's without another word. The house was quiet and I figured that most of the family had gone off to do whatever it was they did in the daytime. With only Renesmee enrolled this year, I could imagine that an unending amount of time could lead to some restlessness.

Carlisle and Esme were still inside, and I could hear Leah's soft breathing, punctuated by Seth's rumbling snore.

"He must still be in wolf form."

"Yeah," I agreed, "but why? There's no danger and Leah should have improved by now, right?"

Jake shrugged in response and I ran in the house. Esme was at the large dining table, looking over blueprints. Seth was sprawled in the corner, twitching as he slept.

"Hey boys, I bet you're hungry." Esme said happily. "Sit down and I'll make you some lunch."

Neither of us resisted the offer. Despite hating the smell of human food, Esme was an excellent cook. She would say it was from watching so many cooking shows, but I knew there was more to it than that. Jake and I sat down at the table as Carlisle walked in.

"I see my Esme is outdoing herself again." He sighed, sitting down at the table with large book and notepad. Esme took out a slew of pots and I knew I was in for a treat.

"Yeah, she offered as usual," Jake joked, "what's that?"

Carlisle opened the book and it looked to be some sort of medical journal. The leather-bound book was at least eight inches wide and twice as long.

"This is a reference book. I used it when I am studying and making notes."

"Why do you need that? You're the smartest man I know." I stated.

Carlisle smiled and turned a few pages. "Thank you for the compliment. I am studying Leah's condition and there are aspects that have sparked interest."

I glanced at Jake, who looked confused and was about to say something when Seth stretched his limbs and let out a soft whine, breaking the silence.

"I thought she was better." I uttered.

"Oh, she is, she is" Carlisle clarified, "it's just that I've never seen the effects of venom to a wolf up close. Did you see the striations across her skin as her body was being affected?"

"The what?" Jake asked.

"Those blue lines that snaked across her neck." I answered.

"Very good Embry, those lines were unusual for me to witness. I was not sure if we were too late by the time Nicolai sucked the venom out, and even then, I didn't know if that would truly work. Wolf DNA is so unique from human or vampire DNA, and I didn't know if the venom would still be able to bind with Leah's despite Nicolai's extraction."

"But it did, right?" Jacob asked.

"It appears so. Leah is doing much better and I suspect in a few days, she will be back to her old self. I heard her snap at Seth yesterday when he tried to get her to eat. The only one she actually listens to is Rosalie."

"What is with them?" I asked, genuinely curious. Rosalie was the most vocal about her dislike for wolves or anyone besides herself and Emmett for that matter.

"I think that is best for her to tell you." Carlisle said solemnly.

As if on some divine cue, there was a shift at the edge of the woods and the smell of more vampires wafted towards the house. At first, I thought they all smelled the same, like melted sugar and bleach, but I soon realized that each one had a distinct undertone. Emmett was the first inside, followed by an anxious Nicolai and Rosalie.

Carlisle stared at each of them and suddenly got up. "Emmett, I think you and Nicolai should check on Leah, while I speak to Rosalie."

The two vampires looked at Carlisle with an annoyed expression, they no doubt had personal plans, but Emmett did as he was told.

"What is this about?" Rosalie asked. Her voice was actually soft, something I had never heard.

"Jacob and Embry were wondering why you have such a connection to Leah."

Rosalie nodded and sat in an empty chair. Esme shoved a large pan in the oven, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "I'll be back in ten minutes, don't let anything burn."

We all nodded and Esme went upstairs with Carlisle in tow.

"You didn't tell him?" Rosalie asked Jacob.

He shrugged and looked at the stove. "It wasn't my story to tell."

"Well considering what I've heard about your imprint, I think this will be a help." She said to me.

"What do you mean?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Let me begin?"

I shut up and she started to tell me about her life. Her life before she was turned, when she was still as vain, but much more carefree and happy. I could see that even when she told the story her whole expression changed. The permanent scowl softened and she actually looked pretty for once, well not pretty, as all vampires were annoyingly attractive, but softer...

The scowl returned when she brought up the name Royce and I knew that this was headed in a bad direction. She told me about the night she died, how she was raped and humiliated, then beaten to near death. It was in the past and out of my hands, but I was still mad as hell. Rosalie may have been a massive bitch, but she didn't deserve any of that. I now understood past times when Leah thought of Rosalie as a strong and admirable person, but she always cleared her thoughts in wolf form. Rosalie finished with telling me how she killed each man and the tortures she put Royce through.

"So, after a few decades past, I was able to let go off a lot of the anger. I only resent that I was made into a living statue, frozen in this perfect body that can never be round with child or diminished with age."

"Leah knows all of this?" I asked.

"Yes. It was about a year after the Volturi left and she came here looking for me. She said she knew what it was like to be unable to have children and how empty she felt from her guilt. She actually thought that her barren body was an insult to the pack."

Jake and I sat there speechless. I never knew what kind of pain she was in, all those times I could have been there and I wasn't.

"She has to know that's not true." Jake commented.

"She does now," Rosalie assured. "We grew close after that night, well as close as Leah and I can. We're bizarrely similar, and despite the smell, I consider her a friend. Something I take very seriously."

I nodded and got up, stretching my tired arms. "Can we see her?"

Rosalie got up and pulled the pan out of the oven, setting it on the counter. "Yeah, she should be up by now."

We followed her to a new part of the house, and entered a small bedroom. The room was in earth tones and inviting. The far wall was a pane of glass and overlooked the forest. Leah was sitting in a large bed and watching the television on the opposite wall.

"You have visitors." Rosalie announced sarcastically. She walked over to the bed and gave Leah a one armed hug. They both looked awkward, but not as awkward as I felt watching. Rosalie pulled apart the sheer curtains and left, giving us a warning glare. Leah actually smiled and then looked at both of us.

"Well, look at what we have here." She said softly.

I sat on the end of the bed and gave her a squeeze on the ankle. "Well, how's wolf girl today?"

"Eh, not so bad, I just have to get used to all this sleeping. It's fucking up my circadian rhythm."

Jacob laughed and plopped beside her on the bed. "You haven't lost you humor I see."

"It would take a lot more than a little venom to destroy that. Speaking of which, thanks for helping me back there."

I winced at the statement. "Hey, I would have if I wasn't immobilized by your little boyfriend."

"Yeah, that was horrible." Jake shuddered. "Worst day of my life for sure."

Leah perked up and sat up straighter. "What are you talking about?"

Jake and I looked at each other, Leah didn't remember anything or any pain, which was probably due to the shock or the venom, I couldn't be sure.

"He's talking about the hoodoo trick he pulled when you fainted. We couldn't move or anything, it was like hell in my body." Jake said bitterly.

Her mouth twitched and her eyes darkened. "Rose?" She called lightly.

Rosalie popped her head in and looked at me. "What did you do?"

"No, it's not them. I wanted to know where Nicolai and Emmett are." Leah said.

Rosalie smiled and I knew all hell was about to break loose. She left and then Nicolai walked in a minute later.

I got off the bed and stood near the window as he approached her. I could tell that he was still nervous to be around us and I understood completely, it had only been a week for him to digest that the rest of his existence was intertwined with Leah.

"What did you do to Jacob and Embry?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything." He said quickly.

"What did you do to _my_ pack when you first saw them?" She asked with more force.

Nicolai looked at me and then to Jacob. He knew it; he was royally fucked.

"It was a mistake." He argued lamely.

"A mistake?" She screamed, "You almost killed them all and it was a mistake?"

Nicolai winced, but hardened his expression, "it's not like I knew what the fuck was going on."

Leah sat up and slowly swung her legs off the bed. She rose and walked to him so painfully slow that I wondered how badly things had really been.

"I want you to apologize." She sneered.

He folded his arms and stood his ground. "No."

"What did you say?" She asked slowly.

"I said no. I have already apologized to you and your pack mates; I will not do so again."

Leah turned around and I agreed. "Yeah, he apologized to us."

She turned back to him, unfazed. "You did not apologize to me."

"I did." He argued.

"When?"

"When you were in that medical room, I apologized everyday that you were in there. I couldn't think of what you must have felt."

That cut her argument short. Leah looked at Nicolai for a long minute, and then without warning, embraced him. Nicolai returned the gesture and I know that he had to be having a time with her neck so close to his face.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled.

Leah was crying. Shit on a stick, Leah was _actually_ crying.

"There is no need to apologize." Nicolai replied.

She held him tighter and he placed his hand below her knee, picking her up and laying her back on the bed.

"I am sorry that I hurt you." He offered.

"No, it's okay. I forgave you already." She countered.

He smiled at her and I felt uneasy watching the intimate conversation. The front door slammed and Jacob jumped up, no doubt, Nessie was home early again. Nicolai snarled and before I could figure out what the hell his problem was, he was out of the room.

"What the hell?" Jake asked.

I was about answer when I smelled her.

"Brielle."


	30. Black Holes and Revelations

Brielle POV 

Renesmee dragged me out of the cafeteria and I had to keep my pace up in order to stop from stumbling. She was an inch or two shorter than I was which was saying a lot since I barely passed five feet.

"Okay, what is this?" I asked when she finally stopped in the English department's hallway.

"We need to talk." She said cryptically. Her normally warm and inviting presence was replaced by a calculating and determined one. I was innately terrified of her in that moment, but couldn't will anything in me to move.

"About what?" I whispered.

"Embry," she said softly and I let out an audible groan.

She clicked her tongue in a rebuking way and I felt bad for my reaction.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about him…I just, can't." I admitted.

Renesmee looked around the hallway and walked to a door; she cracked in and then beckoned me to follow her in. The empty room was filled with trunks of costumes and chairs arranged in small circles.

"The drama room? Why did you kidnap and bring me here?" I wondered.

"We needed somewhere quiet, and this room is free for the next hour or so."

"I'm not going to ask how you know that, because that would mean you planned this…so, what about Embry do you want to know?"

"Why are you avoiding him?"

"Well-"

"Why did you stop calling him?"

"That was because-"

"Don't you care about him anymore? He deserves an answer, and considering he is basically family, I want to know why you are hurting him."

I sat down in a nearby chair dumbfounded. Was Embry really so shaken up about this whole thing? "Why does this matter so much? I am just a regular girl, and I don't understand his fixation on me."

She sat next to me and placed a hand on my knee. "I know it's hard to grasp, but he lo- he really likes you."

I nodded dumbly and took in what she said.

_He really likes you, and you are pushing him into Morgan's lap._

I cursed myself for being so stubborn, but things were still so complicated in my mind. "I like him too," I admitted, "but I need to focus on things and he…well he's just not conducive to that."

"You're making excuses." She accused.

"No! I'm serious, I have issues on my plate and I just don't want to drag him into all of that."

Renesmee scooted so that she sat directly in front of me. "Okay, let's hear it. What is this big issue?"

I froze. On some naïve and probably idiotic level, I trusted this girl whom I knew almost nothing about. I already told Embry that I had other siblings, and with them being so close, she had to know about them too, right?

"Well, I have three younger siblings and I am trying to focus on getting them back." I replied shortly.

"Where are they now?" She asked, unfazed by my building attitude.

"They're in foster care, and before you ask why, I'd rather not say. All I know and care about is that they are now with me, with their _real_ family."

She was quiet for a moment and then stood up, holding out her hand. "I think I have someone you should meet."

"Who?" I asked, taking her hand as I stood.

"My grandfather."

* * *

Renesmee must have had some major pull at the school since she got me out of all of classes. I was originally going to fake sick, but she pointed out that Leanne would be called if i did. All she did was walk into Ms. Fina's office and five minutes later, I had an excused absence for the rest of the day.

I made sure Skye knew I was leaving and she promised to cover for me with Leanne. Renesmee led me into the parking lot and I looked around trying to see which car was hers. I walked towards a small, four-door compact, only to hear her clear her throat. I turned to her headed towards a bright red convertible.

"Holy Shiite Muslim…that's yours?"

"Yup," she said happily, "I begged for basically two months, but I got it."

I stared like the buffoon I was and climbed inside the beautiful machine. The leather interior was supple against my skin and I knew I let out an exaggerated sigh, but she didn't seem to mind. Renesmee smirked and pushed a button on the ignition, which made the engine roar to life.

"Where are we headed?" I asked once she pulled out of the school lot.

"To my house." She said simply.

I sat back in the car and enjoyed the ride. Renesmee amazed me, in many ways she seemed to be much younger than me, and in other ways, she was wiser than most adults. We swerved through the winding roads and came up to a paved path that veered off of the main highway and into the woods. She followed it and soon a large structure appeared in the distance. I gaped at the house, which to me wasn't even a house as much as it was a small arena. She giggled at my response and continued toward the house. As soon as we pulled up, I saw that walking towards the house was a cloaked figure. Renesmee jumped out of the car and ran towards the person.

"Aunt Tanya!" She exclaimed.

I got out and walked towards the woman. She pulled down the hood that shielded her face and I stopped. She held a cherubim face, which held two large golden eyes. I started to walk again and clumsily stood in front of her.

Renesmee grabbed my hand, which was trembling and cleared her throat.

"Aunt Tanya, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking directly at me. I could only smile and wave at the gorgeous woman. Her eyes were the same as Carlisle's and I figured that she was his sister. Tanya hesitated and I could tell that she was debating what to say until she finally opened her mouth.

"The Volturi." She replied.

Renesmee gasped and then started to shake and I had no idea how to console her. I looked to Tanya who looked just as pained. I decided that if anyone was going to start crying, it was best for it to be private. I walked to the door and was surprised to see it unlocked.

We all walked in and I led Renesmee to the living room. I didn't even notice the décor of the home as I sat her down, she was shaking so badly I thought she would start hyperventilate. Tanya stood next to me and then let out a sigh.

"Great, the wolves are here. Just what we needed." She announced.

"Wolves?" I asked.

I turned in time to see a man run down the stairs, but not before I heard a grunt and saw a monstrous wolf lumber into the living room. It's ears flattened as it saw me, but before I could comprehend what was happening, the man lunged for me. It was all snarls and growls as Tanya crouched in an inhuman way and charged him. They both smashed against the far wall, which erupted into a pile of smoke and gravel. She held his mouth away from her as growls erupted from his chest.

The wolf continued to snarl and then the room was suddenly filled with others. There was a blond male and a short brunette, a blond woman and another large man, Dr. Carlisle and another brunette, and then out of nowhere, Embry. He looked at me with knowing eyes and things snapped into place in my mind.

Embry told me he was a wolf.

He fucking told me he was a wolf and I didn't believe him.

I glanced at the scene one more time before I felt my body sway and everything went black.


	31. Paradise Circus

Brielle POV 

…_..bbbbb…bbb…_

…_.bri….bri….._

…_.Brielle….Brielle…_

…

" Brielle? Bri, wake up."….."Brielle please wake up…"…."Please wake up."

My eyes felt like lead as I attempted to open them. There was no light behind my eyelids and I could only assume that it was well after dusk. I made a mental check to make sure I wasn't hurt and felt relieved when my leg moved with the effort.

"Brielle? Are you hearing me?"

I tried opening my eyes again and felt them flutter. They felt like they were stuck with sleep and I squeezed them tight before blinking them open. The room was dark, with only a small light illuminating the space. Renesmee peered down at me with a hopeful expression and smiled when I focused on her.

"You're awake!" She shrieked. Renesmee pulled me into a fierce hug and surprised me with her strength. "Don't you ever do that again! I thought you died or something. I mean, who faints like that in real life, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

I could only nod as I took in what she said. Then I remembered why I passed out in the first place. Feeling her arms around me, I stiffened. She was cooler than normal and now that I was paying attention her body felt firmer than it should, she even smelled unusual to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sensing my rigid position.

I pulled back from her and made my eyes level with hers. "What….are…you?"

Her expression didn't waver, but her eyes darted beside me and then back to my face. "I'm here for you, that's all that matters."

My breathing hitched as I took in her words. All that matters? No, what mattered was that the people I allowed into my life were honest with me and I couldn't even be sure than anyone I knew was human. My mind started to race with possible options of what this was. Maybe that wolf was a genetic anomaly, maybe it was someone's pet gone wild. Yeah, it could be that this was all a big misunderstanding and I could forget all that happened earlier.

That would have been easy if I didn't have Embry's word ringing in my head.

"_So, Sam's stories…were?" I trailed._

"_True." Embry finished, his eyes searching mine. "Everything you heard was true."_

_Real? He expects you to believe some fantasy about warrior spirits? _

He told me everything was true and I somehow managed to ignore it. I should have thought he was crazy, but even back then I knew that what Embry told me was the truth. It was a feeling of absolute reassurance and trust, and in all honesty, it made me uncomfortable. Trusting someone was never a strong suit of mine and the fact that I felt this way proved that I was in too deep. Embry could have told me he was a Martian intent on impregnating my brain and I would have believe him, then swiftly found a way to help him knock up my cerebral cortex.

I jumped up, which caused the room to spin, and started to walk to the door. Renesmee was right behind me, making sure I didn't fall or throw up or both. She didn't say a word and neither did I, we both knew that I wanted answers, and I knew where I would get them. I would find Embry and demand that he tell me everything. I didn't care how long it took, he would tell me what I wanted to know, what I needed to know. I didn't have to go far as Embry was sitting on the opposite wall from the door, his head in his hands.

"Brielle," he said softly.

Renesmee gave me a small smile and left. She ran down the hall and I had to blink twice to make sure I saw correctly. She moved so swiftly that it looked like she evaporated.

_Guess there is no need for any more pretenses, _I thought to myself.

Embry stood up and I walked back into the room behind us. He followed me tentatively and I could sense that he was nervous. The middle of the room housed a large couch and I sat down, beckoning Embry to do the same. There was an awkward silence as I waited for some kind of explanation. Embry ran his hands through his hair and leaned further into the couch.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine…physically." I replied. "I'm more confused and scared than anything else right now."

"I've never wanted that Bri," he said, moving in closer to me, "the last thing I want is for you to be afraid of me."

His eyes searched mine and I, once again, believed him whole-heartedly. A small part of me realized that most sociopaths and murderers gained their victims trust before brutally killing them. The majority of me realized that this man was not either.

"Well, I want to know everything." I said calmly.

"Everything," he repeated, "okay, where do I begin?"

"Okay, first off. What is your name?"

Embry looked at me as if I was insane, but answered anyway. "Embry Call."

"Age?"

"Twenty-one." He said casually.

My mouth dropped. "Twenty-one? How on earth are you in school? I mean, do you know how old I am?"

Embry chuckled before speaking. "I know how old you are and…I can't account for how I feel about you. I graduated from the rez school a few years ago and I re-enrolled this year because of you."

"Me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, the first day I saw you, I imprinted. I knew that I had to spend more time with you, so I re-enrolled."

"How did you do that? I mean, how were you allowed to?"

"Well, I had a few documents made up and it was easy. No one in Forks knew my real age, so I enrolled as a senior."

I nodded my head in understanding. "You look older than a senior, but I can see how they were fooled."

Embry relaxed more and I continued to question him. He was an only child and his mother raised him by herself. He told me about his life in La Push and Forks and the things that he and the other locals would do. He spoke about everything but what I wanted to know and I could tell he was skirting around the issue.

"Okay, so let's cut to the chase," I interrupted, "what are you?"

Wrenching his hands, Embry stood up and started to pace the floor. It was déjà vu all over again, only I suspected that he wasn't leaving this time. He began to tell me about the Quileute legends of the wolves and their ancestry, then he told me about a spirit warrior and his third wife. I was enraptured in the story until he suddenly stopped and pulled me to him.

"That's what you are to me; you're like Taha Aki's third wife."

I wrinkled my brow in thought. "I'm going to stab myself?"

Embry chuckled and hugged me to his chest. I welcomed the calming presence I felt and listened as his heart beat.

"No, I mean that you are my imprint. I am forever tied to you and you to me."

I pulled out of his embrace and looked at him. "You mean like soulmates?"

"It's deeper than that I think. Sam says that sometimes he feels like he and Emily are one entity, each a complimenting half."

"So, Sam…is a wolf?" I questioned.

"Yes, Sam is a wolf. Jacob and I, along with some other La Push natives are all wolves."

I started to think back to the stories he told me. "Wait a minute, you only change when there are vampires around? So, there are real vampires?"

He nodded slowly.

"In Forks?" I asked. Internally I knew that Renesmee and that woman had to be something, but I needed to hear it from Embry.

Again he nodded.

"Who? Where are the vampires?"

"Perhaps, I can help you with that explanation." Someone said from behind me.

I turned to see the last face I would have ever expected.

"Dr. Carlisle?"

* * *

Embry POV 

_How is she?_ Jacob thought.

I replayed the scenes in my mind and he watched closely as I told Brielle every last detail about my life. She didn't scream or pass out again like I thought, which was a plus. I then showed him how Carlisle told her about him and the Cullen family. That shocked me since I thought the Cullens would be left out of it.

_That's Renesmee's doing. _

_What do you mean?_ I asked

_She wanted someone she could "confide in", as she says, a girl outside of the family._

_You sound a bit jealous. _I teased.

_No, I just don't see why she can't come to me with her girlie issues. I'll listen._

_Well, it's for the best I suppose. How are things over there? _ I thought.

Jacob replayed what was happening at the Cullen home. I was immediately glad that Brielle was safely unaware in Bella and Edward's cottage. The Cullen's were all having shouting matches in different areas of the house.

_Nicolai calmed down and is beating himself up over it all. Leah's fine, but there's a storm coming._ Jacob thought somberly.

I agreed. The Volturi were planning something, but with Nessie and the entire pack now permanent fixtures, Alice saw nothing. The entire Denali clan were now with the Cullens, debating on what to do. Apparently, Eleazar was tipped off by some traveling nomads that the Volturi had put a bounty on the Cullen's head. No one was brave enough to make any attempts, but we all knew that all it took was one vampire to start a full-scale war.

_What do you think they will decide?_ I asked.

_I'm not sure, but I know that when the decision is made, Renesmee is going on a vacation out of the country._

I agreed with Jacob. Renesmee, along with all other imprints, would have to be sent somewhere. The Volturi knew of the wolves' alignment with the Cullens and our mates would be easy prey. I phased quickly and walked back into the small cottage. Brielle was sitting in front of the fireplace where I left her, unmoved. After Carlisle left, she said she wanted a few minutes to think, but that had been over two hours and she still didn't say anything to me.

I sat down next to her and stared into the flames. Things weren't going to get any easier between us and there was still so much I didn't know about her.

"Em?" she spoke quietly.

"Yes?" I answered, turning to her.

"I want to go home."

* * *

Brielle POV 

24 hours. All it took was twenty-four hours for my entire belief system to change. I was bombarded with so much information that I felt sick. There was no such things as vampires and werewolves, those things were told in fairy tales. Yet, here I was, laying in my bed realizing that I was surrounded by these supernatural beings. What else was there? Faeries? Witches and warlocks? Was everything that I was told to disbelieve in true?

I sat on my bed and didn't bother sleeping. It was well after twelve by the time Embry brought me home, but Leanne was under the impression that I had some last minute research project to finish. I sat on my bed and thought over everything I knew and what I experienced in my life. Surely, there had to be something I experienced that could prove the existence of such unfathomable things. The light behind my blinds shifted to a light blue and I looked at my clock. In fifteen minutes it would be time for me to get ready for school. I got up and went to the shower, letting the hot water relax my tense muscles. After a while, there was a pounding on the door.

"Brielle! I need to shower too." Skye yelled.

I grudgingly got out and relinquished the last of the hot water to my sister. Still in my towel, I walked into the kitchen to see Leanne drinking some coffee.

"Late night?" She asked.

"Yeah…I had a big project to finish." I lied.

Leanne smirked, "I'm sure Embry was a help."

I laughed nervously, reaching for a cup. "He does what he can."

I let out an obnoxious yawn as I sat at the table. Leanne had a few bagels and pastries set out.

"What time did you go to sleep last night?" Leanne asked.

"I didn't, I pulled an all-nighter. I don't know how I'm going to make it through class today."

Skye walked downstairs, her hair still dripping, and sat next to me. "You look exhausted."

"I am." I admitted.

Leanne finished her coffee and put the cup in the sink. "Okay, Brielle is staying home today and Skye, you'll ride with me."

"Oh, come on!" Skye protested, "I'll stay here with her."

"Absolutely not young lady, I am still not over you skipping classes last week." Leanne said.

My ears perked up. No one mentioned that to me.

"Skipping classes?" I asked. "When did this happen?"

Skye took an unnecessary bite of a bagel.

"Skye Alicia Choiseul, if you don't tell me what you did, so help me God."

"Okay, okay," she said. "I skipped a few classes last week with Morgan."

If I wasn't so tired, I would have made myself get dressed, just to go to school and beat Morgan's ass. I knew it was an irrational response, but I needed to get some of my stress out and she seemed to be a direct cause of it.

"Why did you do that?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Skye slinked back into her seat and mumbled at the table.

"I can't hear you."

"I said...it was because she wanted to go to the mall." She confessed.

"The one in Port Angeles?"

"No…Seattle."

I got up from the table and grabbed a bagel off of the table. "I'm going to go to my room and sleep. When you get home, you can expect me to be ready to tear into you."

With that, I walked into my room and pulled the blanket over my head. It was in that position that I fell asleep, thinking of ways to hurt Morgan.

Someone pounding the door woke me out of my dreams. The clock read five after one, so I knew that it couldn't be Skye or Leanne. I stumbled downstairs and looked through the peephole. Embry stood there in a short sleeved shirt and khaki shorts. I opened the door and he walked in, smiling at me.

"It's too cold for you to be dressed like that." I scolded. Apparently, I hadn't switched from 'mom mode' mentally.

Embry continued to look at me, and then blushed a deep crimson color.

"What is it?" I asked, looking down.

I paled. I was still in my towel, and the swell of my breasts were peeking over the top.

"Oh, shit." I said before running upstairs. I quickly dressed and scolded myself for not paying better attention.

When I got back downstairs, Embry was sitting in the living room and still looking nervous.

"Sorry about that. You woke me up and I didn't realize." I offered.

"No problem," he said quickly, "I mean, it's okay."

I sat next to him and tapped my fingers against my leg. "Um, so are you hungry or anything?"

"No, I just wanted to stop by and make sure you were alright. I didn't see you at all today."

I nodded, "yeah I didn't sleep last night, so I stayed in. Had a lot on my mind I guess."

He nodded and then sat straight up. "How do you feel about all of this?"

I stood up and walked to my room. Embry followed and I directed him towards my bed as I pulled out a small box from under my bed.

No one knew about my box, and it was something I kept through the years to remind me why I had to fight and not give up on the life I once had. Inside were pictures of my family and other memories that I kept guarded. I pulled out one of Caleb, Jason, Emilia and Skye. It was from the previous year and I loved it. Skye held Caleb as he smiled directly for the camera; it couldn't have been more perfect.

"I trust you, and I want you to know everything about me…in time." I said quietly. "These are my brothers and sisters."

Embry looked at the photo and smiled. "They look like you. The little one is cute."

"Yeah, that's Caleb." I replied.

"Where are they?" He asked.

Like a mental door, I shut down. I took back the photo and placed it in my box before I stood up.

_You shouldn't have said anything. Now, he's going to ask a bunch of questions and then what? He'll find out that you are a suicidal freak unworthy of his time._

I stood there, mentally berating myself. Embry stood in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. To anyone else, I would have shrugged them off, but he comforted me beyond reason.

He lowered his arms and rubbed circles into my back as I smiled in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. He had asked a reasonable question and I, as always, overreacted.

"I'm sorry." He offered.

"You don't need to apologize." I countered, "I just don't like to talk about them sometimes."

"I understand that Brielle and I don't want to pressure you into anything. I love you too much for that."

If there something I wasn't expecting, it was for Embry to tell me he loved me. I stared at him for a long moment, digesting what he said.

"You love me?"

"Yes, from the first day I saw you and every day I am with you, I love you more than I did before."

I listened to him and cliché tears fell from my face. "I can't remember the last time I heard that and believed it."

He pulled me closer to him and ran his hands through my hair. He started humming a song and I immediately relaxed.

"It's you who hums to me." I realized.

Embry pulled back and looked at me sheepishly, "You can't sleep unless I do."

My internal conflict was raging. I should have been scared, or at least pissed that Embry was sneaking into my room, like a stage four pedophile, but I wasn't. His whole being was comforting to me, and nothing, not the age difference or even the fact that he wasn't fully human changed that. But, as much as I wanted to completely lose all mental guard when around him, I couldn't. The years of being a psychological inmate weren't going to be forgotten so easily, but Embry made it easier to believe that they could be.

"Anything that you want, I will give." He whispered to me suddenly.

I looked up and saw the same look from so long ago, when we first met and he acted as though I was the only person he saw in the world. It was that look that changed me, whether I would admit it or not. That look broke my resolve and I gave into my instincts.

Before I could even stop myself or yell at my own selfish stupidity, I did it. I pulled Embry's shirt and pressed against him with all I had. In reality, it was not much, since he was built like a wall. What did he eat? He responded as quickly as I did, pulling me into a loose embrace.

"Bri?" He asked, confused.

I didn't wait to explain, he was this close and all I saw was his face, his perfect face, his perfect eyes…his perfect lips. Pulling his head toward mine, I kissed him eagerly, ignoring the war that started to wage mentally.

_No no no no no no no! Stop Now!_

I disregarded the internal protest and continued. When I broke down later, it would be worth it. For him, anything would be worth it.

Embry quickly acclimated to my actions, pulling me closer to him, squeezing me in his arms. I never broke contact with his skin; instead, I stopped my assault on his lips to focus on his neck, to which I had better access. I could sense that he liked whatever it was I was doing, his breathing became ragged and he started to rub harder circles in my back.

"What…about…the…friend…you're breaking…you rule." He panted.

I stopped momentarily, amazed and silently proud that I had this affect on him. Looking into his eyes, I knew that he was right, I had just made things that much more complicated, and I had just merged into a completely new territory. Not one part of me cared. Embry's auburn eyes blazed and I felt my stomach flip in a pleasant way.

"I know what I said, and I meant it…but I…I…" I trailed, losing my nerve as he watched me so closely.

"You what Bri?" He asked.

"I want to." I whispered into his shirt, unsure of if he heard me. My neck and face were blazing, and I knew I was blushing.

That was all he needed, Embry pulled my face back to his and kissed me deeply, making me hum in appreciation. I wound my hands into the back of his head and pulled at the rubber band securing his hair. I was too distracted by the feeling of his hair under my fingertips, to realize that our positions had shifted, I know that I didn't move and I most certainly didn't feel anything, but soon my calves hit my bed and soon I was laying on my back with Embry crouching over me. I bit his bottom lip gently, urging a reaction out of him. A sound emanated from his chest, causing me to shiver. Was he…growling?

I sucked lightly on his lip and felt his tongue trace over my top lip. I froze. I had kissed before, but never _kissed_ like that. Embry continued, not noticing my hesitation. When I felt his lips part on mine again, I went for the opportunity, tentatively allowing myself to truly taste him.

If I were not sitting on the bed, I would have fallen immediately.

My knees buckled and my pulse quickened. Embry tasted unlike anything I had ever thought of or could even think of. I always figured that a person would taste like skin or maybe like food, but no, he was absolutely outside of that. Every part of him was perfect, and every inch of my body grew impatient with our slow course. I wanted more, so much more. Like the first ill-fated time we kissed, he quickly moved to my neck. He kissed me twice, and then abruptly pulled back a little.

"Did I do this?" He asked, touching a sore spot.

I immediately remembered the hickey he gave me, the one Edie had so easily seen. It had been weeks since then, and I knew that spot had healed, so his ability to see it was past me.

"I guess so," I answered softly, "left your mark, huh?"

Something about that remark made his eyes light up and he kissed me one more time, before returning to my neck. Every part of me was on fire, a good fire, a slow intense fire with no end. Embry's growling persisted as he nipped at my shoulder for good measure. Without my own consent, I let out a satisfied sigh. I could feel him smile against my skin as he repeated his action, this time with more force.

"Embry," I breathed.

"Mmmm?" He murmured against me.

I found it difficult to actually form the statement when he was distracting me so effectively.

"I want-"

I stopped mid-sentence by my quick intake of air. He had licked the joint where my collarbone and shoulder met. He followed that by sucking on the skin. Hard.

"Fuck!" I hissed.

In an instant, he was hovering just above me, watching my reaction intently.

"Good?" He questioned cautiously.

"Yes." I murmured softly, trying to focus. "Very good."

With his mouth off me, I was able to finish my statement. "I want you, only you." I stated boldly.

He smiled broadly and everything felt like it should have for the last few months. "Then I'm yours."

* * *

**A/N: Brielle has finally realized that the wolves are real, and knows about the Cullens. How will this fare when she still has keep Carlisle as her therapist? What about her siblings? And more importantly, what part does the Volturi play in ALL of this. Only, I know lol…here is another small preview of future chapters:**

Embry POV

"You know that she tried to kill herself, right? Her trailer trash mother killed herself and your sweet little Brielle decided to try the same."

Morgan smirked once she realized I didn't know this.

_She tried to kill herself? When? How? Why wouldn't she tell me this?_ I questioned internally.

Morgan took the opportunity to pull her body against mine. "Don't fight me Embry; I can give you what you want. I'm the only one who's known how."

* * *

Embry POV

As Jake and I arrived, we were met with a shrill scream that made me cringe. As we phased out, the screams became discernible words, and each one was punctuated with a colorful obscenity.

"What in the world was that?" I questioned as I pulled on my shirt.

Jake shook his head in annoyance and was about to answer when Emmett ran out of the house. It would have looked comical if he wasn't flanked by Edward, Carlisle and Jasper. They all held the same fearful expression and I wasn't sure if I should run or wait to see what the hell was happening.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked as they approached us. His question was answered by a crash from inside the house.

* * *

**That's all for now folks! 280 reviews ****guarantee**** a chapter by Saturday. Let's get those fingers clickin'. =D. Hope you all enjoy and Review! Review! Review!**


	32. I found a reason

**A/N: Finally a new chapter! I had the thought that some people may wonder what Brielle, Morgan and Embry look like in my world. Well I added in photos on my profile that show them almost exactly as I saw them as I started writing. Caution: if you want to retain your personal preferences, I suggest you do not peek…although Morgan is dead on and I am quite pleased with the photos. Anyway, on to the posting.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**~O~

Brielle POV

The next few weeks were intense and eye opening. Embry told me every aspect of his life, and he seemed genuinely enthusiastic for me to be a part of it. I was still a bit skeptical about the whole wolf thing until the day he decided to prove it to me.

"You ready?" Embry asked over the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be all set in two minutes." I replied.

"Be there before you know it."

As promised, Embry was at my window before I was able to put on my hoodie. It had become somewhat of a secret ritual.

A. because I liked his unconventional visits and B. because Leanne would shit bricks if she found out.

"Is that what you are wearing?" He asked, climbing in the window. He was dressed in jeans, a white tee shirt and light jacket, which was unusual for him, since he never wore more than a basic tee shirt these days.

I looked down at my red hooded jacket and dark blue jeans with black tennis shoes. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"A red hoodie is a tad cliché," he joked.

"I don't get it."

He smirked, "you will."

…

…

…

"Where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time.

Embry simply ignored me, holding my hand and smiling as we walked through the woods. It wasn't like him to keep anything from me, so I knew this was important. We hiked further in and soon the trees formed a thick canopy that filtered out most of Fork's signature dull, gray light. I started to hear water running in the background and could see a small clearing coming up ahead in the middle of these seemingly empty woods.

"Sit here," Embry instructed, pointing to a fallen tree. I did as he asked and watched as he reached behind me and pulled up a small black bag.

"I'll need this later on, but first..."

I watched with wide eyes as he started to take off his jacket and shirt. I only imagined what his body looked like and I have to admit, my mind was far off. Embry's skin was gorgeous, a rich earthy tone that was the epitome of his personality- warm and inviting. I imagined that he was toned, but no, he was absolutely ripped.

Broad shoulders met with a strong chest that dived into well-defined abdominals. I could count the grooves in his stomach and I imagined what they would feel like under my hands. Yeah, my hands rubbing all over his smooth and strong body.

_Oh yeah, this is what you need, to be lusting after Embry in the middle of the woods._

Embry stood there smirking and I realized that he had his shirt and jacket held out towards me.

"Sorry, got a little distracted." I said quickly.

I grabbed the clothes and placed them in the bag, but not before I saw a pair of jeans in the bottom.

_Holy hell, he's going to get naked. _

I looked up hopefully to see him walking away from me, towards the middle of the clearing.

"When wolves first phase, it is because they are inexperienced and it is brought on by anger," he said as he turned towards me, "but when we learn to develop our skill and control ourselves, phasing is as easy as breathing. I'm going to try to do this slowly so I don't completely freak you out."

I nodded, signaling that I understood what he meant.

"No matter what happens, I want you to stay calm okay? No need for you to run away screaming, with a wolf chasing after you." He chuckled.

I laughed lamely, while my mind processed what was about to happen.

Embry smiled at me once more before closing his eyes. The air around him started to vibrate and then his body was trembling as well. He doubled over as the trembles turned into violent convulsions, but I remembered his warning and didn't move. Before I could voice my concern, he exploded.

Literally exploded.

There was a wet ripping sound and then a blast of black. Embry was gone and in front of me was a huge onyx wolf.

"Oh my God."

I now understood his need of clothes as his were now scraps of confetti on the forest floor. I stared, not believing my eyes.

Embry inched closer to me and I stood up. His body was covered in an inky black fur that was glossy even in the overcast weather. His ears were straight up and twitched every few seconds, noticing minute background noises.

"Embry," I acknowledged.

He gave a low rumble in reply. I walked closer to him and saw his hesitation.

"I'm not scared." I said honestly. He stood completely still as I approached. Reaching my hand out to touch his fur, I remembered what he said in my room.

"Red riding hood…very funny." I mused.

Embry's body shivered with the equivalent to a laugh. Running my hands through his fur, I stood there mesmerized by my wolf.

_So possessive already, yeah that has to be healthy._

I ignored my inner voice and continued my actions. Leaning my face into his side, I smelled his familiar aroma and relaxed. He was the same Embry, just a little bit furrier, I reasoned.

Embry allowed me to pet him, I guess I could call it, and then he started to show off. After I sat back down on the tree, he started to race around the small clearing, making quick and sharp stops that left me dizzy in my efforts to watch. He grabbed a tree in his jaws and uprooted it easily, tossing it to the side as if it was weightless.

Once dusk started to settle in, he stopped the antics and sat beside me for a long time.

"That was impressive," I admitted.

Embry nuzzled my cheek and walked towards a large bush. He stood behind it and I felt a familiar shiver rip through the air.

"Brielle?" He called, peeking past the bush.

I threw the bag in his direction and tried not to think about the fact that he was naked not ten feet away from me.

Embry emerged with his jeans hanging dangerously off his waist as he rummaged for his shirt. Walking towards me, I saw each muscle undulate and ripple below his skin. I never thought of myself as a sexual person, in fact, I usually considered myself asexual, but Embry threw that notion to hell. Each step he took allowed a new set of muscle to emerge and I swear he did it as a tease. His skin was glistening with a thin layer of sweat and I was tempted to do something utterly reckless.

"You realize that the way you are looking at me now is how I see you every minute of the day," he said not looking up from the bag.

I blushed and looked up at the trees. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Yeah you do," he countered, "you find me completely irresistible."

"Nope," I teased, looking him in the eye, "you're wolfy power have no effect on me."

"Oh really?" He asked, finally pulling his shirt on. "So if I said I brought you out here with ulterior motives, you wouldn't be interested?"

_Hell yes_

"No."

"If I said that I wanted to kiss you right now, you wouldn't be interested?"

My knees started to tremble in anticipation.

"No," I lied again.

Embry stood in front of me and lowered himself to my eye level. "So, if I said that when you are ready, I want to give you unlimited amounts of pleasure…still no?"

My damn body reacted before I gave it permission to. My heart started to beat thunderously in my chest and I swear to God, I felt the sweat race onto my palms. I didn't utter a word and stood there gaping like, well like I always did.

"That's okay Brielle. I am here for what you need. If none of that interests you, then it doesn't interest me."

Embry, the overly confident jerk, started to walk back out of the woods. I stood there for a minute, thinking about what just happened. He basically just offered me his body and "unlimited amounts of pleasure," I mean, who does that?

I didn't get an answer as I raced back to catch up with him.

"How was that?" He asked as he was driving me back home.

"Well, I didn't run away screaming, so I guess it was okay."

He laughed softly and reached for my hand, which I happily gave.

"It was pretty amazing," I continued, "you're pretty much unstoppable."

"Not really, I'm not indestructible," he said gently.

I remembered the subsequent conversations we had after he told me what almost happened with Nicolai. At first, I was terrified that Embry wouldn't have been there in time if something did happen, but that was quickly overshadowed by my fear of him getting hurt. When he told me about Leah, I felt sick to my stomach. She was as strong as any of the other wolves, and to be in such bad shape proved that all the wolves needed to be especially careful.

Vampire venom was fatal if left in a wolf's system too long, and although I understood that Nicolai was acting off of instinct, it still made me uneasy knowing that such a dangerous and powerful entity was living so near to me. Embry vowed with his life to protect me, and I selfishly was relieved by that sentiment.

I stared at him for a moment, and then decided to switch the topic.

"So what time is Alice's Halloween party?"

It had been going around the school that Renesmee and her 'older, cooler siblings' were throwing a Halloween party this year, since the holiday fell during a Friday, but I now knew better. Apparently, anything party related was all Alice.

"It starts at nine, and she said she already picked out everyone's outfits." He said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"What's wrong with that and what do you mean 'everyone'?" I questioned.

"Alice tends to have…more exotic tastes in costumes. Everyone means that this year she decided to dress all attending vampires, wolves and their dates."

I took a quick gasp of air, but said nothing. I hadn't been formally introduced to any of the other Cullens so I was grateful for her generosity. In fact, even Renesmee was out of school more than often, I used to count on seeing her at least twice a day, but now it was down to twice a week. Every time I asked Embry what was going on, he'd get a panicked look and tell me that she was dealing with some family issues.

I knew there was more to that, but if Embry didn't want to tell me, I'd never force him. The whole "wolves do anything to make imprints happy" seemed somewhat unfair to me, and I didn't want to be someone's master.

"Well, I'm just happy that I finally get to see them all, I haven't seen Nessa in a while."

"You know, you are probably the only one who calls her that." Embry said with a smirk.

"Hey, she said she likes that name and I'll stick with it." I defended.

We arrived in front of Leanne's house and Embry killed the engine without getting out. "Carlisle said he wanted to meet with you at around eight on Friday, before the party started."

I tensed. My classes at the center were still about the same, with Lucas being the only person keeping me from scaling the walls. I wanted to tell Embry about them, but I would only tell him that I had lessons after school. He never pried for more information and I never gave it. My visits with Dr. Carlisle were all rescheduled due to family emergencies, and I was hopeful that it meant my visits with him were done. Of course not.

_How much does he know? What about patient/doctor confidentiality? Dr. Carlisle wouldn't tell Embry anything…_

"Okay, well I'll be there." I said emotionlessly.

"Bri, I know that there is still so much that I don't know about you, but whenever you're ready, I'm here."

I nodded and gave him a peck before getting out of his car. I made it to the front door before I turned around and watched him through the windshield.

Embry was patient, and from what I could tell, in for the long haul. He deserved more than anyone else to know everything about me, but I just couldn't bring myself to telling him about my past, or in actuality, my present. Hanging out with him was always amazing, but once he started to get past the superficial surface of our relationship and dig deeper, I would turn 'off' emotionally.

Anyone else would have left, with good reason, but he stood by. Whether it was the imprint or his own devotion, I didn't know, but either way I felt absolutely guilty. Sometimes I wished that he imprinted on any other girl, one who would willingly give him more than shallow fun and games and open herself up to him.

He sat in his car and looked at me with both love and confusion. I walked to the door and yanked it open, awkwardly positioning myself on his lap.

"Thank you," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"For what Bri? Not that I'm not happy with whatever it is that has you here."

"Just thank you." I repeated.

I pulled my arms from around him and gave him a demure kiss on the lips. In my defense, I fully intended to keep it modest, but Embry had other ideas. He wrapped his left hand around the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. I willingly obliged and settled myself further into his lap. Embry snaked his other hand around my waist and held me firmly against him. One of my legs draped outside the car, while the other was in a weird angle on the middle console. It worked at first until I felt myself wedge between him and the steering wheel. Something started sticking painfully into my back, and as I pulled closer into Embry to move off the object, I felt something else. At first I wasn't sure what I was feeling, it was somewhat firm and situated just along my left thigh. I assumed it to be his jeans bunched up in a weird way until I felt a…shift.

Embry pulled back and looked embarrassed as I tried to figure out what was happening. He placed both hands on my sides and I gripped his shoulders.

"We should probably stop," he said hoarsely. His voice was deeper and held a rasp to it that was damn hot.

"Yeah," I replied slowly.

I gave him another quick kiss before sliding off his lap. Embry sat up and adjusted himself in the seat and I saw what had 'shifted'. I grew beet red as I tried to keep in my idiotic giggles.

"See you later?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'll be there when you are about to close your eyes."

I nodded and walked into the house, not even able to stay embarrassed when I heard a booming laugh from the living room. I walked in to see Chief Swan and Leanne on the sofa, laughing about something. I didn't see his cruiser in the front, so I wondered how and why he was here.

"Oh, Brielle, you're home." Leanne said as she saw me.

Chief Swan smiled and stood, outstretching his hand, "I don't think we have ever been formally introduced."

I shook his and exchanged pleasantries.

"Where's your cruiser? I didn't see in the driveway." I asked in an attempt at small talk.

Chief Swan smiled and sat back down. "I parked it across the street. I didn't want to take up unwarranted space."

I returned a genuine smile and continued the small talk for a few minutes. Leanne was smiling ear to ear and I couldn't remember her every being so excited to see someone unrelated.

"Charlie and I were thinking about seeing a movie and maybe dinner afterwards this Friday." Leanne said softly.

"On Halloween?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, the old theater in Port Angeles will be playing all the classics," Charlie interjected, "The Blob, Nosferatu; you know all the movies that scared the crap out of us as kids."

I watched the pair closely and noticed that Leanne had her hand placed on the side on Chief Swan's thigh. He blushed a deep purple when he caught my gaze, but said nothing.

"I think that's awesome," I replied, "I was invited to a Halloween party, so I don't mind at all."

"Is this the same one Skye is begging to go to?" Leanne asked.

"Yeah, I think it'll be a lot of fun. I can have Embry pick us up and bring us back, so you don't have to leave your car behind."

Leanne grinned, "Thanks Bri, that would be great, so I can meet you at the station and we can leave from there?" She asked Chief Swan, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well I'll be in my room. Nice meeting you Chief Swan."

I gave a quick wave and quickly went upstairs. I took a shower and started in on some homework. It was well after ten when I finished and I cracked my window and settled into bed, waiting for my wolf to arrive.

* * *

~O~

Embry POV

I readjusted the seat in my car as I drove back to LaPush. I knew I had a few hours before Brielle would fall asleep and I needed to release some energy. Brielle was ridiculous in the sense that she didn't even know how incredibly sensual she was. The past few weeks I spent every waking moment with her, partly because she finally knew the truth, but also because I felt something off happening. The Cullens were no closer to finding out how much of a bounty was on their heads, but we were all on pins and needles, awaiting the moment some vampire would attempt to collect.

Brielle was the only bright spot in my day now, Jake and Sam agreed that we wolves would run shifts until something happened. It was almost a sick fascination, who would attack first? Emmett and Jasper handled their nerves by betting on it, and Alice and Rosalie shopped until they no longer had room in their massive closets for the superfluous items. Everyone was coping in their own way, even Jake had changed. He became more like a sergeant of a small army, and I knew he had the added pressure of protecting not only Nessie, but also the entire pack and residents of LaPush and Forks. The Halloween party was almost cancelled, but Carlisle decided that we needed one night to relax. Preventative measures were put in place when each wolf was assigned a small area to cover at a designated time. Essentially, the Cullen home would be covered for the entire night, with each wolf getting a break and chance to relax.

Leah slowly regained her strength and that's when things got too fucking weird. She was _almost_ domesticated by the imprinting, but leave it to her to still retain some of her old habits. I think Nicolai was to blame for that; he would encourage her to get angry with him, calling it 'passionate'. At first, he didn't understand why she wasn't fighting him as most would when he did or said something stupid, but once he fully understood the meaning of an imprint, he basically ordered her to get angry at him. That was interesting to watch, not only was she pissed at him for whatever it was he did, but him ordering her to be angry made her more livid. She screamed that he was controlling her actions and he would simply tell her to do and say as she felt. Their quasi-screaming matches would die down quickly and then lead to the most disgusting displays of affection known to man. I think Nicolai got off on Leah being pissed and he would be too damn giddy after one of their fights/make out sessions. I knew from her thoughts that they hadn't had sex yet, but I could imagine it would be a matter of time, and then….I just don't know.

Nicolai adjusted well to the group and we realized that he was actually a decent vampire. Getting him to adopt the Cullen's diet was all but impossible, but his eyes were now a citrine color from all the ingest elk blood he consumed. Once we trusted him enough not to attack in hunting mode, he came along with Jake and I a few times. I had to admit, he was an impressive hunter, skillful and quick in the kill. Once he settled in, we saw that he held the same humor as Emmett and was as much of a prankster as Jasper. He was as committed to Leah as she was to him, which definitely eased the tension. Although he never admitted his feelings, we knew how he felt. Emmet made the mistake of joking about Leah putting on weight, which sent her into hysterics. Nicolai went berserk and spent the new day calming her down and making her feel better, which basically meant groping her as much as he could. If that wasn't bad enough, Emmett then had to deal with both Rosalie and Nicolai on his ass for the rest of that week. It was official that Leah was off limits in our joking.

With the constant threat of the Volturi, the entire family kept close watch of Nessie, and Edward even threatened to take her out of school completely. I was nervous for Brielle to finally meet them all during the party, but Nicolai promised to control himself, and let anyone know if it became too much. The amount of hunting he had been doing recently was a major help, but I was still fucking nervous. He put us in a hard situation, since I couldn't kill him if he attacked Brielle; I was so tightly wound with the thought of things getting out of hand. Leah promised me to keep him in her watch at all times and I had to believe that was enough. He was desensitized to the allure of her blood, so there could be hope.

The only thing bothering me was the fact that Brielle still hadn't opened up like I thought she would have. Carlisle told me to keep patient and Edward would give me small 'pep talks' when I became agitated. I knew something happened in her life, but what could be so bad that she couldn't tell me? Bad boyfriends….past drug use….petty theft? None of it added up, but I knew I had to be patient.

I got out and walked into the woods, phasing quickly and running off the sexual tension from in the car. Of course, I had to get all hot and bothered in such a cramped space. I fought to keep the wolf inside, otherwise I would have made good on my promises to give Brielle more pleasure than she could handle.

_Cocky, huh?_

_Jared, get out of my head._

_I'm on the way home, but I wanted to warn you, the outfits Alice picked are pretty…revealing._

_Oh man, I knew this would turn into some freaky BDSM type thing._

_Sure is, she has Kim going as a sexy girl scout or something. I was shocked when I saw her in it today._

Jared's mind was filled with Kim dressed in a mini dress and thigh high white stockings. She was smirking, and then he started thinking about what happened immediately afterward.

_Oh, come on! No sex thoughts, that's a rule man._

_Sorry sorry, but um yeah, you had better be prepared for whatever Brielle will be dressed as._

He phased out and I was pleased to have my thoughts silent for a moment. I knew that any moment another wolf would phase in place of Jared and I needed to get my energy out before someone else offered their advice. I ran for a few more minutes and decided on heading home.

I walked inside quietly and jumped into the shower. I was about to wash my hair when my mom started banging on the door.

"Where were you last night?" She yelled.

"I was out." I replied like usual.

I heard her sniffle a few times before speaking. "You're grounded, you know that."

"Sorry ma," I answered honestly.

I hated that she couldn't know what was happening. In her eyes, she was losing her son to his rebellious ways and I knew she panicked each night she checked on me and I was gone.

I got out of the shower and dressed quickly. It was getting late and I knew that Bri would be getting ready for bed about now. I left through my window, which was splintered around the edges from all the times my mother tried to board it up.

I ran quickly and made it to her house in minutes. Charlie's cruiser was across the street and I figured that he was still there with Leanne. Most people saw how they looked at each other and it was rumored that Sue was slightly miffed that he took a liking to her so fast.

I scaled the wall and quickly hurdled into Brielle's room. She was reading another book and smiled when she saw me.

"You took forever," she teased, getting out of bed.

I stood still as I watched her. She was in a pair of sweats, which were cut just below her upper thigh. Her thin tank top showed just the outline of her body and I had to remind myself that there were others in the house.

She gave me a long hug and I smelled her hair, trying to calm myself. She reminded me of jasmine and lavender and it always calmed me immensely.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Whatever," she said pulling out of the embrace and leading me to her bed. I took off my shoes and happily climbed into bed with her. She snuggled up against me in the most natural way as I hummed to her and played with her hair.

"Um, Embry?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind taking off you shirt….I mean, it's so cold in here."

I looked at her curiously. "Of course."

I took my shirt off and threw it on the floor before resuming my place in her bed. I'm not sure what was going on, but I was going with it. Brielle started to blush and I knew that she had ulterior motives in her request.

She, as casually as she could, draped her arm across my stomach and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead and settled in, knowing she would fall asleep soon. Within twenty minutes, she was asleep, and within thirty, she was dreaming. On the nights I didn't leave, I would sleep until just before she woke up for school, so as she dreamt I listened to what was happening in the house.

Skye was on the phone for another hour before she fell asleep and Leanne stayed up about thirty minutes after that, still talking to Charlie. As he was leaving, I heard the distinct 'smack' of a kiss. Leanne climbed the stairs and I quietly eased out of Brielle's grasp and stood just inside her closet. I knew every night that Leanne checked on both Brielle and Skye and tonight was no exception. She popped her head in and then did the same for Skye before walking to her room and closing the door.

As I climbed back into bed, Brielle grabbed me in her sleep. She swung one leg carelessly across my waist and her hand on my chest. I froze at the contact, but then slowly eased my arm back behind her head. She snuggled closer into me and her thigh was grazing me dangerously. As if that wasn't bad enough, she started to wiggle her body and murmur as she dreamt. I felt like such an ass for getting excited, but damn it, my body was acting of its own volition. Brielle gripped my chest and then dragged her hand down my abs to waist. She continued to murmur and her expression changed to determination.

She slowly became more audible and I was able to make out a few words that she said.

"_Embry…please…yeah ….again…Embry….Embry….harder….."_

A sex dream. My imprint was have a full-blown sex dream about _me_ and there was not a damn thing I could do about it. This had to be some sort of punishment, because it was entirely unfair and cruel.

As if on cue, Brielle slowly moved her hips against mine and let out a small sigh. I started counting to ten, a hundred, a thousand to get my mind off of her. The only thing I wanted to do was wake her up and make her scream for me within the next three passing minutes. I didn't care if I woke anyone else up; I wanted to completely satisfy whatever need she had. I could probably take her outside, but then that would be kidnapping, not to mention really creepy. I could always get Jasper to come over and make sure that Skye and Leanne felt too exhausted to wake up, and then I could have Brielle writhing on the bed.

_Calm down; calm down….think of something cold. Igloos…polar bears….penguins….igloos…_

Eventually she calmed down and stopped her sleep sex talk. I stared at her amazed. How often did this happen? She embodied coy sex goddess and didn't even know it. Before I could continue to be amazed by this girl, she opened her eyes and looked at me startled.

"Was…was I dreaming?" She asked, quickly removing her leg from my waist.

"A little." I admitted.

Her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip as she closed her eyes. "Did I speak or anything?"

"Yeah, something about baby penguins and igloos…it was weird."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Oh okay, well goodnight."

"Goodnight Brielle."

* * *

**A/N: Embry's a freak…yep, we all know that now. So Brielle is adjusting to this new life as an imprint, the Cullen family is still in trouble and now they have to deal with an Alice approved Halloween. What can go wrong at a party with Lucas, Embry, Morgan, Brielle and a house full of vampires? Review and you'll all find out =D**

**So I was thinking about a future chapter update that is way in the future (like about five chapters). This is a chapter I wrote a few months ago; but it passes so much that I want to happen, so I have yet to post it. It's somewhat of Embry getting his wish:**

Brielle POV

I let out a small sigh as he recaptured my lips. I had no knowledge of what to do, so I willingly let him take over. Embry's hands made a trail up and down my outer thigh and I tried to hold composure every time he would squeeze softly.

He kissed the spot on my neck that was only for him and began to rub circles into my hip. I arched against his touch and he kissed me forcefully again. My legs shuddered with anticipation as he reached down, toward the waistband of my panties. I tried to regain my breathing as he sucked on my neck and shoulders; all the while, his hand was pressed softly against my lower abdomen.

"I'm ready Embry," I assured him.

He brought his face to mine, "Are you sure? There is so much I want to say and make this perfect, so there is no rush."

I kissed him in an attempt to ease his worries. "I am ready. Please, I need this."

He smiled when he realized what I was doing. "You're dangerous."

I smirked as he lifted himself up and reached around my shoulder blades. The air cooled my skin as he removed my bra. Instinctively I put both hands in front of them, but he pushed them out of the way.

"Don't…don't ever hide yourself from me."

**300 reviews gets and immediate chapter! I am super excited to begin the party chapter and will most likely post by mid to late next week if I don't reach 300.**** Let's get those fingers clickin'. =D. Hope you all enjoy and Review! Review! Review!**


	33. What's the worse that can happen?

**Pictures of Halloween costumes in my profile.**

A/N: You all never cease to amaze me :)

* * *

Brielle POV

"So anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go with us Friday night."

I looked up from my small notebook and saw Lucas staring at me intently. Even without trying, his eyes pierced into me as if he could read my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked stupidly.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to that Halloween party with me Friday night. Andrew wants to take Skye and it would be nice to have someone to talk to." Lucas said slowly. I could tell that he was annoyed, but I couldn't help it that I was distracted.

My classes at the center, now devoid of Dr. Cullen, allowed me to go through different scenarios in which I could see Emilia and Jason again. Caleb was always in the foreground of my mind, but he was all but impossible to find. My best bet was to go through the court systems, but I had no resources or knowledge of how to begin.

I idly wondered if they would be trick-o-treating this year or if they would be kept inside. I was becoming desperate and my search for them was leading towards an obsession; by focusing on finding them, I was able to block out all thoughts of my mother and with Embry with me, I was even able to sleep most nights without any nightmares.

"That would be cool, but Embry is supposed to be picking us up." I replied, closing the book.

Lucas gave me a polite smile, but I could tell that it was forced. "Oh, well at least I'll be able to see you there."

I pulled my lips into some semblance of a smile, but could not make the same promise; I knew that once Embry was there, he was the only person I would be with for most of the night. Lucas was a great person, and on some levels, we connected differently than Embry and I could, but it wasn't the same in the least.

~O~

"Okay, so the emergency contacts are on the fridge, I left some lasagna in the freezer and if anything happens, don't hesitate to call."

I rolled my eyes at Leanne's incessant concern and all but shoved her out of the door. It was only five, but she and Charlie wanted to head to Port Angeles early, apparently all the "good seats" would be gone if they didn't race up there as soon as he was off duty. The two made an odd pair, but they worked in a strange way. Charlie was a man of few words, and Leanne never stopped talking, and they complimented each other well. I was happy to see that things were working for her, but it only reinforced my motivation to find Emilia, Jason and Caleb. Eventually, Leanne would want to settle down and while I'm sure Skye would be fine living with my overeager aunt, I wasn't the same way. Unlike a typical teenager, I was ready to find my siblings and merge into a quasi mother role until they grew older. Taking care of them was all I knew and while most who knew saw it as unfair to me, I loved it and missed being able to do so.

Once Leanne was out of the house, I made sure to tidy up the place a bit. Skye was notorious for leaving sporadic articles of clothing around the house and it bothered me to no end. I was bent over, picking up a discarded shirt when I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it to see a petite woman standing there, beaming at me with Renesmee standing next to her. The woman was shorter than I was, and her raven locks were smoothed into pin curls against her head. I didn't need to think twice about what she was, her appearance gave it away. Vampire.

"This is my aunt Alice," Renesmee introduced. The woman waved and gave me a wide grin.

I was expecting Renesmee as she was supposed to drop off my costume and hang out until the party started, but the plans must have changed since Alice showed no intentions of leaving.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, standing to the side, allowing them inside. Alice was carrying a large garment bag, which I realized must have held my costume.

She laid the bag across the back of a chair and her eyes scanned the room. "I definitely approve," she said with a smile. She continued to scan the room and then looked at me, "Is there another girl is here?"

"Oh yeah, my sister is upstairs probably getting ready. She doesn't know about…any of this." I cautioned. Skye was completely unaware to the paranormal world and I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"Don't worry Brielle, if there is one thing I know how, is how to be discreet." Alice said with a wink.

I nodded in understanding and Renesmee gave me a long hug as Alice began taking out not one, but five different costumes, each held in its own separate bag.

Watching her, I saw how she and Leanne would probably get along well, they even looked similar in some ways and once Alice began speaking, it was hard to keep up.

I did not need to be at the Cullen home for another two hours, but Alice insisted that she and Renesmee came "just in time". As she unzipped each bag, I knew that things were about to head south…quick. Most of the "costumes" were strips of fabric, with flimsy accessories as the finishing pieces. Alice insisted that each one was imported and cost more than most people's monthly paychecks, but I wasn't buying it. Who would spend so much on so little?

"Alice, I am truly grateful for all this, but I am more of a low key individual. Couldn't we you know, throw on an old prom dress, add some fake blood and call it a night?"

She looked as though I just admitted to slaughtering and ingesting baby bunnies.

"Tonight is Halloween, it's the one day when you can be whatever you want and just have fun. Why would you want to go as something so…so…" she trailed.

"Normal?" I interjected.

"I was going to say safe…cliché even. From what Nessie has told me, I can tell that we have another Bella on our hands."

"Bella?" I asked.

"She's my mom," Renesmee said, "She doesn't like to dress up at all. Alice hates it, but usually gets her way."

"So, which one should you try on first?" Alice asked rhetorically, looking me up and down.

I would have answered 'none', but Skye had to walk into the room and immediately sided against me.

"I think that Bri should try them all on and we can decide which works best," she offered.

Alice beamed and grabbed a random costume, handing it to me. "That's a great idea. I'm Alice by the way."

Skye shook her hand, "I'm Skye and it's nice to meet you. Anyone who can make my sister dress up is a friend of mine."

I watched the two unbelievingly and Renesmee mouthed an 'I'm sorry' in defense.

"Well, I know a thing or two about dressing difficult sisters." Alice replied.

Skye laughed and then the two started talking about what hairstyle would go with each outfit and I begrudgingly stomped my way to the bathroom.

"The silver lining is that Embry will be there," I repeated to myself as I stripped out of my clothing. When Embry said Alice had exotic tastes in clothes, I thought that meant I might go as some kind of fairy or undead zombie bride, or perhaps something truly terrifying like a politician or a reality t.v star, not exotic as in the sexy nurse or slutty policewoman.

I pulled on the first outfit and knew that it was not going to work at all. It was made of what I assumed to be red leather and was too tight for me to breathe properly. It was a mini dress with a deep U shaped cut in the front and back. The bottom hit me mid thigh, but a three-inch split went up each thigh, making it impossible for me to walk without exposing myself.

I walked out and Skye did an actual spit take. It would have been hilarious if I weren't so focused on holding the slits closed.

"Wow," Renesmee said in awe.

Alice smiled giddily and ran over with a long whip and a headband. She attached the headband, complete with horns to my head, and I then saw that the whip was a tail as she reached around and fastened it the back of the dress.

"You are one hot demon vixen." Alice said in approval.

I shook my head in disagreement, "I can't walk in this."

"You don't need to walk, all you have to do is stand, and the effect will be enough." Alice argued.

Normally, I would have been incensed that someone I just met was dictating what I wore in public, but Alice didn't feel like a stranger and somehow I knew that she would get her way.

"Let's try something else on," I pleaded.

Alice stared at me for a while and then walked around me, still judging the outfit, "Okay, we have four more options, but then we have to choose hair, makeup and accessories."

The second costume was Alice called a "sexy sea wench". It was short ruffled skirt with a peasant blouse and thigh high boots. It sounded tame enough, but the skirt had a cut in the back that showed my…well…cheeks. There was a pair of black shorts to cover most of it, but nowhere near enough. I wouldn't have minded seeing Embry dressed as my sexy swashbuckling pirate, but I didn't think that I could even face him in that outfit.

The third was a sexy nurse, immediate pass.

The fourth was a black and white lace teddy that had what looked like a white pompom attached to the back. It was supposed to be some kind of freaky panda getup, but I thought it was too ridiculous to be considered.

I could tell that everyone was getting exasperated, and I hoped that meant that I could choose my backup costume- a white sheet and bam! Instant toga.

Alice handed me the last costume and I decided that I had enough. "It's getting late; shouldn't you be heading home and getting ready?"

She gave me a sly grin. "Nope, I can be dressed in two seconds, now please Brielle, I am begging… try this one on."

I looked down at the red and white garment and sighed, "What is it this time?"

"You'll know when you put it on," she smiled.

At this point, I was ready to get it on and over with. I shimmied out of my shirt and shorts, not caring that Renesmee or Alice saw me in my underwear. I pulled the fabric over my head and smoothed it down my body. It was looser than the others were and just as short. The white portion made up a bodice with a scalloped edge. The sleeves fell just under my shoulder and attached to the front was a black vest that tied in the front, resembling a corset. This flowed nicely into the red, ruffled skirt that was very voluminous, but not overly girly. I still couldn't tell what the theme of it was, until Alice pulled out a red cloak.

"Little red riding hood?" I asked.

"Oh my god Brielle, you looked perfect." Skye said.

Renesmee nodded in agreement and I sighed, "Little red riding hood it is."

Everyone let out a relieved sigh and Alice beamed at me, "Just one thing."

She went behind me and I could feel her pulling at the material. The bodice sucked in and I felt an inner corset tighten as she tied the strings together. While the effect made my breasts swell provocatively over the top of the corset, I could not deny that I liked the costume.

"Okay, let's get the rest done." Alice announced.

She followed me into the bathroom and began to style my hair. I was glad that I decided to cut my bangs in again as Alice was set on curling my entire head in a messy halo of ringlets. Once done, she brushed them out and I was left with smooth waves that skimmed down my back. Renesmee left to help Skye put on her outfit and while Alice was applying some spray to my hair, Skye walked in fully dressed.

"What is that?" I asked.

Skye was dressed in a black and violet dress that had an asymmetrical hemline that inched across her thighs. Her dark brown hair was hidden underneath a jet-black wig that hit her mid-back. Beneath the dress was a pair of ripped leggings and dangerous looking platform heels.

"There is no way in hell you are wearing that." I stated.

Skye scoffed and folded her arms, indignant. "This is the only outfit I have. Andrew is going as Dracula; I have to be a vampire too."

Alice held in a giggle as she pulled out a makeup bag. "That's a vampire outfit?"

Skye looked at herself self consciously, "Yeah, does it look alright?"

"Absolutely not, "I interposed, "it's too short."

"Well," Skye began, "we always have your left over outfits downstairs."

I glared at my sister, but knew that the battle was lost. The party started in two hours, and I had to meet Carlisle beforehand, so I knew I had no time to change anything. I glanced back at Skye's outfit. The top of the dress covered her chest, and the black lace sleeves were better than none at all.

"Fine," I sighed resigned, "but if anything happens tonight, I swear you're grounded."

Skye squealed and pulled Renesmee out of the bathroom to start on her makeup. Alice applied the finishing touches and then attached the cloak around me. Pinning the hood in place, she stepped back and grinned happily. I looked in the mirror and was impressed. My eyes were what she called 'smoky' and lined with massive amounts of black eyeliner. My lips were ruby red and considering how strong my eyes were, it should have looked cheap, but somehow it worked. I thanked her and we both went to check on Skye.

Her eyes were done similarly to mine, but her lips left bare. Renesmee added fake blood; the delicate red line trickled down the side of her mouth perfectly.

"Oh, I know!" Alice exclaimed, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small vial. Inside were two red spheres. "This was supposed to go with the demon costume, but it worked out so much better this way."

Alice handed the bottle to Skye, who looked at it skeptically. "Contacts?"

"Trust me," Alice giggled, "they're perfect and will make you look like a vampire for sure."

After a few tries, Skye applied them and I had to admit, they did change her whole look. She looked terrifying with her bright red eyes.

"Okay, well the final pieces to your outfit are downstairs," Alice said to me, "I'll see you both in a couple hours."

She and Renesmee gathered everything and said their goodbyes. Skye was immediately on the phone with Andrew, telling him all about her outfit and their plans for the party tonight. I agreed that she could ride with him to the party since I was leaving an hour earlier and didn't want to drag her along with me unnecessarily.

I decided to check on the items Alice left for me and I was more annoyed at myself for thinking it was something simple like a bracelet or basket. Oh, there was a basket, along with white, frilly thigh high stockings and red stilettos. Alice left me a note on top of it, which read:

_Wear these tonight and I am sure that you will see how much of a wolf Embry can be._

_xoxo, Alice_

I re-read the note and did not want to believe that this was what I was left with. The stockings I could deal with, but couldn't Red Riding Hood wear black flats? I almost appreciated the gesture, which I'm sure was Alice's way of trying to help, but it was a bit much. I debated on whether or not to put the heels on, but that was quickly solved when I thought about my shoe collection- pairs of old tennis shoes.

I put the items on and went to my room and stared in the mirror, it didn't look _that_ revealing. My phone vibrated off my nightstand I bent down to see who it was.

_1 missed call._

I returned the call and waited for the usual two rings to pass before I heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey Bri," Embry answered.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I can't pick you up until right before the party. Sam is having us run extra patrols tonight."

"Why? Is something happening?" I asked, starting to worry.

"No, we're just being precautious. I can pick you up afterwards."

I was about to respond when the doorbell rang and Skye ran past my door.

"Hold on a minute," I replied.

I walked downstairs to see Andrew dressed in a cliché vampire outfit, complete with black cloak and false fangs.

"You're early," she said with a smile.

Andrew gave her a quick hug and they both walked into the living room. I made a split decision then that was completely out of character for me.

"I can catch a ride there and we'll meet up at the party." I suggested.

"You sure? I mean, I know you were supposed to meet with Carlisle and everything, I'd be able to run over as soon as I was done."

"No, it's okay. I'll meet you there and besides, I would rather not meet Dr. Carlisle in my outfit."

Embry was quiet for a moment and then spoke lowly. "What are you dressed as?"

"That depends, what are you dressed as?" I countered.

"Alice has me dressed in some black pants, no shirt or shoes….so I'm assuming…nothing."

I laughed at the thought and realized where this was headed. "I think Alice knew that all you needed to be was yourself, you'll see what I am in about an hour."

He agreed and promised to meet me at the front door and we said our goodbye. I was still concerned that he was running around the forest in wolf form, but if he was okay with it, then I had to be as well.

I popped my head into the living room and saw Andrew and Skye on the sectional watching some Halloween special.

"I'll need a ride to the party." I said.

"What happened with Embry?" Skye asked, looking away from the t.v.

"He has a few things to do, but he will meet us there."

"Sweet. My brother hoped that you would change your mind." Andrew said happily.

"Where is Lucas anyway?" I asked.

"He dropped me off right after he got off work. He said he'd be back before nine." Andrew said before looking back at the screen.

I decided to join them and watched the campy horror movie. It started off slow, but soon all of the pretty, teenage protagonists were being killed off one by one. A girl was running from a crazed murderer and about to be attacked when the doorbell rang.

"Crap!" Skye shrieked as she jumped in her seat.

I walked to the door and opened it, only to see Lucas standing there in a medieval costume. He had on a claret colored cape and donned a black mask that covered the right half of his face.

"Brielle?" He asked, shocked.

I blushed and gritted my teeth, "It wasn't my idea."

He looked me up and down and didn't say anything for a solid minute.

"Well?" I asked, feeling more ridiculous with each passing moment.

"You look amazing." He finally said.

"Um, thanks," I replied awkwardly. "I take it you are a phantom?"

"The phantom," he corrected. "I take it you are Red Riding Hood?"

"I sure am."

"You better be careful then. I hear that wolves come out at night."

* * *

~O~

Embry POV

I was a nervous wreck as I waited for Brielle to arrive. It was just before nine, but the house was packed. It seemed as though all of Forks High was in attendance, with the exception of one important person. I had about two hours before I went to patrol again, so I could at least have some private time with Bri, but it seemed like the only place private would be Bella and Edward's cottage.

Alice had outdone herself. Every room in the house, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme's was some haunted hangout. How she managed to get everyone to turn their rooms into a proverbial haunted house was a mystery. The hallways were lined with mirrors that morphed reflections, and the only recognizable room was the kitchen. There as a long table in the center, that held a vast array of Halloween themed foods. Alice even decorated the counters was marshmallow ghosts. The living room was a dance floor, complete with Jasper as an unwilling DJ. He was dressed as a 1920s gangster and the only person in the house with a full costume. The humans would probably catch on when they saw his body covered in impressive and horrifying scars.

Alice dressed each couple as a matching pair and insisted that none of the men wore shirts for whatever reason. Alice herself was a "flapper" or something, she had on a short mini dress that ruffled and a crazy looking fathered headband. Rosalie and Emmett were Tarzan and Jane, but instead of a loincloth, Emmet wore a pair of tan slacks. Rosalie wore a dress the same color of Emmett's pants that was cut in a deep v and super short. It had gashes all over it and she topped it off with thigh high moccasins. Bella and Edward were a sexy nurse and doctor, complete with matching stethoscopes. Jake and Renesmee were the football player and cheerleader, which was hilarious to see since Edward threw a full on tantrum when Nessie walked out in her mini skirt and cropped top. Even Dr. Carlisle participated; he and Esme went as what appeared to be Greek gods. He was in a loose fitting toga, which showed off his chest and Esme was dressed similarly, she wore a white Grecian dress than stopped just above her knees. If the Cullens were a living testimony on what a family would do for one member, I didn't know what was.

The Denali clan was assisting with the patrols and Leah decided that she and Nicolai would skip the party altogether, under the pretense that she wasn't feel well enough to attend. I would have believed her if she hadn't phased and let all of us in on what her and Nicolai's _real_ plans were for the evening.

I was pacing by the front door when I heard another car pull into the driveway. I ignored it, considering the surplus of students going in and out of the house. I heard a familiar voice and looked up when the person called my name.

"Morgan?"

Sure enough, Morgan walked up to the front entrance in what looked like a devil costume. A two-piece outfit of a tight halter top over a skirt that attached to garters and red fishnets.

"Hey, how have you been?" She asked, shivering.

It must have been thirty degrees outside and while most people wore coats until they reached inside, leave it to Morgan to want to make an entrance.

"I've been great." I answered in a clipped tone. Morgan was the type of person who didn't understand someone unless they were brutally direct.

"Oh, well I can't say the same," she said with a pout, "you don't return my calls."

I sighed and let out a long breath before speaking again, "I have a girlfriend."

"So I've heard," she said bitterly, "where is Brielle anyway?"

"She's not here yet." I replied quickly, hoping she would take a hint.

"You know this reminds me of last Halloween. You were dressed as the Mad Hatter and I was Alice…that was a fun party…and a better night." She said softly.

I noticed that she moved closer to me, but she kept her hands folded over her chest so I couldn't tell if she was trying to be closer to me or be warmer.

"That was a long time ago," I reminded her.

"It wasn't so long," she countered, smiling at me, "in fact I remember you saying that was one of the best nights of your life."

I groaned at the memory. The previous Halloween was the night I lost my virginity to Morgan. I didn't have the same experience as Jake and the other before they imprinted, as I was very attracted to Morgan. I thought that maybe I just wasn't supposed to imprint and she was as close as I knew to a soul mate back then, so I naively made the decision to believe she was. Prior to meeting Brielle, it was an amazing experience, but now it was just a faded memory that left a bad taste in my mouth.

"That was before-" I began.

"What? Meeting your precious Brielle?" Morgan sneered.

"Yes, but that was also before you cheated on me with Lucas…so I don't see why you are bringing up ancient history."

She glared at me before shoving her way inside. "Fuck you Embry."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to watching the main entrance. It was fifteen after and still no Brielle. I wondered if she was able to get a ride and walked back inside to grab my phone and call her. I pushed past a group of people by the stairwell and heard them whispering amongst themselves.

"Who the hell is that?" One guy exclaimed.

I turned around and looked to see what caused his reaction. A group of four people entered the house and had their backs to me as they took of their coats. It looked like two couples and I was about to turn back around and get my phone when the girl in the red skirt turned around. It was Brielle, and standing next to her…was Lucas.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, Alice's party is of course a hit, but good things don't ever last long. Here are a few questions for all my lovely reads to ponder:**

**What will happen once Embry goes back on patrol...neither Morgan nor Lucas give up that easily.**

**Will Brielle receive a call from Emilia? And if so, why?**

**And what the heck happened to Edie?**

**Well, I know the answers (insert maniacal laugh here) and you all will by next week (insert boos here). **

**Let's get those fingers clickin'. =D. Hope you all enjoy and Review! Review! Review!**

**BUT!**

This is a stretch, but I believe in my readers. So, here's the deal, 320 reviews gets a fresh new chapter by Friday…this Friday…335 reviews or more and I post two chapters Friday. If by some crazy, supernatural happening I manage to receive 350+ reviews this week…there will be 2 chapters Friday and an extra bonus chapter either this coming Saturday or Sunday.

Think it can happen?

I do :)


	34. Fade to Black

**A/N: I can't believe how quickly I receive all these reviews. Hope you all enjoy and Review! Review! Review! **

**

* * *

**

~O~

Brielle POV

I assumed the ride to the party would be awkward, but Lucas and Andrew were hilarious. When Andrew wasn't doing some ridiculous impression, Lucas interjected with an idiotic joke. I understood why Skye liked hanging out with Andrew so much; he was a genuine and funny person who saw the world in a unique, if not quirky way.

During the rare lulls in the conversation, I speculated as to why I decided to arrive at the party with Lucas, instead of Embry. I knew how I felt about Embry and I knew that while Lucas was a close confidant and one of the first people I would consider a friend in Forks, there was something else. I wouldn't admit it, even in the cramped space of Lucas' 1998 Camry, but there was some underlying feeling in our friendship and a part of me was curious as to what it was. I knew that Embry had an unconditional pull to me, and while I knew that his feelings for me were unalterable and absolute, I didn't know how much of his proclaimed adoration for me was because of the imprint.

Once we reached the main highway, I directed Lucas to the small paved road that led to Cullens home, which wasn't hard to find as someone had wrapped the trees leading along the road in orange and white decorative lights. We rode down the quiet road in silence, each one of us amazed at the amount of detail put in. Small, airy 'ghosts' adorned random trees, along with intricate lace webs and the canopy made by the treetops gave the atmosphere an overall haunted feel.

Lucas pulled up beside a row of cars and we all walked inside together. There was a steady bass line reverberating past the front door and I could only imagine what the interior of the house looked like. I didn't have to speculate for long as we stepped inside, the entire house was transformed to a medley between a haunted house and a dance club. The residence was filled with students, both current and alumni, and it was apparent that all of Forks High was in attendance. There was a pile of coats on a table next to the entrance and I slowly took mine off, wondering where Embry was, as I had hoped to see him near the front entrance.

"This is insane," Lucas commented. "Look at the turnout."

"I know, Alice must have put in a ton of work." I replied, having to yell over the noise.

"Skye!" I heard a sickeningly familiar voice screech.

I turned around to see Morgan approaching us and Lucas went rigid as he saw her. She was dressed as a devil, which was fitting.

"You look awesome." Skye said as Morgan did a pretentious twirl.

"I know, you look good to," she replied.

Morgan's smiled faded as she looked at me and then to Lucas. "So, Brielle came here with you?" She asked, not hiding the implication.

"Yeah, she can be around more than one guy without turning into a whore." Lucas spat.

I stood there stunned at his comment and unsure of what to say, when then things became increasingly uncomfortable. I felt off and looked to my right to Embry barreling through the crowd, towards me. He was livid and didn't hide his intention when he walked in between Morgan and me, placing his hand possessively around my waist. I didn't know who he was more furious with, Lucas or Morgan, but he did a brilliant job of glaring at both with utter revulsion.

"You came here with _him_?" He asked, fixing his attention on Lucas.

There was my answer.

I looked up and saw his normally carefree attitude replaced with a hard mask.

"Um, I think I'm going to go look around." Skye said.

Andrew followed behind her and left me there in an awkward love quadrilateral. Morgan was still fuming from Lucas' comment and he was staring daggers at Embry.

"You don't come near her again." Embry threatened, taking a step towards Lucas.

"Brielle and I are just friends, but if you want to have her see you assault me for no reason, be my guest." Lucas taunted, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Images of a wolf attacking Lucas in the crowded room flashed in my mind.

"Embry, please" I implored, "Andrew was already there for Skye and I didn't see the harm. Like he said, we're just friends."

Embry looked at me and his face softened, but he tightened his grip on my waist.

"I'm going to get some punch or something, see you later Bri," Lucas said without emotion.

"No you fucking won't." Embry threatened.

I gave Lucas a weak smile as he walked away and took a deep breath, daring myself to look around. No one was paying attention to the scene that just unfolded. Embry gave me a quick kiss on the head and led us towards the left of the house, away from the thumping music, completely ignoring Morgan.

"_He_ was your ride?" Embry asked again once we reached an empty hallway. I started to answer when a girl dressed as a cow stumbled in front of us. She fell down and started laughing hysterically. Embry took my hand and I followed him until he reached a door.

"Where are we?" I asked as he led me into the dark room.

"I'm pretty sure this is a closet," he replied curtly, "but you didn't answer my question."

"Andrew wanted to take Skye and was already there when you called. I couldn't leave Lucas alone with those two, it'd be cruel." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Embry let go of my hand and placed both on my waist. "I don't like the way he acts around you," he said into my hair, "I can tell that he likes you."

"Lucas is just my friend." I stated.

"He's a jerk." Embry countered.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Morgan?" I asked.

"No," Embry said forcefully, "this has to do with another guy looking at you like I do. It drives me crazy."

"Embry, I wouldn't-"

"I know you wouldn't ever do anything, I completely trust you…he just…irks me."

I smiled nervously at the admission. "Someone sounds a bit jealous."

"Very," he clarified.

Embry flipped on the light and I could see that he was upset. I felt guilty under his disapproving stare and shifted my gaze to our surroundings. The room was filled with excess decorations and moving boxes. We were both silent for a while, I not knowing what to say as Embry calmed down.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't think you'd be so upset about this."

He sighed and gave me another kiss on the head. "No, I shouldn't have reacted like that. We wolves tend to lose ourselves when imprints are involved. We become very….protective."

I nodded and placed down my basket as I readjusted my stockings. They were cute, but damn if the things didn't pinch and ride up relentlessly.

"I think I'm supposed to be the big bad wolf," he said as he stared at my outfit. "You look incredible by the way."

"Thanks," I said, "I thought it was too much."

"No," he said palming the edge of my skirt, "not at all."

With an audible 'click' Embry flipped the lights off and I felt my cheeks flush.

"You blush so easily around me, why is that Bri?" He asked in a husky tone.

"You…you can see that?"

"I can see everything perfectly in the dark, which gives me the advantage."

"I don't need to see you; I have it committed to memory." I replied.

"Is that so?" He asked, pushing me slowly backwards. The back of my knees hit a box and I sat down ineptly. "I wonder what Alice was thinking when she put you in this." He mused as he leaned over me.

"She said it would bring out your wolf." I stuttered as he ran his hand down my arms.

"Do you know what that means?" He asked, squeezing my sides.

I shook my head 'no' in response.

It _was _unfair that I couldn't see Embry and now that I was thinking more clearly, I thought about the fact that he was half-naked with me in a small, dark closet.

"It means that I become more territorial and aggressive," he whispered in my ear.

I felt a familiar flip in my stomach. "You mean like…violent?"

"No, not violent."

I wouldn't say I was the smartest person in Forks, but it didn't take a genius to understand his words. Basically, Alice put me in an outfit that would make Embry sexually reckless, all the while knowing that Leanne would be gone until early tomorrow morning. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she saw that this would happen.

"What else causes the "wolf" to come out?"

He didn't hesitate to answer, "When I see any other man looking at you like Lucas was just now. He was basically eye-fucking you and I nearly lost it. You literally just saved him from a broken jaw."

I ingested his words and knew that he was completely serious. Embry's demeanor changed in that instant, which terrified and electrified me. I must have been mentally ill, to be turned on by his aggressive, overprotective nature.

"I think I need to give you a reminder of something." He spoke fiercely.

I didn't have a moment to understand what he meant when Embry picked me up. My legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed me against the nearest wall. Without hesitation, he began an assault on my lips and neck, leaving me breathless and disoriented. The air around us became corporeal with the heat and intensity radiating off of his body.

His fingers, strong and steady, made grooves in the skin of my outer thighs as he gripped and squeezed them. Running his hands down my legs, he hitched one leg higher on his waist and ground his body into mine. Movements became frenzied and reckless, neither one of us thinking about anything else but the other. An errant thought crossed my mind and I reminded myself to make this happen again. When Embry's wolf emerged, it was damn remarkable. Nothing was careful or calculated; it was pure raw energy that kept me aware of every sensation given.

I bit his bottom lip gently which earned me a perceptible growl within his chest. Embry's physical reaction was apparent as he pushed against my body.

"No one else has ever made me feel like you do." He said softly.

He pulled me closer with his left arm, holding me securely against his chest. I sighed as he kissed my neck and wrapped my hands around his as he moved my hair to the side. Embry went straight for the hidden spot on my neck and kissed it softly. My eyes began to roll as he made a circuit from my exposed collarbone back up to my neck.

"I like this spot," he said quietly.

"I can tell."

"You're old mark is hardly visible now." He said conspiratorially.

Without hesitation, he began to suck on the spot. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on not making a sound.

"I want to hear you," he growled.

As if on cue, I released a low moan that was as embarrassing as it was desperate and primal. He didn't release me like I thought he would, but continued to draw from the same spot. I would unquestionably have a hickey by the morning. As he continued his endeavors on my neck, his fingers ghosted up my skirt and tickled at my receptive skin. He drew small figures on my inner thigh and my breathing hitched in rhythm with his actions.

"I'm yours," he whispered into my skin.

I nodded in agreement.

"You're mine," he said compellingly.

Once again, I nodded.

"Say it."

"I'm yours," I whispered.

"Louder."

"I'm yours." I said firmly. "Only yours."

~O~

After 'marking' me again, Embry and I left the closet with tacky grins on our faces. We walked around, marveling at Alice's handiwork and he re-introduced me to the wolves that weren't on patrol. I remembered most of the faces from the bonfire but I hadn't spoken to anyone since then. I was too busy trying to avoid Embry to get to know anyone.

"Oh my God, is that Brielle?" A voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see Kim dressed in a Girl Scout uniform. A very adult uniform at that. Jared was behind her and he was dressed as some bizarre troop leader. Leave it to Alice to find perverted outfits in every theme.

"Hey," I said shyly.

"You look hot!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me. I returned the embrace and smiled.

"You look great as well." I complimented.

We walked into the kitchen and the guys took up half the table as they started to pile food on their plates. Kim and I stood near the hallway entrance and watched as each one ate more than three normal people could.

"So, it's official, you're a wolf girl now." She beamed.

I laughed and played with my hands. "Yeah, it took me long enough."

"I wish the others were here, we've been waiting to get a chance to have a pack meeting of our own."

I glanced around and noticed that I hadn't seen Leah or any other imprint besides Nessie. "Yeah, where is everyone?"

Kim sighed, "Emily stayed home to take care of the baby, Claire is home asleep, Rachael is pregnant and refused to wear anything Alice got her and Nessie is off with Jacob most likely."

I followed Kim to a pair of empty seats. "Oh, what about Leah?"

Kim's eyes sparkled and she leaned in closer to whisper to me. "Leah is probably with Nicolai right now, leaving claw marks in his back."

I blushed furiously at her statement and played with my hands.

Kim didn't notice. "As soon as this is over with, Jared and I will be doing the same," she said longingly, looking at the table where the wolves were eating and laughing amongst themselves.

"Mhmm." I replied.

"So, how's Embry?"

"Oh, he's good." I answered routinely.

"Only good?" She asked, slapping my arm playfully, "not satisfying you enough?"

My current blush faded when I caught onto what she meant. "Oh no! We haven't...I mean I never have…he hasn't…"

Kim's jaw dropped. "You mean you two haven't had sex yet?"

I shook my head and hoped that we were out of hearing distance.

"You HAVE to meet us beforehand," she said firmly, referring to the other imprints. "We have a lot of inside info that you would need."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like how you would have to be on the pill since condoms are pretty much null and void against their skin. The heat…it makes them useless."

I stared at her blankly as she continued.

"Or the fact that it's so easy to become dehydrated; it's like fucking a sauna." She laughed.

I nervously chuckled and she gave me another quick hug. "You have my number; give me a call when you and Embry decide to do the deed."

She winked at me and walked towards the table. She sat on Jared's lap and whispered into his ear suggestively. His eyes widened in astonishment and they both sped out of the house, towards the woods, which was met with a few hoots from the table.

"They are worse than most," Renesmee said from beside me. She sat there perfectly poised, as if she didn't just appear inexplicably.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, "You scared me. You can't move like that around me."

She smiled and grabbed my right hand. "You took this whole vamp and wolf thing very well."

I looked at her and then back to the table where Embry was laughing boisterously with the other wolves.

"I find that fantasy can be dealt with better than reality. Your family and the wolves are better depictions of normalcy than what I have grown up with; at least you all care about one another."

Renesmee looked shocked and then I felt a tingling sensation in my right palm. Immediately, my eyes felt clouded as I watched myself repeating my last sentence, the scene unfolded from her perspective. Paired with the images, were the feelings of uncertainty, surprise and bewilderment. I watched as my own expression changed. My eyes glazed over and I stared blankly into space. The occurrence became surreal, like an unexpected bout of metacognition that permeated my own reality.

"Oh my God!" She squeaked, snatching her hand out of mine.

My vision cleared and save for the dizzying consciousness coursing through my body, everything went back to normal.

"What…the hell was that?" I rasped.

Renesmee took my hand again, which I initially flinched back from, and led me closer to the kitchen. She grabbed two bottles of water and steered me to the stairwell. I followed her down the long, narrow passageway and into a large room. I instantly recognized it as the room I was kept in after my ill-fated first meeting with Nicolai and Tanya. I sat down on the monstrous couch that occupied the core of the space and Nessie followed suit.

"I am a vampire," she began directly, "well half vampire."

"I know, Dr. Carlisle told me. He said he is your grandfather, which I didn't believe at first."

Smiling, she nodded at my thoughts. "Yeah, Carlisle is my grandfather. He's over two-hundred years old, and like my father and mother, he will never look any different from how he does now."

"What about you? I mean, since you are a dhamphir."

"Dhamphir?" She repeated, "Someone has been doing their homework."

"I like to research things before committing to them." I quipped.

"You mean Embry?" She countered.

"No, I mean this whole paranormal community residing in sleepy, little Forks."

"Well," she began, "as I was saying, I am a half-ling and with that comes perks."

"Perks?"

"Didn't my grandfather tell you about this?"

"No, he told me about the lineage of your family and what you all were. I lost focus after that."

"Well, some vampires attain new abilities once they are changed. I was propitious enough to have my own gift, which you just experienced."

I furrowed my forehead as I attempted to understand what Ness was saying. "So you can show me your perspective?"

"Well, in a sense yes. It is much more extensive in actuality; I posses the ability to illustrate my thoughts, emotions and memories via tactile means."

"So, you can show me things through touch…that is…impressive" I replied, for lack of better words.

"Exactly." She beamed. "I have a physical gift, unlike my mother who has a mental ability."

Renesmee proceeded to explain, in tremendous detail, the intricacies of each vampire's gift in her family. Her mother, Bella, possessed a mental shield which was useful against mental attacks. Her father was a mind reader and held the greatest speed in the family. Alice could see the future, while Jasper could interpret and manipulate the emotions of those around him. Emmett was the strongest vampire they had yet to meet, and Rosalie was the most ostentatious and tenacious. While Carlisle and Esme didn't have any external abilities, Renesmee assured me that their compassion and love for all beings was their greatest gift.

Once she was done, I presumed that we would go back downstairs. It was almost eleven and I knew that Embry would have to go on patrol soon. Renesmee had different ideas as she introduced me to each Cullen.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said to Bella. She was a striking beauty with long, auburn hair and innocent eyes.

"I've heard a lot about you Brielle," she replied. I noticed that she was fiddling with her costume and I remembered something Alice said previously. "These costumes are a pain, huh?"

Bella beamed at my comment and laughed heartily. "Absolutely, if she wasn't my sister…so you don't like to dress up either?"

"I hate it actually. I'd rather be comfortable than sexy."

Bella gave me another grin and then hugged me, which I didn't expect. "I think we'll be fast friends, then."

After pulling me away from her mother, which was another weird issue since Bella looked and acted only a few years older than me, Renesmee introduced me to Emmett and Edward. I could tell from his size that Emmett had to be the strongest vampire in the house, he was huge. Edwards was lean and slender. Emmett made a point to pick me up and congratulate me on being a part of their crazy world, which was something he apparently did to every imprint and new vampire. He loved having a large family, which Edward told us was due to him coming from a large, Irish family before being turned.

Edward worried me, only because I knew he could read my thoughts. I didn't like having anyone know more than I wanted them to, and he had full access to everything I knew. As she led me to the back of the house, Renesmee seemed to sense my worry. "Don't worry, daddy can't hear you. My mom makes certain to keep her shield up when Jake or I are around. He'd kill Jake if he knew the kind of thoughts we have."

"So you two…have…" I trailed.

It was her turn to blush. "No, I'm only five and Jake won't as much as look at me in that way. I know he thinks about it, he just won't ever act on those thoughts."

I was lost after the first few words. "Wait, you're five? As in five years old…in total?"

"Yes, I was born five years ago. I don't fully mature until around seven."

"Whoa, if I was a normal person, this would be too much information to take on at once."

"Thank God, you're not. I'm glad that I have someone I can talk to about these things."

"You mean the fact that you are a five year old virgin? I think that's pretty common." I teased.

"Ha ha, I mean that I can talk to someone about this whole crazy life. Someone from the outside, who wasn't raised hearing about the wolves all their life."

I knew what she meant and was glad that she felt comfortable enough to confide in me, even if the sentiment was one-sided.

"So, have you and Embry….?"

"No, the topic has never even come up. I mean, I've only been down here about six months in total, that's not abnormal, right?"

"Well, besides me and Claire, most imprints consummate their relationship within the first two weeks tops."

"Claire is the seven year old, right?"

"Yep. Quil imprinted on her and he's like a twenty-four hour nanny."

"Won't that be weird, her falling in love with the man who raised her?"

Renesmee nodded. "It might be, but if she doesn't love him romantically, then they will just love each other like family. It's up to her in the end."

"Isn't that unfair to the wolf involved?"

"Yes, and sometimes I question how much of it is the imprint…."

"-and how much is actually their own feelings? I had the same thought about Embry."

"What thought?" a voice asked.

We turned to see Alice approaching us with a tall, blonde man and a blonde woman. The blonde woman and man were both gorgeous, but while he looked serious and determined, she looked…bored.

"We were talking imprint stuff." Renesmee answered. "Brielle, this is Jasper and Rosalie."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"It is nice to meet you as well." Jasper replied kindly. He held Alice by her petite waist, which should have been difficult, given the height difference.

Rosalie looked around and into the crowd, preoccupied with something. "So, you're the new imprint?" She asked after a moment.

I nodded and said nothing. Rosalie stared at me for a hard minute and I was too entranced by the intensity to look away. She turned her head slightly and then started to walk away.

"I'm going to find Emmett," she announced, "Oh, and I like your hair Brielle."

Once she left, Alice gave me a Cheshire grin. "Wow, she really likes you."

"Yeah, I can tell." I replied sarcastically.

"No, Alice is being serious." Nessie interjected, "Rosalie never compliments strangers….ever. She must like something about you…I'm a little freaked out."

After a few more pleasantries, Alice and Jasper went off as well. Renesmee and I walked back towards the kitchen when I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist.

"You disappeared." Embry said softly.

"I was being introduced to the family." I teased.

Jake walked up and grabbed Nessie, holding her against his large frame. "I missed you."

"How was patrol?" She asked, kissing his chest.

"It sucked, but now that you're with me, I'm fine."

"Oh you two are so cheesy, get a room." Embry teased.

Jake glared at him, while Nessie and I exchanged silent glances. They said their own goodbyes and walked into the crowd. Embry and I held hands as he led me outside, to the backyard. He held me with my back against his chest for a while, keeping me warm while staring at the blanket of onyx sky and sprinkling of stars.

"I'm about to go on patrol, but I wanted to give you something." Embry said casually.

I turned around in his arms and looked up at his peaceful face. "What is it?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a multi-strand leather bracelet. It had a multitude of colors dancing throughout and on the end was a smooth, ashen stone carved into the shape of a crescent.

"This is a tradition. It's almost like a promise ring and it symbolizes my devotion to you."

I stared at the gift with wide eyes and didn't have to right words to express my gratitude for the item. Embry placed in on my wrist and tied the strap into a delicate knot.

"Promise me a dance when I am done?" He whispered.

"I promise."

He picked me up and gave me a long, slow kiss before putting me back down. "I'll be back by one."

I nodded and kissed his chest once more before he started to walk into the woods. Once he was close enough, he phased and gave me one more look before running into the forest.

* * *

~O~

Embry POV

I phased in as quickly as I could and ran around the perimeter as each wolf filled me in on what was going on. No one picked up on anything and while this was a necessary measure, it was very boring. Seth, along with Colin and Quil were phased and they kept busy with lame jokes and the latest reservation gossip. My thoughts spun from Brielle, to Lucas, to Morgan and then back to Brielle.

_So, she showed up with Lucas? _Colin asked.

_Yeah, she doesn't see what I do about him _

_Brielle is smart, anyone can see that Lucas is like a dog in heat around her _Quil added.

_Dog in heat? That sounds more like Embry, _Seth barked out a laugh.

_Two words Seth, 'fuck you.' What do you mean Quil, you think she likes him?_

I saw his struggled to find the right words that wouldn't make me flip out.

_I am saying that maybe she likes his company more than on a friendly level. You have to be prepared for all scenarios._

I let out a snarl at the thought of Bri with anyone else. Since when did Quil become such an expert?

_Since Claire decided that Jimmy Sanders is her boyfriend and they are going to be married._

Seth let out another enthusiastic laugh. Jimmy was a local kid who couldn't be more than eight.

_Are you jealous of the little pipsqueak? _ Colin teased

_No, but it made me realize that she can choose whomever she wants to be with at the end of the day. I am her protector, not her automatic love._

I slowed down at Quil's thoughts. He was right, Brielle could choose Lucas over me and I would hate it, but wouldn't do anything to stop it. Her happiness was the bottom line in my life; even if it cost me mine.

_If Brielle decides that Lucas is better for her, then I'll back off._

_Lies!_ Seth interjected, _You would kick his ass and leave him in the hospital first._

_Yes, but after that, I would leave him alone._

Thankfully, the conversation changed when Seth started wondering why he had yet to imprint. Brady was phased in by then and each wolf took turns with their own bit of advice. The Denali clan stayed close by and on occasion would cross our path to make sure everywhere was covered. Tanya was a fast one and while Kate had the impressive electrical ability, I felt that it was Tanya who was the quickest and most efficient killer. She was determined in whatever she put her mind to and I knew that a major part of this was because of Nessie. Tanya loved her like her own, as did most vampires who met the charming half-ling.

As I crossed over the river adjacent to the house, my hair stood on end and a threatening growl erupted from within me. Something wasn't right. I bared my teeth on instinct and called to the others. Each wolf had the same reaction as they crossed the river and stood beside me. Eleazar, the leader of the Denali clan ran straight towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Something is not right."

I shook with anticipation and continued to snarl at the unseen foe. The forest was silent and my body tensed as it took in each individual sound. Kate, Tanya and Carmen arrived seconds later and each one let out a hiss. Carmen placed two fingers in her mouth and let out a low whistle.

I felt as three more wolves immediately phased in. Jared, Sam and Jake all raced towards us without hesitation. Leah phased in as well, but Jake ordered her out. She was too weak for this, whatever it was, and we needed to be free of distractions. Once everyone was phased in and all the wolves up to speed, we spread out in a semi-arc and waited for what was about to happen. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were situated in the treetops above, awaiting anything to enter within our forest. Nicolai and Emmett were on the offensive and stood between Jake and Sam. We all decided that the imprints and spouses would be safer in LaPush.

Esme, always looking for a reason to build, expanded on the Uley's home. Sam resisted, but since he was the eldest wolf and the trainer of all newly phased wolves, he agreed to a few additions. He should have known that when Esme said 'minor additions' that meant a entirely remodeled home, complete with a fully stocked open-air training area, two rec rooms and adjacent cottage, along with a basement large enough to house all of the wolves in LaPush at once. She said that with all the new pups around, they would need a place to rest and relax. The only thing he wouldn't allow her to change was the kitchen, it was special to Emily and therefore off limits.

I felt a wave of relief with the thought. Leah was told to get everyone to the Uley's place as soon as the signal was given, which meant that each person would be entering the Uley's home at any moment. Leah phased back in and before she could tell us anything, I saw it. Everyone was accounted for….except Brielle.

_Where the hell is she? _I questioned.

_Embry, I looked for her, but she wasn't at the party._ Leah rationalized as she replayed the scene to me.

_What do you mean she wasn't there?_

_She was gone. No one saw her since you left._

I started to phase back out and find her myself when I heard it. We all did. A tiny snap in the distance caught everyone's attention, which was followed by the appearance of two pairs of glowing, red eyes.

* * *

**Preview:** Some have asked how I can do previews when I don't pre-write anything. I actually tend to split up on chapter into two on FF, since I don't want to have 20+ page chapters. So, this is a direct continuation of this chapter and will be part of my next post.

Brielle POV

"Can I tell you something?" She asked in a soft voice.

I nodded, unsure of what this was all about.

"It's just that it was last Halloween when I lost my virginity to Embry and to have him move on so quickly is hard to watch. I thought he was the one you know?"

I choked on my drink and took in what she said.

_She slept with Embry? _

"You have no idea what it's like to have someone you think you love just walk away from you like that." She said with a pained expression.

...

...

...

Brielle POV

"It's okay; she's probably just a first timer. And you weren't supposed to put it all in the goddamn drink. Look, I'll take her to my place and get her all cleaned up. She'll be back to normal by the morning and you'll have what you need." The voice reasoned.

"A quick fuck, lots of pictures and possibly video…that's it. She has to be in a public place by morning so no one starts to freak." Morgan said.

I wondered what the hell they were talking about when I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I held my balance against the large frame and closed my eyes, starting to feel sleepier with each passing moment.

"That won't be hard, she fucking hot. Why do you need this again?"

"She needs incentive to leave Embry alone and this will be it." Morgan replied.

With the mention of Embry, my senses perked up. "Embry?" I asked.

"I'm going to get Embry for you." Morgan said. "He'll be here soon."

"Thank you." I replied, closing my eyes again.

I felt my legs give way and the arms around me picked me up. The air was moving by me quickly and I heard a clicking sound as I was laid on a soft surface. The sound of an engine revving in the background was the last I heard as I lulled into a dreamless state.

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone else hate Morgan as much as I do? Is this where Brielle ended up and who is that mystery voice? Review, Review Review. 335 gets a post asap, if not, new post next Friday!**

**-L.**


	35. Blackout

**A/N: Over 20 reviews in less than a day. I have the BEST readers ever.**

* * *

~O~

Brielle POV

I went back inside the bustling house and tried to preoccupy myself until Embry came back. Skye was dancing with Andrew and laughing at his attempt to do some complicated hand movements. Lucas was nowhere to be found, and while I would have loved to just hang out with him, I needed to make sure that Embry wouldn't take things the wrong way. His jealousy issues were, in my perverted opinion, sexy as hell, but he would be a danger to the rest of the male population if we didn't reel it in.

I went to the kitchen and felt famished as I saw the food Alice laid out for the guests. I piled on the food and made sure to get two cups of the 'spooky punch', so I wouldn't have to get up again. Leanne always warned me to never leave any food or cups unattended at a party, there was always that one person looking to monopolize on the unsuspecting girl.

I was elbow deep in hot wings and tortilla chips when a short, brunette sat down beside me.

"Hi!" She said giddily, "You must be Brielle."

"Um…yes?" I replied, wondering who she was.

"You don't know me…yet. I'm Elizabeth Stanley, but everyone calls me Lizzy."

I continued to stare at the frightening girl, unsure of what to say.

"I wanted to say hi, since I know you hang out with Nessie and that freshman Skye."

"Yeah, Skye is my sister."

"Oh, that's awesome. Well, anyway, I wanted to invite all three of you to try out for our cheerleading team. You won't actually start until next year, but it'd be a great way to meet the girls and become insanely popular."

I took my time swallowing before I answered, because I knew I would have choked on the laugh that was dying to get out.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'll be a senior next year. I'll be trying to get into college and out of Forks. I assume Nessie will be doing the same, and as for Skye, good luck. She may dress up and like makeup, but she would rather skateboard than cheer."

Lizzy's smile fell and she stood up, insulted. "Well, maybe you aren't cheer material, but I'll still ask Skye. She could use a better reputation."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, that maybe you should pay better attention to who your little sister calls a friend, that's all."

Lizzy walked off without another word. I ignored her 'warning' and went back to finishing my plate. I decided that there was no shame in eating until Embry came back. I could pick at my food as the minutes passed by.

"Lizzy is on the recruit again." Morgan alleged as she approached the table. She sat down beside me casually, her own cup in hand.

"Um, yeah." I replied.

"Look, I know that we came off on the wrong foot, but I'm not really as bad as I seem."

I scoffed at her remark. "You could have fooled me. I don't think we've ever said more than two words to each other, and you hate me."

"Hate you? I don't hate you Brielle."

I turned to look at her when I saw a figure in my peripheral vision. There was a tall, unrecognizable man staring at both of us from the kitchen entranceway. When he caught my stare, he raised his glass and smiled.

"Looks like you have an admirer," Morgan said softly.

"That's disgusting; he's looks older than anyone here. Besides, he's not my type."

Morgan was about to respond when Creepy Man made his appearance at our table. He didn't speak at first; he just stared at me with a sickening look that made me wish my skirt was longer.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"Why? Have something to give?" He asked suggestively.

He was, despite his disturbing demeanor, an eye-catching person. He looked to be around twenty-five and had the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. Attractive or not, he fucking bugged me. Something about him was off, way off.

"You look really cool," he said, appraising me.

"Thanks, but I think you should leave." I replied. At this point, he was toying with his own safety.

"Why is that?" He asked with a snicker.

"My boyfriend will kick your ass, that's why." I shot back

He stared at me and then looked past me briefly before walking away without another word.

"That was weird," Morgan said casually. She was also acting off and I immediately picked up on something.

"Yeah, but why are you here?" I asked, not hiding my irritation. I picked up my cup from the table and took a small sip.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked in a soft voice.

I nodded, unsure of what this was all about.

"It's just that it was last Halloween when I lost my virginity to Embry and to have him move on so quickly is hard to watch. I thought he was the one you know?"

I choked on my drink and took in what she said.

_She slept with Embry? _

"You have no idea what it's like to have someone you think you love just walk away from you like that." She said with a pained expression.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry Morgan, I really am. I had no idea it was so serious with you two."

"It was," she said softly, "but I don't want to keep getting in the way. Embry is your boyfriend and I respect that."

I smiled at her statement and took another sip of my drink. "Thanks." I noted that the punch was a bit citrusy and stared at my cup.

"Anything wrong?" She asked, looking at me.

"I don't know…this tastes funny." I said, looking into the cup. It was frothy and white, but that's how it looked in the serving bowl.

"Can I try?" She asked.

I stared at her and she let out a giggle, "I don't have germs, you know."

I handed over my cup and she poured a small amount into her glass before she sipped it. "Tastes fine to me," she shrugged, "you're probably not used to the recipe we use down here."

I nodded and took another tentative sip, it tasted a little more normal to me and no one else was complaining, so it must have just been my taste buds.

Morgan stayed near me for a while, making sure I was 'okay' and then walked into the crowd to dance. I started to feel dizzy and looked for somewhere to sit. The music was thumping and the room started to spin.

"Bri? Bri are you okay?" I heard a voice ask from the distance.

I stood up and immediately fell back into the chair behind me. My eyes tried to focus, but all I saw was dark hair and red.

"Are you drunk?...Or is it something stronger?" The voice giggled, taunting me.

My head started to pound, keeping rhythm with the music and I became nauseous.

"I need…Embry" I whispered.

"He's not here, but I'll help." The voice offered.

I felt someone lifting me up and I shakily began to walk. The shapes around me blurred, ebbing and weaving into a medley of colors and random images. Out of nowhere an omnipresent voice boomed around me.

"Thank you all for coming, but the party is over. We had a few complaints from the neighbors and everyone needs to leave now!"

The statement was met with a few boo's and some protests, but I felt my body swaying as everyone started to move around me.

"What that God?" I asked.

"What?" The voice asked.

"Was that God? He's sounds so much like Alice." I laughed, "A very upset Alice."

I then realized that either I was very drunk or losing my mind or both. I couldn't feel my lower body and when I wasn't about to throw up, I was too dizzy to see straight. I heard my name being called, but couldn't tell if it was my imagination or an actual person looking for me.

"Oh shit, it's Leah." The voice said.

"Leah?" I asked, my interest renewed. "Leah!" I sang out into the crowd.

"We need to get you out of here."

The unknown person started to move faster now and my legs followed numbly. I started to feel queasy and I felt my body temperature rise. The music was throbbing and my muscles started to feel sore from the effect. I grabbed my stomach as a wave of pain hit me, unrelenting and unexpected.

"Are you okay Brielle?" The voice asked. Something about it was familiar, so familiar.

"Morgan?" I recognized as I made out the shape of her head and face. She didn't respond, but kept walking along with me.

"I'm going to help you," she said quietly.

The surrounding air became colder and the voices started to die down. While the music stopped, the pulsation in my head didn't. My legs didn't want to cooperate with my body and I felt something rising in my chest.

"I think….I think…"

My warning was useless as I humped over and expelled my stomach contents onto the floor. I would have to apologize to Alice...God...whoever for this when I was lucid enough to form a sentence.

"What the hell happened to her?" A second unknown voice asked. This voice sounded familiar as well, but it was a male and I couldn't see any faces.

"I don't know," Morgan said, "what the hell did you give me?"

"It was just some rohypnol and a little bit of ecstasy, I think." The man said.

"You think?" Morgan screeched, "She looks like she is about to fucking die…you can't say you 'think."

"It's okay; she's probably just a first timer. And you weren't supposed to put it all in the goddamn drink. Look, I'll take her to my place and get her all cleaned up. She'll be back to normal by the morning and you'll have what you need." He reasoned.

"A quick fuck, lots of pictures and possibly video…that's it. She has to be in a public place by morning so no one starts to freak." Morgan said.

I wondered what the hell they were talking about when I felt a pair of strong arms around me. Was somebody going to make a movie? I loved movies and should invite Skye if I was going to see one. I held my balance against the large frame and closed my eyes, starting to feel sleepier with each passing moment.

"That won't be hard, she fucking hot. Why do you need this again?"

"She needs incentive to leave Embry alone and this will be it." Morgan replied.

With the mention of Embry, my senses perked up. "Embry?" I asked.

"I'm going to get Embry for you." Morgan said. "He'll be here soon."

"Thank you." I replied, closing my eyes again.

I felt my legs give way and the arms around me picked me up. The air was moving by me quickly and I heard a clicking sound as I was laid on a soft surface. I looked up and saw a clothed ceiling and heard voices swimming around me.

_Am I in a car? _I thought. This wasn't Embry's car, it was too small. So, whose car was it?

A shape suddenly loomed above me and in a dim light that shone from possibly heaven; I recognized the vibrant blue eyes from earlier that night.

"Are you an angel?" I asked.

"I'll be whatever you need me to be."

The sound of an engine revving in the background was the last I heard as I lulled into a dreamless state.

* * *

~O~

Embry POV

The two pairs of eyes shifted, but wolves covered each side. The pair skidded to a halt and sped in the opposite direction. Edward and Jasper dropped down from their perch and stopped the vampires from running south. They whipped around and raced for the wolves in the middle. Bad idea.

Jake stood his ground as one vampire, a female ran towards him. Once she was within the agreed twenty feet, Quil shot ahead and snapped his jaws onto her right shoulder. She threw him off, using his own momentum and sent him hurdling into the trees. He stood up slowly and recovered from the unexpected defensive strike, but didn't move. She was within striking range, but we all agreed that if we could, we kept the vampires alive for as long as we could to get information.

The second vampire then attacked. He charged Sam, but Colin attempted to avert the offensive maneuver, all hell broke loose. Tanya and Kate flanked the rouge on the right, which caused the male vampire to emit a piercing shriek that sent waves of energy directly into the group. Each vampire and wolf flew back as the sound reverberated against our bodies, sending us crashing into the underbrush.

Emmett flew into action and reached for the male vampire, but the female backtracked and engaged him. Emmett flew backwards as her palm connected to his chest. Emmett lay there for a reasonably long time, and when he stood up there was a clearly printed hand mark burned into his skin.

"What the fuck Edward?" He bellowed.

Edward was our pre-emptive first line of defense and was supposed to tell us if a vampire held an ability.

"They're not thinking clearly. All they are focusing on is the fight."

The male vampire lunged for Seth and I bit into his side, spinning him away from the others. He let out another shriek, which echoed into the woods, however, I was behind him and he had no recourse in response. I thought. The vampire screeched towards the ground, flipping me off of him and towering through the air. My collarbone shattered under the impact and Sam was gripping the vampire by the neck within the next instant. As the vampire opened his mouth, Nicolai ran over and focused, incapacitating him as he lived out whatever hell Nicolai was inflicting on his body.

The female continued to dart around, trying to grab hold of anyone of us. I stood up shakily, waiting for my bones to re-set as I took in the scene. The rogue male was being dragged to the middle by Sam, while Jake and the other wolves cornered the female. Eleazar and Edward each grabbed her by her elbows and bent them at a sickening angle. An audible screech and pop was met with her own screams as they tore off her arms.

Jasper calmed down everyone as Carlisle stood in the middle in the forest floor. The rouges were thrown at his feet and then the questioning began.

_Who are you?_

_Why are you here?_

_Who sent you?_

_What do you want?_

When any question went unanswered for too long, Nicolai would increase his torture on the pair. Emmett, pissed at the female for burning his skin, took it upon himself to set a different finger of hers ablaze when she didn't reply.

"I'm Marina and this is Claude." The female finally answered in a desperate scream.

Nicolai and Emmett both stopped their actions and Carlisle approached her slowly. It was when he was completely calm and endearing in the midst of battle that he was the most terrifying. Carlisle was a good man, but became a ruthless killer when his family was threatened.

"Marina, I am Carlisle. I know that you know who we are, so tell me, why are you here?"

She hesitated and Emmett took the lighter out of his pocket as a reminder. The male was still recovering from Nicolai's punishment. He had gouged out chunks of his own skin in an effort to stop the agony and gasped for air while Nicolai smirked in his direction.

"We were told to come here. He said that there was a house full of humans and we would get them if we came here." Marina cried.

I snarled at her admission. Someone was watching the Cullen's actions from afar, which meant we were all in danger.

"Who sent you?" Jasper questioned.

"I…I…don't know." She began. Emmett lit her right index on fire and she flailed around on the floor, begging for him to stop.

"She's telling the truth." Edward said.

"How can you tell? You said they weren't thinking clearly." Tanya hissed.

"Hush, Edward is correct. This girl is not lying." Carmen offered.

Eleazar motioned to Carlisle and the two distanced themselves from the group, speaking quietly to one another. We were all within hearing distance, but distracted our attention away from them in a sign of respect.

"Fuck a goose, Rosalie is going to kill me." Emmett whined, inspecting his skin.

"Oh, shut up. She'll be fine." Jasper argued.

"You say that because Alice gets all horny when she sees your scars. Rosalie will shit bricks when she sees this, especially since a female vampire did it."

"I think it looks cool," Kate offered. "Besides, it will fade in a day or two."

"Exactly, a day or two…that means about forty-seven missed opportunities to have alone time with my wife."Emmett reasoned.

Edward groaned, "Oh God, can't we have one day that doesn't involve you and my sister's perverse sexual appetites?"

Nicolai laughed, but didn't stop looking at the pair who were in a catatonic state. Marina looked scared shitless and Claude was out of it. Whatever Nicolai was doing to him was intense as the vampire couldn't even breathe properly.

"Hey, I don't complain about you and Bella's fuck fests that last for days on end." Emmett countered.

"He's got a point there Eddie," Jasper smirked, "You two are the worst. Especially when Bells forgets to put her shield up, it's like I feel how she does when you two…uugh."

_Vampires are gross _Seth thought, shaking his head.

_What do you expect? They have centuries to do nothing but think up what to do to each other_ Sam reasoned.

_Still, it creeps me out. I wouldn't want to imagine Carlisle or Esme that way,_ Seth shuddered

_I'm sure they don't have sex _I thought.

"You'd be surprised." Edward smirked. "When Carlisle gave us all "the talk", he let us in on some pretty interesting things.

Emmett beamed and started to laugh at some unknown thing.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett thinks that since Nicolai hasn't received "the talk" yet, that this would be a good time to invite the wolves to listen in." Edward said angrily.

"Why is that a problem? Afraid that the wolves may teach you a thing or two?" Tanya teased.

"No, dear one, Edward is afraid of what may happen when Jacob hears the stories." Carmen said.

All the wolves laughed in response. Edward was the only one fighting for Nessie to remain a little girl forever. While we all knew Jacob's apprehension to seeing Nessie in a romantic way, we all knew it was a matter of time.

Eleazar and Carlisle returned to the circle. Nicolai stepped back from the couple and we all knew what was coming next. Claude started to hyperventilate and Marina began crying tearless sobs.

"You don't know who sent you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, we were told what time to come and where to be, that's all." Claude answered with a gasp.

I saw Carlisle waver; these two were innocent pawns in a game they didn't know existed. The man could be compassionate at the most inopportune times, always willing to keep death as the last resort. I imagined that he might have let them go, if only the male vampire knew when to shut up.

"It doesn't matter anyway, in only a matter of time; this entire coven will be ashes." Claude spat.

The entire forest fell silent. No one moved, no one spoke, no one dared to even fucking blink. Did he just say...?

"What do you know?" Carlisle hissed, placing both hands around the vampire's head. Claude didn't even flinch or attempt to protect himself; he knew what was coming and let out a bitter laugh.

"I know that there is a bounty on your entire family. You associate with fucking dogs and even have a repulsive half-breed as a granddaughter. When you all are wiped out, our community will be restored to what it once was... not the human-fearing cockroaches, you and your kind are."

Carlisle lost it. He lost his damn mind. The amicable father and mentor to all involved growled in protest and tore at the vampire. Jake and I stepped out of the way as he ripped the male to shreds. The area was filled with screams and shrilled cries as he dismembered the rogue. Once finished, Carlisle turned around and walked back into the woods without another word. Tanya and Kate took turns on the female, who Emmett happily set ablaze once they were finished. All the wolves stayed behind to make sure that the fire didn't spread.

I took tentative bounds, making sure my collarbone was healed. Once the dull pain ceased, I sprinted out of the woods. The rest of the pack could do without me; I had to check on Brielle. I hoped that she left early or was just in the bathroom or something casual as I refused to let my mind wander down any other path. How fucking convenient that as soon as I was phased in the woods, the rogues would choose to attack. It couldn't have been planned any better.

I made it to the Cullen home and raced inside. It was cleared of everyone and I saw that most people left through the front door, which was left open. _Stupid humans._ Racing through the house, I yelled for Brielle and receive no answer. Her scent was fading, but I followed it through the front door and to the left of the house. The paved pathway thinned out and was met with the thick brush of the woods. I noted tire marks in a strange position and reasoned that a lone car was parked here. Turning around, I started to retrace my steps when I saw it, Brielle's basket, carelessly tossed to the side.

* * *

~O~

Brielle POV

I woke up in a daze. My head was hammering and every muscle in my body screamed as I moved. I looked up and saw a metallic reflection of myself. Was it a mirror? No, only weird sex addicts attached mirrors to their ceiling. I stared at the shiny surface until I understood that it was a screen. It reminded me of the television in Leanne's living room.

Leanne. Skye. Embry.

My mind began to race and I closed my eyes to ease some of the tension. It was all too much to take in at once. The last thing I remembered was being hit on by some creepy man and then the backseat of a car. I groaned as I turned my head to the left. I saw a blanched wall.

_White? Leanne has almost no white walls in her home._

I turned my head to the right and saw a blanket covered lump. I didn't know what the hell was happening and couldn't keep my eyes open for much longer as I slipped into another bout of darkness.

~O~

A grating noise was irking me. I tried to stay asleep, but the sound was increasing in volume and frequency. My mind swiftly understood that it was someone snoring. I forced my eyes open to total darkness and felt around to find the source of the noise. My hands met with a broad shoulder. Was Embry here? I squeezed the shoulder and noted that it was not as firm as I remembered. In fact, I couldn't remember Embry ever snoring for that matter. I pushed the sleeping form beside me and pulled myself up into a sitting position.

The room spun and I held my stomach to cease the nausea that crept up on me. My left thigh was pressed against something that painfully cut into my skin.

"What the hell?" I wondered as I examined the object. It as an irregular shaped object that was made of hard plastic.

The body next to me shifted and I froze.

I knew this object, it was Lucas' mask. I pulled the blanket down, revealing Lucas' sleeping frame beside me. Looking down, I was still fully dressed, shoes and all, but I was in bed. In Lucas' bed.

"Oh my God," I whispered. Images jumped around in my mind and I remembered feeling sick and blacking out at some point. Morgan was with me, so how did I end up with Lucas...in his bed...?

I jumped out of bed and feel hard onto the floor. My equilibrium was off and I was unable to fully coordinate my movements. Lucas awoke from the sound and sat up in bed.

"What the hell, Brielle?" He asked.

"Did we...how am I...no, no no, no no." I whispered, holding my head. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening.

Lucas flicked on a light and I stood there waiting for my eyes to readjust.

"What the fuck did you do?"I asked.

He didn't reply and I started to cry. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" I screamed.

"Shhh," he whispered, "you'll wake everyone up. I didn't do anything."

"I don't care about who I will wake up. Why am I here...in your bed? Where's Skye? Where's my sister, we have to leave now."

Lucas stood up and I saw that he was bare-chested. "She's asleep in the living room. Brielle, you need to calm down."

"Fuck you and your calm down, I need to leave now." I repeated.

He raised his hands in a submissive gesture and let out a deep breath. "I understand, I'll get Skye and take you both home now."

"No, I'll get her, you stay away from us."

I looked around and started to walk to the door. Everything was moving and surging in hurried motions. I staggered out of the room and walked down a short hallway to find Skye sleeping peacefully on a pull out couch.

"Skye, wake up…" I urged.

She groaned in her sleep and turned over.

"Skye, wake the fuck up now." I ordered.

"Brielle?" She asked, "You're awake?"

"We're leaving now," I said, ignoring her questions.

Skye got up and helped me steady myself. Lucas emerged in a shirt and slacks as he opened the front door. I didn't say another word as he led us to his car and drove us both home.

"Brielle, I was helping. You have to believe me." He implored as I got out of the car.

"I don't ever want to see you again," I said acerbically. "Stay away from me and my sister."

Skye led us inside the house and I immediately went to call Leanne. Before I could make the call, I heard the front door open and Leanne and Charlie both walked in. They were laughing about something and stopped when they saw Skye and me.

"Whoa," Leanne exclaimed, "you guys look….different."

I looked down at my costume and felt even filthier. "It was Alice's idea."

"What are you both still doing up? It's almost four."

"It was a long night and Brielle was just about to call." Skye stated. "We were just about to head up."

Skye held my hand in a discreet way of keeping me steady, and we walked upstairs.

"What happened to you? I thought you passed out when Lucas came for me and Andrew." She whispered.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I begged. I wasn't even sure what was happening and I couldn't answer questions I didn't have answers for.

Skye nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek before she walked into her room. I gathered some clothes and went to the bathroom. My makeup was smudged and as my vision became clearer, I saw that I had a pronounce hickey on my neck.

_Did Embry do this?_ I wondered. _Or did Lucas? We couldn't have done anything, right? I would feel different or something. I mean, I am still fully dressed._

My thoughts were scrambled as I climbed into the tub and took a scalding shower. As the blistering water ran down my skin, I started to feel better physically. I was ill two more times before I left the bathroom and sat on the floor for over an hour.

I woke up in Lucas' bed with no memory of how I got there. He was in the bed with me, without a shirt and I had a huge hickey on my neck. It wasn't hard to connect the dots. I had to have cheated on Embry.

I bit into my towel to hold in my cried and didn't allow myself to think about what may have happened. Once dressed and back in my room, I saw that my window was ajar. Locking my bedroom door, Embry immediately climbed through the window.

"Where were you?" He looked exhausted.

"I…I…" I began, trying to hold in my tears. How could I tell him what I thought just happened? How could I tell him that not two hours after he was gone, I was off with Lucas doing God knows what.

"Bri…what's wrong?" He inquired, wrapping his arms around me.

"Nothing….I just need to rest." I whispered.

Embry laid beside me and held me against his chest as I closed my eyes. He hummed to me softly and I never felt guiltier in my life.

"I love you Brielle." He whispered in the dark, still room.

_I love you too._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: To those who reviewed, I am so incredibly happy that you all like this story. This is my first fic and to receive such amazing and uplifting reviews is humbling.**

**JodieRain, you're review made me laugh and grin like an idiot. :)**

**Holly7795, you aren't being harsh. Morgan is the worst kind of person, willing to do anything to get what she wants, even if it's only to keep what she desires from others. I always enjoy your reviews and you are free to ramble for as long as you want.**

**Stina Whatever, yep she's a bitch and will only cause more trouble.**

**..wolf, I think Brielle has been through enough. She still hasn't fully dealt with her mother's death...a rape would me too much for her to cope with….right?**

**To clo123456, Flippadeedoda17, Charm1997, ally leigh and those who reviewed anonymously, I want to extend a HUGE thank you. While I can't reply to the anonymous reviews, I do take everything you write into consideration, good or bad.**

**

* * *

**

**Hope you all enjoy and Review! Review! Review! **

**-L.**


	36. Baobabs

~O~

Brielle POV

2:45 p.m …..4:00 a.m…Friday….Sunday…..November…..December…..January…..

The subsequent days and eventual months following the Halloween party sped by as my life was reduced to nothing more than a self imposed monotonous haze of false smiles and hidden tears. I didn't tell anyone my fears about that night and felt as if I was slowly losing my mind. I put all of my classes at the teen center on hold, under the premise that I wanted to focus on the holidays, but Leanne saw through that prevarication when each one passed without a change in my behavior. Embry was the greatest cause of my attitude problems because he was so caring. Quite a paradox, I know. He would never question my mood swings or why I refused to be near him as much as I used to. I knew that he probably falsely thought this was due to something he may have done and I was too selfish to quell his unnecessary guilt.

Skye was the only one who had some inkling as to what happened, and even more frustrating was the fact that she didn't speak a word about it. Not to anyone, myself included. Whenever I asked her why I was so out of it, she would respond, "Talk to Lucas, he knows what happened, I don't." I had to believe that my sister wouldn't keep anything from me that could cause me harm, and that was my only comfort. If things were really as bad as I thought, Skye would have told me, right?

To be honest, I didn't know what happened and every time I tried to think of the Halloween party, it was like trying to remember a quickly fading dream, catching errant details and feelings, but never understanding the whole scene.

So, much to my embarrassment, I asked Leanne to take me to a gynecologist. She was blindsided by my request, but did so regardless. No questions asked. However, she was puzzled as to why I preferred to go to Seattle for the checkup. I couldn't risk any rumors starting, it was bad enough that I had to deal with whatever news I would receive, and I couldn't handle being the subject of everyone's gossip.

We arrived at the small clinic on a wintery November morning. I bounced my knees in an attempt to calm my nerves as I waited to be seen. There were a few other girls inside, some with mothers, some with boyfriends, I assumed. No one looked familiar and I took small comfort in that fact. When my name was finally called, I followed a petite nurse to an exam room.

The pale blue interior was calming as intended, but the acrid odor of the sterile room was off-putting. Following the nurse's instructions, I stripped out of my clothing and tied the compulsory tissue robe. It covered my chest, but barely my torso, so I searched the cabinets and found another one to tie around my waist. After another twenty minutes to nervous waiting, the doctor entered the room. She was a statuesque woman with smooth skin the color of ground coffee. Her hair was short and in a meticulously coiffed style. Beneath her lab coat, she wore a pair of fire engine red stilettos. The doctor, whose name tag read Lynne, was a lovely woman who must have seen hundreds of teen girls every year. She didn't even flinch when I told her I thought I had unprotected sex.

After a series of mortifying questions, she told me to relax as she began the examination. I listened to the radio system the clinic offered and noticed all of the holiday carols that were in rotation. Thanksgiving was fast approaching and while the general mood of the clinic was cheery, I was anything but. As I stared at the ceiling, with my legs in the god-awful stirrups, all I could think about was what I truly had to be thankful for.

"Okay, Miss Choiseul" Dr. Lynne said, standing up, "everything seems to be in order. Now, we won't know about any possible pregnancy or STD's until the results from the blood tests come back. This usually takes about a week, but there are no physical manifestations as of yet."

I clutched the tissue robe closer around my body and disentangled my legs from the stirrups. "So, that means no…like…bumps or warts or flames?"

Dr. Lynne laughed lightly as she washed her hands. "No, no flames. However, I would advise no unprotected sex until the results come back and even then you may want to look into birth control. Monogamous relationships yield greater intimacy between partners, but you always want to be protected."

"Don't worry; I won't be having sex anytime soon." I assured her while trying to discreetly slip on my panties. "So…um, could you tell if I was a virgin or not?"

Dr. Lynne looked up from her clipboard and stared longer than I would have liked. "That's a new one. Why do you ask?"

I played with my bracelet, not wanting to see her judge me as I elaborated. "Well, let's say that someone was under the influence and couldn't be exactly sure that there was…any sexual activity involved. How could that person know, hypothetically?"

"It would be in that person's best interest to first confide in someone they trust and seek the appropriate legal actions. If she…or he was the under the influence, then that is sexual battery and said person can't be blamed for another's actions."

I knew where this was headed. All adults and figures of authority automatically assumed the worst, and while Dr. Lynne was hitting the nail on the head, there was no way I would form a police report. My rationalization was idiotic, but I would rather will the issue to go away, not delve deeper into the problem.

"Oh, well it was purely hypothetical." I lied, pulling on my pants. "I just didn't know if doctors could you know..._know."_

Dr. Lynne clipped her pen to the pocket of her lab coat and smiled. "Well, there are some things that we could look for. The hymen for instance, if it isn't torn, then that is a sign that a girl hasn't yet become sexually active."

"And mine was…" I trailed, not wanting to know the answer.

"Well, your hymen was torn, but in this day and age that can mean a lot of things. Girls are menstruating earlier than previous generations, and the use of tampons usually tears the hymen. Then there is also the case of sports- horseback riding, gymnastics, ballet and even cheerleading-are all sports in which the hymen is usually torn."

I absorbed what Dr. Lynne said, which meant I was still no closer to actually knowing anything.

"Any other questions?" She placed a small bag on the counter.

"No, that's all."

"Good, we'll get those results back to you as soon as possible." She smiled, closing the door behind her as she left.

I picked up the small bag and looked inside. There was an array of condoms, minuscule packets of lubes and pamphlets upon pamphlets about safe sex practices. Throwing the bag into the trash, I held onto the tissue robe as I allowed myself to cry. Not for the guilt of betraying Embry, but for me so stupid as to get involved with any of this in the first place. I had entertained the idea of Lucas as more than a friend, and now it seemed he was the enemy.

~O~

I strolled down the familiar hallways slowly, not needing to be anywhere for about another twenty minutes. It had become a ritual of mine since the new semester started. I would skip lunch and occupy my time with some wasteful thing. Usually it was reading bad teen lit in the library, but after a few weeks, I realized that they all had the same plot. Girl meets boy, they instantly know they love each other, villain comes in and ruins things, the relationship is miraculously saved and the villain thwarted as everyone lives happily ever after.

So, it was during my customary walk to my locker for fifth period books that I spotted something yellow sticking out of the side.

The inexplicable item was a sticky note that read: '_Locker 257'._

I tucked it into my pocket and gathered the rest of my textbooks. The spring semester was in full swing and I was now deciding on my senior classes for the fall. Time passed without care for those it left behind, Skye was going to be a sophomore in the fall and fourteen in a few weeks and I'll admit I felt ill seeing her grow up so fast. While the fall semester was bustling with football games, homecoming and the excitement of the holidays, the spring semester was abuzz with graduation, prom and summer vacation.

Renesmee returned to school full time and I was immensely glad that we had more classes together. Ness was probably ten times smarter than me, or anyone else for that matter, and she would amaze me with the amount of knowledge she held. It was her who encouraged me to take advanced math and science courses, and while they both were mentally taxing, she was a willing and helpful tutor. While I could avoid most of the pack easily, Renesmee was too good of a friend to let go. She never pried and had a way of knowing when someone wanted to be left alone.

Almost everything in my life was falling into place. Skye and Morgan were no longer friends and I was curious to know what caused the fallout.

"She's not someone I trust anymore, there's something off about her." Skye admitted .

We were stringing lights onto the Christmas tree and she must have felt the need to purge herself of whatever she was feeling.

"What do you mean?" I asked too casually.

"I mean that she would always ask about you and Embry and it all became too much. I trusted her in the beginning, but then she would ask me strange things."

"Like?"

"Like how long you two were together, when he would visit and things like that. Then, once she asked me to find out if you two were having problems and I told her to back off. I liked her as a person, but I wasn't about to go against my sister. Besides, I like you and Embry together, you match each other well."

I smiled genuinely at her loyalty. Skye was truly a faithful person and I loved her even more for it.

"Thank you; you don't know how much that means to me."

"Don't mention it, besides she could be so annoying with her vanity and narcissism, uugh," She smiled, detangling a set of jade and ruby lights.

Leanne and I looked into court proceedings to get Emilia and Jason back into our custody. Caleb was still a challenge, but once Leanne was started, she didn't give up. This was when I saw how much Charlie cared for my aunt, many nights they would fall asleep in the kitchen atop a pile of legal documents and records that they spent hours rummaging through. I doubted that most of what they were researching was legally viewable by the public, but Charlie exhausted all of his pull at the police station and it was a massive help.

The only thing out of sync was my relationship with Embry. My remorse over Halloween night would intensify every time we were alone. He was always patient and caring, which only made me hate myself more. I was too self-centered to tell him what happened, afraid that I broke some unknown rule and he would walk away without looking back. I couldn't blame him, why would I stay with someone I couldn't trust? It wasn't even two hours after he told me how he felt that I ended up in bed with Lucas. One more than one occasion, Lucas attempted to tell me that nothing happened, that he was only helping me, but I didn't trust him or my own memory. I knew something had to happen and while I didn't want to think Lucas was a part of it, the evidence was there. I never learned from my mistakes and always found a way to fuck things up.

Thanksgiving passed, then Christmas and New Year's and Embry and I were no closer than before. My birthday passed by without as much as a cake, which was how I wanted it. Turning seventeen didn't mean much to me and I saw no reason to celebrate. Embry still came over and gave me my present-a wolf charm to add to my bracelet. He told me how there were seven charms in total and each one held an important meaning. While the crescent represented his nature as a wolf, it was also to symbolize him being there whenever I needed him. Like the moon, he would be there for me at all times, even if I wasn't able to see him. The wolf was a symbol of his unending love.

"Just as I can't change who I am, I can't change how I will always feel about you." He whispered, delicately attaching the charm to the bracelet.

I cried harder than I could remember that night. He looked so hopeful and happy to give me my present and I couldn't give him anything in return. While we didn't formally break things off, we both knew something changed in our relationship. I even stopped kissing him as much as I used to, which my body hated, but my mind commended.

At my request, Embry stopped coming over every night. Slowly, the nightmares returned, and when I started to calm down, the dreams would then shift to Embry walking away from me and the hysterics would start over again. I had never been one to depend on anyone, and here I was literally crying over Embry every night. Tears that I had no right to shed because I was the one at fault.

As I turned down the hall, I hoped to find Embry before class. Unlike the previous semester we didn't have any classes together and in that moment I was glad for that. Now, I wasn't so sure. Being without him was becoming more difficult that I would have admitted and more than one night was spent with me peering through my window, hoping to catch a glimmer of his onyx fur in the forest. Even if I couldn't set things to the way they used to be, I still wanted to at least see him, feel him arms wrapped around me as selfish as it was.

I noticed that locker 257 would be on my way to class, so I stopped there and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe the note was meant for someone else? I imagined so, but as I was turning to leave, I saw that the hinge was sitting higher than the rest. The door wasn't flush with the other lockers and as I pulled on the lever, the locker propped open.

Inside lay a small, black case. A scrap of paper was taped to the front and simply read:_ 'For B.'_

"What the hell?" I wondered, placing the case into my bag. My curiosity was peaked and I questioned what it could be.

I turned the adjacent corner quickly and as I passed by a row of lockers, I heard a commotion.

"I want this," a female voice said softly.

I walked by right in time to see Morgan against the locker with Embry's lips pressed firmly against hers. I skidded to a halt and stopped my tears from immediately falling.

"Embry?"

* * *

~O~

Embry POV

I was anxious to see Brielle as I grabbed some books out of my locker. I had to admit; I hated high school and on more than once occasion, entertained the idea of quitting. I already had my diploma and would rather be patrolling than walking the hallways and sitting in the repetitive classes. The past few months were hell as Brielle became more distant. She wasn't saying more than a few words to me each day and I was slowly losing my mind. I asked Edward to do a bit of reconnaissance, and tell me what was happening, but he refused to do anything unless she was in trouble. How he didn't see this as trouble was fucking beyond me; she was a walking corpse and I had no idea what the hell happened.

Brielle had shut down. She wouldn't say what was happening, but I knew it had to be pretty bad. When she asked me to stop visiting her every night, I painfully obeyed the request. I wouldn't visit her room, but most nights I would patrol and sleep in the forest just beyond her house. If she needed me, I would be there. I was man enough to admit my fears to the pack, which did little to help. Jake experienced some similar things, and even Jared had a hard time with Kim in the beginning, but no one knew what could have changed Brielle's behavior so drastically. I thought that maybe it was someone else, but wouldn't entertain that idea. While I was usually the mellow one, I was slowly becoming the aggravated, easily incensed wolf of the pack. Even Paul had to calm me down when the thought of Brielle with another man would send me into a furious rage. To say that the wolves were jealous was a major understatement.

While Bri was pushing me away, I tried to focus on the Volturi and the threat against the Cullens. This was different than the previous altercation with the Volturi, they knew about the wolf packs' alliance and now everyone important to us would be considered leverage. There were a few more attacks from arbitrary rogues, but there was never more than three at a time which made them easy kills. Tearing into vampires seemed to be the only thing keeping me from being in a constant pissed state. Slowly but surely, the attacks lessened and by the time the new semester began, there hadn't been one in weeks. But while things on that front were calming down, no one lost focus. A tangible feeling of danger hung over all of us and none of us took it nonchalantly.

It was during one of my more unbearable days that I was sifting through my locker, looking for an Advance Calculus book when I heard someone approach me.

"Embry?"

I groaned and turned to see Morgan standing behind me. "What don't you get about me not wanting you?" I snarled. My civility was out of the fucking window with Brielle mad at me.

Her eyes shifted, but she didn't waver. "I know and I am here to extend an olive branch."

I looked at her outstretched hand and wondered what the hell was happening in the universe. Shit wasn't making sense anymore.

"What do you want?" I closed my locker and began to walk towards the cafeteria.

"I just need some help with a trunk. We need it for the drama group, but it's too heavy for me to carry." Morgan said softly.

As much as I wanted to tell her to fuck off, I decided that I could move the stupid trunk, if only to get the incessant banshee away from me as quickly as possible.

"Whoa, this is the trunk?" I eyed the monstrosity skeptically. It was at least eight feet long, four feet high and three feet wide. It was filled to the brim with costumes, props, masks and whatever else the drama group used.

"It's not so big, besides you have all those muscles." Morgan squeezed my arm suggestively.

"Don't" I warned, "I'm here for one reason and it's not to entertain you."

She backed off, but didn't remove the smirk from her lips.

"Well, I have an idea of how we can move this." She suggested. "I'll place my back against the lockers and use my weight to support my end while you can pick it up on the other side."

I was about to just haul the thing myself, but Morgan's idea was the most reasonable. While I was big, I doubted anyone would have been calm if I placed the trunk on my shoulders and carried it easily to the drama room. The monstrosity would usually take four people to lift, so I conceded and picked up my end easily.

Morgan hesitated and looked behind her a few times before finally stooping towards her end of the locker. She idiotically hoisted her end above her legs.

"If the trunk falls it'll crush your legs. You need to angle it away from you." I instructed.

Morgan moved closer and then smiled. "I want this," she said softly.

She placed her lips against mine and I froze. What the fuck? She kissed me harder and I was about to move when she let go of the damn trunk, leaving me to hold all the weight. I momentarily buckled under the unexpected weight, then gripped the edges and started to lower it when I realized that this wasn't a coincidence. This was a plan, a damn plan that I, the world's biggest ass, walked right into.

_Get her the fuck off of you! _ My inner voice screamed. It was a physical ache that ran through my veins and I felt it in my blood. No one was supposed to kiss me except Brielle.

"Embry?" I heard her ask. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. My body was trained to know her voice and her scent, which was now overpowered by the smell of salt.

I looked up in time to see Brielle leave hastily, tears forming in her eyes. I dropped the trunk, hoping that it _would_ crush something.

"What are you doing?" I yelled as I shoved away from Morgan. She hit the lockers behind her viciously and I couldn't force myself to care as I realized what this must have looked like to Brielle.

"Why the hell do you want her?" Morgan spat, gaining her bearings. It was times like this that I wish everyone could see her for who she truly was; a vindictive and selfish person.

"I love her," I spoke confidently.

Morgan simply waved her hand, as if to brush off the idea. "You don't love her Embry. You probably fucked her a few times and now have stupid ideas about your feelings."

"Don't talk about her like that." I spoke through gritted teeth. I concentrated on how close Morgan was to me so I didn't phase and end up with a more fucked up situation.

"It's true. I mean you see how she is around that Lucas kid. I bet they're fucking and she just laughs at how pathetic you make yourself look over her. Besides, she's not even native, why would you want to dilute such a strong bloodline with someone like _that_?"

"Race has nothing to do with this."

Morgan tilted her head to the side and sneered. "You know what they say about you on the rez? Here you are, a full-blooded Quileute and you choose to slum it out with white trash. I can't believe that you're the same person from a year ago, the bitch has made you soft."

If it weren't for the crowded hallway, I would have phased, closeness or not. Before I could get out a word, she continued.

"You know that she tried to kill herself, right? Her trailer trash mother committed suicide and your sweet, little Brielle decided to try the same." Morgan smirked once astonishment crossed my face.

_She tried to kill herself? When? How? No, that can't be true, why wouldn't she tell me this?_

Morgan took the opportunity to pull her body against mine. "Don't fight me Embry; I can give you what you want. I'm the only one who's known how."

I grabbed her by her wrists, not attempting to hide my strength, and spoke as slowly as I could.

"Stay the hell away from me. I do not want you and I never will. If you so much as say another word to Brielle, you will regret it. I give my word to that."

Morgan's eye narrowed and she all but hissed back in response. I took my time letting her go, making sure she knew my threat was very real. Leah had been itching to get a hold of her for months now, and it was no secret that Morgan was scared shitless of her. I even considered the thought of having a Cullen help me, but I knew that was too drastic and I doubted anyone would willingly hurt her.

I turned on my heels and ran down the hallway, searching for Brielle. Her scent led me to the girls' bathroom at the end of the adjacent hallway and I could hear her crying inside one of the stalls.

"Brielle," I called in, cracking the door open.

"Go away!" She sobbed dismally.

"Please, don't send me away," I begged, not hiding the anguish I felt when she spoke.

She didn't reply and I walked inside. I could be expelled or suspended for all I cared at this point; I needed to fix things now.

"Bri please let me in." I beseeched.

"No, I can't face you right now." She cried.

I slid down the door and held my head in my hands. She wasn't going to forgive me and she deserved not to. How could I allow this to happen?

* * *

~O~

Brielle POV

I closed in on myself in the stupid stall. Why was I crying when Embry did what I had been pushing him towards? At least all he did was kiss her, I did much worse.

"Bri, please." He begged through the stall. "I can't stand being away from you and we need to talk."

I unlocked the door and he slid inside looking as though he had been crying as well. His hair was disheveled and his eyes bloodshot.

"That wasn't what you think," He began.

I sat on the toilet seat and pulled my feet to my chest, unsure of how to respond. Was he going to lie about it now? I know what I say and if he wanted Morgan I'd give him my best wishes, imprint or not.

"She kissed me and I swear that I had no clue what was happening."

"I don't care about that, you can be with her." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I need Nessie right now."

"I don't want her," he declared. "Brielle, I love you and would never do anything to hurt you. Please, tell me how to fix this." He held me close to his chest and continued to plead with me as my body trembled with my sobs.

I had started to cry all over again. Embry was apologizing and berating himself, but he wouldn't be if he knew what I had done.

"Bri, can't we-"

"No, I need Renesmee. I can't speak to you right now."

Embry didn't let go of me, staring with heartbreaking sorrow, but eventually left without a word. Within minutes Nessie was pounding on my stall.

"Bri, Bri…what happened?" I opened the door and she looked at me pitifully. "Embry's freaking out; Jake had to take him to the woods to phase, what happened?"

"If I told you something, can I count on you to no judge until you hear the entire story?" I asked, hoping the answer was 'yes'.

Renesmee leaned against the door and sighed. "You're not making any sense."

A pair of girls walked in then, laughing and chatting animatedly. They each gave us a pointed look and whispered to one another.

"We can't do this here." I sat up and wiped my face.

Nessie and I walked to the parking lot; she stopped in front of her car and turned to face me. "Okay, so what is so important that Embry pulled me out of class? And why are you crying?"

"Embry kissed Morgan." I whimpered. "I saw them in the hallway."

Renesmee was never one to get too upset or even annoyed. She would joke that she inherited both Bella and Edward's obstinacy and anger, that her being calm was to protect innocent bystanders. I now understood what she meant. Nessie's demeanor shifted and she looked feral as her eyes narrowed with my words.

"He...did...what?" She hissed.

"He kissed her, but that's not why I'm upset." I explained, taking a few steps back.

"How could he? He has a fucking imprint and besides, why the hell would he kiss Morgan. And what do you mean 'that's not why I'm upset?" You should be furious that he would hurt you like this." She paced, ignoring me as she began a tirade.

I tried to place a calming hand on her, but she quickly averted it. "He has to pay for this. There is no way we can let him just go free when he completely betrayed you like that."

"No," I cried, "I betrayed him."

"What are you talking about Bri?" Renesmee huffed, exasperated.

"I am saying that I….I cheated on Embry."

* * *

**Renesmee is about to find out the whole story, how do you think she will react? **

**What about Brielle's test results? **

**What is on that disc?**

**Hope you all enjoy and Review! Review! Review!**

**Until next time,**

**-L**

**

* * *

**

**Preview:**

Brielle POV

"Emilia…Emmy is that you?" I whispered into the receiver.

"She's hurting him again Bri….I can't make her stop and she's hurting him."

Nothing in my life could have prepared me for that sentence. Nothing could have equipped me to handle the complete and utter helplessness I felt in that moment.

"Who's being hurt?" I asked, hoping to God that she didn't mean Jason.

"Jay," Emilia whispered, "he wet the bed again and she keeps hitting him."

My body started to weep on its own volition while my mind went down murderous alleyways. I didn't need to know who was hurting Jason, the fact that he was in any kind of trouble was enough.

"Do…do you know where you both are right now?" I questioned my sister.

"We're with Miss Lily," she answered, "I don't know where, but it's by the ocean."

My heart skipped at her words. Could they have left the state? I looked at the number again, it was a Seattle area code, but that didn't mean much in helping with their location.


	37. Lovers who Undercover

**Happy Thanksgiving! I fought through my tryptophan induced drowsiness to present this chapter.**

* * *

~O~

Brielle POV

"Come again?"

"I said I cheated on Embry…I think," I added quickly.

"You think?" Renesmee repeated, "Wouldn't you know if you cheated on him?"

I sucked in a breath and looked down, ashamed over what I going to say. "I don't know if I did. It was the Halloween party and I felt sick, next thing I knew I was in bed with…someone else."

Nessie gaped at me incredulously as I spoke. "Does Embry know?"

I shook my head. "I don't know how I can tell him, he'll hate me. I don't what to do."

Nessie looked around the parking lot and then back to me. "Get in the car," she ordered.

"Where are we going?"

"Just do as I say and get in." Renesmee didn't wait for me as she jumped into the driver's side and started the ignition. Once inside, she peeled out of the parking lot and all but hissed at me. "I want you to tell me everything that happened from the beginning."

…

…

"…then I woke up in bed. He drove me and Skye home, but I don't know what happened between feeling nauseated at the party and waking up." I sighed, taking another sip of my tea. I attempted to distract myself from Nessie's pointed stare while I spoke.

She lounged beside me on my bed and hadn't uttered a word since I started speaking. An unnerving energy clung in the air and I chanced a peek at her. There was no indication that she even heard what I said; her face devoid of any reaction.

"Interesting," she said quietly. "So you woke up and there wasn't any sign that you had sex?" Renesmee asked after a lengthy pause.

"No, I was still clothed, wasn't sore and feel fine physically."

"Brielle, do you realize what this sounds like? You drank punch which tasted off, and while you can't remember putting down the cup, you have to consider that someone slipped you something. What did Leanne say?"

"Leanne doesn't know," I said obstinately.

"You need to tell someone." She insisted.

"I'm telling you."I countered.

Nessie glowered at me but didn't interject with any reprimands.

"Did you go to a doctor; you know to check for any…problems?"

"Yes, I'm not pregnant, and no STD's. I wanted to get an AIDS test, but I couldn't handle going in every six months, besides Leanne would become suspicious."

"I can get my grandfather to help with that, if you still want to." Renesmee smiled, holding my hand in hers. She offered me support and understanding by way of her special ability.

"Thank you," I sighed, "you don't know how it feels to actually tell someone."

"You need to tell Embry," she stressed, "the longer you keep this from him, the worse it'll be in the end."

"I know, but I can't. You saw how I reacted after the Morgan thing, he'll hate me." I whispered into my hands.

"He won't hate you, but speaking of Morgan, are you positive that he was kissing her?"

"While I don't have an eidetic memory, I am sure of what I saw." I quipped sarcastically.

"That makes no sense. Embry loves you and would never do anything like that; at least I didn't think he would." Renesmee mused.

"I thought the same." I murmured.

"Look, I know how this feels, trust me, but it will work out; I promise."

"You know how this feels?" I scoffed, "you and Jake have a wonderful relationship."

"We do now," she smiled, "but we've had our up and downs, screaming matches and petty fights, but we always worked through them."

"Here I thought that imprinting meant happily ever after." I teased.

"It does, but it take a long road to reach the ever after."

"Ness, how did you become so smart?" I joked.

"Oh you know, comes with the territory of being a preternatural entity." She laughed.

I got up and Renesmee followed me to the kitchen as I put more water on the stove to boil.

"This all seems to be too coincidental," she mused, breaking the casual silence. "You were basically abducted at the exact time when the rogues attacked."

I placed my cup on my bedside table and turned back to my friend. "What rogues? What are you talking about?"

Renesmee's eyes shifted around the room before landing back to my face. "Didn't Embry tell you?"

"No, he didn't tell me anything," I retorted, becoming more anxious. "What happened?"

"Well, there have been a few incidents." She offered casually.

"Such as?" I pressed.

"Well, there have been some rogue vampires in the area, but between my family, the Denalis and the wolves, it's been relatively safe."

I pulled my knees to my chest and hoped that I was reaching the wrong conclusions. I knew that the Cullens weren't a threat to anyone, but these other vampires had to be. Why else would they be keeping watch, making sure things stayed 'relatively safe', as Renesmee put it. I was beside myself thinking that there were possible threats just outside my window and I never knew. Embry didn't think to warn me?

"When you say 'relatively safe'…" I hesitated.

"It means that no one was hurt. The vampires were taken care of and besides, there haven't been any new attempts in weeks." Renesmee said quickly. Grabbing my hand, she showed me how the woods were always being watched. Emmett and Jasper were both patrolling; both itching for a fight, but sensing nothing.

"Why are the vampires here?"

Renesmee paused, which was something considering how instantaneous she reacted in most situations. She was on edge about the reason these foreign vampires were appearing in the area.

"It's bad, isn't it" I asked rhetorically.

"You have no idea about any of this?" She queried.

"No, I don't and the longer you take in telling me, the more nervous I am. Why are they here?"

"To destroy my family," she whispered.

"Destroy? As in kill and maim and pillage?" My eyed widened in shock.

"Well, they're not Vikings, but yes, there is a bounty on our heads," she asserted, plopping down at the kitchen table."

"Who is powerful enough to do this?"

"The Volturi," she stated apprehensively.

The Volturi, the same name that Tanya uttered before my entire world alternated into a mélange of otherworldly inconceivability; the same family Dr. Cullen told me about briefly as he explained who he was, as well as the Cullen family.

"You mean the royal Italian coven?"

"Yes, the same one. They came for my family five years ago, they thought I was an immortal child and were hell bent on killing all of us."

"What happened?" I asked, sitting down beside her, completely enraptured in her story.

Rather than speak, Nessie took my hand and replayed the scene. I watched as the beings in black robes- the leaders, I assumed- tried every maneuver to destroy the Cullens. It was ironic in a morbid way, each leader was dressed in a black robe- the symbol of an ethical judge- yet they were endeavoring to find any inequitable cause to kill.

It was Alice who came just in time. She was flanked by a statuesque vampire and another couple. I watched as she explained that the male was a hybrid like Renesmee, and there was no need for alarm. I watched as the fair-haired leader, Caius, resented the presentation of the halfling. Despite the inexplicable ease in which the Volturi left, I still felt something wasn't right in their actions.

"So, they are hiring others to do their dirty work?" I asked as Nessie removed her hand.

"It looks so, but no one can figure out why." As she admitted this, I saw the terror in her eyes and for once, she resembled the young being she was.

"It will be okay," I assured her, rubbing circles into her hand, "with the pack and the Denalis here, I doubt anything will happen."

"Thank you," she sniffled, "it feels good to be able to talk about how I feel without freaking everyone out."

"I know the feeling," I smiled.

The kettle started to whistle and as I picked it up, a thought occurred. "What kind of bounty could there be? I mean, I assume that vampires have unlimited access to resources, what could be the motivation- money, power, sex?"

"I don't know," Renesmee thought, walking to the cupboard, "perhaps it's a permanent residence in Volterra."

"Volerra?" I questioned, passing her a mug. She snickered at the cheesy print, but I dared her to say anything. I happened to like dancing cats.

"Volterra is the city where the Volturi reside; the bounty could be a perpetual dwelling in Volterra. Not only would it be seen as a huge honor, but vampires in general are nomads, a "home" is something most can never have."

"So you and your family…"I glanced up from my cup of steeping tea.

"Eventually, we will leave Forks. Grandpa has a rule about never staying in the same place for more than a decade and when the time comes, we'll have to leave." Renesmee said somberly, reaching for a silver spoon.

"I'll miss you." I admitted.

"It's not like we're leaving tonight," she laughed humorlessly, "besides, we will always be in touch. I'm not one to let best friends go so easily."

"Best friends," I repeated, a smile on my lips.

"Absolutely," she insisted, "you may be enigmatic, occasionally morose and possibly agoraphobic, but I like you."

"Gee, thanks" I replied sardonically.

"It's true, and I trust you like I would Alice or Rosalie."

"Aww, don't get all mushy on me."

We sat down, sipping at our mugs and glancing out the kitchen window. It was about to be February and the frost outside was picturesquely pretty. Renesmee didn't speak and the silence broke when her stomach growled colorfully.

"What?" She asked at my smirk, "I didn't eat lunch; I was too busy trying to control a raging werewolf."

"Do you eat every day?" I asked, switching the subject.

"No, but I do like some human food. When I don't hunt, I have to eat at least twice a week or I become weak."

"Hunting, as in some woodland creatures?" I pondered.

"Exactly," she grinned, showing her impressive teeth, "but I'd rather a grilled cheese today."

I chuckled and showed Nessie where to find the skillet and vegetable oil. She was busy slathering butter on some bread when I headed to the bathroom. As I washed my hands, I texted Skye to make sure everything was fine on her end. Apparently my chemistry teacher, Mrs. Brown, was asking for me. Thanks to Renesmee, I was her star pupil, but Skye assured me that she told the teacher I was feeling ill. I began to offer my sister an explanation of my skipping classes, but she quickly sent a text saying she was about to take a test.

The aroma of melting cheese wafted upstairs. "You better have more than one of those." I yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Renesmee shouted.

I walked into my room and decided that I should go over the material I missed in my classes. As I grabbed my chemistry book, the small, black case I tucked away fell out of my bag.

"Oh shoot," I muttered, picking up the mystery encasing.

I carried both my books and the unknown object into the living room. Nessie had a plate with two sandwiches waiting on the table. She was currently devouring one of her own as I sat down.

"Catching up?" She asked between bites of smoldering Gouda and crispy ciabatta bread.

"Yeah, but first, I wanted to see this." I replied, opening the case. Inside was a small circular disc.

"A DVD, what's the movie?"

"I don't know," I responded, "there was a note on my locker than led me to a different locker, which had this inside it."

"That's…weird." Nessie stated.

"Yeah, but let's see what it is. I doubt it was meant for me anyway."

I walked to the nearby wall and popped the disc into the integrated entertainment system Leanne had installed into the walls. It was times like these that I loved her sporadic and often superfluous purchase of the latest technology. While the television she attached to the ceiling was an amusing novelty, unless you laid down on the couch, it become bothersome to constrict your neck into the angle needed to see the screen. I pushed the appropriate button and a thin, white screen unfurled down the opposite wall. I made sure the projector was on and soon the screen turned blue, then black.

At first, only a rustling noise was heard, as though someone with a trembling hand was holding a camera. Then the noise became louder and stopped all together. The video was silent for a few moments and when a blurry angle came into view, I froze. A heavily booming bass line was in the background and I would have known it anywhere. I didn't need to see the Cullen house, which then came into plain view in the shot to know it was the Halloween party.

"What the fuck?" Renesmee said, inching closer to the screen.

The angle changed and I saw as Lucas, Skye, Andrew and I all walked toward the front door; the screen went black again once we entered. A new shot started, only this time there was more shaking and movement. Someone was walking towards a blue, run-down car and mumbling. It was distinctly a man's voice and not one I recognized.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"I don't know; this isn't someone I know." Renesmee replied.

We both stared as the shot went out of focus, tilting towards the ground. The man was still murmuring in the background and his shoes came into focus, then back out. There was a groan and the distinct sound of the car moving. When he picked the camera back up, I gasped.

The shot was now of a girl, unconscious and sprawled in the backseat of the car. She was unresponsive and helpless-it was me.

"Holy shit," Renesmee exclaimed.

The camera focused on me and the ending scene was the man running his hand across the side of my face, laughing.

When the video ended, I couldn't speak. I sat there dumbfounded and astonished.

"Who gave this to you?" Renesmee hissed.

"I…I don't know," I hesitated, "it was in an empty locker."

Nessie picked up the black case and narrowed her eyes.

"What, what is it?"

She didn't answer, but instead pulled at a piece of paper stuck to the inside cover. She opened it and let out a slew of obscenities.

Handing me the paper, my gut twisted into unimaginable knots. I didn't even have the energy to cry- I was immediately defeated.

"We need to talk to Embry, now." Nessie insisted.

"But the paper-"

"Fuck the paper!" She declared, reaching for her phone, "he needs to see this."

I nodded and placed the paper onto the table. I refused to focus on the big, angry letter splayed across the page, but it was too late, I already read it. In bold, red letters it simply stated:

_Leave Embry alone or the rest gets published…publicly_.

I stared ahead and wondered what the hell I had done in my life for it to be so royally screwed.

* * *

**Whoa, no words. Seems things only get worse for poor Brielle. However, a part of me knows that Embry will show up and fix the issues the best way he knows :P**

**Hope you all enjoy and Review! Review! Review!**

**Not to be a review whore, (lies! lies! I love them soo much) but if I can receive 390 reviews by Saturday, **

**a spanking new chapter will be posted.  
**

**Until next time,**

**-L**


	38. Foolish Games

**A/N: I have the BEST readers ever. **

**

* * *

**

~O~

Embry POV

_Embry calm down, it'll be fine, _Jake thought as he ran after me.

_No it won't! Can you imagine what she must think of me now? She's not going to forgive me Jake. _

_Brielle may be many things, stubborn for one, but she is understanding enough to listen once she calms down. Running up the coastline isn't going to fix anything._ He argued; from his point of view I could see how useless running away from this was, but I couldn't resist the urge to remove myself from Forks as quickly as possible.

_I just need to clear my head, I'll stay in the state, but I can't have you trailing me, _I bristled. It was bad enough that half of the pack now knew what happened, I didn't need to feel Jake's shock and pity as well. Despite ordering all other wolves to phase out, I still felt their residual reactions- astonishment, curiosity, befuddlement and finally pity- they knew that I had an unlikely chance of being forgiven for my actions anytime soon. Jacob was being overly optimistic, but I knew that what he saw astounded him; I was the only known wolf to have physical contact with another woman after I imprinted. Granted, my actions weren't in any way reciprocal, but still, what I did was unforgiveable.

_I understand, I'll check in within an hour. _Jake sighed, turning back and running back to Forks. _I promise, it will all work out, _he added before finally phasing out.

I snarled at my own stupidity as I pushed my body harder. I wished that I could fatigue myself to the point of no recovery; I didn't want to return to face the pain I caused. I would will myself to stay away if it meant that Brielle was happy. Even as I thought these things, my confidence wavered; there was no way I'd ever leave her. If worse came to worse and she ordered me out of her life permanently-which she should- I would still find a way to make sure she was always happy and safe. I'd rescind my own chances at happiness if it meant she was content.

Racing along the coastline, I inherently knew that I would return. I would give her a few hours to calm down and try to talk to her, if that didn't work then I would keep trying until something did. I turned back around once after another hour of constant sprinting, it was going to be dark in a few hours and even though the forest shielded me against any human eyes, it felt too risky to keep running. As I headed back, an uneasy notion crept into my senses. Something was wrong, but I couldn't pinpoint what I was feeling. I decided that I should stop home and get a change of clothes for the night. I raced down the stony byroad that snaked into my backyard and skidded to an abrupt halt.

_There is no way in hell,_ I thought to myself, but sure enough I smelled the intruder as I approached. I didn't need to be a genius to know who it was, what I didn't know was why this person was courageous enough to step anywhere near my home.

Jacob must have ordered everyone to stay phased out until I returned, otherwise they would have tried to stop me from the murder I was about to commit. I phased out and dressed quickly as I stormed towards my front porch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled.

Lucas stood up and lifted his hands in mock surrender. "Good to see you too Embry."

I willed myself to keep calm as I considered why he wanted me to kill him. I mean, I was provoked, surely the elders of the tribe would see that.

"You have about two minutes before I literally break your neck," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I really hoped he overstayed the time limit.

Lucas squared his shoulders and set his jaw. "You really should get some anger management dude. I'm here about Brielle, not to cause any-"

"What the fuck do you have to do with her? I told you to stay away."

He took a stumbling step back as I spoke; no doubt the wolf was starting to emerge and his subconscious was screaming for him to run.

"I'm just here to clear the air," he said quickly, "I don't know if you freaked on her about the Halloween party, but I heard what happened with Morgan today and I had to do something."

"Lucas, you are making no sense, just spit whatever the hell you have to say out."

"I'm saying that nothing happened between us, as soon as she asked, I took her and Skye home. Brielle's been a wreck since then, and what with her missing her classes at the center, I couldn't find a chance to talk to her myself."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as the same uneasy feeling from earlier crept in.

"I'm talking about what happened the night of the Halloween party," he riposted.

I stood there silent, unsure of what he was saying, but I didn't have a good feeling about it at all. Lucas caught onto my reaction and shook his head.

"You don't know," he stated incredulously, "I came out here to apologize to you and make sure you didn't blame Brielle and you don't even know."

I was tired of this roundabout conversation. The more he said, the less I understood and the angrier I became.

"Know what?" I demanded.

He hesitated and my instincts were telling me to start kicking ass now. I knew that whatever I heard, I wasn't going to like it.

"Well, Bri was in trouble. I helped her as best I could and took her back to my house." He said quickly.

_He took her to his house_

I immediately calmed. Every nerve relaxed, each tremor ceased, I was absolutely serene. It was in that moment I knew that I _was_ going to kill Lucas, now I just had to determine how. A random smile crossed across my face as I considered my options.

"Are you expecting me to accept your half-assed apology and actually let you leave?" I looked around and was glad to see that my mom's truck wasn't there. It was too early for her to be home and that left me with no witnesses.

"Look, before you do anything," he pleaded, "the asshole that had her was hard enough to take down. She was unconscious and with you nowhere in sight, I didn't have many options."

My plans for homicide halted as soon as Lucas spoke. _'The asshole that had her was hard enough to take down', _I repeated in my mind. Someone had Brielle, some unknown man was with her and Lucas was…helping? No, that couldn't be right, this had to be some carefully thought out lie to prevent me from suffocating him.

Lucas was about to speak again when my phone rang. I answered without looking.

"What?" I snarled into the receiver.

"Embry, it's Nessie. I need you to come to Bri's house now, we need to talk." She didn't wait for me to speak before she hung up. Nessie sounded furious, and I would have been annoyed at this if it wasn't for the fear I caught in her voice. Not many things made the little hybrid afraid and I could only imagine that she knew the story I was about to hear.

I didn't think, I left Lucas stuttering on porch and walked towards the left side of the house. I thanked God that I rode with Sam to school earlier as I spotted my truck. Lucas stood there, staring like an imbecile.

"Get in," I ordered, "I want to know the entire story by the time we get there."

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked, climbing inside the truck.

"Brielle's house."

* * *

~O~

Brielle POV

"Embry's on the way," Nessie announced.

I slumped into the couch and didn't say a word. Within minutes he would know everything and I'd have no recourse when he left. My sullen attitude quickly turned to one of dread. Embry would be angry without a doubt and I feared how he would react. There was no incertitude over Embry's abhorrence for Lucas and I wondered if he'd become violent. My best odds being that Embry would be too upset with me to harm anyone, my worst being that Lucas would end up in intensive care…or worse. I couldn't help but to remember the words he spoke to me that night,

"_What else causes the "wolf" to come out?" _

_He didn't hesitate to answer, "When I see any other man looking at you like Lucas was just now. He was basically eye-fucking you and I nearly lost it. You literally just saved him from a broken jaw."_

I knew my odds weren't good at all.

Renesmee started to re-watch the video, in hopes of recognizing the unknown man's voice, but came up with nothing. By the third time, I could no longer take it and went upstairs, sprawling across my bed and hoping that it all would just go away.

Usually it took Embry two minutes to get to my house, but twenty minutes later he still hadn't shown up. I wondered what could have caused the delay and then had the sudden worry that he found out about the video from someone else. Whoever did this obviously wanted me away from him; perhaps they showed him the video in entirety to ensure that.

I was brainstorming ways to tell him when a sudden rapping at the door made me jump. I ran downstairs and saw that Nessie was still examining the video, completely oblivious to the knocking feet away from her. I opened the door quickly and saw the last person I ever thought to see.

"Lucas?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey, it's a long story." Lucas looked behind him sheepishly.

My stomach dropped when I saw Embry walking towards the door. His face was smooth and calm, but I knew that when he wasn't reacting was always when he was the most volatile.

_Could Lucas have told him? Guys brag to one another, right? No, he wouldn't be walking if he did that…but what if he did, what if Embry knows everything from Lucas's skewed perspective and is here to break things off?_

My pulse raced as he walked inside. Embry didn't say a word as he walked past me and up the stairs. Lucas was still standing beside me and didn't look smug, so I couldn't understand why he was here.

"You two need to talk," he offered.

I was irresolute as I closed the front door. Lucas walked into the living room and sat beside Nessie who cleverly turned the television to some reality show. I slowly walked up the stairs, counting each one and trying to calm my racing pulse to no avail.

Embry sat on the edge of my bed with his head hanging low. I locked my bedroom door behind me and stood with my back pressed against it for an excruciatingly long moment.

"Is it true?" He finally asked.

"Is what true?" I hedged, unsure of where to begin.

"Don't do this, not now. I need you to take me seriously and tell me what the hell is going on." He didn't raise his voice, or even look at me, but I could see that he was seething.

"I always take you seriously…I take it that Lucas told you," I supposed.

"He told me enough, but what I don't understand is why I had to hear it from him. I didn't think you would be one to keep secrets like this from me."

I bit my lip to keep from becoming emotional, Embry was completely right and I had to take whatever came with that.

"I was afraid," I admitted, "I woke up in his bed and freaked out."

"Why should I believe you?" He hissed.

If I wasn't already backed up against the door, I would have been as he spoke. He was raging mad and I didn't know what to do.

"Please," I whispered, "I'm telling the truth."

"I don't know what to believe anymore Bri," Embry looked up and stared at the opposite wall. "I find Lucas on my doorstep telling me some story and in the end you two are in bed together?"

"I know how it sounds," I began.

"It sounds like something happened and this is some sick way of telling me." He interrupted. "Why should I believe either of you, how do I know that you both didn't decide on this story?"

"I would never do that!" I cried, "You know me better than that."

"Do I?" He snorted, "Then tell me about your mother Bri."

I skipped a breath. Embry looked directly at me and I said nothing as the tear fell from my eyes.

"See, I guess I don't know you as well as I thought."

With that, my anger got the best of me. I knew that I was red from crying, but all I felt was heat.

"Fuck you." I stated.

"What?" Embry asked, looking at me.

"I said fuck you!" I screeched, grabbing the nearest thing to me- and old tennis shoe- and hurling it at his head. "Don't ever talk about her!"

Embry dodged the shoe and got up, closing the distance between us. "Bri-"

"No!" I interrupted, "I'll take everything else, but you don't get to speak about her." I was sobbing openly as Embry grabbed me to his chest, all anger momentarily gone. I beat at him uselessly, trying to get away from his grasp, but he simply held me against his chest as I continued to ruin his shirt. Once my tantrum was over, he let me go and took a step backwards.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I shouldn't have said that."

I sniffled and nodded a response. Embry walked past me and opened the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know how to do this anymore," he held onto the doorframe, "I don't know how."

"But…the…the imprint," I whispered, grasping for anything.

"It doesn't give you free reign to do as you please," Embry roared, turning to face me. He looked absolutely broken and I let out another stifled sob as I saw what I had done to him.

I shook my head in protest. "Embry please-"

"If you wanted him, then you should have told me. I would have left you alone instead of chased something that wouldn't happen."

"I want you!" I pleaded, "You have to believe me." His expression didn't change and I lowered my face in shame. "I'm so sorry Embry, I truly am."

Without warning, he grabbed my face and brought it close to his. Embry stared at me for what felt like an hour before letting me go. There was a long silence before he finally spoke again. "I want to hear everything that happened that night."

He didn't say anything else and I allowed myself to slide to the floor, holding my knees against my chest. I told him everything I remembered, from when he called me before the party until the next morning. "I don't know what happened," I began, my voice distorted by my tears. "I was fine until after you left and then I felt sick and I can't remember anything until I woke up and Lucas brought me home."

I didn't even hear Embry move, but suddenly he was beside me. "You have no idea what happened that night?"

"No, I think I blacked out or something," I chanced a look at him, "didn't Lucas tell you that?"

"Yeah, but I thought that part was too convenient, I was hoping for you to admit to otherwise so I had a reason to kill him."

"Embry, I would never do anything like that to you willingly. If anything did happen, it wasn't me and I couldn't ask you to forgive me enough. I only want you and that won't change."

An uneasy silence crawled around us as I wondered what Embry was going to say next. When he did finally speak, it was the last thing I ever thought I'd hear.

"I think you and Lucas need to talk." He spoke assuredly.

"Excuse me?"

"He has to tell you what he knows."

I didn't have a chance to protest or question him as Embry stood up and held his hand out towards me. Once back downstairs, he pulled me to his chest.

"We're not finished," he whispered, holding me close to him.

I reveled in his touch and what I hoped was an act of forgiveness, before I gave a silent nod and walked to the kitchen where Lucas was helping himself to Leanne's leftovers.

"Getting comfortable?"

He looked up and grimaced, "Sorry, Renesmee said I could help myself."

I stood across from him, not wanting to sit down and waited for him to begin.

"Brielle, I know how it looked back there…" he wavered, scratching his neck, "…with you in my bed, but I'm telling you nothing happened."

I scoffed, choosing to lean against the counter. "That's a convenient answer given I have no memory of otherwise."

"God, Brielle" he exclaimed, "I would never do that to anyone, especially not to you." Lucas took a frustrated sigh and stared at me, "I saw you being dragged into some unknown car and reacted; I didn't think you would freak-"

"Wait, what?" I asked, cutting him off, "you saw the car?"

"Yeah, it was some crappy, blue compact."

"You…saved me?"

Lucas' ears turned red as he decided on what to say. "I had to, I care about you and when I realized what was happening, I flipped out."

"What about Skye and Andrew? Neither one told me about this."

"They were still inside, apparently the cops were coming and the party was being shut down early. When I started to walk to my car, I saw some creep bracing you against him. I thought that maybe you were sick, but then I saw that he was putting you into his car. I ran over and was able to fight him off of you, but he didn't go down easily."

As he reminisced, I remembered the black eye and ugly bruise mark Lucas had on the left side of his face following the party, then I wasn't in the right mind to ask how he got them.

"So," he continued, "I dragged you back to my car and went to find Andrew and Skye. The house was almost deserted, but I found them kissing near the bobbing for apples station. Once I got them, I hauled ass out of there, I didn't know if the creep would come back."

I let the pieces fall together and thought about what Lucas said.

"What color were the man's eyes?" I asked suddenly.

Lucas picked up his plate and stood to place it into the sink, he thought for a moment before answering. "They were blue, really creepy."

I had all the evidence I needed. "Thank you," I said sincerely, crossing the distance and hugging him, "I am so sorry I thought that you would…I mean, I don't know what I would have done id you hadn't…thank you."

"Hey, don't mention it Bri," he said returning the hug awkwardly.

It all began to make sense; Skye didn't open up about that night because she didn't want me to know what kept her inside. She couldn't have known what was happening since she was with Andrew. There was only one thing that I could understand.

"Why was I in your bed?"

There was an awkward silence before Lucas answered. "I was too tired to find the blow up sofa; I figured that you would sleep through the night. It was hard enough carrying you with a busted eye, and when I took you inside, you kinda just plopped there."

"You know that sounds like a thinly veiled excuse for you to get you jollies?" I quipped.

"Jollies?" He guffawed, "you wish."

Just like that, the easy relationship we had returned. I hated to think that I thought Lucas would actually take advantage of me, but given the circumstances there wasn't much room for any other conclusions. I idly realized then that I should have followed my sister's advice and just confronted him about it all. We walked back into the living room to see Nessie and Embry arguing over something. They both stopped once they saw us, but I wasn't fooled. Ness decided to change the subject and brought up the issue of the disc. Once I explained how I found it and what was on it, both Lucas and Embry wanted to see it for themselves. Nessie and I sat quietly as we replayed it.

Lucas was speechless and Embry was silent. Once the video ended, I gave them the note that was attached.

"Who would want you away from Embry so badly?" Lucas asked.

"Morgan," Nessie stated.

"That doesn't make sense since she already has him," I thought aloud. I hadn't meant to say it, but once it slipped out I didn't try to take it back. Despite me telling Embry what happened, it didn't change the fact of him kissing her in the hallway.

Everyone looked at me with differing emotions- shock, confusion and pain.

"Bri, I…" Embry whispered.

"It doesn't matter; "I lied, "All I know is whoever is behind this has nothing. Lucas himself said he stopped whoever that man is from whatever he was going to do."

"Yeah, but if we find out who he is, then we'll know exactly what he planned." Lucas added.

"Unless," Renesmee mused to herself; she began the video again and it all looked the same to me until she paused it and jumped up.

"What's that?" She pointed to the screen. Both she and Embry stood beside it and examined the blurry spot.

"It looks like a pass," she murmured.

"Is that the logo for the lumber yard?" Embry asked.

"I can't tell, it's too blurry, but it has a similar shape." Renesmee searched the screen. "Actually, I think it is."

"Do you know what this guy looks like?" Embry asked, looking at Lucas.

"Yeah, blue eyes, permanent smirk, I'd recognize him anywhere."

Embry started walking to the door and Lucas jumped up behind him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Leave your window open tonight." Embry said, ignoring my question.

I nodded and with that they were gone.

* * *

**Embry knows everything and now we all know that Lucas did not violate Brielle (although him having her in his bed is still über creepy). Embry now knows a little about Brielle's past and we can all be sure that he's not about to stay silent for long. **

**Anyone up for an ass kicking? That's the next chapter, and shi* is about to hit the proverbial fan.**

**It's finally December, which means….a month long break from classes, so expect rapid postings!**

**Feedback is my greatest motivator :) **

**Hope you all enjoy and Review! Review! Review! **

**-L.**


	39. Redeemer

**A/N: I'm sorry that there has been such a delay in posting. I've recently had a death to someone very near to me and between planning and attending the funeral; my mind has been all over the place. I hope you all can understand that and you can expect another post very soon. I think this chapter is darker than I intended, and this will most likely take my rating from T to M. It's Embry's POV and he's about to meet Bri's attacker.**

* * *

~O~

Embry POV

I didn't know what I was planning on doing or if Lucas should have followed me out of Brielle's house, yet we were both silent as I drove us to the lumber yard. It was the end of January and sister winter was being a bitch this season. I opted for a thicker jacket than usual, mostly to keep up the human charade, but also because a small of me was actually cold in this weather.

Lucas shivered for about two miles before my ancient heater decided to work. Neither of us speaking, the atmosphere was filled with the impending actions I was about to take. Lucas knew a small amount of what I was capable of, but that was me defending Morgan, this is _Brielle._ My Brielle.

If I thought that bringing Lucas along was a bad idea, I now saw that this was a perfect opportunity to show what happens when someone messes with her.

"You should make a left here," he instructed as I passed the main entryway.

"No, we're going the back way." I slowed the truck down to a tedious crawl, hoping that it wouldn't make our presence known. Once inside the lumber yard, I parked between a huge tree and a yellow forklift, hoping it was inconspicuous enough.

Lucas jumped out and we slowly walked into a large clearing. There were large pallets of pre-cut wood, forklifts and saws arranged in neat groupings around the perimeter. It was after four, so the men would be getting things ready for the following day, making sure everything was in place before they left for the day; one man wasn't leaving.

"When you see him, let me know," I ordered.

I half expected a smart ass comment, and when he remained silent, I looked over at my accomplice. Lucas wasn't much for words but he was easy to read, and despite every part of me that hated him for it, I could tell he was pissed; he cared about Brielle in his own twisted way.

"I'll let you know," he sighed in aggravation, "but I can't say that I won't get the first throw."

I snickered, but kept my thoughts to myself. There were a few men walking around the yard, some yelling to others as other got into their vehicles and left in the direction I entered. While we were on what I assumed to be the south end, I could hear the buzzing of saws and beeping of machinery on the north. It seemed that most of the work was taking place there, which added an obstacle for us- witnesses.

It wouldn't go unnoticed by these men when one of the fellow coworkers was reduced to a bloody pulp, and knowing me, I'd stand there with red hands smiling.

Lucas and I continued our silent search for the man whose name we didn't even know. In the back of my mind I wondered why we yet to be stopped, neither of us had nametags, hardhats or anything to imply we were workers. I wore tattered jeans, a random shirt and a thick hooded jacket, Lucas was dressed similarly; either we looked like newly hired men scoping out our job, or adolescent bums.

After a few minutes of nothing, we walked under a scaffolding that was a bit further from the main action happening on the northern side. In this location we wouldn't be easily seen and would allow us more time to look for the bastard. There was the steady white noise of more men hammering and buzzing equipment.

"You recognize anyone?" I asked.

Lucas shook his head and walked a little ahead of me, scanning the faces above us. Despite being out of the direct view of most of the people here, I still felt that this was too risky. If someone recognized our faces and then later heard the news about someone being beaten to death in this yard, it wouldn't be hard to see how conclusions would be made.

"Maybe we should go and come back later." I suggested, looking back towards the exit.

"Hey, that's him!" Lucas whispered loudly.

I followed his eyes and saw the source of his outburst. About fifty yards away, there were two men engrossed in conversation, walking towards the east end of the lot. One was about fifty, balding and had a long, black beard that reached his chest. The other man was younger, around twenty-five and had blond hair that hung to his shoulders. They were both laughing and the older man was patting the younger guy on the back about something.

"You sure?" I gripped the edge of a nearby ladder.

"Yeah, that's him," Lucas stated, "I'd know those fucking eyes anywhere."

I looked back at the man. Even from where we stood I could see his eyes clearly- icy blue and hard- he wasn't someone I would take to be an empathetic person and from his stance, I could tell that he was only somewhat interested in what the older man was saying. He was about six inches taller than me and while he looked to be in good shape, I knew that this would be an easy fight. I'd even let Lucas have a go at him once I was done.

I smiled in spite of myself, he was so close and all I needed was an opportunity.

"Looks like he's about to leave." Lucas announced.

We continued our stakeout on the conversation and I could hear the old man praising Brielle's would-be-rapist.

"I think you would be a great addition the management team," Old Beard said, "I don't think I've ever met some as hardworking as you Cole."

Cole smiled and returned the compliments. "I'm just glad that I had a chance to train under you, everyone knows that you are the best the company can offer." Cole kept this up and Old Beard's smile grew with each passing extolment. I had just about enough of seeing Cole kiss ass, when I was ready to kick his.

"Okay, well be here tomorrow at around nine and we'll have the paperwork ready for you." Old Beard instructed.

They shook hands and Old Beard headed directly for us while Cole walked in the opposite direction. Lucas turned to leave, but I had to be sure that I saw the car or truck Cole entered, now that he was here, I didn't intend on letting him get away.

"Hey," Old Beard called to me, "what's your name son?"

_Oh shit, just what I need._ I thought of the first name that came to mind.

"I'm Alec…Barnes, sir."

Lucas slithered off as I questioned how in the hell I was going to get out of this one. Old Beard walked closer and now stood in front of me.

"Nice to meet you Alec, I don't think I've seen you here before. You a new worker?"

"No, I'm not a worker here. So, what is this, a lumber yard?" I asked, hoping he'd follow my question.

"Yes it is son. Not a worker? That's surprising, you sure are big enough." Old Beard looked behind me briefly. "So, what are you and your friend doing here?"

_Damn damn damn it all to hell._

"We were interested in jobs in construction," I lied. "I've heard some great things about this place, so I decided to check it out for myself."

"You decided to check it out," Old Beard repeated, scratching his chin. "That's what I like to hear," he burst into a huge grin, "a real go-getter."

I smiled hesitantly, hoping that I had just gotten away with trespassing. "Yeah, I like to see things for myself."

"That's an admirable quality, son." He clapped me on the back, "You should always check things out before basing a decision off of what others say. So, how do you like it?" He gestured to the large clearing and I hoped my expression held a sense of awe rather than agitation.

"It's great, once I move here I will definitely consider this lot."

"Oh, a foreigner," Old Beard chuckled.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah and I should really be going."

"Oh I understand. I have a family too," he laughed, misinterpreting my anxiety, "my missus would have my head if I came home too late. Hope to meet you again Alec, we can get you working here in a jiffy."

I nodded again and turned around, wondering where Lucas went off to.

"Fuck," I hissed as I walked back to my truck. Lucas stood there with a stupid grin on his face and I was tempted to remove it permanently. "What the hell is so amusing?"

"Alec Barnes?" He questioned, "You couldn't think of anything else?"

"Fuck you," I snapped.

We got back into the truck and I thought about what to do.

"He hasn't left yet." Lucas snapped his seatbelt on.

"How do you know?"

"So far, all the cars on this end, and what I assume to be the east end drove past us. I think we lucked out and chose the only real exit out of here."

"No shit." I said hopefully. "Well, if Cole is itching for a promotion, he may choose to leave last to make a good impression."

"You know his name?" Lucas asked skeptically.

"Yeah, didn't you hear him and the foreman speaking?"

"Oh yeah, I heard a damn conversation from that far away. You can't be human."

I tensed, but saw that Lucas was chuckling at his own joke.

"You have no idea."

"Yeah whatever," Lucas yawned.

It was silent in the car after that. Lucas was trying to stay awake and I was trying to stay calm. I kept imagining horrible scenarios. What would have happened if Lucas hadn't been there? That thought alone would make me fume with anger since Lucas shouldn't have been there, _I _should have. What if this creep actually had a chance to finish whatever the hell he was planning? Did he touch her? Did he see any part of her that was only meant for me? I swear to God if he saw her naked I would-

"Hey, I think that's him." Lucas piped up.

I looked out the windshield and noticed that it was much darker than earlier. We had to have been sitting for at least an hour.

Slowly but surely a small, blue car drove up. The left headlight was smashed in and I could hear the transmission wheezing in protest. I scanned the area and besides us, the yard was empty.

"Here goes nothing." I ripped open the door.

Lucas was beside me in an instant. I stood directly in the path of Cole's decrepit car and Lucas went around to the driver's side. Cole looked confused, but as soon as he saw Lucas the car came to a screeching halt.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Lucas shouted, hitting the glass.

Cole started to yell his own obscenities, but didn't turn off the ignition. I started to walk closer to the car and when Cole saw this, his expression changed. He sneered in my direction and while I doubted that he knew me personally, he must have known who I was.

Without warning, he switched gears and headed straight for me.

"What the fuck?" Lucas yelled.

I didn't flinch or attempt to move out of the car's path. Cole obviously didn't account for his own car's condition and the small amount of space he allowed for acceleration. The pathetic machine headed towards me at around forty miles; I knew it would hurt like a bitch upon impact, but it would also leave his car useless which I wanted. There would be no escape once I began.

"Look out!" Lucas shouted at me.

I replied with a smirk and braced myself. As expected, the car hit me directly in the torso and I flew back about ten yards. The shit really did hurt, but as soon as I felt a ripping within my body, I felt the recognizable heat that meant my body was already repairing itself.

"What the fuck dude," Lucas yelled, running towards me. "What the fuck was that, are you trying to get yourself killed. You're a goddamned idiot."

Wincing as I sat up, I spat out a little blood and made myself stand. "I'm okay."

"Hell no, you got to get to a hospital or something, you're probably bleeding internally."

"Oh Lucas, I didn't know how much you cared," I joked, "shut the hell up. I'm fine."

He didn't want to believe me, but I was already feeling as fine as I would without a hot bath and sleep to aid the rest of my healing.

I ignored Lucas' varying expressions and approached Cole's car. There was a huge dent in the front bumper. The buckled metal was gnarled in on itself and the windshield was smashed. I reached into the driver's side and pulled a semi-conscious Cole from behind the deployed airbags. Without any effort, I dragged him behind me, towards my truck.

Lucas approached us carefully as I dropped Cole on the cold ground.

"What do you want?" Cole asked, staring between the two of us.

"First of all," I twisted his wrist sharply, "don't speak unless answering a fucking question."

Cole screamed and held his broken wrist to his chest. I was used to hearing cries for help and cries in death- the rogue hunting provided enough of that- but I didn't know how Lucas would react.

I looked up expecting to see fear, but his face was a blank canvas; his eyes dead to what was about to happen. One thing I knew, Lucas had seen his share of evil things and while I knew I should be empathetic, I was glad that I didn't have him to worry about.

Cole thrashed on the floor and kept asking for God to save him, to help him.

"God isn't listening," I snarled, "if you're lucky, you'll be meeting Him soon enough."

Cole calmed down and then looked square at Lucas. "This is about that bitch."

As quickly as Cole spoke, Lucas connected his fist with his face. A grisly crackling echoed and the left side of Cole's face swelled.

"Not the face," I instructed Lucas, "he has to talk, so don't go for the face."

Lucas looked at me like I was insane. Didn't I just hear this man call Bri a bitch? I, against all odds, was able to remain calm. While every part of me wanted this man dead, I knew that he wasn't the mastermind of this, if someone was targeting Brielle, I needed to know who.

"If you refer to her like that again, I will cut out your tongue." I threatened.

Cole's eyes widened, but he nodded slowly.

"Good, now you are going to tell me what happened the night of the Halloween party. Why did you go after that girl?"

Cole looked at the ground and refused to answer. I sighed, this would take longer than I hoped.

Without a swift kick, I shattered his left shin.

"ANSWER ME!" I bellowed.

Cole tried to scream, but with the swelling from Lucas' punch it came out a garbled mess. "I..I…I…she told me…I…didn't…."

I sighed, this wasn't getting us anywhere. Cole could obviously tell me immediately what he was planning to do and save himself some pain, but it appeared that he needed some encouragement.

"Lucas would you like to have a go at this?" I asked cordially.

Lucas stared at me, no doubt thinking I was absofuckinglutely insane. I didn't wait for an answer; I grabbed Cole and held him behind his neck. I steadied his back against my chest and nodded.

Lucas gave me a quick smile of understanding and cracked his knuckles like a clichéd bad boy type. While I expected Lucas to pussy out or throw girly punches, he pummeled him. Absolutely destroyed him. I was actually impressed; whoever taught Lucas to fight did a damn good job. While he avoided the face, Lucas took pleasure in attacking everywhere else. Cole would be covered in ugly bruises and I heard a few ribs break upon impact.

"Okay, let's try again." I dropped Cole onto the ground. "What were you doing?"

"I was sent to…to take her." Cole heaved.

"Take…her…where?" I asked, hoping he had enough sense not to answer.

"I was supposed to take her to my place…and…tape it…."

This was when I lost it.

I kicked Cole in the stomach hard enough to hear a wet tear and then I turned him onto his back. I looked around and found a solitary wooden board and went to work. I smashed in his right shin, and then decided that since he couldn't walk, I might as well take care of his knees. Knees make a funny noise when dislocated and smashed in, the pop and sound like mutant rice krispies cereal; like bubble wrap adjoined with screams. Once that interesting little fact was stored into the back of my mind, I decided to become more symbolic. I took my time smashing in Cole's fingers- to remind him never to touch Brielle again- and then his toes- to remind him never to come near her again.

I paused for a moment, wondering what else I could do. Lucas took my pause as me tiring out and grabbed the plank. Did I ever tell you how cool he could be? While I wanted to murder him myself a few weeks ago, he definitely proved himself.

Lucas followed my lead and took care of whatever I had overlooked, which was essentially Cole's left side. I almost smiled in praise of his work, but decided that doing so would probably classify me as clinically insane.

"Fuck you both!" Cole screamed out. "Kill me motherfuckers, but she'll have someone else get that little cunt."

I froze. Lucas froze. We both looked at the bloody mess known as Cole and froze. _Did he just say?_

I'm not sure when Cole stopped screaming and Lucas started, but it was probably around the fifth direct hit to the face.

"EMBRY!" Lucas shouted.

I stopped my assault temporarily and looked up. Lucas was looking around and kept shifting his focus.

"What?"

"I think we've done enough, you'll kill him."

Cole did look like he was near death. In fact if I hit him maybe two more times and I _really_ used my strength then he would be dead.

"You're right," I agreed, dropping the useless being back to the floor.

"Shit, what are we going to do?" Lucas grabbed at his hair and continued to look around.

I surveyed the area was hit with a brilliant idea. "When I give the signal, take him towards that large pallet over there," I instructed.

Lucas nodded and I left him to pick up Cole. Once he was sufficiently distracted, I made my way to the other side of the pallet. There was a yellow forklift with the words 'CAT' sprawled on it. I pushed against it and while it wouldn't initially budge, I moved it into position. Lucas was still preoccupied with Cole and I took my opportunity. I didn't know how to drive the damned machine, but I could move it. I shoved it into the bottom of the pallet and the lumber toppled over as I hoped.

A huge plume of dust and debris filled the area and when I ran back over to Lucas, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What happened?"

"I drove a forklift into the timber." I picked Cole up.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

I went towards the edge of the pile and found a good spot. Lifting and shifting the planks into position, I placed Cole down into the pile. Then I slowly covered him back, making sure to not really kill him in the process.

Without a word to Lucas, I jumped into Cole's car, which miraculously whirred to a start. I drove it directly in front of where I placed Cole and left the keys in the ignition. With a forceful shove, the car drove directly into the large tree Lucas and I parked beside earlier.

The whole scene would look like a horrible accident. Cole was leaving and went to inspect the pallet of wood, which dreadfully came loose and crushed him, sending his nearby car flying into the tree. It took me a few minutes to measure and verify the various amounts of physics I had to take into consideration, but it all came to the same thing- a horrible, horrible accident.

I let out a laugh and walked back to Lucas who understood what I had done. "I don't know whether to be fucking impressed or terrified."

"I know the feeling."

* * *

**Wow. Embry scared me in this chapter.**

**Do you think the plan will work; will he get away with it?**

**The mastermind still hasn't been revealed, any ideas who it can be?**

**Who else is excited that the next chapter is Brielle and Embry confronting Brielle's past (finally, lol)?**


	40. Obstacle 1

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the condolences. It truly means so much that you all took your time to message me or say something in the review. Anyway, this is the much anticipated conversation about Brielle's past.**

**

* * *

**

~O~

Brielle POV

I stayed up for as long as I could that night. When my clock read fifteen after twelve, I decided to go to bed. I would probably see Embry the next day at school and I couldn't afford to oversleep. Nessie offered to stay over, but Edward showed up a few hours, not-so-subtly telling her it was time to leave.

I still couldn't fully grasp the whole vampire family dynamic, but Renesmee was as natural a friend as anyone and while I was still a newly indoctrinated spectator of the supernatural world, I appreciated how _normal_ the Cullens were. Nessie always complained that she felt like a freak of nature, but I would remind her that each person was a freak in some odd way, which always elicited a smile from her.

So, it was while I was thinking about random conversations with Nessie that I began to fall asleep. The January weather was harsh and the air outside howled and whistled ominously, despite leaving my window cracked as little as possible, the minute amounts of winter air that leaked in left my room glacial.

I pulled my favorite quilt over my head and let myself drift into a dull, dreamless sleep. I don't know how long I was in bed, but I began to wake when I felt a familiar heat.

"Embry?" I whispered into the darkness.

He didn't respond, but I could feel my bed shifting. I turned to see his massive frame scooting closer to me.

"Didn't mean to wake you up," he offered.

"It's okay," I yawned, "I waited up for as long as I could."

He chuckled and positioned himself next to me—his arms were behind his head and it didn't go past me that while he was very close to me, we weren't touching.

"Brielle, I have to apologize," he began, "I…I acted like an asshole today and I should have heard you out."

I decided that this wasn't going to be a necessarily quick conversation and sat up. "Yeah, but in your defense, I would have acted the same."

"I just lost it when I thought of you being with someone else." He sighed.

"Why? Because you thought I found someone new before you did?" I asked this not intending to be sarcastic; I was truly confused as to what Embry was saying.

"What do you...no, Brielle, that's not what I meant." He defended loudly.

I gave him a quick shove—which in reality was pitifully weak—to remind him about the two sleeping women in the house.

"That's not what I meant," he whispered.

"Em, I saw what happened with you and _her._ You don't have to apologize because you feel guilty." I sighed and pulled the blanket off of my lap. "In fact, I wanted you to find someone else."

The silence that passed wasn't awkward or deliberate. I was waiting for Embry to reply to my admission, but he was soundless. I began to wonder if he had heard me when he spoke again.

"You wanted me…gone?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"No!" I whispered harshly. "I just wanted you to be happy and I thought that it would be best if-"

"Don't you listen to what I say?" He interrupted, "I will not be happy unless I am with you."

"Then why were you kissing Morgan?" I accused. As much as I wanted to believe everything Embry was saying, there was still the issue of what happened.

"I wasn't kissing her," he defended, "she claimed that she needed help with lifting something. I was waiting for you and decided that I could move the stupid trunk and be back. While I was bent down she fucking grabbed my face. I would never kiss her, I couldn't imagine wanting to do _anything_ with anyone but you Brielle."

"I don't know why," I admitted, "I can't give you whatever it is you think I have Embry."

He closed the gap between us and pulled my hands into his. I realized that as I had begun to voice some of my fears, as if on instinct, he began to comfort me.

"Don't say that, don't even think it. All I need is you in my life, being yourself and I'll be happy."

As I started to protest, he interrupted.

"—And I don't want to hear any rebuttals Ms. Choiseul," he teased, "besides it's after three and the human needs to go to sleep."

I didn't try to argue as he wrapped me in his arms. I would be content to sleep here peacefully for the night because I knew that the following day would be one that neither one of us was looking forward to. I wasn't fully convinced that everything was innocent between Embry and Morgan. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that wouldn't go away, no matter how tight Embry held me.

Tomorrow would be either the end or the beginning. Either we would implode or finally begin to breathe. Even as I thought that Embry may have been intentionally with the 'whore who will not be named', my biggest fear was my part in it all. What if I really did push him away and that ironic truth would come out? I would tell Embry everything and either he would accept me or walk away; I was terrified that I already knew the outcome.

~O~

As I awoke to the gloomy Saturday morning, I felt the foreshadowing that was the weather. Large, thick drops of rain pelted against my window, slowing commencing what would be a dreadful storm.

I rolled onto my side and saw a perfect Embry shaped imprint in the sheets. He was already gone, which I expected—but that left me alone with those persistent thoughts of us officially ending whatever it was we had at the moment. Unwilling to wallow more than necessary, I pulled myself out of bed and walked downstairs.

The sounds of clinking pans and laughter filled the kitchen and I was surprised to see Alice, Bella and Nessie sitting at the table. Leanne was scrambling eggs and Skye was engrossed in conversation with Nessie.

"Um, hey," I addressed the room sophisticatedly.

"Brielle!" Alice exclaimed, "about time you woke up. I wanted to get you earlier—"

"But I told her to leave you alone," Bella interjected.

"Thank you," I mumbled to Bella.

"No problem, I know how Alice can be, sometimes it's like she's not even human." Bella laughed.

Despite hating everyone currently in the room for being so cheerful _so_ early, I had to laugh at that one. Bella, while reserved and quiet, had an awesome sarcastic and witty humor that I occasionally got to see.

"So, what's the occasion?" I asked as Leanne began passing out plates filled with eggs, ham and toast.

"Well," Leanne began, "Alice won luxurious spa package for five."

I squinted at the miniscule vampire who beamed at me while pretending to eat her toast. "I don't get it."

"Alice graciously offered to take Skye and I along with her, Rosalie and their aunt Esme."

"I would invite you Brielle, but the package is only good for five." Alice informed.

I shoveled a mouthful of ham into my mouth while Leanne began again.

"I was telling Alice that it wouldn't be fair to leave you here alone for the weekend." Leanne smiled.

I beamed back at her, truly appreciative of her gesture. "No, no you two should go."

"Really?" Skye squealed, "Nessie was telling me all about the mud room and stuff, it sounds so cool."

"Absolutely," I nodded, "you two deserve to have that pampered crap every now and then, I'll be fine here."

"Brielle, I really don't think that's a good idea," Leanne argued. "It's selfish for us to leave you behind."

"Lee, stop worrying. I have to study for some major exams and won't even notice."

"I'll stay over here with Bri since I won't be going either," Nessie offered.

"Yeah and I can check on these two for you." Bella smiled.

Leanne looked around the table—between the persuasion of three vampires and Skye's ever hopeful expression, she couldn't win. "You sure?"

"YES!" Skye yelled, running up to her room.

The entire table laughed at my sister's avidity and I nodded. "It'll be great; I can catch up on some mindless television, while you have some strange Swedish man rubbing his hands all over your back."

Lee blushed deeply at that and snickered. "Okay, well I guess I better get packed."

"I'll help," Bella offered, "besides I've heard such great things about you from Charlie."

The two began whispering as they left and I sighed in relief.

"You owe me." Alice stated. "Now, next time I have a vision it'd better be you and your wolf on better terms.

"Thanks Alice," I smirked, "although I didn't need a whole weekend to speak with Embry, just a few hours."

"Oh, you'll be glad you have a weekend…alone." She tapped her forehead.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough, just you know, use protection."

Nessie guffawed— well if you can call such a delicate laugh a guffaw— at my expression.

"You're lying."

"Nope," Alice laughed, "I don't lie."

~O~

Two hours and twenty "I'll call as soon as we get there" hugs later, I cleaned up the kitchen and sat down on the counter. It was only noon and Embry never really came around this early unless it was something important. I knew that this was important, a determining moment in our relationship, but I also knew that his patrols were as well.

I decided that Leanne would appreciate a tidy house when she returned and made sure that the living room was spotless. Once that was done, I showered and styled my hair; running the flat iron though it three times to make sure every strand was bone straight. The clock only read two when I walked back into the kitchen.

I looked around, wanting something to do when I spotted the piano. The black behemoth boasted the signature Bösendorfer emblem. In gold gilded letter was the scripted phrase, "_ne plus ultra_" which Leanne said meant this piano was the best our time could offer.

I knew enough about the brand to understand that the 97 keyed Imperial I was appreciating had to cost Leanne more money that I would have liked to admit. The starting price for an upright was in the mid twenty-thousand range, so the beautiful grand in front of me had to be substantially more. While I was in no way a professional, I thought myself to be a good pianist; to be able to even touch a Bösendorfer was an honor for me.

I sat on the plush leather stool and sighed at the lavish feeling. I traced my fingers on the keys, ghosting along and practicing some scales. The only thing I looked forward to in my childhood was the aftercare program at the many schools I attended. While some were absolutely horrible, most allowed students into whatever music room the school had and that's where my mother would find me every day without fail.

It was the only thing at that time in my life that seemed to work. My mother's numerous boyfriends always left, a new baby was always arriving and when I didn't have decent clothes or shoes without hole, I had my fingers.

Pianos didn't care who you were or where you came from; all you needed to do was press the key and it would respond.

After warming up efficiently, I opened the stool I sat upon and searched through Leanne's book of sheet music. Her last instructor left her with a lot of material to use and I was glad to utilize it. Scanning through different symphonies and sonatas, I found a piece that looked challenging but interesting.

The piece was labeled "_Der Erlkönig"_ by Franz Schubert. I smiled, this would require all of my focus and hopefully by the time I made my way through the piece, Embry would be here.

I read the first line of music and began. My right hand soon protested to the amount of strain from the constant influx of rapid notes, but I continued through the pain. I was right; the piece demanded that I stay concentrated in order to keep the notes straight. I knew that I was playing much slower than I should have been but there was no way I could have done any better.

As I was finishing I felt myself relax into the music and let my fingers flow freely and efficiently over the keys. The final note rang out and I was startled by a sudden clapping.

"What the hell?" I yelled, jumping up.

Embry stood behind me and was grinning at while he continued to clap.

"You scared the crap out of me," I exhaled.

"I'm sorry, but my God, that was incredible Brielle."

I looked down and rubbed my sore right fingers, "It was okay for a first try, I made a lot of mistakes."

"Doesn't matter," he smiled, "that was fucking terrific."

I returned the smile and approached him. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it." He hugged me against his chest.

"You hungry?" I asked, breaking the embrace.

"Sure, whatcha got?" He teased, trying to keep the moment light.

He followed me into the kitchen and I investigated the fridge. "I can make you whatever you like. There's some leftover chicken and I think Leanne has the ingredients for shepherd's pie."

Embry wrinkled his brow at my suggestion, "Shepherd's pie?"

"Oh come on, you have to have had shepherd's pie." I joked.

He shook his head and I reached into the pantry for some potatoes. "Okay then, that's what we'll have."

As I assembled the ingredients and washed my hands, Embry and I made small talk. He told me more about the pack life and its many scandals. Apparently all werewolves were horny perverts that couldn't keep their thoughts to themselves.

Embry was hilarious when I asked him to help me prepare the potatoes and vegetables. If he wasn't making lewd jokes about the carrots or cucumbers he was overzealous with the potato peeling. Somehow, we had the pie made and in the oven within twenty minutes and I took my time to wash the dishes.

Embry waited silently by the bay window, the oncoming conversation playing in both of our minds.

"So, we set it and I'll check on in it forty-five minutes." I babbled.

"Well, we can wait in your room until it's ready, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, we can do that." I agreed. I grabbed my favorite mug and filled it with warm water that was simmering on the stove. I only added a piece of lemon to it, hoping it would calm my stomach and made my way upstairs.

Embry followed me to my room and sprawled into my bed. He quickly positioned himself on 'his side' of the bed and looked at me intently. I sat beside him and took a few deep breaths, making myself stare at the stewing lemon on the bottom of my mug.

"It's okay; you can start from the beginning." He assured me.

I nodded, not knowing what beginning he meant, so I decided to start with my mother's ending.

"My mother committed suicide," I admitted with a wince.

Four simple words and I was finally revealed.

"When?" Embry asked, no emotion betraying his expression.

"About a month before I moved here with Leanne," I answered, still watching my cup.

"I'm sorry to hear that Brielle, that's terrible."

I looked up Embry when he spoke; it was as if I had already told him this. There was no surprise, no underlying shock or pity.

"'_I'm sorry to hear that Brielle, that's terrible'_," I repeated, "That's your response?"

Embry's face gave him away and I stared at him incredulously, "You already knew?" I asked, unsure of how it could be possible.

"Morgan told me to try to keep me away from you," he answered softly.

"How…when….but, how did she know?"

Embry sighed and placed one hand around mine. "I don't know maybe Skye chose the wrong person to confide in."

"What else do you know?" I asked accusingly.

Embry leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, one of his nervous gestures.

"What else do you know?" I repeated.

"Brielle, that doesn't matter. I'm here for you regardless." He sighed and looked to the far wall.

Without thinking, I stood and walked into the other room. I was horrified that Embry already knew all of this and my insecurities started to scream at me.

_He already knows. So, all this time hiding things was wasted, right? No, he's stuck around because he pities you….why else would he be here? He's probably worried you'll try to kill yourself if he leaves…that makes no sense, he knows I wouldn't try to…doesn't he?_

I paced the room and slowly but surely lost all vision as tears assaulted my eyes. Embry approached from behind me, but I couldn't even look at him. Not when I felt so pathetic and undeserving of him. He knew about me and my mother, and he didn't use that as reasoning to leave. In fact, all he wanted was for me to be honest with him and I couldn't even do that. How long was he waiting for me to just tell him the truth? More importantly, if not for Lucas and the tape, how long would I have kept lying?

"Brielle, please talk to me." Embry placed his hands on my shoulders.

I ignored him and continued to pace, wondering why in the hell would I choose this day to tell him. Embry grabbed my arms and turned me towards his body.

"Brielle."

"My mother killed herself…" I said automatically without any emotion in my tone, "then when I found out, I tried the same….is that what you wanted to know?"

Embry was stunned at my callous reaction, but I couldn't take it back. I was initially scared to tell him anything, but to find out that he knew the entire time…I wasn't sure how I felt about that. In a twisted way, I held onto my mother's secret, I hadn't been ready to divulge that part of my life and now when I felt that I would have some sort of abreaction, I was left with nothing.

"So that's it…but I suppose you already knew that, since that slut came running to you with it. How often do you talk about me and my past?" I asked, becoming more irate with each passing moment. "It's not enough that she had her fucking tongue down your throat, but now you tell me that she's been divulging _my _secrets to you?"

Embry quickly caught up with my attitude and snapped. "At least she told me something. God Damnit Brielle! You kept this from me for almost a year."

"It wasn't for you to fucking know!" I screamed. I knew I was being a completely irrational bitch but I couldn't rein in what I was spewing out. "If you wanted someone more open, you should have gone back to Morgan. At least with her you knew you'd get fucking pussy whenever you wanted and wouldn't have to worry about me wanting to keep my shit to myself."

I didn't look at him as I pushed past. As much as I wanted Embry with me, I wished he would just leave me at that point. I slammed the door to my room and sat on the edge of my bed, still pissed over everything.

She had no right. It was my fucking past and everything I tried to hold in was open for everyone to see. How could I go back to school now? What if everyone knew and I was just the object of pity? Why couldn't the memory of my mother be a happy one, even if fabricated, rather than the blaring red truth I had to deal with every day?

Embry came back into my room and he was fuming. I never saw him so angry and it only spurred me on more.

"This shit isn't just about you anymore." He growled. "I trusted you and to know that you couldn't fucking trust me is what gets me. How the fuck do you think I feel knowing that Morgan knows this before I do."

"Oh yeah, want to talk about secrets? When were you going to tell me that you and Morgan were fucking and so "in love" last year?" I countered.

There a quick pause and a look of shame crossed Embry's features. "That's completely different!"

"Yeah, it's worse." I countered.

"Bri that was before you and I'll be forever sorry that I didn't wait, but I wanted you to feel more comfortable around me before I told you. The only person you seemed to open up to was fucking Lucas."

"Don't even go there; at least with Lucas he didn't question me about it or act like he was entitled to know all about the damn fuckup known as my life." I spat.

"HE FUCKING KNEW BEFORE I DID?" Embry yelled.

I was speechless when Embry erupted. He was pacing the room, but I could feel the anger and pain rolling off him in waves. I saw as he tried to calm himself down and stop the tremors rolling down his body. A sick part of me wished he would phase, I could better deal with a snarling werewolf than the enraged man in front of me.

He stopped moving and a loaded moment passed in which we both simply glared at one another, neither of us speaking.

"I know you're mad but I couldn't help it, I didn't mean to—" I began.

"No, I don't want to hear it Brielle. I can't believe you confided in him before me."

I was about to respond when Embry was suddenly in front of me. "Why? Why could you tell him before me? Why the hell am I not good enough for you? What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

The amount of anger I felt in the room was stifling. I attempted to calm Embry down, but he continued his tirade, pulling me closer to him by my left wrist.

"Embry I—"

"No, answer the goddamned question. Why the hell am I the last to know?"

"Because I couldn't handle it!" I screamed.

"Handle what? What is so horrible Bri?" He yelled.

"HER, IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" I cried.

I didn't know how I ended up on the floor, but there I was crying and clutching my chest. I couldn't even hold in the horrible gasps and sobs escaping my chest and throat.

"MY LIFE IS FUCKED, I'M NOT WORTH YOU AND NOW YOU FUCKING KNOW." I shouted.

Embry fell to his knees beside me, but I pushed myself up and away from him.

"THIS, "I grabbed the box full of photos from under my bed and threw them at him. "THAT IS ALL I HAVE OF THEM."

Embry didn't say a word, he stood there baffled.

"I TRIED TO FUCKING KILL MYSELF! I WAS ALL THEY HAD AND I WANTED TO FOLLOW HER INSTEAD."

I could hardly speak as I fell back to the floor and held my knees to my face. "They needed me and all I could do was load myself up with sleep medication and try to fucking drown. They deserved so much more than what I fucking gave them and I'll never forgive myself." I clutched my sides and didn't flinch away when Embry sat beside me. I couldn't remember the last time I cried so hard and soon felt a stirring in my stomach.

Running to the bathroom, I made it to the toilet just in time to empty my stomach's contents. I was violently ill; I felt Embry behind me, holding my hair and rubbing my shoulders. This only made me cry even harder, which caused me to become a disgusting, wet mess.

"Please, go," I whispered.

"Never," he asserted.

I continued to relieve my unsettled stomach and stood to wash my face. It was horribly red; my eyes scarlet and puffy from all the crying. I rinsed my mouth and stood there wondering what the hell just happened.

Embry solved that problem for me when he pulled me back into my room and beside the photos.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I can't even begin to imagine what you feel and I shouldn't have been such a fucking asshole."

"You're right, I should have told you."

"Not like this," he sighed, "dammit Bri, I was just so mad that I didn't think about what the hell would happen if I pushed you too far."

I nodded, not trusting myself to say the right thing. A sudden beeping interrupted our silence and I looked around the room to find the source of the sound.

"Shit!" I yelled as I realized what it was. I raced downstairs to see that timer on the stove was blaring. I quickly put on mitts and pulled out the shepherd's pie. It was salvageable, only the edges were charred.

Embry sat at the table and I opted to sit across from him. He didn't like that and pulled my chair beside his. "Listen to me Brielle, okay?"

I nodded.

"I don't care what happened in your past. I love you and that will never change, it's just that I can't take you being in pain and not telling me." He gasped.

If it wasn't for me hearing the break in his voice, I wouldn't have looked up to see fresh tears in Embry's eyes. "I fucking love you too much for that. We need to be completely honest, or else we won't make it Bri, and we have to make it or I…I…I don't know how I'd survive."

"Don't" I cried, tears spilling onto my face, "don't ever say that. You can't stop living because of me."

"You're my reason to live," he sighed. "If I can't see a future with us happy twenty…fifty years down the road, then I can't see a future for myself at all."

I became a blubbering mess and ruined his shirt as he held me. However, once my tears dried up I felt absolutely ridiculous.

"I'm sorry," I began.

"Don't," he interrupted, "don't apologize, you told me how you truly feel and that's all I wanted."

"But I am sorry," I continued, "I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I was being an irrational bitch."

"Spirited is a better word for it," he smiled sadly.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We fight for us," he stated, "I'm not going to give up on us."

"Okay, then we'll be completely honest—no more secrets." I agreed.

"None," he promised.

I nodded and slowly began to tell him everything. Embry was the epitome of patience and every time I would pause from being too emotional, he would soothingly rub my back. It was raw; the process of telling him everything—from my mother's suicide, to my own attempt and the occasional nightmare—was one of the hardest things I'd done thus far.

"…I actually fell the day before," I spoke softly, "but the teachers didn't believe me. My mother was already being accused of neglect and before I knew it I was being interrogated by police and social workers. It was one day I was glad that Skye skipped classes, and by some stroke of luck I was able to leave. It was too late though, my mom was already losing Caleb and when the damned social workers showed up and took Jason and Emilia, it was over. She sent me to the convenience store for painkillers and when I came back, I found her hanging in the bathroom. Skye was told to spend the night at a friend's house and I saw no other option. I wouldn't allow her to leave me, I didn't know how to take care of anyone, hell the whole thing was my fucking fault. I should have been more careful…"

As I continued to speak, Embry would often murmur in response. Once I was done speaking, he was silent. I had laid myself bare before him, knowing that despite his proclamations, I would give him the option to leave.

"So, that's it," I sniffled.

Embry didn't hide the fact that he was crying and wiped his eyes into his sleeve. "You have to be the strongest person I've ever met."

"I feel anything but strong."

"I mean it. You're still alive and I don't care what you tried to do—the bottom line is that you are still here."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"How you survived after not breathing for fifteen minutes doesn't even make sense." He added.

"They would have run tests on me if they didn't think I was bat-shit insane." I smiled.

Embry laughed and lovingly placed his hands on my face. "I love you Brielle. No matter what happens or what you may say," he smirked, "I love you."

A part of me knew that we still had some major work to do. We didn't fully trust one another yet and I had more baggage than people twice my age, but looking into his eyes, I knew he was telling me the truth. I decided it was time I did the same.

"I love you Embry, so much."

* * *

**Wow, talk about angst lol.**

**So Brielle and Embry finally hashed it out. He finally knows everything and can know begin to help her….in the ways he knows how.**

**So, questions of the day: **

**-What will happen come Monday when Bri sees Morgan? (She did intentionally try to ruin B&E's relationship…again)**

**-What's going on with Edie?**

**-How about the Leanne/Charlie angle…seems that Bella likes her.**

**-What is the actual bounty on the Cullen's head and who is preparing right now to collect.**

**Only I know and I'll let you all know soon enough.**

**Feedback is my greatest motivator, let's see if we can get to 450 reviews, eh? :) **

**Hope you all enjoy and Review! Review! Review! **

**-L.**


	41. UPDATE II

This is a brief update and the last one I will do for this story. It's been almost a year since I last posted and to be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue writing this or just leave it on a permanent hiatus. This year has been an interesting and difficult one for my writing. I have had to deal with someone stealing my work- and although this is a fanfiction, it is still indeed my work. Almost simultaneously, I had to deal with losing all my word files regarding my writing- including unpublished and outlined chapters for all my fanfictions. These two instances left me in an unproductive and to be honest, whiny funk. I refused to write anymore of this story and planned to post a brief update stating that Braille, was in fact over.

But….

All it took was a solitary review, a simple one from a great friend and I decided that giving up was the last thing I needed to do. I will attempt to recreate the chapters I had outlined, but from here on out, _Braille_ will have a different end than anticipated. I am excited and nervous to start posting again and hope that my readers will be pleased with what I have come up with. I cannot and will not let another season pass before this story is finished.

So I ask that you all continue to read and review, as the reviews are the best indicator of my ability and work. I am truly appreciative of all the pm's and even the rants- they definitely helped me kick my butt back into gear.

-L.


End file.
